Fern der Heimat
by Winschi
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Das Auge des Ares' & 'Befreiung aus Askaban' FINISHED Harry scheint in der MuggelWelt gestrandet und Voldemort trachtet ihm noch immer nach dem Leben. Eine ungute Konstellation. Bitte R
1. Eine Welt bricht zusammen

_Nach langem warten: die Fortsetzung von „Befreiung aus Askaban! ist da !!!_

_Ich freue mich über jeden Review !!!!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen – sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

Fern der Heimat

1. Eine Welt bricht zusammen

Harry und Sirius saßen gemeinsam im Park unter einem Baum. Vor den Blicken der Muggel waren sie durch einen dichten Busch geschützt.

Harry starrte fassungslos auf einen Brief, den er in seiner Hand hielt. „Wir schaffen das, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry antwortete nicht. Er sah seinen Paten nicht an, während dieser versuchte ihn zu trösten. Stattdessen las er immer und immer wieder die Zeilen in seiner Hand:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_da Sie es vorgezogen haben am 12. Juni nicht zu der Vormundschaftsverhandlung zu erscheinen, hat das Ministerium das vorläufige Sorgerecht den Muggeln Vernon und Petunia Dursley zugesprochen._

_Sie haben das Recht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Tage Widerspruch gegen diese Entscheidung einzulegen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Valerie Rickpark_

_Abteilung für Vormundschaftsangelegenheiten_

_Zaubereiministerium_

„Das können die doch nicht so einfach machen", flüsterte er schließlich tonlos. „Morgen ist mein letzter Tag im Ligusterweg", sagte Sirius leise, „sobald dein Onkel mich bei Dr. Thatcher abgeliefert hat werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen und mit Albus sprechen. Er weiß sicher eine Lösung."

Harry löste seinen Blick von dem Brief und starrte Sirius fassungslos an.

„Du gehst?", fragte er leise. „Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen." In seinen Augen spiegelte sich unendliche Verzweiflung wider.

„Harry, auf diese Weise kann ich dir am besten helfen, vertrau mir", antwortete Sirius eindringlich.

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, seine Lippen waren zu schmalen Linien verzogen. „Dann geh doch", sagte er tonlos zu seinem Paten, „ich komme auch ohne dich klar." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging.

Sirius sprang sofort auf. „Harry, warte", rief er ihm nach, aber Harry würdigte seinen Paten keines Blickes mehr, sondern eilte den belebten Kiesweg des Parks entlang.

Sirius wusste, dass es zu riskant war Harry in Menschengestalt zu folgen, also verwandelte er sich in einen Hund und setzte dem Jungen nach.

Als er Harry erreicht hatte, stupste er ihn mit seiner feuchten Nase an, doch Harry ignorierte ihn und stapfte weiter in Richtung Ligusterweg. Als sie den Garten von Nummer 4 erreicht hatten, drehte Harry sich endlich zu Sirius um und zischte: „Lass mich in Frieden." Dann betrat er das Haus und ließ Sirius alleine im Garten zurück.

Der Hund starrte auf die geöffnete Terrassentür, durch welche der Junge soeben verschwunden war. Sirius wusste, dass es hart war, Harry gerade jetzt zu verlassen, und er nahm ihm seinen Zorn nicht übel, aber seine Zeit im Ligusterweg war vorbei. Dr. Thatcher, Dudleys Diätärztin, hatte den Dursleys ihren Hund in Pflege gegeben, während sie im Urlaub war, und dieser Urlaub endete morgen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit seinen Aufenthalt zu verlängern.

Außerdem waren Sirius im Ligusterweg die Hände gebunden. Wie sollte er etwas für Harry tun, während er in einer Hundehütte saß?

Als Harry das Wohnzimmer des Hauses durch die Terrassentür betrat, fiel sei Blick auf Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Die beiden hatten gemeinsam auf dem Sofa gesessen, doch als Harry den Raum betreten hatte, war Onkel Vernon sofort aufgesprungen.

Ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Na, Bursche", sagte er mit einem hinterhältigen Unterton, „ich nehme an, du hattest auch Besuch von so einem Federvieh."

Harry antwortete nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn Onkel Vernon hatte bereits das zerknitterte Stück Pergament in Harrys Hand entdeckt. Onkel Vernons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Richte dich schon mal darauf ein, dass du dein nächstes Schuljahr im ‚St. Brutus Sicherheitszentrum' verbringen wirst. Ich werde dich noch heute dort anmelden."

Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte seinen Onkel nur an. Keine Gefühlsregung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Onkel Vernon zögerte einen Moment. Er musterte Harry eingehend, in der Hoffnung, zu erkennen, was der Junge dachte. Diese Emotionslosigkeit verwirrte ihn.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer", knurrte er schließlich. Harry drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein Wort das Wohnzimmer. Auf der Treppe lief ihm Dudley über den Weg. Als er Harry sah grinste er breit. „Hat dein komisches Volk jetzt endlich die Nase voll von dir?", fragte er provozierend.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach an Dudley vorbei. Als er endlich sein Zimmer erreicht, und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurden seine Knie schwach und er sackte auf den Boden.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Seine ganze Welt, seine gesamte Zukunft schien sich vor seinem inneren Auge in Luft aufzulösen. Er gehörte einfach nicht hierher, er war kein Muggel, er war ein Zauberer und wollte, nein, musste bei seinesgleichen leben.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er vergrub sein Gesicht im Schoß.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit raffte er sich langsam auf, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, und begann einen Brief an das Zaubereiministerium zu schreiben.

Er wusste nicht, ob ein Einspruch gegen den Beschluss des Ministeriums überhaupt Sinn machte, aber er musste es auf alle Fälle versuchen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, den Rest seines Lebens bei den Dursleys zu verbringen.

Vielleicht konnte er wenigstes erreichen, dass die Dursleys ihm gestatten mussten, weiterhin Hogwarts zu besuchen.

Als er den Brief beendet hatte, nahm er das Blatt Pergament, verließ sein Zimmer und schlich leise die Treppe hinunter. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung schien keiner von seinen Verwandten in der Nähe zu sein.

Unbemerkt stahl Harry sich in den Garten und ging zur Hundehütte am Ende des Rasens. „Sirius", flüsterte er leise.

Niemand antwortete. „Sirius", wiederholte Harry etwas lauter. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. War Sirius sauer auf ihn? Er hatte schließlich allen Grund dazu, so wie Harry ihn vorhin behandelt hatte.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hörte er dann jedoch die Stimme seines Paten: „Ja, Harry, ich bin hier." Harry atmete erleichtert auf und ging um die hölzerne Hütte herum.

Sirius saß vor dem Eingang im Schneidersitz und hatte die Hände im Schoß. Als er Harry sah lächelte er.

Harry ließ sich neben Sirius ins Gras nieder. Für eine ganze Weile sprach niemand ein Wort, dann flüsterte Harry: „Es tut mir leid." Sirius legte lächelnd seinen Arm um Harry und antwortete ebenso leise: „Ist schon gut."

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete er, „es war ungerecht von mir, dich so anzufahren."

„Vergiss es einfach", sagte Sirius freundlich, „du warst aufgeregt, da sagt man manches, das man nicht so meint."

Wieder saßen sie einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich ergriff Harry wieder das Wort: „Ich habe eben einen Brief an das Ministerium geschrieben, möchtest du ihn lesen?"

Mit diesen Worten reichte er seinem Paten das Stück Pergament, das er die ganze Zeit schon in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Sirius nahm den Brief und begann ihn zu lesen. Nach einer Weile nickte er anerkennend. „Sehr gut", sagte Sirius schließlich, „Wenn sie jetzt noch verlangen, dass du bei Muggeln bleibst, gehören diese Ministeriums-Clowns wirklich gesteinigt."

„Das ist nett von dir, Sirius", sagte Harry dankbar, „Ich werde Hedwig gleich mit dem Brief nach London schicken, damit er auf alle Fälle pünktlich ankommt."

„Ja, mach das", pflichtete Sirius ihm bei, „aber vielleicht solltest du diesen Brief direkt an Cornelius Fudge schicken, er hat den größten Einfluss im Ministerium. Wenn du ihn überzeugst, hast du gewonnen." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Onkel Vernon den Hund zurück zu Dr. Thatcher. Harry hatte kaum Zeit gehabt sich von seinem Paten zu verabschieden, so eilig hatte es sein Onkel gehabt das Tier wieder loszuwerden.

Traurig saß Harry in seinem Zimmer. Nun war er also auf sich alleine gestellt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Brief bei Minister Fudge Eindruck machte.

Zum Glück gab es außerdem noch Professor Dumbledore. Er würde mit Sicherheit auch noch ein gutes Wort für Harry einlegen, damit er bald wieder nach Hogwarts gehen konnte.

                                    *            *            *

Eine Woche war mittlerweile vergangen, seit Sirius den Ligusterweg verlassen hatte. Harry hatte seit diesem Tag kaum noch sein Zimmer verlassen.

Lediglich zu den Mahlzeiten konnte er sich dazu durchringen seinen Verwandten zu begegnen. Den Rest des Tages lag er apathisch auf seinem Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung hatte er bis jetzt noch keine Antwort vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die beiden Zauberstäbe, sein eigener, und der Stab seines Vaters, den Mrs. Figg ihm vor einem knappen viertel Jahr gegeben hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre all dies vor vielen, vielen Jahren geschehen.

Selbstverständlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine alles geschrieben, was seit dem Ende ihres 5. Schuljahres geschehen war, aber bis jetzt hatte er vergeblich auf eine Antwort gewartet. Wollten sie etwa nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben?

Es war später Vormittag als Hedwig, Harrys Eule, durch das geöffnete Fenster flog und auf Harrys Kopfkissen landete. Stolz streckte sie ihm ihr rechtes Bein entgegen, an dem ein Kuvert befestigt war.

Harry setzte sich abrupt auf und löste aufgeregt das Band, mit dem der Brief am Bein der Eule festgebunden war. Hedwig beobachtete ihn dabei missbilligend. Sie war sichtlich beleidigt, dass Harry sie nicht einmal zum Dank für ihre Dienste gelobt hatte. 

Als Harry den Brief endlich von ihrem Bein gelöst hatte erhob Hedwig sich in die Luft und flog zu ihrem Käfig. Dort setzte sie sich auf ihre Stange und schmollte.

Harry öffnete das Kuvert und sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Absender: es war Ron. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. Aufgeregt begann er zu lesen:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ist das Zaubereiministerium nicht mehr ganz sauber? Wie können die allen Ernstes verlangen, dass Du für immer bei Muggeln leben sollst?_

_Ich hoffe doch, dass Professor Dumbledore denen noch mal ins Gewissen redet. Die sollen lieber mal ‚Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen' erledigen, statt Dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen._

_Ach, ja, und bevor ich es vergesse: Hättet Ihr Snape nicht noch 2 Jahre in Askaban schmoren lassen können, bis wir unseren Abschluss haben? Schade eigentlich._

_Halt auf jeden Fall die Ohren steif, Harry, Hermine und ich werden immer für Dich da sein, egal wie es weiter geht._

_Alles Gute,_

_Ron_

_P.S.: Ich melde mich bald wieder bei Dir._

Harry ließ den Brief sinken und seufzte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass ihn sein bester Freund noch nicht vergessen hatte und zu ihm hielt.

Harry hatte eine ganze Weile so dagesessen, als er durch ein Klingeln an der Haustür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er hörte Schritte, dann öffnete jemand die Tür. Für einen Moment war es still, dann hörte er die schrille Stimme von Tante Petunia: „Verlassen Sie mein Haus, sofort. Wir wollen mit Ihresgleichen nichts zu tun haben."

Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Wer konnte das bloß sein? War es vielleicht Remus, der Harry wieder abholen wollte, im Notfall mit Gewalt? Oder etwa Professor Dumbledore?

Bevor er sich entschieden hatte was er machen sollte hörte er wieder Tante Petunias Stimme: „Taugenichts, beweg deinen Hintern hier runter."

Harry griff aufgeregt nach seinen beiden Zauberstäben, steckte sie im Laufen in seine Tasche, und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen hielt er atemlos inne und starrte auf die drei Männer, die in der Tür standen.

Zwei von Ihnen kannte Harry nicht. Sie trugen beide einheitliche Umhänge, die entfernt an eine Uniform erinnerten. Auf ihrer Brust prangte das Zeichen des Zaubereiministeriums.

Den dritten kannte er, es war .... Percy. Was wollte Percy im Ligusterweg? Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Percy", begann er unsicher, „was willst DU denn ..."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Potter", unterbrach Percy ihn jedoch ungerührt, „wird sind im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier."

Harry starrte Percy nun noch verwirrter an. Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache. „Da Sie nicht länger ein Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft sind und zukünftig keine Zauberschule mehr besuchen werden, wurde ich beauftragt Ihren Zauberstab zu konfiszieren. Sie werden ihn nicht mehr benötigen."

Harry war wie versteinert. Sein Blick fiel auf Tante Petunia. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als ob soeben Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag gefallen wären.

„Aber Percy", stammelte Harry, „das könnt ihr doch nicht ....."

„Mr. Potter", unterbrach Percy ihn erneut und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus, „bitte händigen sie mir ihren Zauberstab aus, ansonsten bin ich gezwungen entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", protestierte Harry, „was soll das bedeuten, ich bin kein Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft mehr? Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. Ich habe vor einer Woche einen Brief an Minister Fudge geschrieben, in dem ich gegen den Beschluss des Ministeriums Widerspruch eingelegt habe."

Percy griff wortlos in seinen Umhang und reichte Harry ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament. Verwirrt nahm Harry den Brief an sich und öffnete ihn:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

ich danke Ihnen für Ihr rührendes Schreiben. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich Ihrem Einspruch stattzugeben.

Wie Sie wahrscheinlich selbst am Besten wissen, sind Sie in der Zaubererwelt in großer Gefahr, aus diesem Grund halten wir es für sinnvoll, wenn Sie zukünftig jedweden Kontakt zu Mitgliedern der Zaubererwelt unterlassen.

Es ist Ihnen weiterhin untersagt reines Zaubergelände wie Hogwarts, die Winkelgasse oder Gleis 9 ¾ zu betreten.

Außerdem wird das Ministerium Ihren Zauberstab in Gewahrsam nehmen, um Sie vor sich selbst und anderen zu schützen.

Zu Ihrer und unserer Sicherheit sind Sie ab diesem Tage nicht länger ein Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft.

Gegen diesen Beschluss kann kein Widerspruch eingelegt werden.

Hochachtungsvoll 

Cornelius Fudge

Minister für Zauberei

Harry hatte das Gefühl als falle er in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich. Wie in Trance griff er in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Zögernd reichte er ihn Percy.

Dieser nahm den Stab an sich und steckte ihn ein. Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann sagte Percy: „Harry, auch den anderen, bitte!"

Harry starrte Percy fassungslos an. Woher konnte er das wissen? Hätte er es nicht einfach für sich behalten können?

„Aber Percy", versuchte Harry zu bluffen, „ich habe nur den einen. Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst."

„Ron hat uns alles erzählt, es hat keinen Sinn sich rauszureden", antwortete Percy nun etwas freundlicher. Langsam griff Harry erneut in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab seines Vaters hervor. Liebevoll ließ er seinen Blick über das alte Stück schweifen und sagte leise: „Er hat mal meinem Vater gehört."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Percy ebenso leise, „ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschieht, das verspreche ich dir."

Harry strich zärtlich über das abgegriffene Holz. „Gib ihm endlich dieses Ding", keifte Tante Petunia.

Harry wandte seinen Blick von dem Zauberstab ab und starrte seine Tante ärgerlich an. Langsam hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Tante.

„Mach mir keine Vorschriften", zischte er. Seine Tante riss erschrocken die Augen auf und kreischte: „Wag dich, du unverschämter Bengel."

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er einen Zauberspruch aussprechen konnte hatte Percy geistesgegenwärtig einen Satz nach vorne gemacht und Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Harry", sagte er, „das ist es nicht wert."

„Was habe ich jetzt noch zu verlieren?", antwortete Harry tonlos.

„Eine ganze Menge", keifte Tante Petunia. Ihr Kopf war hochrot und auf ihren Wangen traten bereits einige Adern vor Wut blau hervor. Harry blickte seine Tante emotionslos an.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer", keifte Tante Petunia weiter, „Warte nur, bis dein Onkel nach Hause kommt, dann wirst du schon sehen, was du noch zu verlieren hast." Mit diesen Worten versetzte sie Harry einen kräftigen Stoß, so dass dieser fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne taumelte.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen schlurfte er die Treppe hinauf und zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich kraftlos auf sein Bett und starrte gegen die Wand. Alles schien sich zu drehen.

Wut kochte in ihm. Wie hatte Percy ihm das nur antun können? Hätte er ihm nicht einfach den zweiten Zauberstab lassen können? Niemand sonst hätte es erfahren.

Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrieen, aber aus irgend einem Grund fehlte ihm dazu die Kraft, also saß er einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als seine Zimmertür abrupt aufgerissen wurde. Harry blickte auf. In der Tür stand Onkel Vernon. Sein Gesicht war hochrot und seine Augen waren zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt. Er erinnerte an einen wildgewordenen Stier.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du undankbarer Bastard?", donnerte er los. „Haben wir dich nicht jahrelang durchgefüttert? Haben wir dir nicht ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben? Und was ist der Dank?"

Harry blickte seinen Onkel an ohne zu antworten, was Onkel Vernon nur noch rasender machte. „Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen?", donnerte er weiter. Harry schwieg beharrlich.

„Zum Glück hat das alles jetzt ein Ende", schnaubte Onkel Vernon, „Ich bin froh, dass es in diesem Hause zukünftig keine Zauberei mehr geben wird. Bis zum Ende der Ferien will ich dich nicht mehr sehen. Komm mir bloß nicht unter die Augen, sonst könnte ich mich vergessen. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein so friedfertiger Mensch bin, sonst würde ich dich hier und jetzt windelweich prügeln."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Dann hörte Harry ein leises Klicken. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn eingeschlossen.

„Warte nur, bis du in ‚St. Brutus' bist, da werden sie dir schon Manieren einprügeln", hörte Harry die gedämpfte Stimme seines Onkels durch die geschlossene Tür.

                                    *            *            *

Die nächsten vierzehn Tage verliefen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Durch die Katzenklappe, welche die Dursleys bereits einige Jahre zuvor in Harrys Zimmertür eingebaut hatten, erhielt Harry in unregelmäßigen Abständen etwas zu Essen und zu trinken.

Da er nichts besseres zu tun hatte lag Harry von morgens bis abends auf seinem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Zu gerne hätte er ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' zur Hand genommen und ein bisschen darin herumgeblättert, aber diese Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schmerzlich.

Er wollte am Liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr an Zauberei denken, geschweige denn an Quidditch.

Wie versprochen hatten Ron und Hermine ihm mehrmals geschrieben, aber Harry hatte keinen ihrer Briefe beantwortet. Warum sollte er auch? Was sollte ihm das bringen?

Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass seine Freunde in wenigen Wochen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgingen, und er selbst zurückbleiben musste.

Gelangweilt blickte er auf den Kalender, der neben seinem Bett an der Wand hing. Heute war der 31. Juli, sein Geburtstag. All seine Freunde, Ron, Hermine und Hagrid hatten ihm Eulen mit Briefen und Geschenken geschickt, doch sie lagen alle unberührt auf dem Schreibtisch.

Niedergeschlagen stand Harry auf und schlurfte zum geöffneten Fenster. Er suchte den Himmel nach einem Zeichen von Hedwig ab. Seine Eule war nun schon seit drei Tagen auf Beutezug und Harry machte sich allmählich Sorgen um sie.

Von weitem sah er ein Auto die Straße herauffahren. Harry bemerkte, dass es ein fremdes Kennzeichen hatte, welches nicht aus dieser Gegend stammte. So etwas war im Ligusterweg recht ungewöhnlich.

Das Auto kam allmählich näher und hielt schließlich nur wenige Meter vor Nummer 4. Neugierig beugte Harry sich etwas nach vorne um sehen zu können was dort unten vor sich ging.

Als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete stockte ihm fast der Atem: es war Hermine. Sie trug einen karierten Faltenrock und eine weiße Bluse. Ihre Haare waren zu zwei ordentlichen Zöpfen geflochten.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Hermine erinnerte ihn an ein kleines, braves Muggelmädchen, auf dem Weg zur Schule.

Aber was in Merlins Namen wollte sie hier? Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine zur Haustür des Ligusterweges Nummer vier ging, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Dann hörte er ein Klingeln.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie sich die Haustür öffnete. Harry lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster, um verstehen zu können, was unten gesprochen wurde.

„Ja?", hörte er die verwunderte Stimme seines Onkels.

Harry hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Im Ligusterweg kam es nie vor, dass irgendwelche Mädchen vor der Tür standen. Dudley war zwar mittlerweile in einem Alter, in welchem man sich durchaus vorstellen konnte eine Freundin zu haben, aber er zog es vor mit seinen Freunden durch die Straßen zu ziehen und Jüngere zu verprügeln. Er war einfach noch nicht reif genug um überhaupt eine Freundin in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Guten Tag Mr. Dursley, mein Name ist Hermine Granger", antwortete Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Harry musste an sich halten um nicht loszuprusten.

„Möchtest du zu Dudley?", fragte Onkel Vernon noch immer recht verwirrt. „Nein, Sir", antwortete Hermine höflich, „ich möchte gerne zu Harry."

„Harry?", fragte Onkel Vernon argwöhnisch, und die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme wich leichtem Ärger.

„Bist du etwa eine von _Denen_?", fragte er weiter. Jegliche Freundlichkeit war verschwunden.

„Von denen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht, wen Sie meinen, Mr. Dursley. Ich bin eine Freundin von Harry. Wir haben uns vor einem Jahr in der Sommerschule kennen gelernt."

Harry grinste. Hermine war wirklich um keine Antwort verlegen.

„Ach so", sagte Onkel Vernon, nun wieder etwas freundlicher, „aber Harry will keinen Besuch. Du bist umsonst gekommen." Harry hielt die Luft an. Onkel Vernon würde doch Hermine nicht wieder wegschicken.

„Aber Mr. Dursley", sagte Hermine überrascht, „heute ist doch sein Geburtstag, da freut sich jeder über Besuch."

Onkel Vernon stutzte einen Moment, dann murmelte er: „So, hat er das."

Eine kurze Pause folgte, dann fuhr er lauter fort: „Na ja, dann macht er vielleicht eine Ausnahme. Komm mit."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Eine Minute später hörte Harry ein Klicken an seiner Tür, dann wurde sie abrupt geöffnet. Onkel Vernon stand in der Tür, hinter ihm eine triumphierend lächelnde Hermine.

„Bitte schön", sagte Onkel Vernon und ließ Hermine eintreten. Dann funkelte er Harry warnend an und sagte: „Aber macht nicht zu lange, schließlich wollen wir noch mit der Familie feiern. Denk dran, in einer halben Stunde kommen die Gäste."

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fuhr Onkel Vernon Harry an. „Ja, ich hab's gehört", antwortete Harry patzig. Onkel Vernon fixierte Harry noch einen Moment warnend, dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry stürzte sofort auf seine Freundin zu, fiel ihr um den Hals und seufzte: „Hermine"

Hermine lächelte. Sie wartete geduldig, bis Harry sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ, dann setzte sie ein erstes Gesicht auf und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Happy Birthday, Harry. Aber erkläre mir bitte, warum hast du dich bei keinem von uns gemeldet? Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Harry seufzte. „Ich wollte nichts mehr von der Zaubererwelt wissen. Die Erinnerungen tun einfach zu weh. Außerdem wurde mir jeder Kontakt zu euch verboten." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich.

„Seit wann hältst du dich an Regeln?", antwortete sie augenzwinkernd, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Außerdem kannst du dir bestimmt vorstellen, dass es uns auch weh getan hat nichts mehr von dir zu hören. Wir dachten du interessierst dich nicht mehr für uns."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", flüsterte er.

„Ist schon gut", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

Dann ging sie zu Harrys Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl davor nieder. Neugierig blickte sie sich in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer um, dann sagte sie: „Hm, so lebst du also." Harry verzog das Gesicht, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er stattdessen. Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Mit diesen Worten griff sie in ihre Tasche, zog ein kleines Päckchen heraus und reichte es Harry.

Harry nahm es entgegen und drehte es in der Hand. „Ein Buch, wie ungewöhnlich für dich", sagte er schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Mach es schon auf", drängte Hermine. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, Hermine gegenüber, und öffnete das Päckchen. Es war tatsächlich ein Buch. Harry starrte verwirrt auf den Titel: ‚Zaubern mit der Macht der Gedanken, ein Leitfaden für Hochbegabte'.

„Aber Hermine, ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr, was soll ich mit einem Zauberbuch?"

Hermines Lächeln verschwand für einen Augenblick als sie antwortete: „Ich weiß, Percy hat es uns erzählt, und es tut ihm wirklich leid."

Dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück. „Aber das macht doch nichts." Harry blickte sie noch verwirrter an.

„Das hier ist eine Anleitung, wie man auch ohne Zauberstab zaubert", erklärte Hermine und deutete auf das Buch.

„Aber das kann ich nicht", unterbrach Harry sie, „das können doch nur ganz wenige."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Das ist wahr, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat ein kleiner Junge einmal vor vielen Jahren eine Boa auf seinen Cousin Dudley gehetzt. Soweit ich weiß hatte er damals auch keinen Zauberstab, oder?"

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Mund breit. Hermine hatte recht. Er hatte damals nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken eine Glasscheibe verschwinden lassen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei gab. Erst Wochen später hatte er von Hagrid erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „aber du wirst es lernen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du musst es nur wollen."

„Und ob ich will", sagte Harry strahlend.

„Wenn du erst mal den Dreh raus hast, kannst du jeden beliebigen Zauberspruch auch ohne Stab ausführen. Und das können sie dir nicht verbieten."

„Aber sie könnten ......", wollte Harry Hermine unterbrechen, doch Hermine erstickte seinen Widerspruch im Keim: „Was sollten sie dir denn androhen? Ausschluss aus der Gesellschaft? Das haben sie bereits getan, und wegen ein bisschen rumzaubern werden sie dich nicht gleich nach Askaban schicken, außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, ob sie das noch könnten."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Dann herrschte einen Moment Stille. Harry beobachtete Hermine neugierig. Das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden und dunkle Schatten breiteten sich über sie.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Mir ist nur gerade wieder etwas wichtiges eingefallen." Dann schwieg sie einen Moment. Harry wartete geduldig, bis Hermine fortfuhr.

„Hast du in den letzten Tagen etwas von Sirius gehört?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry verwirrt, „wieso?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, stattdessen griff sie in ihre Tasche, holte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier heraus und reichte es Harry.

Harry erkannte, dass es ein Fetzen aus dem Tagespropheten war. Er faltete den Artikel auseinander und las, was dort stand:

Gefährlicher Verbrecher endlich wieder hinter Schloss und Riegel

Wie Minister Fudge vor wenigen Stunden dem Tagespropheten mitteilte, ist es dem Zaubereiministerium gelungen den gefährlichen Massenmörder Sirius Black zu verhaften.

Der Anhänger von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem war vor drei Jahren aus Askaban geflohen und hatte sich seitdem erfolgreich dem Zugriff der Auroren und Dementoren entzogen.

Vorgestern, am späten Abend, konnten zwei Auroren, deren Namen aus Sicherheitsgründen ungenannt bleiben, den gefährlichen Verbrecher nur wenige Kilometer vor Hogwarts verhaften. Black setzte sich bei der Verhaftung nicht zur Wehr.

Wie uns das Ministerium mitteilte wird Black innerhalb der nächsten Stunden nach Askaban überstellt, wo er voraussichtlich den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wird.

Mit Amnestie wird dieser Massenmörder nicht rechnen können, außer Peter Pettigrew, der Zauberer, den Black auf dem Gewissen hat, steht aus seinem Grab auf und entlastet Black. Doch darauf kann er wohl lange warten.

Rita Skeeter


	2. Pläne

2. Pläne

Harry starrte fassungslos auf den Artikel in seiner Hand. „Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Hermine leise.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", antwortete Hermine, „das hier sind die einzigen Informationen, die bis jetzt an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sind. Dieser Artikel ist von vorgestern, das heißt ...."

„Das heißt Sirius ist bereits in Askaban", beendete Harry Hermines Satz. Hermine nickte stumm.

„Er ist stark, Harry", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu trösten. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen wie er aussah, als er vor ein paar Wochen im Wohnzimmer von Mrs. Figg nur von Askaban gesprochen hat", widersprach er traurig.

„Vielleicht bekommt er ja wieder die Chance zu fliehen", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. Harry lachte traurig: „Dieser Fehler wird den Auroren nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Du kannst sicher sein, dass sie verdammt gut auf ihn aufpassen."

„Professor Dumbledore wird schon irgend etwas einfallen", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Was soll er denn machen?", fragte Harry missmutig. „Soll er Wurmschwanz einen Brief schreiben und ihn bitten sich zu stellen? Rita Skeeter hat recht, das wäre die einzige Chance für Sirius freizukommen. Aber darauf kann er lange warten."

In diesem Moment wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und Onkel Vernon stand wieder in der Tür. „Der Besuch kommt gleich", sagte er zu Harry gewandt und blickte ihn warnend an.

Harry nickte und sagte zu Hermine: „Schön, dass du da warst, Hermine, ich habe mich sehr gefreut."

„Ja, und vielleicht sehen wir uns bald mal wieder", antwortete Hermine und lächelte.

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Harry traurig. Dann folgte Hermine Onkel Vernon aus dem Zimmer und ließ Harry alleine.

Es dauerte nur etwa eine Minute, bis die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer erneut aufgerissen wurde und Onkel Vernon sich drohend im Rahmen aufbaute.

Harry blickte ihn stumm an. „Du könntest wenigstens dankbar sein, dass ich eine solche Eskapade zugelassen habe", grollte er, „verdient hast du es nicht. Du kannst froh sein, dass du bei solch gutherzigen Menschen untergekommen bist."

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um seinem Onkel nicht einen passenden Kommentar entgegen zu schleudern, und so schwieg er lieber.

Onkel Vernons Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Jemand anders würde dir all das nicht durchgehen lassen, sei dir dessen immer bewusst. Solch eine Abartigkeit würde kein anderer unter seinem Dach dulden."

„Nein", sagte Harry wütend, „jemand anders wäre wahrscheinlich stolz darauf, einen Zauberer in der Familie zu haben."

„Nimm dieses Wort nicht in meinem Haus in den Mund", donnerte Onkel Vernon wütend. Dann drehte er sich um, verließ das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry sackte erschöpft auf sein Bett. Sofort waren seine Gedanken wieder bei Sirius. Wie mochte es seinem Paten gehen? Würde er durchhalten?

                                   *          *          *

Die düsteren Gewölbe des alten Kellers verliehen dem Treffen eine gespenstische Atmosphäre.

Lord Voldemort stand gebieterisch in der Mitte des Raums. Neben ihm standen Peter Pettigrew und Lucius Malfoy.

Zu ihren Füßen kniete Thomas Loyer. „Mein Lord", flüsterte Malfoy, „wäre es nicht angenehmer dieses Treffen oben in der großen Halle abzuhalten? Es würde euren unbeschreiblichen Glanz unterstreichen."

Der dunkle Lord wandte seinen Blick von dem Mann zu seinen Füßen ab und drehte sich zu Malfoy um. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen.

„Das mag wohl sein", antwortete er zischend, „aber in manchen Fällen kann auch die beklemmende Atmosphäre eines solchen Gewölbes sehr hilfreich sein."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen, mein Lord?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt. Voldemort lächelte milde. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass ein Wurm wie Malfoy die komplexen Gedankengänge des größten Zauberers der Welt nachvollziehen konnte.

„Nun", begann er, „in solch einer düsteren Atmosphäre haben meine Anhänger sowie meine Feinde mehr Respekt vor mir. Sie unterstreicht meine grenzenlose, dunkle Macht." Voldemorts Lächeln verschwand plötzlich. Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und fuhr fort: „Oder kannst du dir vorstellen, mein lieber Lucius, dass irgend ein Narr in solch einem Gewölbe auf die dreiste Idee käme seinem Meister irgendwelche närrischen Vorschläge zu machen?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Er senkte ehrfurchtsvoll den Blick und antwortete leise: „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, mein Lord."

Voldemorts Lächeln kehrte zurück: „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet." Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Mann zu, der noch immer zu ihren Füßen kniete.

„Nun zu dir, Thomas Loyer", zischte er. Loyer erhob sich und blickte den dunklen Lord ehrfürchtig an. Er wusste nicht, wie es Malfoy und Pettigrew ging, aber bei ihm erfüllte diese düstere Stimmung auf alle Fälle ihren Zweck.

Der dunkle Lord erschien ihm in dem diffusen Licht des Kellers so unnahbar wie ein schwarzer Racheengel. Wie hatte Malfoy es nur wagen können den dunklen Lord zu belehren?

„Berichte uns was geschehen ist", forderte Voldemort den jungen Mann auf. Loyer nickte: „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Vor etwa einer Woche erhielt das Ministerium einen Hinweis, dass Sirius Black in Hogsmeade gesehen worden war. Daraufhin wurden mein Kollege Roger Colby und ich nach Hogsmeade geschickt um Ermittlungen durchzuführen.

Wir befragten einige Dorfbewohner und suchten die Umgebung des kleinen Ortes ab, aber nirgendwo war eine Spur von Black. Schließlich wollten wir schon aufgeben.

Es war an unserem letzten Abend in Hogsmeade. Wir hatten gerade zu Abend gegessen und waren auf dem Weg in unser Hotel, das etwas außerhalb des Ortes lag. Wir gingen also die dunkle Straße entlang, als uns ein Mann geradewegs umrannte. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben.

Er eilte einfach weiter ohne sich umzublicken. Ich hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest, um ihn aufzufordern sich gefälligst bei uns zu entschuldigen. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte ich ihn sofort.

Mein Kollege belegte ihn augenblicklich mit einem Erstarrungs-Zauber. Black war viel zu überrascht um sich zu wehren."

„Unvorsichtig wie eh und je, der alte Dummkopf", sagte Wurmschwanz grinsend. Eine kurze Pause entstand. Der dunkle Lord drehte sich ganz langsam zu seinem Diener um und starrte ihn an. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Wurmschwanz, dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt zu haben", zischte er gefährlich.

Peter Pettigrew fiel sofort auf die Knie und krallte sich mit beiden Händen an den Umhang des Lords. „Verzeiht, mein Gebieter", winselte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Voldemort starrte verächtlich auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt zu seinen Füssen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Wurmschwanz und zischte: ‚_Malus peona'_.

Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag krachte Wurmschwanz gegen die nächste Wand. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein", zischte Voldemort. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Loyer.

Wurmschwanz rappelte sich leise wimmernd auf und schlich kleinlaut auf seinen Platz, an der Seite seines Meisters, zurück.

„Fahre fort", sagte Voldemort zu Loyer.

„Das war alles, mein Lord", antwortete Loyer. Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte unsicher zu Pettigrew.

„Das einzig erwähnenswerte ist vielleicht noch, dass mein Kollege und ich für den Orden des Merlin 2. Grades vorgeschlagen wurden, für besondere Verdienste", schloss er schließlich seinen Bericht.

Voldemort lächelte. „Höchst amüsant", sagte er leise. „Es ist schon recht erheiternd, dass diese Narren im Ministerium allen Ernstes annehmen, dass ein hoffnungsloser Träumer wie Sirius Black in meinen Diensten steht. Er wäre zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Das alles unterstreicht nur Fudges Inkompetenz." Malfoy nickte energisch, wagte es jedoch nicht etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Und was gibt es neues von unserem Giftmischer?", fragte Voldemort den jungen Auror weiter.

Loyer schluckte. Voldemort würde es mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen, dass er zu diesem Thema nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Zögernd antwortete er: „Mein Lord, niemand hat Snape seit seiner Freilassung gesehen. Wir können nur vermuten, dass er sich in Hogwarts unter dem Schutz von Professor Dumbledore befindet."

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. „Elender Feigling", zischte er, „aber er wird sich nicht ewig bei dem alten Narren verstecken können. Eines Tages werde ich meine Rache bekommen, und wenn wir Hogwarts stürmen müssen. Das ist sowieso nur eine Frage Zeit. In nicht all zu ferner Zukunft ist Hogwarts mein. Dann haben wir Snape UND Potter. Apropos Potter, gibt es etwas Neues von ihm?"

„Ich habe keine neuen Informationen, mein Lord", antwortete Loyer.

„Keine Informationen?", fragte der dunkle Lord argwöhnisch. „Das ist ein bisschen wenig, oder?"

„Mein Lord", richtete Malfoy vorsichtig das Wort an Voldemort. Der Lord wandte sich zu Malfoy um. Dieser fiel unter dem kalten, missbilligenden Blick seines Meisters augenblicklich auf die Knie. „Ich dachte wir hätten bereits geklärt, wann meine Diener das Recht haben zu sprechen. Solltest du das etwa schon wieder vergessen haben, Lucius", sagte Voldemort scharf, wobei er Malfoy herablassend anstarrte.

„Mein Lord", wiederholte Malfoy mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „ich habe etwas über Potter gehört, es sind nur Gerüchte, die zur Zeit im Ministerium kursieren, aber vielleicht ist etwas Wahres dran."

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte Voldemort, wobei er sein Interesse nicht verbergen konnte.

„Einige behaupten, dass Potter nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts gehen wird, er soll angeblich zukünftig unter Muggeln leben. Das Ministerium hat ihn aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen, heißt es."

Voldemort starrte Lucius einen Moment an, dann brach er in ein dünnes, zischendes Lachen aus. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Fudge so kreativ ist, den Jungen aus der Zaubererwelt auszuschließen ist die dümmste Idee, die ich jemals gehört habe."

Dann wurde der dunkle Lord wieder ernst. „Nun ist der Weg für uns frei, kein Dumbledore wird ihm mehr helfen. Loyer, du wirst zurück nach Askaban gehen. Statte Sirius Black einen kleinen Besuch ab und finde heraus, wo Potter sich aufhält. Die Zeit ist gekommen um zu beenden, was ich vor nunmehr sechzehn Jahren versäumt habe."

                                   *          *          *

Severus Snape stieg missmutig die Treppen zu Professor Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Der Direktor hatte ihn gebeten ihn zum Tee zu besuchen. Im Prinzip hatte Severus nichts gegen Besuche bei Albus, im Gegenteil, aber er ahnte bereits, dass der Tee nur ein Vorwand war, obwohl Severus sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was Albus von ihm wollte.

Als er schließlich den Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg, erreicht hatte, sagte er das Passwort und betrat die geheime Treppe.

Als er das Büro betrat erwartete Professor Dumbledore ihn bereits. „Ah, Severus, schön dass du gekommen bist", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd, „mach es dir schon einmal bequem, ich muss nur noch den Tee holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Nebenzimmer.

Severus ging zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe, die sich in einer Ecke des Turmzimmers befand. Kurz nachdem er sich niedergelassen hatte, erschien Dumbledore wieder mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen. Er stellte die Tassen auf den kleinen Tisch, schenkte Tee ein und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel gegenüber von Severus.

„Wie war dein Tag?", begann der Direktor das Gespräch. Severus blickte Dumbledore finster an. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast mich nicht gerufen um mich zu fragen, wie mein Tag war." Dumbledore schwieg. „Was also willst du wirklich von mir?", fragte Severus.

Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Um ehrlich zu sein, Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Severus blickte den Direktor überrascht an. „Das ist unnötig", antwortete er verschlossen. 

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und blickte Severus prüfend an. „Nun", fuhr er nach einer Weile fort, „wenn es so ist, komme ich gleich zur Sache. Ein guter Freund hat mich gefragt, ob es an meiner Schule einen Lehrer gibt, der für einige Zeit bei ihm Chemie unterrichten kann. Ich habe dabei an dich gedacht."

Severus starrte den Direktor ungläubig an. „Chemie? Muggel-Chemie? Ich kann doch nicht an einer Muggel-Schule unterrichten", antwortete er entrüstet. Dumbledore lächelte. „Warum nicht?", fragte er, „soweit ich weiß, kennst du dich doch mit Chemie aus."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Selbstverständlich", antwortete er leicht herablassend, „ich habe umfangreiche Studien über diese primitive Muggel-Wissenschaft betrieben, aber ich bin dafür völlig überqualifiziert."

Dumbledore runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Albus", fuhr Severus rasch fort, als er merkte, dass er seinen Freund scheinbar gekränkt hatte, „ich habe nichts gegen Muggel, ich möchte lediglich nicht mehr als nötig mit ihnen zu tun haben. Muggel und Zauberer gehören einfach nicht zusammen. Und auf gar keinem Fall werde ich ihre Kinder unterrichten."

„Severus, Newton Connery, der Schulleiter, ist ein guter Freund von mir. Ich habe viel von ihm über Muggel gelernt. Außerdem schulde ich ihm einen Gefallen", versuchte Dumbledore seinen Freund zu überzeugen.

„Heißt das etwa, dieser Muggel weiß über uns Bescheid?", fragte Severus aufgebracht. „Beruhige dich, Severus", versuchte Dumbledore seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, „er weiß nur in Grundzügen über unsere Welt Bescheid."

Severus blickte sein Gegenüber skeptisch an.

„Und was ist mit meinem Unterricht?", fragte er weiter. „Durch meine, nun, unplanmäßige Abwesenheit haben meine Schüler enorme Wissenslücken. Das ist ein Zustand, den ich nicht tolerieren kann."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Schüler dieses Defizit bald aufgeholt haben, dafür wirst du bestimmt sorgen. Außerdem sprechen wir hier nicht von einem ganzen Schuljahr, es handelt sich lediglich um ein paar Wochen, und ich bin der Meinung, dass es dir mit Sicherheit gut tut, für einige Zeit etwas anderes zu sehen. Du hast dich seit deiner Rückkehr wie ein Besessener in die Arbeit gestürzt ....."

„Selbstverständlich", unterbrach Severus ihn, „ich habe meine Forschungen sträflich vernachlässigt, ich weiß kaum wo ich anfangen soll, ich ...."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ach Severus", sagte er niedergeschlagen, „ich hatte gehofft, du zwingst mich nicht dazu."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Severus starrte ihn schweigend an. Schließlich fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Dann bleibt mir also keine andere Wahl. Ich werde dich nicht als dein Freund um diesen Gefallen bitten, ich werde es als Schulleiter von Hogwarts anordnen."

Severus starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an, sagte jedoch noch immer kein Wort.

„Es ist zu deinem Besten", fuhr Dumbledore beschwörend fort, „Vertrau mir. Auf diese Weise bist du für ein paar Wochen aus der Schusslinie, nur bis sich die Wogen etwas geglättet haben."

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln, dann startete er einen letzen Versuch, seinen Freund von dieser Schnaps-Idee abzubringen: „In diesem Punkt magst du vielleicht Recht haben, aber du vergisst, Albus, dass ich im Moment eine Doppelbelastung habe. Es werden nicht nur unzählige Stunden ‚Zaubertränke' ausfallen, auch und vor allem ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ist betroffen."

Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' konnte ich bereits einen überaus kompetenten Lehrer gewinnen."

„Wen?", fragte Severus überrascht. Dumbledore zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Das bleibt vorerst noch mein Geheimnis", antwortete er.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Severus argwöhnisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wen Albus Dumbledore für diese Stelle hatte anheuern können. 

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand. „Das wirst du rechtzeitig erfahren", antwortete er nun ausweichend. Severus runzelte die Stirn. In den letzten Jahren hatte Dumbledore nicht gerade ein glückliches Händchen bei der Auswahl seiner neuen Lehrer bewiesen, im Gegenteil.

„Bevor ich es vergesse", riss der Direktor Severus aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, „ich habe Newton versprochen, dass du ihn nächsten Montag gegen zehn in seinem Büro aufsuchen wirst, damit er dir die vorläufigen Lehrpläne geben kann."

Severus nickte missmutig und knurrte: „Ich werde dort sein, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich von dieser Idee begeistert bin." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Dumbledore leise. Severus blickte sich nicht um, sondern verließ eilig das Büro des Schuldirektors.

                                   *          *          *

Schlecht gelaunt schritt Severus durch die verlassene Muggel-Schule. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hatte, hatte Severus sich vehement geweigert Muggelkleidung zu tragen.

Er trug ein langes, schwarzes Gewand und einen weiten Umhang, der bei jedem Schritt hinter ihm her wehte, wie es für Zauberer üblich war.

Nach einigen Irrwegen hatte er das Sekretariat endlich erreicht. Da es noch mehrere Wochen bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres waren, war das Vorzimmer des Direktorenbüros unbesetzt.

Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern betrat das Büro des Direktors ohne Voranmeldung.

Als sich die Tür öffnete blickte Newton Connery überrascht von seiner Arbeit auf. Er war ein Mann Ende fünfzig, mit schütterem, grauem Haar. Um seinen Mund und seine Augen hatte er kleine Fältchen, die von häufigem Lachen zeugten.

Newton Connery stutzte einen Moment, als er den Mann in der Tür betrachtete. Er ahnte bereits, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte, aber diese imposante, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt befremdete ihn ein wenig.

„Ah, Professor Snape nehme ich an", begrüßte er seinen Gast schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„So ist es", knurrte Severus. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm diese ganze Situation nicht sonderlich gefiel. 

Newton versuchte die schlechte Laune seines Gegenübers zu ignorieren und streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte er freundlich, „Albus hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Severus blickte unwirsch auf die ausgestreckte Hand seines Gegenübers ergriff sie jedoch nicht. „So, hat er das?", antwortete er übellaunig. „Nun, Sie hat er zuvor noch nie erwähnt."

Newton ignorierte diese Provokation so gut er konnte und sagte lächelnd: „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Professor." Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf einen Stuhl, der seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand.

„Ich ziehe es vor zu stehen", antwortete Severus kalt, ohne das Lächeln seines Gastgebers zu erwidern. Newton stutzte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Wie Sie wünschen, Professor. Dann kommen wir am Besten gleich zur Sache."

Severus nickte kurz. Ihm war es nur Recht, das alles hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, damit er umgehend wieder in seinen vertrauten Kerker in den Kellern von Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte.

Newton Connery kramte kurz auf seinem Schreibtisch unter ein paar Papieren, dann reichte er Severus eine prall gefüllte Akte.

„Dies sind die aktuellen Lehrpläne und Ihr zukünftiger Stundenplan", erklärte er freundlich, „ich hoffe der umfangreiche Stoff ist nicht zu viel für Sie. Albus sagte mir, dass Sie nicht alltäglich mit Chemie zu tun haben."

Severus nahm die Akte entgegen und blätterte kurz darin. Dann blickte er sein Gegenüber verächtlich an und antwortete spöttisch: „Diese lächerlichen Gleichungen stellen für mich kein Problem dar."

Newton Connery blickte seinen Gast einen Moment prüfend an. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Mann halten sollte. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob er tatsächlich so fähig war, wie Albus ihn beschrieben hatte. Für einen Moment musterte er noch einmal den Mann, der ihm hier gegenüber stand.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte er schließlich. „Ich muss sie außerdem darum bitten, zum Unterricht in, nun, sagen wir Alltagskleidung zu erscheinen."

„Das hier ist meine Alltagskleidung", antwortete Severus scharf. Newton zuckte kurz zusammen, dann sagte er freundlich: „Aber meinen Sie nicht auch, dass diese Kleidung etwas auffällig ist für eine normale Schule?"

„Für eine Muggel-Schule", knurrte Severus, wobei er fast unmerklich die Nase etwas rümpfte, „Aber wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Newton Connery nickte zufrieden. „Noch etwas, Professor. Ich war so frei, ein kleines Apartment in Ihrem Namen zu mieten. Es ist nur wenige Minuten entfernt von der Schule."

„Was soll ich mit einem Apartment?", fragte Severus überrascht. „ich habe bereits eine Wohnung."

„Das ist wohl wahr, aber Ihre Wohnung ist Hunderte Kilometer von hier entfernt. Wie wollen Sie das Ihren zukünftigen Kollegen erklären? Es wird mit Sicherheit Fragen geben, wer Sie sind, woher Sie kommen und wo Sie wohnen. Was wollen Sie da antworten?"

„Das könnte in der Tat ein Problem werden", knurrte Severus unwirsch, „wobei ich nicht plane, hier eingehende Konversation zu betreiben. Ich schätze es, wenn man mich in Ruhe lässt."

„Einige Fragen werden sich aber nicht vermeiden lassen. Mein Lehrkörper wird bestimmt misstrauisch, wenn wir überhaupt nicht auf Fragen antworten", gab Newton Connery zu bedenken.

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein", antwortete Severus. Newton überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er widerwillig. „Nun gut", sagte er schließlich, „dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt. Ich erwarte Sie dann am ersten September um halb acht im Lehrerzimmer."

Severus nickte kurz, dann verließ er ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung das Büro des Schuldirektors. Als er wieder durch die verlassenen Gänge zurück zum Ausgang ging seufzte er. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass dieser Aushilfsjob solch weitreichende Konsequenzen haben würde. Jetzt würde er also nicht nur die Kinder von Muggeln unterrichten, nein, er würde unter ihnen leben und so tun, als wäre er einer von ihnen.

Severus war sich sicher, dass Albus ihn genau deswegen hier her geschickt hatte. Hier würde er die nächsten Wochen nichts von Zauberei hören oder sehen und er würde keinem einzigen Zauberer begegnen.


	3. Der erste Schultag

3. Der erste Schultag

Obwohl er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, waren die letzten Wochen für Harry wie im Fluge vergangen. Er hatte seit Hermines Besuch seine Tage und einen Großteil der Nächte damit verbracht das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab zu üben. Doch obwohl er sich die aller größte Mühe gegeben hatte, hatte er es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft.

Seufzend legte er das Buch zur Seite. Irgendwann, da war er sich ganz sicher, würde er es lernen. Er musste es einfach schaffen.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Bett und streckte seine steifen Knochen. Die vergangenen Stunden hatte er völlig reglos auf seinem Bett gelegen und intensiv gelesen. Nun musste er sich allerdings beeilen. Tante Petunia hatte bereits vor gut einer halben Stunde an seine Tür getrommelt und ihm gesagt, er solle gefälligst seine Koffer packen.

Morgen war der erste Schultag, und Onkel Vernon hatte beschlossen Harry schon heute Nachmittag nach ‚St. Brutus' zu bringen.

Harry hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was ihn in dieser Schule erwarten würde, aber er hatte ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem wahr war, was Onkel Vernon in den letzten Jahren über ‚St. Brutus' gesagt hatte, dann musste es die Hölle auf Erden sein.

Missmutig begann Harry seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in einen Rucksack zu packen. Kleidung musste er nicht mit nach ‚St. Brutus' nehmen. Das Sicherheitszentrum stellte den Schülern nach ihrer Ankunft alle nötigen Sachen zur Verfügung. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig. Es gab nicht viel, was er mitnehmen wollte.

Hedwig hüpfte währenddessen ungeduldig in ihrem Käfig auf und ab und spannte die Flügel. Harry ging zum Käfig seiner Eule und öffnete die Tür.

„Nein, Hedwig, wir fahren nicht nach Hogwarts. Aber du wirst jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Flieg zu Ron und bleib bei ihm. Er wird sich um dich kümmern."

Hedwig legte den Kopf schief und blickte Harry fragend an. Harry versuchte den Vorwurf im Blick seiner Eule zu ignorieren und griff nach einem Brief, der neben dem Käfig des Vogels lag.

Wortlos band er den Brief an das Bein der Eule. Hedwig schuhute pikiert. Harry strich seiner Eule liebevoll über das weiche Gefieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Hedwig", sagte er leise, „Bei Ron wird es dir gut gehen. Bring ihm einfach diesen Brief, darin habe ich ihm alles erklärt."

Hedwig fiepte leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen", sagte Harry noch leiser. „Jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst."

Hedwig betrachtete Harry noch einen Moment prüfend, dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus, erhob sich in die Luft und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster. Harry blickte ihr nach, bis sie am Horizont verschwunden war.

Dann wandte er sich niedergeschlagen wieder seinen Sachen zu. Nachdenklich nahm er das Buch von Hermine in die Hand und drehte es in den Händen. Konnte er es wagen dieses Buch mitzunehmen?

‚Nein!', entschied er nach kurzem Überlegen. Er wollte auf alle Fälle vermeiden, dass irgendjemand herausfand, was er war. Traurig legte er das Buch in das Geheimfach unter dem losen Dielenbrett. Nun würde er erst in den nächsten Sommerferien die Chance haben endlich das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab zu lernen.

In diesem Moment wurde Harrys Tür aufgerissen und Onkel Vernon betrat den Raum. Harry rückte schnell das lose Brett zurecht und sprang auf.

„Bist du soweit?", knurrte Onkel Vernon. Harry nickte stumm.

„Dann nimm deinen Kram und komm endlich", sagte Onkel Vernon.

Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Harry schulterte seinen Rucksack und folgte seinem Onkel die Treppe hinunter. An der Tür stand Tante Petunia. „Jetzt werden sie dir endlich Disziplin beibringen", sagte sie spitz, als Harry an ihr vorbeiging.

Sie hielt es scheinbar nicht für nötig ihm ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern folgte Onkel Vernon zum Auto, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er ließ hier nichts zurück, dem er nachtrauern würde, außer vielleicht seinen Zauberbüchern, die sicher in seinem Zimmer versteckt waren.

Während der zweistündigen Fahrt sprachen weder Harry noch Onkel Vernon ein Wort.

Als sie schließlich vor dem großen Metalltor von ‚St. Brutus' standen, sagte Onkel Vernon vergnügt: „So, da wären wir."

Harry antwortete nicht. Schweigend blickte er aus dem Fenster. Vor ihnen war ein riesiges Eisentor, daneben befand sich ein Pförtnerhäuschen. An der hohen Backsteinmauer, die das gesamte Gelände umgab, war ein kupfernes Schild angebracht, worauf in großen Lettern zu lesen war: 

_‚St. Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen_

_Unser Motto:_

_Disziplin durch Härte'_

Onkel Vernon fuhr bis an das Pförtnerhäuschen und sprach mit dem Wachmann, der dort stand. Kurz darauf öffnete dieser das Tor und sie fuhren hindurch, auf das Gelände von ‚St. Brutus'.

Erst jetzt konnte Harry das Schulgebäude selbst sehen. Es war ein riesiger, steriler Betonklotz. Die Fenster waren allesamt vergittert. Der Hof vor dem Gebäude war komplett gepflastert. Es gab nirgendwo auch nur einen grünen Grashalm, geschweige denn einen Busch oder Baum.

So hatte Harry sich immer ein Muggel-Gefängnis vorgestellt. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Onkel Vernon fuhr auf dem Parkplatz neben dem Eingang und parkte den Wagen. „So, dann lass uns mal reingehen", sagte er und verließ fröhlich pfeifend das Auto.

Harry nahm seinen Rucksack und folgte seinem Onkel. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wären seine Beine aus Blei. Jeder Schritt war ihm eine Qual.

Am Eingang der Schule stand ein uniformierter Wachmann. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er Onkel Vernon freundlich. Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu Harry und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Finster musterte er den Jungen.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Onkel Vernon den Wachmann. „Wir wollen zu Mr. Lektor, dem Direktor. Mein Neffe hier ist ein neuer Schüler."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte der Wachmann geschäftsmäßig und führte Onkel Vernon und Harry in das Gebäude.

Harry blickte sich neugierig um, als sie durch die sterilen, kalten Gänge gingen. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern hielt der Wachmann an und wandte sich zu den Besuchern um.

„Gib mir deine Tasche", blaffte er Harry an.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das ist hier Vorschrift", knurrte der Wachmann, „Jede Tasche wird aus Sicherheitsgründen durchsucht. Außerdem hat niemand gesagt, dass du reden darfst."

Bei diesen Worten zog er seinen Schlagstock aus dem Gürtel und ließ ihn drohend vor Harrys Gesicht kreisen.

„Sehr vernünftig", sagte Onkel Vernon fröhlich und strahlte den Wachmann an. Harry starrte den Wachmann ungläubig an und setzte langsam seinen Rucksack ab.

Sobald er den Rucksack abgesetzt hatte, riss der Wachmann ihn Harry aus den Händen und warf ihn achtlos in eine Art Asservatenkammer. Dann gingen sie weiter.

Einige Minuten später kamen sie durch einen lagen Korridor mit unzähligen, gleichen Türen. In der Mitte der Türen waren vergitterte Fenster, durch die man in die Räume blicken konnte.

Der Wachmann führte Onkel Vernon und Harry zu einer der Türen und öffnete sie. In dem langgezogenen Raum standen etwa fünfzehn Eisenbetten an den Wänden, dazwischen war jeweils ein niedriger Schrank.

Am Ende des Raums stand auf einem Podest ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. „Das ist einer der Schlafräume", erklärte der Wachmann Onkel Vernon. „Nachts hält immer einer von uns Wache, denn in den Schlafräumen herrscht absolutes Redeverbot, und glauben Sie mir, wir sorgen schon dafür, dass das auch eingehalten wird."

Bei diesen Worten grinste er selbstgefällig.

„Das gefällt mir", sagte Onkel Vernon erfreut. Seine Laune schien von Minute zu Minute zu steigen. Harry fragte sich allmählich, wo er hier eigentlich gelandet war. War das hier ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis?

Sie gingen weiter, bis sie schließlich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift _‚Hannibal Lektor, Direktor'_ erreichten.

„Warten Sie einen Moment", sagte der Wachmann und öffnete die Tür. Er ging durch das leere Vorzimmer und klopfte an die Tür, die sich dahinter befand.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und der Wachmann sprach mit einem Mann, den Harry nicht sehen konnte.

Dann kam der Wachmann zurück und sagte zu Onkel Vernon: „Folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber da der Unterricht erst morgen beginnt, ist unsere Sekretärin noch im Urlaub."

Der Wachmann führte Onkel Vernon durch das Vorzimmer in das Büro von Mr. Lektor. Harry folgte ihnen. Als er ebenfalls das Büro betreten wollte drehte der Wachmann sich blitzschnell um und packte Harry am Kragen.

„Oh nein, Freundchen, du wirst schön hier warten", blaffte er ihn an. Dann zog er Harry mit sich und stieß ihn auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand des Vorzimmers stand.

Harry starrte den Wachmann ärgerlich an, war aber klug genug nichts zu sagen. Als der Wachmann merkte, dass Harry sich nicht zur Wehr setzte, drehte er sich enttäuscht um und verließ das Vorzimmer.

Zu Harrys großer Freude hatte der Mann jedoch vergessen die Tür zum Büro des Direktors zu schließen, und so konnte Harry hören, was dort gesprochen wurde.

„Wie sagten Sie, war Ihr Name?", fragte der Direktor Onkel Vernon gerade. Er hatte eine schnarrende, unfreundliche Stimme. Harry beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, um den Mann im Nachbarbüro sehen zu können.

Mr. Lektor war Mitte Fünfzig, hatte kurzes, straff zurückgekämmtes, graues Haar und einen stählernen Blick. Er stand wie ein Soldat beim Appell hinter seinem Schreibtisch. An der Wand neben ihm hingen zu Harrys Entsetzen mehrere Rohrstöcke.

„Mein Name ist Vernon Dursley", antwortete Onkel Vernon dem Direktor, „Ich bringe meinen Neffen Harry Potter. Ich habe Ihnen vor einigen Wochen eine Anmeldung gefaxt."

„Potter?", fragte der Direktor in militärischem Befehlston, „An diesen Namen kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich werde zur Sicherheit nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er für einen Moment aus Harrys Blickfeld.

Kurz darauf stand er wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Dursley, aber mir liegt keine Anmeldung vor."

„Aber das ist unmöglich", empörte Onkel Vernon sich, „Ich habe Ihnen die Anmeldung persönlich zugefaxt."

„Ich bedaure Mr. Dursley, aber bei mir ist nichts angekommen", beharrte der Direktor.

„Na ja", sagte Onkel Vernon schulterzuckend, „dann werde ich meinen Neffen einfach jetzt anmelden."

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Dursley, aber all unsere Klassen sind voll, wir können für das kommende Schuljahr keine Schüler mehr aufnehmen", antwortete der Direktor.

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Diese Worte des Direktors waren Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt mit dem Jungen machen?", fragte Onkel Vernon entsetzt.

„Sie werden ihn wieder mitnehmen müssen", sagte der Direktor ungerührt, „aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich ihn schon jetzt für das nächste Schuljahr vormerken."

„Und ob ich das möchte", knurrte Onkel Vernon säuerlich.

Kurz darauf kam Onkel Vernon wieder aus dem Büro. Er funkelte Harry wütend an, als ob dieser die Schuld dafür trug, dass sein Fax das ‚St. Brutus Sicherheitszentrum' nicht erreicht hatte.

Bevor er jedoch etwas zu Harry sagen konnte wurde die Tür zum Korridor geöffnet und der Wachmann kam wieder herein.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte er, „Ich werde Sie zum Ausgang begleiten."

„Komm mit", knurrte Onkel Vernon Harry an.

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Wachmann durch die kalten Korridore zum Ausgang.

Als sie an der Asservatenkammer vorbei kamen, in die der Wachmann zuvor Harrys Rucksack geworfen hatte, blieb Harry stehen.

„Ich hätte gerne meinen Rucksack wieder", sagte er.

Der Wachmann, der bereits an der Kammer vorbei war, drehte sich überrascht um und starrte Harry an, als wäre er ein abscheuliches Insekt.

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann ging er jedoch in den kleinen Raum und kam kurz darauf mit Harrys Rucksack wieder heraus. Harry streckte die Hand nach seiner Tasche aus, doch bevor er sie entgegen nehmen konnte, warf der Wachmann ihm den Rucksack achtlos vor die Füße.

Ohne Harry weiter zu beachten drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Im Laufen murmelte er: „Der vorlaute Bengel hätte uns gerade noch gefehlt."

Als sie schließlich wieder an der frischen Luft waren, atmete Harry tief durch. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen, so schnell wieder aus diesem bedrückenden Gebäude herausgekommen zu sein.

Onkel Vernon, dem Harrys Erleichterung nicht entgangen war, machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er packte ihn an seinem Shirt und zog ihn unsanft zu sich heran.

Als sein Gesicht ganz dicht vor Harrys war zischte er: „Freu dich nur nicht zu früh, Nichtsnutz, es braucht nicht unbedingt so ein Institut, um dir Manieren beizubringen."

Dann ließ er Harry wieder los und ging zu seinem Wagen. Auf der gesamten Heimfahrt sagte er kein einziges Wort.

Als sie wieder im Ligusterweg ankamen, war das Entsetzen bei Tante Petunia groß. Sie starrte Harry ungläubig an, als wäre er ein Geist, als er hinter Onkel Vernon das Haus betrat.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?", fragte sie Onkel Vernon, als wäre Harry überhaupt nicht da.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Liebes", versuchte Onkel Vernon seine Frau zu beruhigen, „dann geht er eben dieses Schuljahr auf die öffentliche Schule hier in der Stadt. Ich werde heute Nachmittag dort hingehen und alles klären."

„Und wenn sie ihn auch nicht nehmen?", fragte sie schrill.

Onkel Vernon zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das müssen sie, in Großbritannien herrscht Schulpflicht und das ist schließlich eine staatliche Schule."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", sagte Tante Petunia spitz, „dann werde ich jetzt ein paar alte Sachen von Dudley raussuchen und sie für diesen Schmarotzer hier färben. Bis morgen ist nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Küche. „Nichts als Ärger mit diesem Bengel", murrte sie im Gehen leise vor sich hin.

                                    *            *            *

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Severus die Muggel-Schule. Er hatte sehr schlechte Laune und machte sich nicht die Mühe dies zu verbergen. Er hatte sich schweren Herzens von seinem Umhang getrennt und trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und seinen altmodischen, langen schwarzen Gehrock. 

Er folgte der Beschilderung mit der Aufschrift Lehrerzimmer. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen direkt in seinen zukünftigen Klassenraum zu gehen, aber Direktor Connery hatte darauf bestanden, Severus vor Unterrichtsbeginn seine neuen Kollegen vorzustellen.

Als er schließlich das Lehrerzimmer erreicht hatte, hielt er kurz inne und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Tür. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche in dem Raum. Alle Blicke waren auf Severus gerichtet.

„Ah, mein lieber Professor Snape", unterbrach Newton Connery die angespannte Stille und kam lächelnd auf Severus zu. „Schön, dass Sie da sind. Ich möchte Ihnen nun mein Lehrerkollegium vorstellen."

Nach und nach machte Direktor Connery Severus mit den anderen Lehrern vertraut, wobei Severus in den meisten Fällen auf eine Begrüßung seinerseits verzichtete, sondern nur kurz brummte, wenn ihm ein neuer Lehrer vorgestellt wurde.

„Das", stellte Newton Connery gerade den nächsten Lehrer vor, „ist unser Englischlehrer Mr. Joseph Waters."

Severus knurrte ein kurzes Hallo.

„Hallo Sev, Kumpel, ich darf Sie doch Sev nennen?", sprudelte Joseph Waters los, „nennen Sie mich einfach Joe, das machen alle."

„Ich ziehe Professor Snape vor, Mr. Waters", knurrte Severus ärgerlich.

„Ach, nur nicht so schüchtern, Sev", plapperte Joe unbekümmert weiter, „Sie werden sich schon bald bei uns einleben."

Zu Severus' Erleichterung wandte Direktor Connery sich bereits der nächsten Lehrerin zu.

„Das ist unsere Handarbeitslehrerin Miss Emily Singer."

Miss Singer war eine sehr korpulente, kleine Frau Ende Vierzig. Sie hatte kurze, dauergewellte Haare und ein rundes, rotes Gesicht.

„Hallo Professor", sagte sie schüchtern und streckte Severus lächelnd die Hand entgegen. In ihrem Blick war etwas, das Severus ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Wir hatten lange nicht mehr einen so attraktiven Mann unter uns", fügte Miss Singer mit adrettem Augenaufschlag hinzu. Severus verdrehte angewidert die Augen.

„Und das hier, Professor Snape", beendete Connery endlich die Vorstellungsrunde, „ist unsere Sport und Kunstlehrerin Miss Penny Tevion."

Miss Tevion war eine junge Frau ende Zwanzig, mit langen, seidigen blonden Haaren und einem zarten, mädchenhaften Gesicht.

Sie streckte Severus ihre Hand entgegen und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen, Professor."

Severus konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er ebenfalls leicht lächelte. Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Sehr erfreut, Miss Tevion."

„So, nun aber genug der Vorstellung, die Schüler warten", sagte Newton Connery fröhlich.

„Darf ich Sie zu Ihrem neuen Klassenzimmer führen?", fragte Penny Tevion Severus lächelnd.

„Gerne", erwiderte dieser zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sofort.

Als sie gemeinsam das Lehrerzimmer verließen bemerkte Severus, dass Miss Singer ihrer jungen Kollegin ärgerlich hinterher starrte.

                                    *            *            *

Einhundertfünfundfünzig. Hier war es also. Harry stand vor der geschlossenen Tür des Klassenraums und zögerte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an Hogwarts. Was würde er dafür geben, in diesem Moment vor einem Klassenzimmer seiner alten Schule zu stehen. Selbst eine Zaubertrankstunde bei Snape würde er jetzt in Kauf nehmen, wenn er nur bei seinen Freunden sein konnte. Aber es nutzte nichts. Er war nun hier und musste das Beste daraus machen.

Ganz automatisch fuhr seine Hand an seinen Gürtel, die Stelle, an der er in Muggelkleidung meistens seinen Zauberstab versteckt hatte, aber seine Hand griff ins Leere. Warum hatte das Ministerium ihm seinen Zauberstab nicht gelassen? Ohne ihn fühlte er sich schutz- und wehrlos.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche der Schüler und alle Blicke wandten sich zu dem Neuankömmling. Neugierig musterten sie Harry, einige Mädchen kicherten, als sie Harry in seiner abgetragenen, ausgebeulten Schuluniform sahen.

„Schaut mal Jungs, ich glaub ich brech' ab, das ist ja der Lumpensammler, von dem ich euch letzten Sommer erzählt habe", hörte Harry eine Stimme aus dem Gewirr heraus.

Suchend blickte er sich um, und sein Blick fiel auf ein Gesicht, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm einfiel wer es war, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: es war Pierce Nolan. Dieser Junge war letzten Sommer zusammen mit Harry in der Sommerschule gewesen und war nicht gerade nett zu ihm gewesen. Wegen ihm hatte Harry einmal mehr Ärger mit dem Zaubereiministerium bekommen, weil Harry Pierce während eines Streits mit einem Juck-Fluch belegt hatte.

Pierces Freunde beäugten Harry belustigt und sagten etwas, das er aufgrund des Geräuschpegels nicht verstehen konnte. Harry fluchte innerlich. Warum in Merlins Namen hatte er von allen Schulen rund um Surrey ausgerechnet die erwischen müssen, auf die Pierce ging?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Tür und ein Mann betrat den Raum. Er war Ende Dreißig, hatte halblanges, braunes Haar und einen Vollbart.

Als er Harry erblickte, lächelte er freundlich und sagte: „Ah, Sie müssen Harry Potter sein. Mein Name ist Hendrik Keating, ich bin Ihr Klassenlehrer. Herzlich Willkommen an unserer Schule." Harry begrüßte den Lehrer höflich.

„So, dann wollen wir mal anfangen", fuhr Mr. Keating fort, „Mr. Potter, dort in der zweiten Reihe neben Brenda ist noch ein Platz frei, setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal dort hin."

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf den angegebenen Platz. Das blonde Mädchen beäugte Harry abfällig. Harry versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Er war es gewohnt in der Welt der Muggel auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, so war es schon immer gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, woher diese Abneigung kam.

Mr. Keating ging zu seinem Tisch, stellte seine Tasche ab und begrüßte die Klasse. Dann verteilte er die Stundenpläne für das neue Schuljahr. Harry betrachtete seinen neuen Stundenplan gelangweilt. Die meisten Fächer kannte er nur vom Hörensagen, andere, so wie Englisch und Mathe hatte er zuletzt vor 5 Jahren gehabt, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war.

Die Unterrichtsstunde von Mr. Keating verging schleppend langsam. Er unterrichtete Mathe, und Harry verstand nur Bahnhof, als der Lehrer von Gleichungen mit mehreren Unbekannten erzählte. Endlich klingelte es und die Stunde war beendet. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. Chemie war als nächstes dran, das konnte kaum schlimmer werden, als die vergangene Mathestunde, mit ihren unzähligen X-en und Ypsilons.

Niedergeschlagen folgte Harry seinen Mitschülern zum Chemie-Saal. Auf dem Weg dorthin beäugten die anderen Harry immer wieder neugierig.

Im Chemie-Saal war nur noch ein Platz neben einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen in der dritten Reihe frei. Harry setzte sich und blickte gelangweilt auf den Tisch.

Nach ein paar Minuten sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen: „Hey, ich bin Sally, woher kommst du?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Ich war früher auf einer Schule in Nordengland. Jetzt wohne ich bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante."

„Was war das für eine Schule? Von Mathe hast du ja scheinbar gar keine Ahnung", fragte Sally weiter und grinste dabei schelmisch.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Wir hatten auch nicht viel Mathe. Es war eher eine, nun, fachbezogene Schule."

Sally runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Fach?", fragte sie weiter.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu antworten, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür es Klassenraums abrupt aufgerissen und ein Mann, ganz in schwarz, betrat den Raum.

Sofort setzten sich alle Schüler auf ihre Plätze. Harry blickte nach vorne und erstarrte. Der Mann, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte, war kein geringerer als Professor Snape. Harry wurde augenblicklich übel. Was machte Snape hier in Surrey?

Severus baute sich drohend vor der Klasse auf und starrte die Schüler finster an. Harry versank fast unter seinem Tisch, um nicht von Snapes scharfen Augen entdeckt zu werden. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Lehrer ihn nicht bemerkte, auch wenn diese Hoffnung äußerst gering war.

„Mein Name ist Professor Snape", begann Severus ohne eine Begrüßung, „ich werde Sie die nächsten Wochen in Chemie unterrichten. Ich erwarte von Ihnen uneingeschränkte Mitarbeit."

Ein leises Murmeln ging durch die Klasse. Die meisten waren verwirrt von der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung des neuen Lehrers.

„Ruhe!", zischte Snape drohend und das Murmeln erstarb abrupt.

Die Schüler blickten sich unsicher an. Solch einen Ton waren sie von ihren Lehrern nicht gewöhnt.

Pierce, der mit seinen Kumpanen in der letzten Reihe saß, stieß seinem Freund Alex in die Rippen und flüsterte: „Was ist das denn für ein Vogel?"

Alex blickte Pierce schulterzuckend an und flüsterte: „Da muss wohl heute irgendwo ein Nest sein."

Beide grinsten.

Während dieses kurzen Gespräches war Severus von den Beiden unbemerkt vor ihren Tisch getreten.

„Dürften wir wohl alle an Ihrem Gespräch teilhaben, Gentlemen?", fragte er leise. 

Die beiden Jungen zuckten zusammen und starrten den Lehrer, der direkt vor ihnen stand, überrascht an.

„Nun?", fragte Snape provozierend.

„Äh, Entschuldigung, Sir", stammelte Alex eingeschüchtert.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Severus' Mund als er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Pult zurückkehrte. Pierce starrte seinen Freund ärgerlich an.

Als Severus das Pult erreicht hatte, setzte er sich, nahm das Klassenbuch zur Hand und begann die Anwesenheit der Schüler zu kontrollieren. Je weiter er mit dem Alphabet voran kam, desto kleiner wurde Harry auf seinem Platz. Sally warf ihm einen verwunderten Seitenblick zu.

„Nolan, Pierce", las Snape gerade vor.

„Hier", knurrte der Angesprochene kaum hörbar.

Snape blickte kurz von seinem Klassenbuch auf und sagte: „Ihren Namen werde ich mir merken, Mr. Nolan."

Dann kam er zum nächsten Namen und stockte. Sollte _das_ etwa ein Zufall sein? Wenn ja, war er auf eine gewisse Weise sehr makaber.

„Potter, Harry", las er vor.

Niemand antwortete. Alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet, der mittlerweile fast gänzlich unter seinem Tisch verschwunden war.

Snape folgte den Blicken der Schüler und sah sofort einen Haarschopf und eine Narbe, die er nur zu gut kannte. Das war einfach unmöglich! Es dauerte jedoch nur eine Sekunde, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Er stand auf und schritt langsam durch den Klassenraum, bis er vor Harrys Pult stand.

„Mr. Potter", sagte er in seinem gewohnt öligen Tonfall, „haben wir etwa unseren Namen vergessen?"

Die Mädchen begannen leise zu kichern.

„Nun", fuhr Snape fort und ignorierte die Geräusche rundum, „Ihre Klassenkameraden scheinen ihn besser zu kennen, als Sie."

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf, schwieg jedoch. Snape grinste breit. Er fixierte Harry einen Moment, dann drehte er sich um und ging nach vorne zur Tafel.

„Wie ich aus dem Klassenbuch entnommen habe, haben Sie sich im letzten Schuljahr mit der organischen Chemie befasst", begann Severus den Unterricht, „Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, wie Alkohol-Moleküle aufgebaut sind?"

Sofort waren fast alle Finger oben. Harry beobachtete seine neuen Mitschüler aus dem Augenwinkel. Sicher war das für sie eine leichte Frage, er jedoch hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Snape genau wissen wollte.

Severus ließ seinen Blick einen Moment über die Klasse schweifen, dann sagte er: „Mr. Potter, geben Sie uns die Ehre und erklären uns den Aufbau eines Alkohols?"

Harry schluckte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl eines leichten Déjà-vus. Hatte er nicht exakt diese Situation vor 5 Jahren in Hogwarts erlebt?

„Wir warten, Mr. Potter", riss Snape ihn in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", antwortete Harry leise. Severus grinste breit.

„Dann, Mr. Potter, können Sie uns vielleicht wenigstens sagen, wo genau der Siedepunkt von Ethanol liegt."

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry noch leiser.

Snape setzte ein triumphierendes Gesicht auf. Er genoss diesen Moment offensichtlich sehr.

Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete er: „Damit Sie nicht dumm sterben, Potter: Alkohole enthalten in ihrem Molekül eine oder mehrere Sauerstoffverbindungen, sogenannte Hydroxyl-Gruppen und Ethanol hat einen Siedepunkt von exakt 78 Grad Celsius."

Snape machte erneut eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er mit öliger Stimme fort: „Dies, Mr. Potter, gehört zu den primitivsten Grundlagen der Organik. Jeder Fünftklässer hätte diese Fragen beantworten können. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Sie tatsächlich so dumm sind, wie Sie uns hier versuchen weis zu machen."

Wieder kicherten einige Schüler, Snape ignorierte sie jedoch. Er hatte sein Opfer gefunden.

„Sie werden nach der Stunde noch einen Moment hier bleiben, Potter", fuhr er lächelnd fort, „Immerhin ist Ihnen nach einigem Überlegen sogar Ihr Name wieder eingefallen, vielleicht können wir auch dem Rest Ihres Gedächtnisses auf die Sprünge helfen."

Harry schluckte. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. Der Rest der Stunde verging ähnlich langsam wie die Mathe-Stunde zuvor, aber wenigstens ließ Snape ihn jetzt in Ruhe. Als es schließlich klingelte packten alle Schüler rasch ihre Taschen und verließen eilig den Raum. Severus Snape hatte sie die ganze Stunde mit Fragen bombardiert, und alle wollten so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Einflussbereich.

Auch Harry packte seine Tasche. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihn ja schon wieder vergessen. Doch genau in dem Moment, als Harry aufstehen wollte sagte der Lehrer laut: „Mr. Potter, ich hoffe Sie denken noch an unser kleines Date?"

Harry seufzte. Wie hatte er allen Ernstes annehmen können, dass Snape vergessen könnte _ihn_ fertig zu machen?

Als alle Schüler endlich den Raum verlassen hatten baute Severus sich drohend vor Harry auf. „Darf ich Fragen, Potter, was zum Teufel Sie hier machen?", fragte er den Jungen gereizt.

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen", antwortete Harry erregt.

Severus Snape starrte Harry einen Moment hasserfüllt an, dann fauchte er: „Zehn Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter."

Harry grinste breit. „Das können Sie hier wohl vergessen, Professor", sagte er triumphierend.

Severus fixierte Harry ärgerlich, dann wiederholte er seine Frage: „Also, Potter was machen Sie hier?"

Harry senkte betroffen den Blick.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat angeordnet, dass ich zukünftig bei meinen Verwandten hier in Surrey wohnen soll", antwortete er leise, „jeglicher Kontakt zu Zauberern ist mir untersagt."

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln breitete sich über Snapes Gesicht aus.

„_Ich_ für meinen Teil werde in wenigen Wochen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihre Kontaktsperre. Sobald ich Surrey verlassen habe werde ich Sie nicht mehr behelligen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen in der Muggelwelt, Potter."

Harry starrte Severus ärgerlich an und öffnete den Mund um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, doch Severus kam ihm zuvor.

„Sie können gehen, Potter", sagte er mit öliger Stimme und lächelte Harry kalt an.

Harry drehte sich um, nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Raum.

Der Rest des Schultages verlief ähnlich schleppend wie die ersten beiden Stunden. Als endlich die Glocke den Schulschluss verkündete, atmete Harry erleichtert auf. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen, wenn dies erst der erste Tag gewesen war?


	4. Ein neuer Verbündeter

4. Ein neuer Verbündeter

Mit einem lauten _Peng_ schloss Severus die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Seine Laune war an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Wie hatte Albus ihm diese _Kleinigkeit_ verschweigen können, dass Potter ebenfalls in Surrey sein würde?

Wenn er dieses kleine Detail vorher gewusst hätte, hätte er sich nie im Leben auf diesen lächerlichen Job eingelassen, nicht für alle Galleonen dieser Welt.

Wütend warf er seine Tasche auf den Boden. Er musste mit Albus reden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er musste ihn zur Rede stellen und fragen, warum er ihm das angetan hatte.

Severus ging ins Wohnzimmer und kniete sich vor den alten, baufälligen Kamin. Er war sicherlich schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden, aber für Severus' Zwecke würde er ausreichen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Newton Connery bei der Auswahl der Wohnung für seinen neuen Lehrer darauf geachtet, dass diese einigermaßen zauberergerecht war. Und auch Albus hatte für Notfälle vorgesorgt: Er hatte den Kamin in seinem Büro so für Teile des Flohnetzwerks freigegeben, dass Severus ihn aus dieser Wohnung erreichen konnte.

Severus stapelte ein paar Holzscheite in dem alten Feuerloch. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel und murmelte „_incendio_".

Augenblicklich begann ein lustiges Feuer im Kamin zu prasseln. Severus erhob sich, ging zu einer Kommode an der Wand und holte ein kleines Döschen hervor.

Vorsichtig öffnete er es, nahm eine Prise des Pulvers und warf es in die Flammen. Das Feuer verfärbte sich sofort grün. Severus sagte laut: „Hogwarts, Büro von Albus Dumbledore", und trat in die Flammen.

Eine turbulente Reise begann. Severus wirbelte an unzähligen Kaminen vorbei, bis er endlich hustend und Ruß verschmiert das Büro des Schuldirektors erreichte.

Albus Dumbledore hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und gearbeitet, als plötzlich Severus Snape aus den Flammen seines Kamins trat. Albus sah von seinen Papieren auf und starrte den unerwarteten Besuch überrascht an.

„Severus", sagte er freundlich, „Ich hatte dich nicht so bald zurück erwartet. Wie war dein erster Schultag?"

„Spar dir diese Floskeln", knurrte Severus gereizt und baute sich drohend vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors auf.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und blickte Severus missbilligend an.

„Darf ich erfahren, was dich so verstimmt hat?", fragte er.

„Das weißt du sehr genau", antwortete Severus, wobei er versuchte, einen etwas freundlicheren Ton anzuschlagen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Albus von seinem forschen Auftreten etwas pikiert war.

Dumbledore starrte Severus immer noch verwirrt an, als er antwortete: „Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst, und ich muss zugeben, das kommt nicht all zu oft vor."

Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der Direktor wirklich nicht wusste wovon er sprach? ‚NEIN', entschied er, Albus musste einfach darüber bescheid wissen ...... oder etwa nicht?

„Nun", begann Severus etwas ruhiger, „Ich hätte es wirklich als sehr hilfreich empfunden, wenn du mich etwas genauer darüber informiert hättest, was mich in Surrey erwartet."

„Aber das habe ich doch getan", antwortete Dumbledore ehrlich verblüfft über diese für ihn völlig unverständliche Erklärung, „Ich, sowie mein Freund Newton. Was ist denn das Problem?"

„Potter", zischte Severus hasserfüllt.

„Potter?", wiederholte Dumbledore überrascht, „Harry Potter? Was hat denn Harry damit zu tun?"

„Was er damit zu tun hat?", fragte Severus aufgebracht, „er ist ebenfalls an dieser Schule, sogar in einer meiner Klassen. Ich finde, dieses kleine Detail hättest du mir vorher sagen können."

Eine Pause entstand. Albus Dumbledore starrte seinen Zaubertrankmeister ungläubig an. Dann breitete sich ganz langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Severus starrte den Direktor ärgerlich an.

„Also hast du es gewusst", knurrte er ärgerlich.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", sagte Albus bestimmt, „Ich habe lediglich gewusst, dass Harry in diesem Jahr leider bis auf weiteres auf eine Muggelschule gehen wird. Ich wusste jedoch nicht auf welche. Nun, es trifft sich gut, dass ihr beide die selbe Schule erwischt habt. So kannst du wenigstens ein Auge auf den Jungen halten."

Severus stieß ein ironisches Lachen aus.

„Kindermädchen für Potter? Nicht um alles in der Welt", sagte er und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Was macht Potter überhaupt dort? Als ich ihn fragte faselte er irgend etwas von Ausschluss aus der Gesellschaft."

Dumbledore senkte den Blick. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und machte tiefer Betroffenheit platz.

„Remus Lupin hat beim Zaubereiministerium das Sorgerecht für Harry beantragt", antwortete er leise, „Er wollte dem Jungen zusammen mit Sirius ein sicheres Zuhause bieten."

Severus lachte erneut laut auf.

„Sicher? Albus, ich bitte dich. Der eine ist ein Werwolf und der andere sitzt wieder in Askaban."

Dumbledore blickte sein Gegenüber tadelnd an, fuhr jedoch ungerührt fort: „Leider hat das Ministerium Harrys Muggelverwandte daraufhin kontaktiert und sie gefragt, ob sie ebenfalls Anspruch auf das Sorgerecht erheben. Sie haben diese Frage bejaht. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Harry ende des letzten Schuljahres nach London ins Ministerium musste. Ich weiß, ich habe dich damals im Dunklen über den Grund der Reise gelassen, als du Harry nach London begleiten solltest."

Severus nickte langsam. Nun begann er einige Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.

„Da Harry durch einen kleinen, dir sicher nicht unbekannten Zwischenfall leider das Zaubereiministerium an besagtem Tag nicht erreicht hat, hat das Ministerium das Sorgerecht an die Muggel übertragen."

„Aber das Ministerium hat noch nie das Sorgerecht für einen Zauberer an Muggel übertragen, wenn es Verwandte in unserer Welt gab", sagte Severus verständnislos.

„Nun, in diesem Fall haben sie es getan", antwortete Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Aber warum?", fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Fudge weigert sich beharrlich mit mir zu sprechen. Aber ich glaube, dass einige im Ministerium der Meinung sind, dass Harry außerhalb unserer Gesellschaft vor Voldemort sicherer ist", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd, „Wenn Lord Voldemort erfährt, dass Potter sich ungeschützt unter Muggeln aufhält, ist er so gut wie tot. Der Junge hat keine Chance."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erklären", antwortete Dumbledore traurig, „Ich habe im Moment fast täglich Kontakt mit dem Ministerium und versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht haben. Ich befürchte jedoch, dass sie ihn erst einsehen, wenn es zu spät ist. Glücklicherweise ist Harry aber nicht ganz alleine. Wir haben bereits vor sechzehn Jahren einige Vorsichtsmassnahmen eingeleitet, die bis heute greifen."

Severus blickte den Direktor fragend an. „Vorsichtsmassnahmen? Welche?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist, es dir zu sagen", antwortete Dumbledore grübelnd.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich ein Auge auf Potter halte und wieder meinen Kopf für ihn riskiere finde ich, dass ich das Recht habe alles zu erfahren", unterbrach Severus den Direktor ärgerlich.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch, dann antwortete er langsam: „Du hast Recht. Also, vor sechzehn Jahren habe ich einen Geheimniswahrer für Harry bestellt."

„Wen?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Es ist Arabella Figg. Sie wohnt seit diesem Tag in Surrey und hält schützend die Hand über den Jungen."

„Arabella!", rief Severus überrascht, „Ich dachte, sie wäre schon lange tot."

„Ja, das denken alle, es ist wirklich eine perfekte Tarnung", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Nun, sie mag vielleicht eine gute Geheimniswahrerin sein, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie Potter beschützen kann, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt", sagte Severus.

„Aus diesem Grund bin ich froh, dass du nun da bist", antwortete Albus lächelnd.

„Na klasse", knurrte Severus, „Persönlicher Babysitter für Potter, ich könnte mir gar nichts schöneres vorstellen."

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, mein Freund", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und blickte sein Gegenüber dankbar an.

Severus schnaubte angewidert, sagte jedoch nichts. Wortlos wandte er sich dem Kamin zu, warf eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen und kehrte zurück in seine Muggel-Wohnung in Surrey.

                                   *          *          *

Als Harry endlich wieder in seinem Zimmer war, ließ er sich stöhnend auf sein Bett fallen. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Zuerst einmal der ungewohnte Schulstoff, der ihn völlig überforderte, und dann auch noch Snape. Hatte er nicht einmal in der Muggelwelt Ruhe vor diesem Mann?

Von allen Lehrern, die es in Hogwarts gab, hätte Harry sich über jeden gefreut, wenn er ihn zufällig getroffen hätte, alle, bis auf einen. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Verdammter Tyrann, fluchte er innerlich.

Seufzend stand er auf und nahm das Buch von Hermine zur Hand. Vielleicht würde es ihn etwas ablenken, wenn er ein wenig übte.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und legte einen Bleistift vor sich. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren, dann konnte er diesen Stift zum Schweben bringen, da war er sich sicher.

Harry schloss fest die Augen.

„_Wingardium leviosa_", sagte er und stellte sich den Bleistift im Geiste vor, wie er vor seinem Gesicht schwebte.

Langsam öffnete Harry ein Auge. Der Bleistift lag immer noch auf seinem Tisch. Er schnaubte ärgerlich. Irgendwie musste es doch funktionieren. „Verdammtes Ding, flieg schon", zischte er wütend. Er hatte heute einfach nicht die Geduld für dieses sinnlose Unterfangen.

In diesem Moment begann der Bleistift leicht zu vibrieren. Harry starrte den Stift entgeistert an.

„_Wingardium leviosa_", flüsterte er leise.

Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann erhob sich der Bleistift in die Luft, leicht wie eine Feder, und blieb reglos in der Luft, direkt vor Harrys Nase, stehen. Harry jubelte begeistert. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Harry streckte die Hand aus um den Bleistift zu greifen, als der Stift jedoch plötzlich mit einem leisen _Klonk_ auf Harrys Schreibtisch fiel. 

Harry starrte den Bleistift, der nun wieder reglos vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, grinsend an. Er hatte den Stift zwar nicht in der Luft halten können, aber dies war ein erster Schritt in eine größere Welt gewesen. Wenn er es dieses Mal geschafft hatte, würde er es wieder schaffen, da war er sich sicher.

Lächelnd blickte er den Bleistift an und sagte leise: „_Wingardium Leviosa_". Der Bleistift zitterte einen Moment, blieb dann jedoch bewegungslos auf dem Tisch liegen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Warum klappte es jetzt nicht mehr? Was hatte er vorhin anders gemacht?

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte angestrengt. Damals, als er die Glasscheibe im Londoner Zoo hatte verschwinden lassen war er wütend auf Dudley gewesen, genauso an dem Tag, als er mit einem riesigen Satz auf das Dach des Schulgebäudes gesprungen war. Und heute? 

Natürlich! Er war wütend auf Snape gewesen. Vielleicht hatte es ja damit zu tun. Seit dem er das ‚Auge des Ares' von seinem Paten vor einem Jahr bekommen hatte, wusste er ja, dass Emotionen unter Umständen Zauberkräfte verstärken können. Vielleicht war es ja in diesem Fall ähnlich gewesen?

Aufgeregt nahm er das Buch von Hermine und begann etwas über dieses Thema darin zu suchen. Mehrmals blätterte er das komplette Buch durch, fand jedoch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis. Enttäuscht ließ er es schließlich auf den Tisch fallen.

Als das Buch mit einer Kante auf die Tischplatte aufschlug klappte der Deckel auf und gab den Blick auf das Vorwort frei. Harry starrte entgeistert auf die Seite. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?

Das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab ist kein Handwerk, es ist eine Kunst. Nur wenige Zauberer besitzen diese Fähigkeit, und die wenigsten von ihnen machen sich die Mühe es wirklich zu erlernen.

In der heutigen Zeit sind solche Kunstfertigkeiten nicht mehr gefragt. Die Meisten halten das plumpe Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab für einfacher. Viele, die es versucht haben, finden nicht sofort Zugang zu dieser Art der Zauberei und geben nach kurzer Zeit auf.

Lassen sie mich Ihnen, dem Anfänger, einen kleinen Tipp mit auf den Weg geben, bevor wir in die Materie einsteigen: Häufig hat es sich für Neulinge als hilfreich erwiesen Emotionen, wie Hass oder Ärger, im Inneren aufzustauen.

Diese Emotionen blockieren das logische Denken und steigern die Intuition, die Grundvoraussetzung für das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab.

Viel Erfolg, wünscht Ihre 

Eugenia Magistra

Harry grinste triumphierend. Jetzt wusste er also, wie er es auch zukünftig schaffen würde zu zaubern, es war nun nur noch eine Frage der Übung.

In den nächsten Wochen nutzte Harry jede freie Minute um seine Fähigkeiten im Zaubern ohne Zauberstab zu vervollkommnen. Zu seiner Freude machte er dabei große Fortschritte.

Leider waren seine Vormittage nicht ganz so erfolgreich. Seine Mitschüler wollten bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nichts mit dem neuen Sonderling zu tun haben. Während des Unterrichts verstand Harry nur Bahnhof, was mit der Zeit dazu führte, dass die meisten Lehrer ihn auf dem Kieker hatten.

Doch am schlimmsten waren die Stunden bei Snape. Es verging keine Stunde, in der Snape Harry nicht spüren ließ, was er von ihm hielt.

Die einzigen Lichtblicke an seinen tristen Tagen waren die regelmäßigen Briefe, die er von Ron und Hermine erhielt. Hermine schickte Harry fast jeden Tag eine detaillierte Zusammenfassung des durchgenommenen Schulstoffs von Hogwarts. Sie war der Meinung, dass Harry auf dem Laufenden bleiben musste, damit er, sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war, keine Nachteile seinen Mitschülern gegenüber hatte.

Harry war dankbar für diese Aufmunterungen, die ihn wenigstens für einige Minuten seine missliche Lage vergessen ließen.

                                   *          *          *

Es war kalt und feucht in der kleinen Zelle. Sirius lag zusammengerollt in einer Ecke und hatte den Kopf auf seine Pfoten gelegt.

Um sich vor den Dementoren zu schützen hatte er die Gestalt eines Hundes angenommen, so war er für diese gedankensaugenden Ungeheuer weniger angreifbar.

In den letzten vier Wochen war er deutlich abgemagert und sein Fell war struppig und stumpf geworden.

Lustlos beobachtete er die Wassertropfen, die von der feuchten Decke herab tropften. Auf dem Boden hatte sich bereits eine große Pfütze gebildet, an deren Ränder sich allmählich eine dünne Moos-Schicht bildete.

Die Holzpritsche, welche dem Gefangenen eigentlich als Schlafstätte dienen sollte, war durch die Feuchtigkeit in der Zelle verfault und erfüllte den Raum mit einem ekelerregenden modrigen Geruch. Sirius versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, damit ihm nicht übel wurde.

Er seufzte leise. Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können? Albus hatte ihn noch gewarnt. Er hatte ihm geraten Hogwarts zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit nicht zu verlassen, da einige Auroren seit ein paar Tagen in Hogsmeade waren um nach ihm zu suchen. Er jedoch hatte den alten Mann nur belächelt und sich auf den Weg ins Dorf gemacht.

Da es bereits dunkel gewesen war, und er sich absolut sicher gefühlt hatte, hatte er es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, das Dorf als Hund zu besuchen. Diese Überheblichkeit musste er nun bitter büßen. Jede Minute, die er hier in Askaban saß, verfluchte er sich selbst für seine Arroganz.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Harry ihn doch so dringend gebraucht hätte lag er hier in dieser Zelle und starrte Wassertropfen an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Albus alle Hebel in Bewegung setzte, um Harry von seinen Muggel-Verwandten wegzuholen.

Um sich selbst machte er sich weniger Sorgen. Harry war im Moment viel wichtiger, der Junge hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein.

In den nächsten Monaten, so dachte Sirius, würde er sich schon wieder an den monotonen Alltag Askabans gewöhnen. Nach wenigen Jahren würde er aufhören die Tage zu zählen, die er bereits hinter diesen kalten Mauern lag. So war es auch das letzte mal gewesen. Er seufze erneut.

Als Sirius das Klicken des Türschlosses hörte, verwandelte er sich blitzschnell wieder in einen Menschen. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass er ein Animagus war. Vielleicht konnte diese seltene Fähigkeit auch dieses Mal wieder irgendwann sein Fahrschein in die Freiheit sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Es waren der Aufseher Adam Keith und Thomas Loyer. Keith kannte Sirius noch von seinem letzten Aufenthalt in Askaban.

Wie hatte er diesen Mann gehasst, aber das hatte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Außerdem wusste er von Severus, dass diese beiden Männer nicht wirklich im Dienste des Zaubereiministeriums standen. In Wirklichkeit arbeiteten sie für Lord Voldemort. Sirius wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste.

Sicherlich wollten sie von ihm etwas über Harrys Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Voldemort würde nicht eher ruhen, bevor der Junge nicht tot war.

Sirius starrte die beiden Männer angewidert an. Nachdem die Beiden die Tür der Zelle wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatten trat Adam Keith auf Sirius zu und grinste ihn triumphierend an. Sirius erhob sich vom Boden, wobei er sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Black?", fragte der Aufseher hinterhältig.

„Oh ja, Keith, ich habe dich vermisst wie Kopfschmerzen", knurrte Sirius.

Bevor Sirius wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Adam Keith ausgeholt und Sirius seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Sirius krümmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen und fiel vor dem Aufseher auf die Knie.

„Du bist hier auf _unsere_ Gnade angewiesen, Black, ich an deiner Stelle würde mir ganz genau überlegen, was ich tue."

„Mr. Keith", unterbrach Loyer den Aufseher in diesem Moment, „wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen, außerdem ist er diese Mühe nicht wert."

„Aber Sir", versuchte der Aufseher zu widersprechen, „Er ...."

„Der dunkle Lord wartet, Mr. Keith", unterbrach Loyer den Aufseher schroff, „Unser Meister wird kein Verständnis dafür haben, dass Sie seine kostbare Zeit mit Ihren lächerlichen Privatfehden verplempern."

„Ja, Sir", knurrte Adam Keith zögernd.

Sirius beobachtete die beiden Männer aufmerksam. Es war ihm eine innerliche Genugtuung, dass der verhasste Aufseher scheinbar unter dem Gefolge des dunklen Lords nur ein ganz kleines Licht war, das lediglich Befehle empfing.

Thomas Loyer griff in seine Tasche und zog ein winziges Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius und sagte: „Sie könnten uns allen sehr viel Mühe ersparen, Mr. Black, wenn Sie uns sagen, wo sich der junge Potter befindet."

Sirius starrte den Mann überrascht an.

„Sie glauben nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen irgend etwas sagen werde, das Harry in Gefahr bringt", knurrte er.

„Nun", antwortete Loyer schulterzuckend, „dann möchte ich Sie bitten dieses Veritas-Serum zu trinken, es wird Ihnen das Antworten deutlich erleichtern."

Mit diesen Worten entkorkte er die winzige Phiole und hielt sie Sirius vor das Gesicht.

Sirius lachte laut auf. Meinte dieser Mann das etwa ernst?

„Dieses großzügige Angebot kann ich leider nicht annehmen", antwortete er sarkastisch.

Loyer seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Sirius.

„Oh doch, Mr. Black, Sie können dieses Angebot annehmen. _Imperio_."

Als ihn der Imperius-Fluch traf hatte Sirius das Gefühl zu schweben. Alles auf der Welt schien unwichtig zu sein, nichts war von Bedeutung. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er wieder die Stimme von Thomas Loyer.

„Trinken Sie", forderte er.

Gehorsam griff Sirius nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, das der Mann ihm reichte und führte es an seine Lippen. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Warum tat er das? Wieso hörte er auf das, was dieser Mann ihm sagte?

Durch den Nebel hörte er wieder Loyers Stimme: „Trinken Sie schon."

Sirius gehorchte und leerte das Serum in einem Zug. In dem Moment, als das Serum seine Kehle hinabrann fiel der Imperius-Fluch von ihm ab und Sirius starrte den Death Eater hasserfüllt an.

„Das werden Sie bereuen", keuchte er hasserfüllt.

„Das glaub ich kaum", antwortete Loyer ungerührt.

Sirius röchelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als drücke ihm jemand die Luft ab. Als das Serum seinen Magen erreichte wurde ihm augenblicklich übel. Er hielt sich den Magen und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Werden Sie nun unsere Fragen beantworten?", hörte er Loyers Stimme über sich.

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu antworten, aber gegen seinen Willen zischte er durch die geschlossenen Zähne: „Ja".

Thomas Loyer lächelte zufrieden.

„Na also. Dann sagen Sie uns nun bitte, wo Harry Potter sich aufhält."

Sirius biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Er durfte nicht antworten, das wäre Harrys Todesurteil.

„Wo ist er?", wiederholte Loyer fordernd.

„Er ist in Surrey", presste Sirius unter größter Anstrengung durch die geschlossenen Zähne hervor.

Wie hatte er dies nur sagen können fragte er sich im gleichen Moment. Wie hatte er Harry das nur antun können?

„Wird er durch irgendwelche Zauber geschützt?", fragte Loyer weiter.

Sirius biss sich noch fester auf die Lippen, bis er sein eigenes Blut schmecken konnte.

„Er hat eine Geheimniswahrerin", antwortete Sirius schließlich nach kurzem Kampf.

„Wen?", verlangte Loyer sofort die nächste Antwort, ohne dem inneren Kampf, der zu seinen Füßen stattfand, Beachtung zu schenken.

Sirius presste beide Hände vor den Mund, um nicht auch noch dieses letzte Geheimnis auszuplaudern, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er den Kampf verloren und presste gegen seinen Willen hervor: „Arabella Figg".

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Black, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag", sagte Loyer, wobei er triumphierend lächelte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen die beiden Männer Sirius' Zelle und ließen ihn mit seinem Schmerz allein.

Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich gegen das Serum nicht hatte wehren können. Er selbst hatte soeben Harrys Todesurteil unterschrieben, denn nun wusste Voldemort alles, was er benötigte um Harry zu finden und endgültig zu vernichten.

Verzeih mir, Harry, dachte er. Schluchzend brach er zusammen und ließ seinem Kummer freien Lauf.

                                   *          *          *

Ein Lächeln umspielte den schlangenhaften Mund des dunklen Lords. Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew, die neben ihrem Meister standen, grinsten ebenfalls breit.

Thomas Loyer, der vor Voldemort kniend über seine neuesten Erkenntnisse berichtet hatte, erhob sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Loyer", zischte der dunkle Lord, „Du wirst für deine treuen Dienste belohnt werden. Du kannst gehen."

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", antwortete Thomas Loyer ergeben und disapparierte.

Voldemort schritt langsam durch die prunkvolle Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Seit einigen Wochen hielt er die Treffen mit seinen Anhängern im Hause von Lucius Malfoy ab, da hier mehr Death Eater Platz fanden als im alten Riddle-Haus.

Schließlich kehrte der dunkle Lord zu seinen Anhängern zurück. Die beiden verbliebenen blickten ihren Meister erwartungsvoll an.

„Wurmschwanz", zischte er leise und fixierte Peter Pettigrew mit seinen rot glühenden Augen, „Du wirst dich nach Surrey begeben und Potter zu mir bringen. Sogar du solltest mit einer alten, senilen Hexe und einem kleinen, hilflosen Jungen fertig werden."

Wurmschwanz senkte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Meister."

„Das würde ich dir auch raten, mein lieber Wurmschwanz", zischte Voldemort warnend, „nun geh!"

Peter Pettigrew verbeugte sich tief und eilte aus der Halle. Lucius Malfoy konnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er bezweifelte, dass Pettigrew es schaffen würde Potter nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Pettigrew war einfach ein Versager. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum Voldemort eine solche Aufgabe ausgerechnet diesem Mann anvertraute.

Leider war Voldemort Malfoys Grinsen nicht entgangen.

„Möchtest Du mir verraten, was dich so belustigt, Lucius?", fragte er prompt.

Malfoy zuckte zusammen.

„Mein Lord", begann er stotternd, „ich, ich dachte nur gerade an eine amüsante Geschichte, die mein Sohn Draco mir vor einiger Zeit erzählt hat."

„So?", entgegnete Voldemort argwöhnisch.

In diesem Moment wurde die Eingangstür aufgerissen und ein hochgewachsener, blonder Junge stürmte in den Raum. Lucius spannte sich. Es machte sich jedes Mal große Sorgen um Dracos Wohlergehen, wenn sein Sohn mit dem dunklen Lord zusammentraf.

„Dad, wo .....", begann Draco atemlos, hielt jedoch abrupt inne, als er Voldemort erblickte.

Er verlangsamte augenblicklich seinen Schritt und trat gemessen vor den dunklen Lord. Dann fiel der Junge vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs.

Lucius beobachtete die Szene. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn, dass er sich so selbstsicher in Voldemorts Gegenwart bewegte.

„Steh auf, Draco", zischte Voldemort.

Draco gehorchte und erhob sich wieder.

„Eben hat dein Vater von dir gesprochen, mein Junge", fuhr der dunkle Lord freundlich fort.

Lucius' Magen verkrampfte sich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord Draco nicht allzu sehr ausfragte.

„Ich erwarte in diesem Jahr Großes von dir, Draco", fuhr Voldemort fort, „bist du bereit diese Bürde zu tragen?"

Draco blickte Voldemort direkt an, als er mit fester Stimme antwortete: „Ich bin stolz darauf, Euch dienen zu dürfen, mein Lord."

Voldemorts schlangenhaftes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Wenn nur all meine Diener so ergeben wären wie dieser Junge", zischte er, wobei er Lucius mit einem missbilligenden Blick betrachtete.

„Schon bald wirst auch du das dunkle Mal als Zeichen deiner Treue zu dem größten Zauberer, der jemals gelebt hat, empfangen."

„Wie kann ich Euch meine Treue beweisen?", fragte Draco eifrig.

Voldemort musterte den Jungen aufmerksam.

Wie oft hatte er diesen Enthusiasmus in den Augen eines jungen Mannes gesehen. Meist verflog er schnell, viel zu schnell. Sobald den jungen Männern bewusst wurde, dass dies hier kein Spiel war, sondern tödlicher Ernst, bekamen sie Angst. Viele versuchten dann auszusteigen, und wenn sie merkten, dass es von den Death Eatern kein zurück mehr gab fielen sie in eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Einige begingen sogar Selbstmord um der Dunkelheit zu entkommen. Die meisten fügten sich jedoch in ihr Schicksal, aber sie waren keine vertrauenswürdigen Diener, sie waren reine Mitläufer, die bei jeder Gelegenheit bemüht waren nur nicht aufzufallen.

„Wie kann ich Euch beweisen, dass ich es würdig bin das dunkle Mal zu tragen?", riss Dracos jugendliche Stimme den dunklen Lord aus seinen Gedanken.

Voldemort lächelte milde. Vielleicht war dieser Junge ja anders.

„Dir, Draco, wird die große Ehre zu teil die älteren Slytherins in Hogwarts auf den rechten Weg zu führen. Viel zu lange wurden ihre Gedanken von den Einflüssen Dumbledores vergiftet. Damit wird jetzt Schluss sein. Du wirst ihnen den Weg zu meiner Macht weisen."

Draco kniete erneut vor dem dunklen Lord nieder und antwortete: „Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord."

„Versprich nichts, das du nicht halten kannst, junger Draco Malfoy", zischte Voldemort warnend, „diesen Fehler haben bereits viele vor dir gemacht. Ein Versagen kann und werde ich nicht tolerieren."

„Aber mein Lord", unterbrach Lucius Voldemort bestürzt, „Draco ist fast noch ein Kind, er wird ......"

Blitzartig wandte Voldemort sich zu Lucius um. In seinen rotglühenden Augen loderte unbändiger Zorn. Lucius wich unbehaglich einen Schritt zurück. 

„Du wagst es, du Wurm?", zischte Voldemort hasserfüllt.

Drohend ging er ein paar Schritte auf Lucius zu.

„Willst du mir etwa widersprechen, Lucius? _Mich_ gar zurechtweisen?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

„Das würde ich nie wagen, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius mit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht zitternder Stimme.

Draco erhob sich langsam wieder und beobachtete die Szene bestürzt. Er wusste, dass sein Vater nur versucht hatte ihn zu schützen, er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vorgehabt den dunklen Lord zu brüskieren.

Draco hatte schon oft von den unerwarteten Wutausbrüchen Voldemorts gehört, hatte es aber zuvor noch nie selbst miterlebt. Langsam begriff er, warum die Death Eater ihrem Meister bedingungslos gehorchten, und alle in der Zaubererwelt ihn fürchteten.

Langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf sein Opfer. Er schien Lucius Malfoys Angst sichtlich zu genießen.

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass wir die Lektion über Gehorsam bei unserem letzten Treffen abgeschlossen hatten, scheinbar war das ein Irrtum."

„Nein!", rief Draco in diesem Moment mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung.

Voldemort drehte sich abrupt zu dem Jungen um und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er gefährlich freundlich, wobei er Draco erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Mein Vater hat das sicher nicht so gemeint", begann der Junge vorsichtig, „Er wollte doch nur ......"

„Halt dich da raus, Draco", unterbrach Lucius seinen Sohn barsch, „Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit."

Der dunkle Lord begann leise zu lachen. Er wandte sich zu Lucius und sagte: „Wie rührend. Brauchst du jetzt schon ein Kind, Lucius, um dich vor dem Zorn deines Meisters zu schützen? Findest du etwa, dass ich dich ungerecht behandle?"

Lucius schüttelte leicht zitternd den Kopf und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Nein, mein Lord, ich habe jede Zurechtweisung, die Ihr mir zugedacht habt, verdient."

Voldemort lächelte zufrieden und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um. Dieser stand immer noch unbeweglich ein paar Meter entfernt und beobachtete die Szene entsetzt.

„Dies, mein junger Malfoy, ist wahre Ergebenheit", sagte Voldemort lächelnd zu Draco und deutete dabei auf Lucius.

„Vielleicht ist das die ideale Gelegenheit um dir zu zeigen, dass wir hier keine Spielchen spielen. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod, ich möchte, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist, wenn du deinen ersten Auftrag annimmst."

„Ich bin mir dessen absolut bewusst, mein Lord", antwortete Draco leise.

Er traute sich kaum zu Atmen.

„Trotzdem", zischte Voldemort weiter, „habe ich beschlossen dir eine kleine Warnung mit auf den Weg zu geben. Sagen wir einfach es soll dich etwas anspornen, damit du nicht unvorsichtig wirst."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte er wieder.

Dann drehte er sich erneut zu Lucius um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und zischte: „_Crucio_".

                                   *          *          *

Albus Dumbledore hatte die letzten Tage trübsinnig über den unzähligen Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch gebrütet. Er hatte das Gefühl, als gleite ihm langsam alles aus den Händen. Vielleicht wurde er wirklich allmählich zu alt für diesen Job.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen mehrfach versucht mit Cornelius Fudge zu sprechen, aber ohne Erfolg. Der Minister weigerte sich standhaft Albus zu empfangen.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, was das Ministerium dazu bewogen hatte Harry Potter aus der Gesellschaft auszuschließen. Damit hatte Fudge praktisch das Todesurteil des Jungen unterschrieben.

Wer sollte Harry nun vor Voldemort beschützen? Das Ministerium hatte diese Verantwortung feige von sich gewiesen.

Dumbledore konnte nun nur noch auf seine eigenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vertrauen.

Außerdem zermarterte er sich den Kopf, wie er Sirius helfen konnte. Für das Ministerium stand außer Frage, dass Sirius Black seinerzeit Peter Pettigrew und die 12 Muggel getötet hatte. Alle Beweise sprachen gegen ihn.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut, dann raffte er sich entschlossen auf, verließ sein Büro und ging in seine angrenzenden Privatgemächer.

Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde Fudge einen Besuch abstatten, ob dieser nun mit ihm sprechen wollte oder nicht. Dumbledore machte sich frisch, zog sich einen sauberen, weinroten Umhang an und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Sobald er die magischen Grenzen von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte disapparierte er nach London.

Sekunden später stand er vor der Eingangstür des Zaubereiministeriums. Entschlossen betrat er das große Gebäude und ging zielstrebig durch die langen Gänge zu Minister Fudges Büro.

Da Professor Dumbledore jedem im Ministerium gut bekannt war hielt niemand ihn auf. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Fudges Büro erreicht. 

Noch bevor die junge Sekretärin ihn fragen konnte, ob er denn einen Termin hatte, war Dumbledore an ihr vorbei gegangen und öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Ministers.

Als Dumbledore das Büro betrat sprang Fudge überrascht von seinem Stuhl auf. Er starrte Dumbledore ärgerlich an und polterte: „Ich habe Ihnen schon mehrfach mitteilen lassen, dass ich nicht gedenke mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Verlassen Sie sofort mein Büro, Dumbledore."

„Das werde ich nicht, Cornelius", antwortete Dumbledore entschlossen, „und Sie werden mit mir sprechen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht."

Fudge schnaubte ärgerlich. Er griff nach einem kleinen Handspiegel, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, um seine Wachen zu rufen, doch bevor er den Spiegel aktivieren konnte hatte Dumbledore bereits seinen Zauberstab darauf gerichtet.

„_Lactis turbidis_", sagte er. Augenblicklich wurde das Glas des Spiegels trüb. Fudge starrte einen Moment sprachlos auf das milchige Glas, dann knurrte er: „Sie sind ziemlich penetrant. Da ich Sie wahrscheinlich ansonsten nicht los werde, gebe ich Ihnen genau 5 Minuten."

„Mehr werde ich auch nicht brauchen", entgegnete Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

Cornelius Fudge setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und blickte den Schuldirektor von Hogwarts erwartungsvoll an.

„Ihre Zeit läuft", sagte er auffordernd.

„Ich bin hier wegen Harry Potter", kam Dumbledore auch gleich zu Sache.

Fudge schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was in Merlins Namen haben Sie sich dabei gedacht den Jungen aus der Gesellschaft auszuschließen? Seit wann greift das Ministerium zu solchen Mitteln?", fragte er fordernd.

„Potter, immer dieser Potter", knurrte Fudge ärgerlich, „Ich kann diesen Namen allmählich nicht mehr hören. Viel zu lange wurde ein wahrer Kult um diesen Burschen gemacht. Alles haben wir ihm durchgehen lassen. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich selbst vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren noch in die Winkelgasse gegangen bin, um ihn vor Sirius Black zu schützen ....."

Fudge schnaubte verächtlich. „Und was war der Dank? Dieser Bengel tanzt immer aus der Reihe. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr bereit die Kapazitäten des Zaubereiministeriums zu verschwenden, um diesen Jungen immer wieder aus Schwierigkeiten heraus zu holen."

Dumbledore musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Dieses Argument war geradezu lächerlich.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz", antwortete er ruhig, „Sie wissen genau, was wir dem Jungen verdanken. Er muss geschützt werden. Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass das Ministerium nicht in der Lage ist für die Sicherheit eines Sechzehnjährigen zu sorgen?"

„Ja, ich weiß, was wir dem Jungen zu verdanken haben", antwortete er aufbrausend, „Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer ist zurück, mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Soll er den Jungen doch finden, wenn wir Glück haben, lässt er uns dann in Ruhe, wenn er seine Rache bekommen hat."

Dumbledore starrte den Minister fassungslos an. Das konnte er einfach nicht ernst meinen.

„Cornelius, ich kann einfach nicht glauben was ich da höre", sagte er schließlich ehrlich enttäuscht.

„Glauben Sie es ruhig, Dumbledore. Ich versuche unser Volk zu schützen, wenn ich dafür diesen Jungen opfern muss, nun gut."

„Glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass Lord Voldemorts Mordlust gestillt ist, wenn er Harry getötet hat? Er strebt nach vollkommener Macht."

Bei dem Namen Voldemort war Cornelius Fudge merklich zusammen gezuckt. 

„Ich weiß was er will", antwortete Fudge scharf, „und um diese Machtübernahme zu verhindern brauche ich jeden Mann, da können wir uns nicht um einzelne Kinder kümmern."

„Dann werde ich Harry exklusiven Schutz in Hogwarts gewähren, er .....", begann Dumbledore entschieden.

„Das werden Sie nicht", unterbrach Fudge sein Gegenüber entschieden, „Jeder Zauberer, der Kontakt zu Potter aufnimmt, muss mit empfindlichen Strafen rechnen. Wir haben immer noch Zellen in Askaban frei. Vielleicht wollen Sie eine Zelle mit Sirius Black teilen?"

Fudge machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er knurrte: „Noch so ein Schützling von Ihnen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Das ist der zweite Grund warum ich hier bin", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Auch über diesen Punkt werde ich mit Ihnen nicht diskutieren", fauchte Fudge aufgebracht, „Black wurde rechtskräftig verurteilt. Er wird Askaban erst an dem Tag verlassen, an dem Peter Pettigrew persönlich vor meinen Schreibtisch tritt und sagt, dass Black ihn nicht umgebracht hat."

Bei diesen Worten grinste Fudge triumphierend. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass das jemals passieren wird. Oder was meinen Sie?"

Dumbledore schwieg.

Cornelius Fudge blickte demonstrativ auf seine Uhr.

„Ihre Zeit ist um", sagte er lächelnd, „Zum Abschluss kann ich Ihnen nur eines raten: Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Angelegenheiten. Es gibt viele Zauberer, die sich die Finger danach lecken würden, der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden. Bedenken Sie immer: Sie sind ersetzbar, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore starrte den Minister ungläubig an. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so verbohrt sein?

„Ich werde tun, was ich für richtig halte", antwortete Dumbledore schließlich ernst.

„Wenn Sie nicht für uns sind, Dumbledore, sind Sie gegen uns", zischte Fudge drohend und starrte den Schuldirektor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, „das habe ich bereits vor einem Jahr zu Ihnen gesagt, aber dieses Mal meine ich es ernst."

Dumbledore nickte kurz.

„Dann, Minister Fudge, wünsche ich Ihnen in Zukunft viel Spaß mit Ihrem Kasperle-Theater, das Sie hier um sich herum aufgebaut haben. Ich für meinen Teil werde in die reale Welt zurückkehren. Und glauben Sie mir, ich werde nicht die Hände in den Schoss legen und tatenlos zusehen, wie unsere Welt unter dem Joch Voldemorts zerbricht."

Dann drehte Dumbledore sich um und verließ Fudges Büro.


	5. Ein ungebetener Gast

5. Ein ungebetener Gast

Drei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen, seit Harry die Muggelschule in Surrey besuchte. An die schrägen Blicke seiner Mitschüler hatte er sich schweren Herzens gewöhnt.

Es war ein sonniger Montag morgen, als Harry seinen Klassenkameraden missmutig zur nächsten Stunde folgte. Chemie stand zu Harrys Leidwesen auf dem Plan.

Snape hatte den Schülern für heute eine schriftliche Abhandlung über Benzol als Hausaufgabe gegeben. Harry hatte zwar irgend etwas aus seinem Chemie-Buch herausgeschrieben, aber da er nicht so recht wusste, was er da überhaupt abgeschrieben hatte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Hausarbeit Snapes Ansprüchen nicht genügen würde .... wie immer.

Harrys Klassenkameraden waren bereits um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als Harry in einem Seitengang einen Schatten bemerkte, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Langsam schlich Harry näher und spähte in den düsteren Gang. Der Mann, der dort stand, hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Er war gedrungen und hatte schütteres Haar. 

Die Erkenntnis schlug Harry wie ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht. Es war Wurmschwanz! Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Was in Merlins Namen machte Wurmschwanz hier in Surrey? Wie hatte er herausgefunden, dass Harry sich hier aufhielt, fragte er sich, denn für Harry gab es keinen Zweifel, dass diese Ratte nur seinetwegen hier war.

So leise wie möglich schlich er zurück in den hell erleuchteten Hauptgang, damit Pettigrew ihn nicht entdeckte. Der Gang war mittlerweile fast leer, die meisten Schüler waren bereits in ihren Klassenzimmern.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte den Korridor entlang. Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle nur ein Mensch ein, der ihm jetzt helfen konnte. Unglücklicherweise war dieser Mensch ausgerechnet Professor Snape.

Kurz bevor er um die letzte Ecke bog ertönte die Pausenglocke und verkündete den Beginn der nächsten Stunde. Harry fluchte innerlich. Wie sollte er Snape vor der ganzen Klasse erklären, was er soeben entdeckt hatte?

Harry schlitterte um die letzte Ecke und bremste abrupt ab. Dort, wenige Meter vor dem Klassenraum, stand Professor Snape und unterhielt sich scheinbar angeregt mit Miss Tevion.

Harry stutzte. Er kannte die Lehrerin nur vom Sehen und war sehr überrascht, dass sich eine junge, sympathische Frau wie sie mit einem Ekel wie Snape abgab.

Offensichtlich schienen sie sich aber recht gut zu unterhalten, denn Miss Tevion erzählte ihrem Gegenüber scheinbar gerade eine recht lustige Geschichte und Snape _lächelte_. Er lächelte tatsächlich. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht.

Dieser Mann, der normalerweise immer aussah, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen, lächelte und blickte dabei der jungen Lehrerin ihm gegenüber tief in die Augen.

Harry ging langsam näher. Was sollte er jetzt machen? In Gegenwart von Miss Tevion konnte Harry Snape genauso wenig erzählen, wen er soeben gesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde Snape sogar ärgerlich werden, wenn ausgerechnet Harry ihn hier mit Miss Tevion sah.

Unsicher blieb er stehen. In diesem Moment drehte Snape sich zu ihm um. Sein Lächeln verschwand abrupt und machte dem eisigen Ausdruck platz, den Harry nur zu gut von ihm kannte.

„Ah, Mr. Potter", sagte er mit seiner öligen Stimme, „schön, dass Sie sich doch noch dazu herablassen zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat es bereits vor einer Minute geläutet. Ich hoffe Sie haben eine gute Entschuldigung."

Miss Tevion, die hinter Snape stand, kicherte leise. Severus drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

„Severus, mach doch dem armen Jungen nicht solche Angst", sagte sie.

Sie hielt Snapes Zorn scheinbar für einen Scherz.

Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, als er Harrys Grinsen bemerkte.

„Gehen Sie in die Klasse, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und Ihnen noch eine Strafarbeit für Ihr zu spät kommen gebe."

Harry bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Severus blickte ihn fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Benötigen Sie eine Extra-Einladung, Potter?", fragte er schnippisch.

„Professor", begann Harry vorsichtig, „ich muss Sie unbedingt sprechen, alleine."

Mit diesen Worten blickte er kurz zu Miss Tevion um Snape anzudeuten, was er meinte.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Severus Snape drohend, „ich sage es nicht noch einmal. Dies ist Ihre letzte Chance ohne eine Strafarbeit in den Chemie-Saal zu gehen."

„Professor", wiederholte Harry eindringlich, „bitte, es ist wichtig."

„So?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

Harry blickte noch einmal kurz zu Miss Tevion, dann flüsterte er entschlossen: „Professor, ich habe Pettigrew gesehen."

Severus riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen, Potter?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Entschlossen drehte Severus sich zu Miss Tevion um und sagte: „Entschuldige uns bitte, Penny, ich muss etwas mit diesem Jungen besprechen."

„Natürlich, Severus, ich muss jetzt sowieso zum Unterricht", antwortete die junge Lehrerin lächelnd.

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Beiden.

„Also Potter, wo haben Sie Pettigrew gesehen?", fragte Severus Harry beunruhigt.

„Es war in einem Nebengang in der Nähe des Lehrerzimmers", antwortete Harry.

„Hat er Sie gesehen?", fragte Severus weiter.

Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er, „das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir."

Severus nickte zufrieden. „Gut", sagte er, „Sie werden nun augenblicklich die Schule verlassen und zu Arabella Figg gehen. Dort sind Sie im Moment am sichersten. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, woher Pettigrew den Tipp bekommen hat, sich in Surrey umzusehen, aber das werde ich schon herausfinden."

„Ich soll gehen?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, und zwar sofort", antwortete Snape bestimmt. „Bei Ihrer Geheimniswahrerin sind Sie am sichersten. Ich werden Sie für die restlichen Schulstunden entschuldigen. Überlassen Sie das mir. Nun beeilen Sie sich."

Harry nickte kurz, dann drehte er sich um und rannte den Korridor entlang, Richtung Ausgang.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte die belebten Straßen entlang. Er achtete dabei nicht auf die vielen Passanten, die ihm fragend hinterher blickten.

Atemlos erreichte er etwa zwanzig Minuten später den Ligusterweg. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und bog in die Straße ein. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. In der Strasse war der reinste Volksauflauf. Mehrere Polizeiwagen standen quer auf der Fahrbahn und unzählige Passanten standen herum und unterhielten sich aufgeregt.

Langsam ging Harry die Straße entlang um nachzusehen, was hier geschehen war. Als er näher kam bemerkte er, dass der Mittelpunkt des Auflaufs das Haus von Mrs. Figg war. Harry stockte der Atem.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er einen älteren Mann, der in seiner Nähe stand.

Der Mann wandte sich zu Harry um und musterte ihn kurz, dann antwortete er: „Die Polizei hat noch keine offizielle Stellungnahme abgegeben, aber es scheint, dass die alte Frau, die hier wohnt, entführt wurde."

„Entführt?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Der Mann nickte stumm. Das durfte einfach nicht sein, dachte Harry bestürzt. Wer sollte denn einen Grund haben die alte Mrs. Figg zu entführen?

Harry blickte sich suchend um. Irgendjemand musste doch eine Antwort auf diese Frage kennen. Als er die Passanten nun genauer beobachtete sah er, dass viele auf den Himmel über dem Haus deuteten und aufgeregt diskutierten. Harrys Blick folgte den ausgestreckten Fingern um ebenfalls zu sehen, was die umstehenden Leute so in seinen Bann zog.

Hoch über dem Haus befanden sich dünne, grüne Nebelschwaden. Sie schienen sich bereits zu verziehen, aber die Formation, die sie noch immer bildeten kannte Harry nur zu gut. Es war ein Totenkopf, aus dessen geöffneten Mund sich eine Schlange wand: das dunkle Mal von Lord Voldemort. Angst stieg in Harry hoch.

Also hatte Voldemort irgendwie herausgefunden, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Harry und Mrs. Figg gab. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort auch ihn fand. Was mochte dieses Ungeheuer der armen Mrs. Figg angetan haben?

Harry blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste zurück zu Professor Snape. Der Ligusterweg war nicht mehr länger sicher für ihn.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte Harry wieder die Schule. Er war den ganzen Weg gerannt so schnell er konnte.

Erst jetzt, als er viele Straßen vom Ligusterweg entfernt war, ließ die Angst, die ihm in den Knochen saß, langsam nach. Aber er fühlte sich durchaus nicht besser, denn die Angst wich nun der Sorge um Mrs. Figg. Was mochte der alten Frau zugestoßen sein?

Harry hielt nicht an, um genauer über diese Frage nachzudenken. Er betrat das Schulgebäude und rannte die leeren Gänge entlang. Die letzte Stunde hatte vor wenigen Minuten geendet, aber Snape war bestimmt noch im Chemie-Saal.

Als Harry endlich den Raum erreicht hatte hielt er einen Moment an und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Knie waren weich wie Pudding.

Du musst dich zusammenreißen, dacht er ärgerlich. Dann mobilisierte er seine letzten Kräfte und drückte die Türklinke des Chemie-Saals herunter. Doch die Tür war verschlossen. Snape musste bereits gegangen sein.

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann kam ihm eine Idee: Wenn er Glück hatte war der Lehrer vielleicht noch im Lehrerzimmer.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann spurtete er los in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Kurz bevor er das Lehrerzimmer erreicht hatte lief er Miss Singer in die Arme.

Die runde Frau lächelte den verschwitzten Jungen freundlich an.

„Na, wo wollen wir denn so schnell hin?"

„Ich suche Professor Snape", antwortete Harry atemlos, „Wissen Sie, ob er noch im Lehrerzimmer ist?"

„Nein, mein Junge, Professor Snape ist leider schon nach Hause gegangen", antwortete Miss Singer, wobei sie leise seufzte.

Harry blickte sie irritiert an. Waren denn alle Frauen hier verrückt geworden, dass sie so scharf auf Snape waren?

„Können Sie mir dann vielleicht sagen, wo Professor Snape wohnt?", fragte Harry weiter.

Miss Singers Gesicht verfinsterte sich leicht.

„Nein", antwortete sie bitter.

Harry ließ enttäuscht den Kopf sinken. Wo sollte er jetzt hingehen? Zurück in den Ligusterweg und darauf warten, bis Voldemort kam? Niemals.

In diesem Moment hörte Harry Schritte auf sich zukommen. Er blickte auf und auch Miss Singer drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer dort kam. Es war Miss Tevion.

„Sie kann Dir bestimmt sagen wo er wohnt", keifte Miss Singer schnippisch.

„Wo wer wohnt?", fragte Miss Tevion freundlich, als sie herankam.

„Na der Professor natürlich. Sie kennen seine Wohnung doch bestimmt schon in und auswendig."

Mit diesen Worten funkelte die rundliche Lehrerin ihre junge Kollegin eifersüchtig an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Tevion", mischte sich nun Harry in das Gespräch, „ich muss dringend zu Professor Snape, können Sie mir helfen?"

Miss Tevion wandte ihren Blick von ihrer Kollegin ab und lächelte Harry an.

„Ach du bist es", sagte sie freundlich, „Severus, äh, ich meine Professor Snape scheint Dich ja sehr zu mögen, so fürsorglich, wie er vorhin war."

Harry schnaubte angewidert. Aber woher sollte dieser Muggel es auch besser wissen.

Auch Miss Singer schnaubte verächtlich.

„Severus? So weit sind wir also schon? Dann werde ich hier wohl nicht länger benötigt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stapfte beleidigt davon. Harry grinste breit.

Miss Tevion schien überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben, was ihre Kollegin eben gesagt hatte.

„Manchmal ist er zwar etwas barsch zu seinen Schülern, aber er hat doch ein gutes Herz", fuhr sie mit leicht verklärtem Blick fort. Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Miss Tevion", riss er sie dann aus ihrer Schwärmerei, „Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Professor Snape finde? Es ist wichtig."

Der Blick der jungen Lehrerin wurde schlagartig wieder klar als sie antwortete: „Ja, ich weiß wo er wohnt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich über unangemeldeten Besuch freuen würde. Er kann doch manchmal etwas, nun ...."

„Glauben sie mir, ich kenne ihn besser als Sie denken", fiel Harry ihr ungeduldig ins Wort. Miss Tevion zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.

„Na gut, Du musst wissen was Du tust, mein Junge", antwortete sie schließlich.

Dann holte sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb Harry die Adresse auf. Harry bedankte sich eilig, dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

Glücklicherweise war das Haus nur wenige Straßen von der Schule entfernt, so dass Harry nur ein paar Minuten bis zu der angegebenen Adresse brauchte. Er war nun endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Seine Kleidung war verschwitzt und seine Haare klebten auf seiner feuchten Stirn.

Aber er gönnte sich noch immer keine Pause. Schwer atmend betrat er das große, alte Mehrfamilienhaus und stieg die Treppe hinauf bis in den ersten Stock, wo sich die Wohnung von Snape befand.

Das Treppenhaus war freundlich hell und in einladenden Gelbtönen gestrichen. Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Snape sich in solch einer Umgebung wohl fühlte.

Als er schließlich die Wohnungstür von Professor Snape erreicht hatte hielt Harry inne. Ihm war klar, dass Snape sich mit Sicherheit nicht über seinen Besuch freuen würde, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, dann drückte er jedoch entschlossen den Klingelknopf. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann hörte Harry von der anderen Seite der Tür näherkommende Schritte und dann das Klicken eines Schlosses. Kurz darauf wurde sie geöffnet.

Severus Snape stand in der Tür und starrte Harry entgeistert an. Er trug nun wieder einen seiner gewohnten, schwarzen Zaubererumhänge.

„Potter", raunzte er Harry ungehalten an, „Was in Morganas Namen machen Sie hier? Habe ich nicht einmal zu Hause vor Ihnen Ruhe? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte ich Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie zu Mrs. Figg gehen sollen. Hätte ich vielleicht dazu sagen sollen, dass Sie auch dort bleiben sollen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor", antwortete Harry kleinlaut, „aber mir ist jemand zuvor gekommen."

Severus starrte Harry immer noch ärgerlich an.

„Mrs. Figg war nicht zu Hause. Überall war Polizei und über dem Haus schwebte das dunkle Mal", erklärte Harry.

„Sind sie sich da sicher?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

Harry nickte stumm. Einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann sagte Harry leise: „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust im Ligusterweg zu sitzen und zu warten, bis Voldemort mich findet."

Severus seufzte, dann trat er zur Seite und bedeutete Harry einzutreten.

„Kommen Sie rein", knurrte er.

Harry ging durch den langen Flur, bis er im Wohnzimmer der geräumigen Wohnung stand. Neugierig blickte er sich um. Nichts in diesem Zimmer erinnerte daran, dass hier ein Zauberer wohnte, Harry war darüber ehrlich verdutzt.

Severus, dem Harrys Blick nicht entgangen war, knurrte: „Schauen Sie nicht so entgeistert, ich benutze diesen Raum nie." Das erklärte natürlich einiges.

Schlurfend ging Harry zu dem durchgesessenen, braunen Cordsofa, das an der Wand gegenüber stand, und ließ sich erschöpft in die Polster fallen. Erst jetzt merkte er wie kraftlos er war.

Severus stand einen Moment unschlüssig in der Tür und beobachtete seinen ungeladenen Gast. Was sollte er jetzt mit dem Jungen anstellen?

„Haben Sie Pettigrew gefunden?", riss Harry seinen Lehrer aus den Gedanken.

„Nein", antwortete Severus unwirsch, „ich habe keine Spur von ihm gesehen. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben, und Sie Pettigrew tatsächlich gesehen haben."

Harry starrte Severus  entrüstet an.

„Denken Sie etwa, dass ich lüge?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, Potter", zischte Severus drohend.

Harry schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ihn gesehen habe", sagte Harry schließlich ruhig, „Das Verschwinden von Mrs. Figg ist wohl Beweis genug."

Severus nickte langsam.

„Das ist wohl wahr. Voldemort scheint sie sehr schnell und gründlich verhört zu haben", knurrte er.

„Ich dachte immer, dass man einen Geheimniswahrer nicht dazu zwingen kann etwas zu sagen", sagte Harry verwundert.

Severus lachte verächtlich.

„In was für einer naiven Traumwelt leben Sie eigentlich, Potter?", fragte er leicht amüsiert, „Wenn Voldemort sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, erreicht er auch sein Ziel. Er hat die Mittel dazu, das können Sie mir glauben."

Harry blickte Snape interessiert an. 

„Welche?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wieso wohl, glauben Sie, ist Voldemort so ungehalten darüber, dass sein bester ‚Meister der Zaubertränke' sich von ihm abgewandt hat?", fragte Severus bitter zurück.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie einen Trank entwickelt haben, mit dessen Hilfe man an die Geheimnisse eines Geheimniswahrers kommt?", fragte Harry verblüfft weiter.

„Ich habe seinerzeit so viele Tränke, Seren und Tinkturen für ihn entwickelt, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr an jeden einzelnen erinnern kann", antwortete Severus abwesend, „Es mag wohl auch einer dabei gewesen sein, um diesen Zauber zu brechen."

Harry starrte Severus einen Moment entgeistert an. Ganz langsam wurde ihm immer bewusster, welche Rolle Snape für Voldemort gespielt haben musste. Er war mit Sicherheit einer seiner besten Männer gewesen: er hatte erfolgreich gemordet, hatte unzählige, gefährliche Tränke gebraut ...... Wieso vertraute Professor Dumbledore solch einem Mann?

„Ist dieser Trank für Mrs. Figg gefährlich?", fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig.

„Es ist nicht sehr angenehm. Einige sind daran gestorben, viele sind wahnsinnig geworden", antwortete Severus trocken.

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Harry, „Glauben Sie, dass Mrs. Figg ....."

„Wer kann das sagen?", unterbrach Severus sein Gegenüber kalt.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment. Dann verschwand Severus für einen Moment im Nebenzimmer. Kurz darauf erschien er wieder mit einem gewöhnlichen Handspiegel.

„Ich werde nun zu aller erst abklären, was weiterhin mit Ihnen geschehen soll. Dass Sie nicht hier bleiben können steht wohl völlig außer Frage."

„Aber wo ...", begann Harry entrüstet, wurde jedoch durch einen scharfen Seitenblick Snapes sofort wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.

Severus hielt den Spiegel vor sein Gesicht und sagte: „Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

Sofort begann das Glas des Spiegels grün zu leuchten. Harry beobachtete die Szene interessiert.

Einen Moment geschah weiter nichts, dann, plötzlich hörte er die Stimme von Professor McGonagall aus dem Spiegel. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er seine Hauslehrerin tatsächlich vermisst hatte. Professor McGonagall war zwar streng, aber sie war gerecht und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen ihrer Schützlinge.

„Guten Tag, Minerva", sagte Severus in den Spiegel, „wo ist Albus?"

„Hallo Severus. Es tut mir leid, aber Albus ist im Moment nicht zugegen, er ist frühestens übermorgen zurück", antwortete Professor McGonagall sofort.

Severus fluchte laut.

„Kann ich Ihnen eventuell weiter helfen?", fragte Professor McGonagall, wobei sie Snapes Wutausbruch ignorierte.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", antwortete Severus abweisend.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie wissen, in Albus' Abwesenheit habe ich volle Entscheidungsgewalt", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Ja, das weiß ich allerdings", antwortete Severus leicht angewidert.

„Also?", forderte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Potter ist hier, bei mir", sagte Severus schließlich.

„Harry?", fragte Professor McGonagall überrascht.

„Welcher sonst?", knurrte Severus ärgerlich.

„Aber wieso? Was ist passiert?", fragte Professor McGonagall weiter.

Severus berichtete ihr kurz, was geschehen war.

„Kann ich mit Potter sprechen?", fragte Professor McGonagall als Severus seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Wortlos reichte Severus den Spiegel an Harry.

Als Harry in den Spiegel blickte, sah er das lange vermisste Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin. Professor McGonagall lächelte leicht.

„Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Es ging mir schon besser", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Professor McGonagall nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wo soll ich jetzt hin, Professor?", stellte Harry nun die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte, „Darf ich wieder nach Hogwarts?"

„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden", antwortete Professor McGonagall ernst, „Sie haben sicher gehört, als ich sagte, dass Professor Dumbledore erst übermorgen wieder zurück ist. Das kann nur er entscheiden."

Harry senkte betrübt den Blick.

„Glauben Sie mir, Harry, nur zu gerne hätte ich Sie sofort wieder hier in Hogwarts, nicht nur wegen unseres Quidditch-Teams. Alle vermissen Sie. Aber diese Entscheidung möchte ich Professor Dumbledore überlassen. Bis er wieder hier ist, ist es das Beste, wenn Sie bei Professor Snape bleiben."

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry und Severus fast gleichzeitig.

Severus riss Harry aufgebracht den Spiegel aus der Hand.

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein", entrüstete er sich, „Potter kann auf gar keinen Fall hier bleiben."

Harry nickte energisch.

„Ich kann und will die Verantwortung für diese Entscheidung nicht übernehmen", erklärte Professor McGonagall ihre Entscheidung. 

„Potter kann nicht hier bleiben", beharrte Severus.

„Und wo soll er Ihrer Meinung nach hin?", fragte McGonagall ungeduldig, „wollen Sie ihn zurück zu seinen Muggel-Verwandten schicken, damit Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer ihn findet?"

Severus schnaubte gereizt.

„Richten Sie Albus aus, dass er sich sofort bei mir melden soll, wenn er zurück ist. Und wenn ich sofort sage, meine ich SOFORT!!", knurrte er schließlich mürrisch.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Professor McGonagall. Dann beendete Severus das Gespräch. 

Harry saß wie versteinert auf dem Sofa. Wie sollte er zwei Tage mit Snape überleben? Severus legte den Spiegel auf den Tisch und starrte Harry wortlos an. Auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war von dem Gedanken, die nächsten Tage mit Harry zu verbringen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry schließlich leise.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. 

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", zischte er schließlich, verließ wutentbrannt das Wohnzimmer und schlug geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry saß wie versteinert auf dem Sofa. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Obwohl Snape den Raum verlassen hatte konnte er noch immer die Spannung und die Wut spüren, die in der Luft lagen.

Langsam stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Wie in aller Welt sollte er zwei volle Tage eingesperrt mit Snape überleben? Das grenzte an Folter.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, als die Tür des Wohnzimmers sich öffnete und Severus Snape gemessenen Schrittes den Raum wieder betrat.

Er fixierte Harry noch immer hasserfüllt, aber trotzdem schien er sich nun wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich die nächsten zwei Tage zusammenreißen und keinen Unsinn machen", knurrte er Harry an.

Harry öffnete den Mund um gegen diese Unterstellung zu protestieren, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, als er Snapes zusammengekniffene, kalte Augen sah. Wortlos nickte er.

Severus Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen und Severus blickte überrascht in Richtung Tür.

„Hat er uns gefunden?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, außerdem würde er bestimmt nicht klingeln", knurrte Severus, „kommen Sie mit."

Harry folgte dem Lehrer wortlos in den Flur. Dort angekommen öffnete Severus eine Tür und schob Harry in den dunklen Raum.

„Bleiben Sie hier und halten Sie den Mund. Und fassen Sie nichts an. Gar nichts !", zischte er warnend, bevor er die Tür hinter Harry wieder schloss.

Dann wandte er sich zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie. Überrascht starrte er den Mann an, der dort stand und ihn breit angrinste. Es war Joseph Waters, der Englisch-Lehrer.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Severus unfreundlich.

Joseph schien Severus' schlechte Laune nicht zu bemerken und sprudelte unbekümmert los: „Hey, Sev, Kumpel, ich war gerade in der Gegend, und da dachte ich mir, schau doch mal bei deinem alten Kumpel Sev vorbei."

„Das ist ein sehr unpassender Zeitpunkt, Mr. Waters", knurrte Severus abweisend.

„Ach komm schon, Sev, zier dich nicht so. Ich hab' uns extra einen leckeren Rotwein mitgebracht."

Mit diesen Worten hielt Joe triumphierend eine Flasche vor Severus' Nase.

„Davon wirst sogar Du ein bisschen lockerer", fügte Joe grinsend hinzu.

Severus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Oh, wie er diesen aufdringlichen Kerl hasste. Zuerst Potter, und nun auch noch dieser Muggel. Blieb ihm heute denn nichts erspart?

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Mr. Waters, dies ist ein äußerst ungünstiger Zeitpunkt", wiederholte Severus drohend.

Er musste seine ganze Konzentration aufbringen, um nicht seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zu ziehen und seinem verhassten Gegenüber einen fürchterlichen Fluch an den Hals zu schleudern.

Ein Anderer hätte sicherlich in diesem Moment den Rückzug angetreten, jedoch nicht Joseph Waters. Er machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu uns legte ihm kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schulter. Severus starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Komm schon, Alter, sei nicht so depressiv. Dies ist vielleicht unsere letzte Chance einen draufzumachen, bevor du uns Ende der Woche wieder verlässt", sagte Joe unbekümmert. Mit diesen Worten schob er Severus langsam in die Wohnung.

„Was hast du da eigentlich für eine Kutte an? Sieht ja aus, als hättest du 'ne Nonne beklaut, nur dass das Häubchen fehlt."

Joseph Waters prustete los, stolz über seinen originellen Witz.

Das war zu viel für Severus. Abrupt riss er sich von Joe los und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Verlassen Sie meine Wohnung, Mr. Waters. Dies ist meine letzte Warnung", zischte er gefährlich.

Das Lächeln auf Joes Gesicht erstarrte. Er blieb regungslos stehen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Raus!", fauchte Severus. Er hatte sich nun definitiv nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Langsam griff er in seinen Umhang. Das Gefühl des Zauberstabs, der dort in seiner Tasche steckte, erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl der Macht, das er lange vermisst hatte.

Joe Waters starrte seinen Kollegen immer noch erschrocken an.

„Ist ja gut", sagte er schließlich mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen, „Wenn du schlecht drauf bist komme ich ein andermal wieder."

Dann verließ er eilig die Wohnung, ohne Severus jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Sobald er die Schwelle übertreten hatte knallte Severus die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Immer noch schäumend vor Wut ging er zurück durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in das er Harry zuvor bugsiert hatte.

Als er die Tür öffnete stand Harry mitten im Raum und blickte sich fasziniert um. Das Zimmer war eine exakte Nachbildung von Snapes Zaubertrank-Labor in Hogwarts. Nichts erinnerte hier an eine Muggel-Wohnung.

Die Wände des fensterlosen Raums bestanden aus dunklem Stein und wurden lediglich von ein paar Fackeln erhellt. In der Mitte hing ein großer Kessel über einer offenen Feuerstelle. An den Wänden standen unzählige Schränke, gefüllt mit Unmengen von Zaubertrankzutaten.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Harry neugierig, als Snape den Raum betreten hatte.

„Wie Sie sicher bereits erkannt haben ist dies mein Labor", antwortete Severus genervt.

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Weil ich noch etwas besseres zu tun habe als Muggel zu unterrichten", antwortete Severus ungeduldig.

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich dort drüben hin und halten Sie den Mund", fuhr er gereizt fort, wobei er auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke deutete. „Ich habe noch zu arbeiten und kann dabei keine Störungen gebrauchen."

Harry gehorchte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, wie Severus ihm geheißen hatte. Severus beobachtete den Jungen kritisch, bis dieser saß, dann wandte er sich seinen Zaubertrankzutaten zu, die ordentlich aufgereiht auf seinem riesigen Schreibtisch standen.

Irgendwann blickte Harry gelangweilt auf seine Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit Severus sich seinem Kessel zugewandt hatte. Harry seufzte leise.

In diesem Moment drehte Severus sich um und funkelte Harry ärgerlich an.

„Was?", fragte er erbost, „Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte Harry kleinlaut. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Severus sich wieder um und richtete seine Konzentration erneut auf den Kessel vor ihm.

Reglos saß Harry eine weitere viertel Stunde auf seinem Platz, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde. Snape konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes von ihm verlangen, dass er hier stundenlang in der Ecke herumsaß und dumm aus der Wäsche guckte.

Leise stand er auf und trat langsam hinter seinen Lehrer. In dem Moment, als er direkt hinter Snape stand, drehte dieser sich abrupt um uns starrte Harry hasserfüllt an.

„Verdammt noch mal, Potter, können Sie eigentlich nie machen, was man Ihnen sagt?", zischte er.

„Professor, mir ist langweilig", verteidigte Harry sich, „Soll ich etwa den Rest des Tages da drüben in der Ecke sitzen?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Severus ungerührt zurück, „dann gehen Sie mir wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven."

„Aber Professor!", entrüstete Harry sich.

Snape kniff gefährlich die Augen zusammen und Harry verstummte augenblicklich. Dann drehte Severus sich leise fluchend um und ging zu einem seiner Bücherregale. Er zog ein paar Bücher heraus, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und knallte sie auf die Platte. Harry starrte Severus fragend an.

„Nehmen Sie sich eine Feder und ein Blatt Pergament und schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten der ‚Iris draconia'", knurrte er schließlich.

„Einen Aufsatz?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Wir sind hier doch nicht in der Schule."

Severus seufzte genervt.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Severus nun wieder mit seiner öligen Stimme, „Ich habe keine Lust mit Ihnen zu diskutieren. Entweder Sie tun das, was man Ihnen sagt, oder Sie verlassen augenblicklich meine Wohnung und kehren zurück in den Ligusterweg."

Dann machte Severus eine kurze Pause und starrte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun?", fragte er provozierend.

Harry stand einen Moment reglos da, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Dann ging er jedoch langsam um den Schreibtisch, setzte sich wortlos und nahm eine Feder zur Hand.

„In diesen Büchern finden Sie alle Informationen, die Sie benötigen", sagte Severus nun etwas freundlicher und deutete auf die Bücher, die er zuvor aus dem Regal geholt hatte.

Harry blickte auf den Bücherstapel und seufzte, dann nahm er das erste Buch und begann zu lesen.

Zufrieden wandte Severus sich nun wieder seinem Kessel zu und gab die nächste Zutat in die brodelnde, braune Flüssigkeit. Nun würde er erst einmal ein paar Stunden Ruhe vor Potter haben, denn die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten der unscheinbaren „Iris draconia" waren äußerst vielfältig.

Viele Stunden waren vergangen und die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, doch Harry und Severus hatten in ihrem dunklen Labor nichts von alldem mitbekommen.

Als Harry endlich seine Feder zur Seite legte gähnte er herzhaft. Severus, der gerade dabei war den fertigen Trank in kleine Fläschchen abzufüllen, blickte sich verwundert um. Er hatte sich so auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, dass er den Jungen darüber ganz vergessen hatte.

„Sind Sie fertig?", fragte er Harry.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry müde.

Severus ging zu dem großen Schreibtisch und nahm die beschriebenen Pergament-Blätter an sich. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Seiten, dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Gehen Sie jetzt schlafen, es ist spät geworden."

Harry nickte erschöpft. Das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, allerdings wäre auch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen nicht schlecht, schließlich hatte er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr bekommen.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch etwas zu Essen?", fragte Harry seinen Lehrer vorsichtig.

Severus schnaubte angewidert. Essen war für ihn nur ein notwendiges Übel, das man gelegentlich in Kauf nehmen musste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf den Tisch. Nach einem kurzen Schwenken erschien ein Teller gefüllt mit belegten Broten.

Harry machte sich augenblicklich über den Teller her. Severus beobachtete ihn während dessen mit gerümpfter Nase.

Als Harry schließlich fertig war, sagte Severus: „Sie können sich im Schlafzimmer hinlegen."

„Und wo werden Sie schlafen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich habe noch zu arbeiten", knurrte Severus.

Harry verließ schlurfend das Labor und ging schlafen. Er war todmüde und alle Knochen taten ihm weh.

Als er endlich im Bett lag, schloss er müde die Augen, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Jetzt, als er endlich zur Ruhe kam, überkam ihn wieder die Sorge um Mrs. Figg. Hoffentlich ging es der alten Frau gut. Was hatte Voldemort ihr wohl angetan?


	6. Eskalation

6. Eskalation

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erst, als bereits die Sonne hell durch das Fenster des Schlafzimmers schien. Verwirrt blickte er sich in dem unbekannten Zimmer um. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an alles zu erinnern, was am Vortag geschehen war.

Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung aufzustehen, denn der Gedanke, schon am Morgen, vor dem Frühstück, Snape zu begegnen war nicht gerade erbaulich.

Als Harry sich schließlich doch dazu aufgerafft hatte aufzustehen und sich angezogen hatte, verließ er schlurfend das Schlafzimmer, um sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben.

Vorsichtig blickte er sich in der Muggelwohnung um, aber von Snape war nirgendwo eine Spur zu entdecken.

Als Harry die Küche betrat stockte ihm fast der Atem. Er hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht das: Auf dem Tisch stand ein üppiges Frühstück, das wirklich nichts vermissen ließ.

Harry pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. Er setzte sich, und ließ es sich schmecken. Von Snape war weiterhin weit und breit keine Spur, aber Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass er diesen Umstand irgendwie bedauerte.

Nachdem er endlich satt war stand er auf, um nun endlich nachzusehen, wo Professor Snape wohl war. Er ging zurück in den Flur, und nun fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel, der an der Tür des Labors hing. Scheinbar hatte Harry ihn vorhin übersehen. Er riss den Zettel ab, und begann zu lesen:

_Mr. Potter,_

_um diesen Vormittag sinnvoll zu nutzen werden Sie eine ausführliche Abhandlung über den Zwergenaufstand von 1723 schreiben. Berücksichtigen Sie hierbei vor allem die Rolle von Heidrun der Hutzligen._

_Dieses Ereignis sollten Sie bereits im letzten Schuljahr bei Professor Binns durchgenommen haben._

_Um Ihnen einige Mühe zu ersparen: Das Labor ist verschlossen, es hat demzufolge keinen Sinn, zu versuchen, die Informationen aus den dortigen Büchern herauszusuchen. Sie werden den Aufsatz also aus dem Gedächtnis schreiben müssen._

_Außerdem werden Sie sich mit den theoretischen Grundlagen des Verkleinerungszaubers ‚parvilus' vertraut machen. Ein Buch zu diesem Thema finden Sie im Wohnzimmer._

_Ich werde gegen 15:00 Uhr aus der Muggelschule zurück sein. Ich erwarte, dass Sie diese Aufgaben bis dahin sorgfältig erledigt haben._

_Bitte haben Sie die Güte und geben sich etwas mehr Mühe als bei Ihrer überaus unbefriedigenden Arbeit von gestern._

_Mit solch einer kläglichen Leistung ist es schwer vorstellbar, dass Sie den Anschluss an Ihre Klassenkameraden in Hogwarts schaffen werden, falls Professor Dumbledore Ihre Rückkehr überhaupt genehmigt._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Wütend zerknüllte Harry den Brief.

„Verdammter Tyrann", zischte er ärgerlich, „darauf kann er lange warten."

Wütend stapfte Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch lag, wie beschrieben, ein dickes Buch. Es war das ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 8'. Harry nahm das Buch in die Hand und betrachtete es überrascht. In ‚Zauberkunst' war dies das offizielle Lehrbuch, aber Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass es auch noch einen achten Band davon gab.

Harry legte das Buch wieder zurück auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf das braune Sofa. Was sollte er jetzt machen, überlegte er nachdenklich.

Was würden seine Freunde wohl in dieser Situation machen? Ron würde sich mit Sicherheit aufregen und herummaulen, und Hermine?

Hermine würde sicherlich sagen: „Nutz diese Chance, da kannst du sicher noch was lernen."

In diesem Moment wurde Harry durch ein Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen.

Es hatte sich angehört, als klappere jemand mit Geschirr. Harry ging vorsichtig durch den Flur, bis er eine Position erreicht hatte, von welcher er in die Küche blicken konnte.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, was dort vor sich ging. Ein Hauself war eifrig damit beschäftigt, das dreckige Geschirr vom Frühstück zu säubern und in die Schränke zu räumen.

Als Harry langsam einen Schritt näher ging, erkannte er den Elf: Es war Dobby. Mit aufgerissenem Mund starrte Harry den Hauself an.

„Dobby", rief er fassungslos.

Vor Schreck ließ Dobby fast die Tasse fallen, die er gerade in der Hand hielt. Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Küchentür, wobei seine langen Ohren wild um seinen Kopf schlackerten.

„Harry Potter, Sir", rief er begeistert, als er Harry erblickte, „was macht Harry Potter denn hier?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", sagte Harry leise zu sich selbst.

Dobby legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte Harry verständnislos an. „Wie meint Harry Potter das?", fragte er.

„Ach, gar nichts", sagte Harry abwehrend. „Ich meinte nur, dass ich eigentlich nur gezwungener Maßen hier bin."

„Aber warum?", fragte Dobby. „Ist Harry Potter nicht gerne beim Professorchen?"

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Professorchen war wirklich keine alltägliche Bezeichnung für Professor Snape.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry ausweichend, „aber was machst du eigentlich hier? Arbeitest du nicht mehr in Hogwarts?"

„Oh, doch Sir, aber natürlich arbeitet Dobby noch für großen Professor Dumbledore, aber der Direktor hat Dobby darum gebeten, sich um Professorchen zu kümmern, so lange er bei den Muggeln ist. Also arbeitet Dobby seitdem vormittags hier, und nachmittags ist er in Hogwarts."

„Ach so, ich verstehe", antwortete Harry. „Arbeitest du denn gerne hier?"

„Aber natürlich, Sir", quietschte Dobby fröhlich. „Professorchen ist so gut zu Dobby."

Harry blickte Dobby erneut verständnislos an.

„Professorchen hat Dobby heute morgen erzählt, dass er Besuch hat", fuhr Dobby unbekümmert fort, „aber Dobby hat nicht gewusst, dass Harry Potter der Besuch ist."

„Was hat er denn erzählt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Oh, Professorchen hat nicht viel erzählt", antwortete Dobby. „Professorchen war heute morgen sehr beschäftigt. Dobby glaubt, dass er einen Aufsatz korrigiert hat. Dann ist er in sein Labor und hat lange in Büchern gelesen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Diese Antwort war nun wirklich nicht sehr informativ gewesen.

„Danach hat Professorchen einen Brief geschrieben. Er hat Dobby gebeten diesen Brief an die Tür des Labors zu hängen, wenn Professorchens Besuch gefrühstückt hat", fuhr Dobby fort.

Harry nickte. Dies war natürlich eine Erklärung dafür, dass er den Brief zuvor nicht gesehen hatte.

„Und sonst hat er nichts gesagt?", fragte Harry weiter.

Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Sir", antwortete Dobby, während ihm seine Ohren ins Gesicht klatschten, „Professorchen war sooo beschäftigt. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er das alles für seinen Besuch macht."

„Na das ist ja schmeichelhaft", knurrte Harry.

„Oh ja, Sir", bestätigte Dobby sogleich, „Professorchen macht sich nicht oft so viel Arbeit. Professorchen hat Dobby außerdem gebeten, seinem Gast ein gutes Frühstück zu machen, da schwere Arbeit auf ihn wartet."

Harry stand einen Moment sprachlos da. So etwas war gar nicht typisch für Professor Snape. Hatte Snape vielleicht aus irgend welchen Gründen verdrängt, dass es sich bei dem ‚Gast' um Harry handelte?

„Jetzt sollte Harry Potter sich aber an die Arbeit machen", sagte Dobby streng, ohne auf Harrys Reaktion zu achten.

„Eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor", knurrte Harry.

„Aber Sir, Professorchen hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben", entrüstete Dobby sich.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. Wahrscheinlich wäre Snape sehr ungehalten, wenn Harry die Aufgaben tatsächlich nicht erledigen würde, die er ihm hinterlassen hatte, vor allem wenn es stimmte, was Dobby gesagt hatte, und Snape sich wirklich so viel Mühe damit gemacht hatte.

Aber vielleicht konnte er sich einiges an Arbeit ersparen, wenn er es schaffte an die Bücher im Labor heran zu kommen. So musste er den Aufsatz über den Zwergenaufstand wenigstens nicht aus dem Gedächtnis schreiben.

„Dobby", begann er vorsichtig, „kannst du vielleicht die Tür zum Labor öffnen?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Dobby sofort, „die Tür ist magisch verschlossen, und Dobby kennt nicht die Formeln um sie zu öffnen. Was will Harry Potter denn im Labor?"

„Ach, ich dachte nur, dass ich eine bessere Arbeit für Professor Snape schreiben könnte, wenn ich die vielen Bücher dort zur Verfügung hätte", sagte Harry treuherzig.

Dobby legte den Kopf schief und blickte Harry forschend an.

„Nein, Sir, da kann Dobby Ihnen nicht helfen", antwortete er schließlich. „Dobby muss jetzt weiterarbeiten, sonst kommt Dobby zu spät nach Hogwarts."

Harry nickte. Dann verließ er die Küche, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Einen Moment saß er noch grübelnd da, dann nahm er seufzend die Feder, die auf dem Tisch lag, und begann aufzuschreiben, an was er sich noch von diesem Zwergenaufstand erinnern konnte.

Harry war viele Stunden mit den Aufgaben, die Severus Snape ihm hinterlassen hatte, beschäftigt. Alleine der Aufsatz hatte ihn schon lange aufgehalten, aber Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser Verkleinerungszauber derart kompliziert und zeitaufwendig sein würde.

Er musste das Kapitel im ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 8' unzählige Male lesen, um überhaupt eine Idee davon zu bekommen, wie dieser Zauber auch nur ansatzweise funktionieren sollte.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Harry stöhnend das Buch zur Seite legte. Es war schwierig, einen Zauber zu lernen, wenn man ihn nicht praktisch üben konnte, denn leider war Harry noch lange nicht so weit, um einen solch komplizierten Zauber ohne Zauberstab auszuführen.

Aber wenigstens schaffte er es mittlerweile ohne große Mühe Gegenstände schweben zu lassen.

Harry betrachtete einen Moment das Buch auf dem Tisch, dann konzentrierte er sich und flüsterte _‚Wingardium leviosa'_.

Augenblicklich erhob sich das Buch in die Luft, leicht wie eine Feder. Harry lächelte triumphierend.

In diesem Moment wurde er von einer wohlbekannten Stimme aus der Konzentration gerissen.

„Sehr beeindruckend", sagte Severus verächtlich. Harry blickte abrupt auf. Mit einem lauten PENG fiel das Buch auf den Tisch zurück.

Severus stand in der Tür. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und eine Augenbraue kritisch hochgezogen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht den ganzen Tag mit diesen Spielereien vergeudet, Potter", fuhr Severus drohend fort.

Wut kochte in Harry hoch.

„Das sind keine Spielereien", antwortete er ärgerlich.

„So?", fragte Severus amüsiert. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Arbeit."

Harry griff nach den Pergament-Seiten auf dem Tisch, stand auf und wollte um den Tisch herum gehen, um sie Severus zu geben, doch dieser hielt ihn abrupt auf.

„NEIN", sagte er scharf.

Harry blieb sofort stehen. „Was? Warum?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Zeigen Sie mir, was Sie können", antwortete er kalt. „Lassen Sie die Seiten zu mir schweben."

„Aber, das .....", begann Harry protestierend.

Severus zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach", begann er ölig, „sind wir dazu etwa nicht in der Lage?"

Harry kochte vor Wut. Diesem arroganten Tyrannen würde er schon zeigen, zu was er in der Lage war.

Ärgerlich knallte er die Blätter auf den Tisch. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Papier vor ihm und sagte leise _„disaccio Aufsatz"_.

Lautlos erhoben sich die Pergamentbögen in die Luft und schwebten langsam quer durch den Raum zu Severus.

Als sie direkt vor seiner Nase waren hob er seine Hand und ergriff die Bögen. Harry grinste triumphierend.

Severus blickte Harry einen Moment kalt an, als wolle er etwas sagen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders. Wortlos begann er Harrys Aufsatz zu überfliegen.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, nahm die Feder vom Tisch, und drehte sie angespannt in den Händen.

Nach einigen Minuten blickte Severus von seiner Lektüre auf und starrte Harry kalt an.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass dies hier nicht Ihr Ernst ist", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?", fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Das ist Müll, Potter", zischte Severus kalt. „Dieser Aufsatz hier ist absoluter Schrott. Ein Erstklässler hätte ihn besser schreiben können."

Harry lief vor Wut rot an und ballte die Fäuste. Das konnte Snape unmöglich ernst meinen. Harry hatte den ganzen Vormittag für seinen Aufsatz gebraucht, und dieser Mistkerl entschied innerhalb von nur 2 Minuten, dass Harrys Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren?

„Das ist nicht wahr, und das wissen Sie", entfuhr es Harry ärgerlich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus gefährlich ruhig. Langsam schritt er auf das Sofa zu, auf welchem Harry noch immer saß. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Lippen zu schmalen Linien zusammen gepresst.

Erbost stand Harry auf. Er hatte nun ein für alle Mal genug. „Sie haben genau verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!", schrie er wütend. 

Severus starrte Harry wortlos an.

"Mir hängen Ihre ständigen Beleidigungen zum Hals raus!", schrie Harry weiter. Er kochte vor Wut. Wie oft hatte er genau das seinem verhassten Lehrer an den Kopf werfen wollen, hatte es jedoch nie gewagt, aus Angst, Snape würde seinem Haus mehr Punkte abziehen, als sie die nächsten 20 Jahre verdienen konnten. Jetzt spielte das jedoch keine Rolle mehr.

Severus bewegte keinen Muskel, sein kalter Blick war starr auf Harry gerichtet. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf den Ausbruch des Jungen reagieren sollte, noch nie hatte ein Schüler ihn auf diese Weise angegriffen.

„Jetzt sind Sie wohl sprachlos?", blaffte Harry weiter.

Severus schwieg beharrlich.

„Sie können mich mal", zischte Harry und verließ wutentbrannt das Wohnzimmer.

Einen Moment später hörte Severus die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen. Harry hatte augenscheinlich die Wohnung verlassen.

‚Verdammter Gryffindor', dachte Severus ärgerlich. Eigentlich hätte er Harry sofort folgen müssen, alleine war es für den Jungen im Moment einfach zu gefährlich, da die Anhänger Voldemorts ihr Unwesen in Surrey trieben, aber dazu war er nicht in der Lage.

Er kochte vor Wut. Noch nie hatte ein Mensch es gewagt ihn ungestraft auf solch eine Weise zu beleidigen. Schon als Schüler hatte er sich immer gegen solche Angriffe zu wehren gewusst.

Es war Severus ein Rätsel, warum er in dieser Situation unfähig gewesen war zu reagieren. Wurde er nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war, langsam weich?

‚Unmöglich', entschied er bestimmt. Dieser Junge hatte ihn einfach unvorbereitet getroffen. Langsam schritt Severus durch das Zimmer zu dem großen Fenster. Er schob den schweren Vorhang zur Seite, öffnete es, schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Langsam verebbte sein Zorn.

Er würde den Jungen zurückholen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Dumbledore würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn Harry irgend etwas zustieß, und er sich selbst wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen wieder. Ja, er würde den Jungen finden, und dann würde dieses respektlose Verhalten Harrys ein Nachspiel haben. So hatte der Junge nicht ungestraft mit ihm gesprochen.

Gerade als Severus das Fenster wieder schließen wollte hörte er einen erstickten Schrei, der von der Straße unter ihm, herauf drang. Es war Harry!

So schnell er konnte verließ Severus die Wohnung und rannte nach unten. Irgend etwas musste passiert sein!

Wutentbrannt verließ Harry die Wohnung. Dies war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Was bildete sich dieser Tyrann eigentlich ein?

Er stapfte entschlossen die Treppe nach unten. Er war auf diesen Kerl nicht angewiesen, er kam auch gut alleine klar. Wahrscheinlich würde das Ministerium sowieso niemals zustimmen, dass Harry wieder zurück nach Hogwarts durfte. Was hatte es also für einen Sinn, sich an diesen Strohhalm zu klammern, und dafür bei einem Ekel wie Snape herum zu sitzen und zu warten, bis er die endgültige Absage des Ministeriums erhielt.

Als er das alte Haus verließ, in dem Snape zur Zeit wohnte, musste Harry die Augen zusammen kneifen. In der Wohnung war es so düster gewesen, dass er sich erst allmählich wieder an die Helligkeit draußen gewöhnen musste.

Harry blickte sich neugierig um. Es war ein trüber Tag und es nieselte leicht. Es war also kein Wunder, dass keine Menschenseele auf der Straße zu sehen war. Die Umgebung war wie ausgestorben.

Unschlüssig überlegte Harry, wohin er nun gehen sollte. Darüber hatte er sich noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, seitdem er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

Zu seinem Verwandten wollte er auf keinem Fall zurück, außerdem war das auch zu gefährlich.

Vielleicht konnte er ja zu Remus, überlegte er angestrengt. Nur wie sollte er Remus erreichen? Hedwig war noch immer bei Ron, also hatte er keine Möglichkeit Remus einen Brief zu schreiben.

In diesem Moment hörte Harry hinter sich jemanden flüstern. Er drehte sich abrupt um, aber bevor er jemanden entdecken konnte wurde er mit einer gewaltigen Wucht gegen die nächste Hauswand geschleudert. Harry schrie vor Schmerz und Schreck auf.

Benommen rappelte er sich wieder auf. Im Schatten der nächsten Häuserecke konnte er nun eine Gestalt erkennen. Langsam ging Harry näher.

Die Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und kam nun ihrerseits auf Harry zu. „Wurmschwanz", sagte Harry erschrocken, als er den Mann erkannte.

Wurmschwanz kam grinsend auf Harry zu. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn drohend auf Harry.

„So sieht man sich also wieder, Potter", sagte er mit seiner fiepsigen Stimme.

„Mein Meister schickt mich, um dich zu ihm zu bringen. Oh, der dunkle Lord wird so stolz auf seinen nichtswürdigen Diener sein."

„Ich werde niemals freiwillig mitkommen", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Das musst du auch gar nicht", antwortete Pettigrew grinsend.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „_Petrificus totalus._"

Harrys Arme und Beine klappten abrupt an den Körper. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch auch sein Unterkiefer schien wie versteinert. Harry war völlig reglos. Ärgerlich starrte er Wurmschwanz an.

„Mein Meister wird mich reich belohnen", quietschte Pettigrew selbstgefällig. Er schien mit sich und der Welt in diesem Moment sehr zufrieden zu sein.

„Für was?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Wurmschwanz riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er kannte diese Stimme. Schnell drehte er sich um und blickte in das kalte Gesicht von Severus Snape.

„Für was, glaubst du, sollte Voldemort dich belohnen?", wiederholte er. "Für dein neuerliches Versagen?"

„Snape", quietschte Pettigrew erschrocken.

Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf Severus' Gesicht aus. Harry beobachtete die beiden Männer aufmerksam.

„Voldemort scheint ziemlich verzweifelt zu sein, wenn er keinen anderen hatte, den er nach Surrey schicken konnte", zischte Severus kalt.

Als Severus den Namen seines Meisters aussprach zuckte Wurmschwanz merklich zusammen. „Du wirst für alles bezahlen, was du ihm angetan hast, Giftmischer", quietschte Pettigrew, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Mein Meister wird stolz auf mich sein, wenn ich ihm nicht nur seinen größten Feind, sondern auch noch seinen größten Verräter bringe."

Severus lachte laut auf. „Du weißt ganz genau, Pettigrew, dass du mir schon immer unterlegen warst", zischte Severus drohend.

„Du hältst mich nicht auf, Verräter", quietschte Wurmschwanz mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, „ich werde meinen Meister nicht enttäuschen, koste es was es wolle."

Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Severus. Doch bevor er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, hatte Severus bereits seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen, und ihn ebenfalls auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

„_Expelliarmus_", zischte er, bevor Wurmschwanz reagieren konnte.

Wurmschwanz wurde durch die Wucht des Entwaffnungszaubers einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Er hatte Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sein Zauberstab wurde ihm wie von Geisterhand aus den Händen gerissen und flog auf Severus zu.

Dieser streckte seine freie Hand aus und fing Pettigrews Zauberstab auf. Mit einem kurzen Druck seines Daumens auf das dünne Holz brach der Zauberstab mit einem leisen _Knack_ entzwei. Achtlos ließ Severus die beiden Hälften auf den Boden fallen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen", quietschte Wurmschwanz erbost. So schnell er konnte rappelte er sich auf und rannte stolpernd um die nächste Hausecke.

Severus blickte ihm nach, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen. Stattdessen ging er zu Harry, der noch immer bewegungsunfähig auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und murmelte: „_Finite incantatem._"

Harry seufzte leise, als der Klammerfluch von ihm genommen wurde. Mit weichen Knien sackte er in sich zusammen.

Gemessenen Schrittes überquerte Severus die Straße, baute sich vor Harry auf und blickte kalt auf ihn hinab. Er machte keine Anstalten dem Jungen wieder auf die Füße zu helfen.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte vorsichtig in Snapes ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Er wusste, dass der Lehrer eine riesige Wut auf ihn haben musste, nach allem, was Harry erst vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte.

„Danke, Sir", murmelte Harry leise.

Severus fixierte Harry einen Moment wortlos, dann sagte er emotionslos: „Kommen Sie mit, Potter."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und entfernte sich. Harry saß noch immer reglos auf dem Boden, unfähig, sich zu bewegen und blickte seinem Lehrer unsicher nach.

„Professor", sagte er schließlich noch leiser.

Severus, der mittlerweile schon einige Meter von Harry entfernt war, drehte sich abrupt um und starrte den Jungen eisig an.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", flüsterte Harry fast unhörbar.

Severus Augen verengten sich einen Moment, dann sagte er noch kälter: „Kommen Sie schon, Potter, oder wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Er drehte Harry wieder den Rücken zu und ging erneut in Richtung Haus davon. Harry rappelte sich auf und folgte ihm kleinlaut.

Wortlos folgte Harry Severus nach oben. Harry hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Magen. Hätte Severus ihn wenigstens beschimpft oder beleidigt, hätte er gewusst, was in dem Lehrer vor sich ging, aber dieses Schweigen ließ leise Panik in ihm aufsteigen.

Als Harry die düstere Wohnung betreten hatte schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich, dann blickte er sich suchend um.

Severus war bereits wieder in seinem Labor verschwunden, doch die Tür stand offen, sodass Harry sehen konnte, wie er gerade die unzähligen Flaschen von seinem Arbeitstisch in den gegenüberliegenden Schrank räumte.

Einen Moment stand Harry unschlüssig in der Tür. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Sinn hatte noch einmal mit Snape zu reden.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen, Potter", knurrte Severus in diesem Moment.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann fragte er vorsichtig: „Werfen Sie mich nun raus, Sir?"

Severus drehte sich um, starrte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und lachte kurz auf.

„Oh, ja, das würde ich wirklich gerne. Aber leider werde ich Sie nach Hogwarts bringen müssen."

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Endlich würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Bei diesen Aussichten konnte es ihm auch egal sein, ob Snape ihn nun noch mehr hasste oder nicht.

Er drehte sich blitzartig um, rannte durch die Wohnung und sammelte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Schon nach 5 Minuten hatte er seinen Rucksack gepackt.

Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Professor Snape. Ungeduldig wippte er auf den durchgesessenen Polstern auf und ab. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren. 

Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Severus den düsteren Raum. Wortlos ging er zu dem Kamin und entfachte mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs ein Feuer.

Dann nahm er das Kästchen mit dem Flohpulver und reichte es Harry. 

„Wir werden direkt in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore reisen", erklärte Severus knapp.

Harry nahm eine Prise des Pulvers und warf es ins Feuer. Augenblicklich verfärbten sich die Flammen grün. Harry trat in den Kamin und sagte laut: „Hogwarts, Büro von Professor Dumbledore."


	7. Harrys Rückkehr

**7. Harrys Rückkehr**

Nach einer turbulenten Reise, vorbei an unzähligen Kaminen, erreichte Harry hustend und rußverschmiert sein angegebenes Ziel.

Er trat aus dem Kamin und blickte sich suchend um. Professor Dumbledore war nirgendwo zu sehen. Enttäuscht senkte Harry den Blick. Wie sehr hatte er sich darauf gefreut, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts endlich wieder zu sehen.

Doch bevor Harry sich fragen konnte, wo Professor Dumbledore wohl sein könnte, trat Snape aus den Flammen.

„Kommen Sie mit", sagte er kurz und ging zur Tür des Büros. Harry folgte ihm die steinerne Treppe hinunter. Snape schlug zielstrebig den Weg zum Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, Professor McGonagall, ein.

Auf den Gängen begegneten sie kaum einem Menschen, denn draußen schien die Sonne und die meisten Schüler verbrachten ihren freien Nachmittag auf den weitläufigen Ländereien rund um die Schule.

Diejenigen allerdings, die ihnen begegneten, starrten Harry an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Scheinbar hatte es sich bereits in der gesamten Schule herum gesprochen, dass Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde. Um so überraschter waren nun natürlich die Blicke, die Harry und Snape folgten.

Harry versuchte die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren und folgte dem Tränkemeister schweigend, bis sie endlich das Büro von Professor McGonagall erreicht hatten.

Snape öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro ohne anzuklopfen. Harry folgte ihm zögernd. Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie Snape erblickte.

„Von Anklopfen haben Sie wohl auch noch nichts gehört, Severus", begrüßte sie ihn spitz.

Severus blickte die grauhaarige Frau kalt an, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie in Surrey bleiben sollen", fuhr Professor McGonagall ungehalten fort.

„Warum also sind Sie hier?"

„Ich habe Ihnen ein Geschenk mitgebracht", antwortete Severus kalt.

Professor McGonagall blickte ihn verständnislos an. Dann trat der Tränkemeister wortlos zur Seite und gab der Lehrerin den Blick auf Harry frei, der bis jetzt hinter diesem gestanden hatte.

Professor McGonagall starrte Harry einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an, dann breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Potter", sagte sie freundlich. „Ich bin froh, Sie wohlbehalten zu sehen."

Dann wandte sie sich erneut Snape zu und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Darf ich fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat, Severus?", fragte sie bissig. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass meine Anweisungen bezüglich Potters Verbleib eindeutig waren."

„Nun", antwortete Severus eisig, „vielleicht habe ich es mir anders überlegt."

Professor McGonagall starrte ihr Gegenüber wortlos an.

„Professor", mischte sich nun Harry vorsichtig in die gespannte Unterhaltung, „Wurmschwanz war wieder in Surrey, er war direkt vor Professor Snapes Haus."

Professor McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Was ist passiert?", forderte sie nun Severus auf.

Dieser erzählte in knappen Worten, was vor einer Stunde geschehen war. Er nahm sich jedoch die Freiheit heraus, die Geschehnisse auf seine ganz eigene Weise zu erzählen. Vor allem unterließ er es, Harrys Ausbruch zu erwähnen. Es war ihm unangenehm, diesen Fakt ausgerechnet vor Minerva darzulegen und ihr seine Schwäche zu offenbaren, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, auf den Wutanfall Harrys zu reagieren. Außerdem war das ausschließlich eine Sache zwischen ihm und Potter.

Ihm entging nicht, dass Harry ihn, nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, halb überrascht, halb fragend anblickte.

Professor McGonagall schwieg einen Moment und dachte scharf nach.

„Diese Wendung der Ereignisse ist in der Tat sehr beunruhigend", sagte sie schließlich sachlich, „aber trotzdem bin ich nicht dazu befugt, Potter hier in Hogwarts Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Das Ministerium ....."

„Aber Professor McGonagall", unterbrach Harry sie verzweifelt, „wo soll ich denn hin?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Bürotür und Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

„Selbstverständlich wirst du hier bleiben, Harry", sagte er lächelnd.

Die Anwesenden blickten Dumbledore überrascht an.

„Albus, ich hatte dich nicht so bald zurück erwartet", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich als erste.

Dumbledore lächelte müde.

„Nun", erklärte er, „manchmal muss man seine Pläne kurzfristig ändern. Nach meinem Gespräch mit Cornelius Fudge vor drei Wochen entwickelt sich alles anders, als ich gehofft hatte."

Harry, Severus und Minerva blickten ihn fragend an.

„Cornelius ist in keinster Weise kompromissbereit. Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zaubereiministerium beendet."

„Davon hast du überhaupt nichts erzählt. Aber Albus, du kannst doch nicht ......", begann Professor McGonagall erregt.

„Ich kann, und ich habe es bereits getan", unterbrach Dumbledore sie bestimmt.

„Und deshalb sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir Harry nicht wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten sollten. Selbstverständlich werde ich für diese Entscheidung die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, mach dir also keine Sorgen, Minerva."

„Aber Albus", sagte Professor McGonagall betroffen, „das wird Fudge nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Er wird entsprechende Maßnahmen einleiten, er ......."

Dumbledore lächelte erschöpft.

„Das kann er gerne probieren, aber wie du sicher weißt, besitzt Hogwarts eine gewisse Immunität. Cornelius wird es schwer haben, uns offiziell zu untersagen Harry bei uns zu behalten, wenn er bereits hier ist. Aber zur Sicherheit werde ich einige Mitglieder des Ordens um Rat fragen. Cassiopeia Milfina zum Beispiel kennt sich hervorragend mit den Verordnungen des Ministeriums aus. An fast allen hat sie selbst mitgearbeitet, als sie noch im Ministerium beschäftigt war."

Professor McGonagall nickte zögernd.

„Wie du meinst, Albus. Du weißt, dass ich immer hinter dir stehe, ich wollte lediglich meine Bedenken äußern."

„Das weiß ich, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

Dann wandte Professor Dumbledore sich an Harry. „Herzlich Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

„Danke, Professor", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Endlich war er zurück, wo er hin gehörte. Und vor allem konnte er es gar nicht abwarten Ron und Hermine wieder zu sehen.

„Ich werde dann wohl nicht mehr gebraucht", unterbrach Severus das Idyll kalt.

Dumbledore wandte sich von Harry ab und blickte seinen Zaubertrankmeister an.

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund", sagte er. „Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du in den letzten Monaten für mich und den Orden auf dich genommen hast."

Severus schnaubte leicht angewidert. Dumbledore ignorierte diese Äußerung und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wirst du morgen den letzten Tag in Surrey unterrichten?", fragte er.

Severus nickte.

„So ist es."

„Na, dann haben wir ja alle Schäfchen wieder beisammen", erwiderte Dumbledore glücklich.

„Außer Sirius", murmelte Harry fast unhörbar.

„Ja, außer Sirius", wiederholte Dumbledore, und ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Aber ich verspreche dir, Harry, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Sirius' Unschuld zu beweisen. Unglücklicherweise wird das gar nicht so einfach werden."

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „du wirst nun auf alle Fälle erst einmal zu deinen Freunden in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück kehren. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, werden sich 2 ganz besonders freuen, dass du zurück bist." Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Harry verschmitzt zu.

„Aber was ist mit meinen Sachen, Professor?", fiel Harry plötzlich ein. „Meine Bücher, mein Kessel und meine Umhänge sind alle noch im Ligusterweg."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich werde umgehend jemanden zu deinen Verwandten schicken, der die Sachen dort abholt."

Harry nickte zufrieden. „Danke, Sir."

Dann drehte Harry sich um und verließ das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Aber noch bevor er um die nächste Ecke biegen konnte wurde er von einer kalten Stimme hinter sich aufgehalten.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, Mr. Potter", sagte Severus mit gefährlich freundlicher Stimme.

Harry drehte sich abrupt um und blickte den Lehrer überrascht an. Er hatte erwartet, dass Snape ihn für die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr beachten würde, scheinbar hatte er sich da geirrt.

„Mr. Potter", fuhr Severus fort, „leider ist es mir nicht möglich, Ihnen für Ihre unglaublichen Unverschämtheiten, die Sie von sich gegeben haben, Punkte abzuziehen, da Sie während dieses Vorfalls kein Schüler von Hogwarts waren. Dennoch werden Sie dafür eine Strafe erhalten."

Harry starrte Severus ungläubig an. Das konnte Snape unmöglich Ernst meinen.

„Aber, Professor, das ist.....", begann er entrüstet.

„Passen Sie auf was Sie sagen, Potter", zischte Snape erbost. „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Widerrede!"

Harry starrte den Lehrer mit offenem Mund an. Das fing ja gut an. Er war noch keine 10 Minuten wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen, und hatte für sein Haus schon die ersten Punkte verloren.

„Sie werden mir am Freitag nach der letzten Stunde etwas Gesellschaft leisten", fuhr Severus kalt fort.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry zähneknirschend.

„Und am Samstag und Sonntag werden Sie sich direkt nach dem Frühstück bei mir einfinden."

Harry stockte einen Moment, dann knurrte er: „Ja, Sir."

„Und nehmen Sie sich am Besten nichts anderweitiges für diese Tage vor, unser Beisammensein könnte etwas länger dauern."

„War das jetzt alles, kann ich gehen?", fragte Harry patzig und starrte Snape feindselig an.

„Ja, Sie können jetzt gehen", antwortete Severus und seine Lippen verzogen sich bei diesen Worten zu einem kalten Lächeln.

Harry drehte sich um und schlurfte zum Gryffindor-Turm. Hatte er sich tatsächlich gewünscht wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu dürfen? Dieser Wunsch kam ihm im Moment ziemlich absurd vor. Er wollte sich im Moment lieber überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber machen, welche Strafarbeit Snape sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte. So wie er Snape einschätzte konnte es nur etwas ziemlich ekliges sein.

Als Harry endlich das Portrait der fetten Dame, das den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich verbarg, erreicht hatte, blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Er hatte ganz vergessen Professor McGonagall nach dem Passwort zu fragen. Wie sollte er nun also hineinkommen?

In diesem Augenblick hörte Harry Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um, und erkannte Neville Longbottom.

„Harry", rief Neville begeistert, „du bist wieder da!"

„Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete Harry grinsend.

„Wow", fuhr Neville fort, „es gab schon die wildesten Gerüchte, dass du nie wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würdest, dass du in Askaban bist ...." Neville machte eine kurze Pause.

„Du warst doch nicht etwa in Askaban, oder Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand. Sobald er das Wort ‚Askaban' hörte, musste er an Sirius denken, der dort nun schon seit mehreren Wochen auf Hilfe wartete.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich, „ich war nicht in Askaban."

„Gut", sagte Neville grinsend. „Du, manche haben sogar behauptet, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hätte dich getötet."

„Wie du siehst lebe ich noch", antwortete Harry und konnte sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Neville, kannst du mir vielleicht das Passwort sagen? Ich würde mich gerne ein bisschen ausruhen, leider habe ich vergessen Professor McGonagall danach zu fragen."

„Klar", antwortete Neville sofort.

Dann machte er jedoch eine Pause und schien scharf nachzudenken.

„Wie war das noch?", murmelte er leise. „Vorhin habe ich es noch gewusst."

Eine Minute verging. Auf Nevilles Stirn hatten sich tiefe Furchen gebildet, die von seinen Bemühungen zeugten, sich an das Passwort zu erinnern.

Plötzlich blickte er auf und setzte ein triumphierendes Gesicht auf.

„Ich hab's", rief er begeistert, „Godric's Hollow."

Augenblicklich schwang das Portrait zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

„Danke, Neville", sagte Harry und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Wenn schon Neville solch haarstäubende Gerüchte über Harrys Verbleib gehört hatte, was hatten dann bloß die anderen alles gehört?

Glücklicherweise war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer. Am Fenster saßen drei Zweitklässler und spielten Zauberschach, und am Kamin saßen Ron und Hermine.

Als Harry näher kam blickte Hermine von dem Aufsatz auf, an dem sie gerade schrieb. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie Harry erblickte.

„Harry", rief sie begeistert, sprang auf, und fiel dem verdutzten Harry um den Hals.

„Hallo, Kumpel", begrüßte auch Ron grinsend seinen Freund.

„Es ist so toll, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Hermine glücklich. „Komm schon, setz dich, und erzähl uns alles, was passiert ist."

Harry setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, und begann zu berichten, was in den letzten Wochen alles geschehen war.

Als er an der Stelle angekommen war, an welcher er Snape angebrüllt hatte, atmete Hermine scharf ein. „Du hast einen Lehrer angeschrieen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Cool", entfuhr es Ron.

„Ron", tadelte ihn Hermine sofort, „das ist kein Spaß, das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit."

„Aber Hermine", verteidigte Harry sich, „zu dieser Zeit war er nicht mein Lehrer, ich meine, na ja, er war es nur auf dieser Muggel-Schule."

„Und das zählt nicht", kommentierte Ron grinsend.

Hermine hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Harry versuchte ihren Zweifel zu ignorieren und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

Als er geendet hatte starrte Ron ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Snape lässt dich 3 Tage nachsitzen? Der hat sie doch wohl nicht mehr alle?", rief er entgeistert.

Hermine schwieg. Aber nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war sie wohl der Meinung, dass Harry diese Strafe verdient hatte.

„Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Was soll's, das wird auch vorbei gehen."

„Ja", antwortete Ron bitter, „und unser erster Hogsmeade-Ausflug in diesem Jahr wird auch vorbei gehen, und zwar ohne dich."

„Na klasse", seufzte Harry. Das fing ja wirklich gut an.

                                    *            *            *

Voldemorts Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

„Du hattest ihn, und hast ihn entkommen lassen?", zischte er gefährlich.

Wurmschwanz wand sich auf dem Boden, zu Füssen seines Meisters. Er hatte Voldemort soeben jammernd und winselnd von seinem Versagen in Surrey berichtet.

Lucius Malfoy und Thomas Loyer standen neben Voldemort. Auf Malfoys Gesicht machte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln breit, denn er war von Anfang an davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Pettigrew versagen würde. Er hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt.

„Meister", winselte Wurmschwanz und klammerte sich mit den Händen an Voldemorts Umhang, „ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass ....."

„SCHWEIG!", donnerte Voldemort zornig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf das Häufchen Elend zu seinen Füßen.

„_Crucio_", fauchte er.

Wurmschwanz schrie laut auf, als der Fluch ihn traf, und wand sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab wieder und nahm den Schmerz-Fluch von seinem Opfer.

„Dass du es überhaupt wagst, mir mit solch einer Nachricht unter die Augen zu treten", sagte er und starrte Wurmschwanz ärgerlich an.

„Meister", winselte Pettigrew schwach, „Was hätte ich gegen Snape tun sollen? Er hat mich überrumpelt."

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich sollte dich für deine Unfähigkeit töten", zischte er und richtete langsam seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Wurmschwanz.

„Nein", kreischte Pettigrew panisch und klammerte sich wieder an Voldemorts Umhang, „Meister, ich bitte Euch, habt Erbarmen mit Eurem nichtswürdigen Diener."

Voldemort schwieg und blickte Wurmschwanz kalt an. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Wurmschwanz zitterte am ganzen Körper und blickte seinen Meister angstvoll von unten an. Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Geh mir aus den Augen", sagte Voldemort schließlich.

„Ihr lasst mich gehen?", fragte Wurmschwanz zaghaft.

„GEH", wiederholte der dunkle Lord ärgerlich, „Bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Langsam rappelte Wurmschwanz sich auf und schlich in Richtung Tür, ohne jedoch Voldemort aus den Augen zu lassen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, um die Gefahrenzone endgültig zu verlassen, als Voldemort ihn jedoch aufhielt.

„Wurmschwanz."

Pettigrew fuhr vor Schreck zusammen und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Ja, m-mein Lord", stotterte er fast unhörbar.

„Ich war zwar heute gnädig", sagte Voldemort, „Aber sei dir gewiss, dass ich diesen Vorfall nicht vergessen werde. Sei also auf der Hut."

„J-ja, m-m-mein Lord", stotterte Wurmschwanz. So schnell er konnte verließ er den Raum und ließ Voldemort mit Loyer und Malfoy alleine.

„Warum ward Ihr so gnädig zu ihm, mein Lord?", fragte Loyer vorsichtig, nachdem Wurmschwanz die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Voldemort löste seinen Blick von der Tür und wandte sich zu Loyer.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn eines Tages noch einmal brauchen werde", sagte der dunkle Lord langsam. „Eines Tages wird er von Nutzen sein."

Loyer nickte, als ob er verstanden hätte, was Voldemort soeben gesagt hatte, aber in Wahrheit konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, für was sein Meister einen Versager wie Pettigrew jemals brauchen würde.

„Mein Lord", fragte nun Lucius Malfoy vorsichtig, „Habt Ihr schon neue Informationen von Euren Agenten in Ost-Europa?"

Voldemort wandte sich an Malfoy und seine Laune schien sich etwas zu bessern, jedenfalls umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Ja", antwortete er, „In der Tat. Gestern hat mich Michael Mendax kontaktiert. Sie haben ein Lager der Wicca gefunden. Leider war es bereits seit mehreren Tagen verlassen."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich", sagte Malfoy betroffen.

„Sie werden sie finden, früher oder später. Jedenfalls haben sie jetzt eine Spur", sagte Voldemort.

„Entschuldigt meine Unwissenheit, Meister", meldete sich Loyer kleinlaut zu Wort, „Aber was bitte sind ‚Wicca'?"

Voldemort schwieg. Er hatte keine Lust, einem Nichtswürdigen wie Thomas Loyer haarklein zu erklären, was ein Genie wie er im Schilde führte. Das war einfach unter seinem Niveau.

Loyer blickte seinen Meister wissbegierig an, Voldemort machte jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten zu antworten.

Schließlich warf er Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zu, damit dieser Loyer erklärte was ‚Wicca' sind. Malfoy nickte kurz.

„Die Wicca sind eine Hexengemeinschaft, die fast ausgestorben ist", begann Malfoy mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Es gibt nur noch ein paar vereinzelte kleine Gruppen, sogenannte Covens, die hauptsächlich in Osteuropa leben. Sie sind wie Zigeuner, bleiben nie lange an einem Ort. Diese Covens sind nie sehr groß, in der Regel haben sie 13 Mitglieder."

„Aber was ist das besondere an ihnen?", fragte Loyer neugierig.

Voldemort hatte indes begonnen ungeduldig in der großen Halle von Malfoy Manor auf und ab zu schreiten. In regelmäßigen Abständen warf er abschätzende Blicke zu seinen Dienern.

Malfoy blickte kurz zu seinem Meister, als dieser fast unmerklich nickte fuhr er fort: „Diese Wicca-Covens existieren zum Teil schon mehrere Tausend Jahre. Ihr Wissen wird von Generation zu Generation in einem sogenannten ‚Buch der Schatten' weitergegeben. Wir haben bereits vor Monaten von einem unserer Informanten erfahren, dass einige dieser Wicca-Covens das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens kennen."

Loyer starrte Malfoy mit offenem Mund an. 

„Das ist genug", unterbrach Voldemort Malfoy barsch.

„Loyer, du wirst dich nun nach Surrey begeben und herausfinden, ob Potter sich noch dort befindet. Lucius, du wirst dich im Ministerium umhören, ob er wieder in Hogwarts ist."

Die beiden angesprochenen nickten, verbeugten sich, und verließen gemeinsam den Raum.

Voldemort wartete, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, dann wandte er sich um und ging zu einer Tür am anderen Ende der Halle.

Er öffnete sie, und stand vor einer steinernen Treppe, die hinab in die Dunkelheit führte. Langsam schritt er die Stufen nach unten. Im vorbeigehen entzündete er die Fackeln, die in metallenen Halterungen an der Wand befestigt waren, mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Die Treppe endete in einem langen, düsteren Gang. Links und rechts befanden sich unzählige schwere, hölzerne Türen. In Augenhöhe waren kleine Gitterfenster, durch die man in die Räume dahinter blicken konnte.

Voldemort ging zielstrebig zu einer der Türen und öffnete sie. Er betrat den kleinen Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete er die Fackel an der Wand und blickte sich um. 

Der Lichtschein der Fackel warf bizarre Formen und Muster auf die kahlen Wände. Das einzige Möbelstück, das sich in dem Raum befand, war ein altes Bettgestell ohne Matratze.

Auf dem Gestell lag eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt. Sie stöhnte, als das ungewohnte Licht ihre Augen traf und drehte sich langsam und unter größter Kraftanstrengung um. Es war Mrs. Figg.

Als sie den dunklen Lord erkannte weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus, als er auf den geschundenen Körper blickte.

„Hallo Arabella", sagte Voldemort kalt, „Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Nacht."

Leise stöhnend setzte Mrs. Figg sich langsam auf, wobei sie Voldemort keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

„Was willst du noch, Tom?", fragte sie schwach.

Beim Klang dieses Namens verengten sich Voldemorts Augen ärgerlich.

„Du hast bereits alle Antworten. Selbst der stärkste Zaubertrank könnte dir nichts Neues offenbaren", fuhr die alte Frau kraftlos fort.

„Nun", sagte Voldemort langsam, „Vielleicht möchte ich heute gar nicht mit dir über Harry Potter sprechen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte die Frau vor ihm lächelnd an.

„Übrigens wird es dich interessieren, dass Potter meinem treuen Wurmschwanz nur um ein Haar entkommen ist. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Das nächste Mal werden wir ihn kriegen."

Mrs. Figg blickte Voldemort fest an.

„Du wirst ihn nie erwischen. Nicht solange es Albus Dumbledore gibt", sagte sie überzeugt.

„Sei still, verdammtes Weib", zischte der dunkle Lord zornig.

Mrs. Figg senkte traurig den Blick.

„Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Tom? Was ist aus dem Jungen geworden, mit dem ich zusammen in der Schule war? ........ Den ich vor langer Zeit einmal geliebt habe?"

„Tom Riddle ist TOT!", fauchte Voldemort ärgerlich.

„Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben, Tom", sagte Mrs. Figg leise und blickte dem dunklen Lord fest in seine rot glühenden Augen.

Voldemort blickte einen Moment ausweichend zur Seite.

„Glaub was du willst", antwortete er schließlich kalt, wobei er Mrs. Figg wieder direkt anblickte.

„Ich will meine kostbare Zeit nicht weiter mit sinnlosem Geschwätz vergeuden", fuhr er emotionslos fort. „Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen."

„Du weißt, dass ich dir bereits alles gesagt habe. Wie hätte ich dir etwas verschweigen können? Gegen deinen verdammten Zaubertank hätte sich nicht einmal Albus zur Wehr setzen können."

Auf Voldemorts Gesicht machte sich erneut ein kaltes Lächeln breit.

„Ja", sagte Voldemort zufrieden, „Der Schöpfer dieses Trankes ist wirklich ein Genie. Zu schade, dass auch er bald sterben wird."

Mrs. Figg blickte Voldemort fragend an.

„Ach", sagte Voldemort mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton, „weißt du etwa nicht, wem du deine Qualen zu verdanken hattest? Glaube mir, ich finde es immer höchst amüsant, wenn ich nicht nur Antworten durch diese Tränke erhalte, sondern wenn ich dabei auch noch ein wenig unterhalten werde. Severus Snape war einfach der Beste. Zu schade, dass er sich gegen seinen Meister entschieden hat."

„Severus?", entfuhr es Mrs. Figg überrascht.

„Höchst amüsant, nicht wahr? Ausgerechnet der Mann, den ihr alle als euren _Freund_ seht, hat dir diese Qualen zugefügt."

„DU hast mich gezwungen dieses Zeug zu trinken, nicht er", empörte Mrs. Figg sich.

„SCHWEIG", zischte Voldemort, „Beantworte mir lieber meine Frage. Verrate mir das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit, das die Wicca seit Jahrhunderten hüten wie ihren Augapfel."

„Ich kann dir nichts sagen, das ich nicht weiß. Ich war nie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Wicca, und das weißt du. Meine Mutter gehörte zu ihnen. Ich habe die Aufnahmezeremonie nie gemacht, aus diesem Grund haben sie mir auch nie ihre Geheimnisse anvertraut."

„DU LÜGST", donnerte Voldemort ärgerlich.

„Finde es heraus, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Mrs. Figg trotzig und blickte Voldemort wieder direkt in die Augen.

„Verlass dich darauf", sagte Voldemort kalt, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Ich besitze mit Sicherheit auch für dieses _Problem_ noch ein kleines Andenken von dem Giftmischer. Du wirst mir das Geheimnis verraten, glaube mir, alte Hexe."

Dann öffnete er die Tür und verließ den Raum.

Bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss löschte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Fackel an der Wand und ließ die alte Frau alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.


	8. Unerwartete Begegnung

**8. ****Unerwartete Begegnung**

Nachdem er Harry zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte ging Severus hinunter in die Abgeschiedenheit seines Arbeitszimmer.

Als er die vertrauten, düsteren Räume betrat, atmete er tief durch. Diese stickige, zaubertrankgeschwängerte Luft hatte immer etwas beruhigendes an sich.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann seine Unterlagen zu sortieren.

Da morgen sein letzter Tag in dieser Muggel-Schule sein würde, war es langsam an der Zeit, seinen Unterricht für Hogwarts vorzubereiten.

Er würde es nicht sonderlich vermissen, dachte er grimmig.

Fast im gleichen Moment jedoch schob sich das Bild einer jungen Frau in seine Gedanken und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Würde er vielleicht doch eine Kleinigkeit aus der Muggelwelt vermissen? Ein klein wenig zumindest?

Er würde ihr morgen erklären müssen, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden.

Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte er leise.

Aber was sollte dieser sentimentale Unsinn? Emotionale Bindungen führten nie zu etwas Gutem, das hatte er im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt.

Severus war fast fertig mit seiner Arbeit, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Er blickte auf und starrte unwillig die Tür an. Konnten sie ihn denn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen?

Ohne dass er auf das Klopfen antwortete, öffnete sich die Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein.

Severus blickte den Direktor verwundert an.

„Hallo Severus, darf ich eintreten?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Bist du das nicht bereits?", fragte Severus abweisend zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten auf einen Stuhl, Severus gegenüber.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?", fragte Dumbledore. „Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus."

Severus schnaubte.

„Wie sollte es mir gut gehen, wenn man nicht einmal in der Muggel-Welt vor Potter seine Ruhe hat?", knurrte er.

„Ach Severus", seufzte Dumbledore, „nimmst du das ganze nicht etwas zu persönlich?"

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm nur so etwas unterstellen?

Der Direktor schien auf seine Frage keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Ich habe mir das, was du erzählt hast, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aufgrund der jüngsten Vorkommnisse solltest du nicht mehr nach Surrey zurück kehren. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Ich werde Newton bescheid sagen, dass du morgen nicht mehr unterrichten wirst."

Severus nickte.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich darum reiße, noch einmal dorthin zurück zu kehren", sagte er schließlich.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd.

Severus blickte ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun ja", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ich habe diverse Gerüchte gehört, über eine Frau ....."

„Das ist völliger Blödsinn", unterbrach Severus ihn barsch.

„So?", fragte Dumbledore und blickte seinen Zaubertranklehrer forschend an.

Severus antwortete nicht. Wie kam der Direktor nur auf solch einen Unsinn?

„Dann werde ich also morgen wieder meine Zaubertrank-Klassen unterrichten", wechselte Severus demonstrativ das Thema.

„Du kannst dir ruhig noch ein oder zwei Tage frei nehmen", schlug Dumbledore ihm vor.

„Und meine Lehrtätigkeit hier noch länger vernachlässigen?", fragte Severus verständnislos. „Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun."

„Wie du willst", seufzte Dumbledore.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch einen Moment, dann machte Dumbledore sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro, viele Stockwerke über den düsteren Kerkern.

Auf dem Weg dorthin seufzte er erneut. Newton Amandus, der Leiter der Muggelschule, hatte ihm berichtet, dass Severus Snape sich mit einer Muggel-Lehrerin angefreundet hatte.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer nun endlich den Mut finden würde seinen Gefühlen zu folgen, aber scheinbar war er noch immer nicht so weit.

                                   *          *          *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte und realisierte wo er sich befand, breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Endlich war er wieder in Hogwarts. Hier gehörte er hin. Dies war sein Zuhause.

Noch am gestrigen Abend hatte Professor McGonagall ihm seinen Koffer mit seinen Habseligkeiten aus dem Ligusterweg gebracht. Nach Aussagen seiner Lehrerin hatten sich überall in den Straßen um den Ligusterweg schwarz gekleidete Gestalten in den Schatten der Häuser herumgedrückt. Es war also nur gut gewesen, dass Harry nicht mehr dorthin zurückgekehrt war.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er mit Ron und Hermine hinunter zum Frühstück. Ganz langsam machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Wie würden die anderen Schüler auf ihn reagieren? Was für furchtbare Gerüchte hatten sie über seinen Verbleib gehört?

„Harry", riss Hermine ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm?", fragte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Hat Professor McGonagall dir eigentlich auch deinen Zauberstab zurück gegeben?", fragte sie.

Harry wich augenblicklich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. An seinen Zauberstab hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Nein", antwortete er leise.

Ron starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an.

„Und wie willst du dann am Unterricht teilnehmen?", fragte er.

Harry blickte ihn wortlos an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Du musst gleich nach dem Frühstück zu Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall. Du brauchst deinen Zauberstab so schnell wie möglich", fügte er hinzu, als Harry nicht antwortete.

Harry nickte stumm. Die gute Laune, mit der er an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte sich augenblicklich in Luft aufgelöst. Missmutig trottete er hinter Ron und Hermine her in die Große Halle.

Als er die Halle betrat, verstummten sofort alle Gespräche. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die große Flügeltür und starrten Harry neugierig an. Harry versuchte die neugierigen Blicke so gut es ging zu ignorieren und folgte Ron und Hermine zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, sprangen Fred und George abrupt auf und applaudierten begeistert. Nacheinander erhoben sich fast ein Dutzend weitere Gryffindors und fielen in den Beifall ein.

Die Slytherins am anderen Ende der Großen Halle starrten wortlos herüber. Draco Malfoy kniff feindselig die Augen zusammen und beobachtete jede Bewegung Harrys aufmerksam.

Harry versuchte die Blicke um sich herum so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

Kaum hatte er Platz genommen kam auch schon Angelina Johnson, der Captain der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft, auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Potter", sagte sie strahlend. „Toll, dass du wieder da bist. Die Hufflepuffs haben uns letzte Woche ganz schön alt aussehen lassen. Ohne Sucher hatten wir keine Chance. Mit 170 zu 30 haben sie uns platt gemacht."

„Oh", sagte Harry schuldbewusst.

„Die nächsten beiden Spiele _müssen_ wir gewinnen, wenn wir noch eine Chance auf den Quidditch-Pokal haben wollen", fuhr Angelina entschlossen fort.

„In vier Wochen spielen wir gegen Slytherin, bis dahin musst du wieder fit sein. Ich denke, wir werden in den nächsten Wochen ein paar Sondertrainings durchführen, damit du wieder in Form kommst."

„Ja, klar", stimmte Harry begeistert zu.

Wie sehr hatte er sein geliebtes Quidditch vermisst. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, endlich wieder auf seinem Feuerblitz zu fliegen.

„Gut", sagte Angelina zufrieden. „Das nächste Mannschafts-Training findet am Freitag Nachmittag statt."

Harry blieb der Bissen im Halse stecken und er begann zu husten.

„Am Freitag kann ich leider nicht", sagte er, als er endlich wieder Luft bekam.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Angelina verständnislos.

„Am Freitag muss ich bei Snape nachsitzen", erklärte Harry kleinlaut.

„Äh, habe ich das richtig verstanden, Potter?", fragte Angelina scharf. „Du bist erst seit gestern Nachmittag wieder in der Schule und musst schon nachsitzen?"

Harry nickte wortlos.

„Das fängt ja gut an", seufzte Angelina. „Na gut, am Samstag haben wir ein ganztätiges Trainings-Camp anberaumt, ich gehe davon aus, dass du wenigstens _daran _teilnehmen wirst."

Harry schluckte hart, dann schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf.

Angelina starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ist dir der Hogsmeade-Tag etwa wichtiger als unser Quidditch-Team?", fragte sie erregt.

„Snape", murmelte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst", empörte Angelina sich lautstark. „Du bist Mitglied unseres Teams. Wenn du das bleiben willst rate ich dir, am Samstag am Training teil zu nehmen."

Harry blickte Angelina ungläubig an. Ihr Augen sprühten Funken vor Zorn. Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass es in Gryffindor jemals einen fanatischeren Mannschafts-Captain geben würde als Oliver Wood. Scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Aber was soll ich denn machen?", fragte er hilflos.

„Verschieb das Nachsitzen", antwortete sie leichthin.

Dann drehte sie sich um und stapfte davon.

Der Appetit war Harry nun endgültig vergangen, und so kaute er lustlos auf seinem Marmeladenbrötchen herum. Hermine blickte zu ihm herüber, sagte jedoch nichts.

Nachdem er endlich sein Brötchen heruntergewürgt hatte, stand er auf und ging nach vorne zum Tisch der Lehrer. Ihm entging nicht, dass unzählige Augenpaare ihm folgten.

Als er den Tisch erreicht hatte blickte Professor Dumbledore von seinem Teller auf und sah Harry überrascht an.

„Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?", fragte er freundlich.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, Professor", begann er zögernd. „Hermine hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich im Moment überhaupt keinen Zauberstab besitze. Ich frage mich nun, wie ich am Unterricht teilnehmen soll?"

Dumbledore blickte Harry bestürzt an.

„Beim Barte Merlins", sagte er, „daran habe ich ja überhaupt nicht gedacht. Selbstverständlich brauchst du ihn so schnell wie möglich zurück."

Er dachte einen Moment nach und fuhr schließlich fort.

„Hm, lass mich überlegen, komm am besten direkt nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro. Dann werden wir dieses Problem besprechen. Ich werde sehen, was ich bis dahin ausrichten kann. Minerva", wandte er sich an Professor McGonagall, die direkt neben ihm saß, „komm bitte auch nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro. Ich denke, dass ich dich brauchen werde."

Professor McGonagall nickte.

Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Danke, Professor", sagte er erleichtert.

„Geh jetzt in den Unterricht", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ich werde den Lehrern Bescheid sagen, dass du im Moment etwas, nun, gehandicapt bist."

Harry nickte und kehrte zufrieden zu Ron und Hermine zurück. Wenigstens dieses eine Problem schien gelöst zu sein. Wenn Professor Dumbledore sich dieser Angelegenheit annahm konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen. 

Erleichtert ging Harry mit seinen Freunden zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Es war ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'.

„Sagt mal", begann Harry, als sie den Klassenraum fast erreicht hatten, „in all euren Briefen, die ihr mir die letzten Wochen geschickt habt, habt ihr kein einziges Mal erwähnt, wer nun ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichtet."

Ron grinste breit.

„Halt dich fest Harry", antwortete er, „es ist ...."

In diesem Moment stieß Hermine ihn unsanft mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Aua, spinnst du?" rief Ron empört.

„Harry wird schon sehen, wer uns unterrichtet, verrat doch nicht alles", sagte Hermine tadelnd. Dann lächelte auch sie geheimnisvoll.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum seine Freunde solch ein Geheimnis darum machten, wer ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichtete.

Als sie den Klassenraum erreichten setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann trat ein.

Er hatte dunkles Haar, das mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt war und trug einen alten, abgewetzten Umhang, der ihm schlaff über den Schultern hing.

Harry starrte den Mann ungläubig an.

„Remus", rief er fassungslos.

Remus Lupin blickte Harry an und lächelte.

„Hallo Harry", sagte er freundlich.

Harry saß auf seinem Stuhl, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Remus Lupin war der Letzte gewesen, den er als neuen Lehrer erwartet hatte.

In diesem Augenblick merkte Harry, dass seine Klassenkameraden ihn verständnislos anblickten. Er spürte ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken, auch wenn er sie hinter sich überhaupt nicht sehen konnte.

Harry stutzte einen Moment. Warum waren seine Klassenkameraden so überrascht über seine Reaktion? War es denn nicht für sie alle unerwartet gewesen, dass Remus wieder hier war?

Natürlich, fuhr es Harry fast im selben Moment durch den Kopf, sie wussten ja nichts von seinem engen freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zu dem Lehrer. Und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es so klug war, dass sie es erfuhren.

„Was – was machst du – äh, was machen Sie denn hier, Professor?", stotterte er schließlich noch immer fassungslos.

„Ich unterrichte", antwortete Remus, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt.

Dann nickte er Harry fast unmerklich zu, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es gut war, dass er so geistesgegenwärtig reagiert hatte. Eine offene Freundschaft zwischen Lehrer und Schüler würde über kurz oder lang nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen - für Remus, für Harry - und in letzter Instanz vielleicht sogar für Sirius, wenn die falschen Leute etwas davon mitbekamen.

„So", wandte Remus sich an die ganze Klasse, „ich würde sagen, dass wir in dieser Stunde noch einmal den Stoff der letzten Wochen wiederholen, erstens, um zu prüfen wie viel ihr behalten habt, und zweitens, um Harry einen Einblick zu verschaffen, was er bis jetzt verpasst hat. Also, wie lautet das Thema dieses Schuljahres?"

Sofort waren fast alle Finger oben. Hermine hüpfte aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab und schnipste mit den Fingern.

„Ja, Hermine?", sagte Remus und blickte das Mädchen amüsiert an.

„In den letzten Wochen haben wir uns mit Objekten befasst, die mit schwarzer Magie verzaubert wurden, und damit, wie man sie bekämpft oder vernichtet."

„Sehr gut, Hermine, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor", lobte Remus lächelnd.

Nach und nach fragte Remus einen Schüler nach dem anderen nun über die bisher durchgenommenen Objekte aus.

Dean Thomas erklärte noch einmal, wie man eine verhexte Feder entzauberte, die immer nur das Gegenteil von dem aufschrieb, was man eigentlich schreiben wollte.

Danach erläuterte Ron, wie man ein mit schwarzer Magie verschlossenes Buch gefahrlos öffnen konnte.

Und so ging es einen Großteil der Stunde weiter. Sogar Neville konnte die ihm gestellten Fragen, wenn auch etwas zögernd, richtig beantworten. Für jede korrekte Antwort verteilte Remus großzügig Punkte.

Harry machte sich eifrig Notizen über das Gesagte. An einiges konnte er sich aus den ausführlichen Briefen von Hermine erinnern, einiges war völlig neu für ihn.

Als die Stunde zu ende war lächelte Remus zufrieden.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr so viel behalten habt. Ab nächster Woche werden wir uns mit etwas gefährlicheren Objekten beschäftigen, ich denke, dass ihr jetzt soweit seid."

„Mit was denn?", fragte Parvati neugierig.

„Hm, lasst euch überraschen", antwortete Remus und zwinkerte dem Mädchen verschmitzt zu. „Jetzt beeilt euch aber, damit ihr nicht zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommt."

Dann wandte Remus sich von der Klasse ab, ging zu einem großen Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch und begann einige Sachen, die auf seinem Tisch herumlagen hineinzusortieren.

Zögernd begannen alle, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Es war jedem anzumerken, dass sie nur ungern das Klassenzimmer verließen. Nur zu gerne hätten sie alle mehr darüber erfahren, was Remus für die nächste Stunde geplant hatte, aber scheinbar hatte Lupin nicht vor, noch mehr zu verraten.

Einer nach dem anderen nahm schließlich seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Harry jedoch blieb reglos sitzen.

Als endlich alle den Raum verlassen hatten drehte Remus sich wieder um und lächelte Harry herzlich an. Er schien irgendwie gewusst zu haben, dass Harry nicht mit den anderen gegangen war.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er, während er auf Harry zuging. „Minerva hat mir alles erzählt, was in Surrey geschehen ist. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich in Hogwarts bleibe, ansonsten wäre ich sofort gekommen."

Als er Harry erreicht hatte schloss er ihn in die Arme.

„Ist schon OK, mir ist doch nichts passiert", antwortete Harry abwiegelnd.

„Aber was hätte alles passieren können?", beharrte Remus, wobei er Harry aus seiner Umarmung entließ und ihm stattdessen direkt in die Augen blickte. „Was wäre passiert, wenn Severus nicht dort gewesen wäre?"

Harry schnaubte angewidert.

„Die zwei Tage bei Snape waren die Hölle", antwortete er finster.

Remus grinste breit.

„Ich hätte nicht mit dir tauschen wollen", sagte er und zwinkerte Harry zu. 

„Aber sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier? Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?", fragte Harry nun, um von diesem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Remus lächelnd. „Dumbledore hat entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen."

„Welche?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Nun, wir haben tief unten in den Kellern der Schule einen alten Kerker so hergerichtet, dass ich mich dort bei Vollmond sicher verwandeln kann. Der Raum ist mit vielen Flüchen gesichert. Außerdem bekomme ich wieder regelmäßig von Severus den Werwolfstrank."

„Aber haben sich denn noch keine Eltern beschwert, dass du wieder hier bist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Remus lächelte. „Na ja, scheinbar halten sie mich im Moment für das kleinere Übel, nach allem, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist", antwortete er.

Harry nickte. „Gibt es eigentlich irgend etwas neues von Sirius?", stellte er dann die Frage, die ihm schon seit langem unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Nein", antwortete Remus bitter. „Fudge hat ein absolutes Besuchsverbot verhängt. Niemand darf zu ihm, außer den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums. Soweit ich weiß haben sie ihn mittlerweile schon mehrfach verhört, jedoch ohne Erfolg."

„Was sollte er ihnen auch sagen können?", antwortete Harry bitter. „Sirius ist unschuldig. Kann man das diesen Schwachköpfen nicht erklären?"

Remus ließ traurig den Blick sinken.

„Fudge hat dazu eine eindeutige Meinung. Solange nicht Wurmschwanz persönlich vor ihm steht ist Sirius schuldig."

„Aber dann müssen wir Wurmschwanz finden und zu ihm bringen", ereiferte Harry sich. „Hätte Snape ihn doch nur nicht entkommen lassen."

Remus nickte langsam.

„Ja, das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber nun ist es zu spät. Heute Abend haben wir ein Treffen des Ordens."

„Des Ordens?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Remus schwieg einen Moment. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er das, was er soeben ausgesprochen hatte lieber nicht gesagt hätte.

„Was für ein Orden?", fragte Harry erneut, nachdem Remus keine Anstalten machte zu antworten.

„Nun", begann er zögernd, „sagen wir einfach, wir sind eine Gruppe von Zauberern, die versuchen Lord Voldemort aufzuhalten."

Harry blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Wer ist alles dabei? Was macht ihr genau?", fragte er wissbegierig.

„Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen", antwortete Remus ausweichend. „Versprich mir, dass du mit niemandem darüber sprichst. Das, was ich dir bereits gesagt habe, solltest du eigentlich überhaupt nicht wissen. Lass mich nur soviel verraten: Viele, die schon damals gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, sind wieder dabei."

Harry nickte enttäuscht.

„Jedenfalls werden wir ausführlich darüber diskutieren, wie und ob wir Padfoot helfen können. Einige sind der Meinung, dass wir Sirius aus Askaban herausholen sollten", fuhr er nachdenklich fort.

„Was heißt ‚einige'? Gibt es etwa jemanden, der anderer Meinung ist?", fragte Harry hitzig.

„Nun, wenn wir uns tatsächlich dazu entschließen Sirius aus Askaban zu befreien, ist es so gut wie unmöglich, dies zu tun, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wir befürchten, dass das Ministerium herausfindet, wer Sirius geholfen hat."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Das würde dann den gesamten Orden in Gefahr bringen", antwortete er bekümmert.

„Genau", bestätigte Remus. „Und einige sind der Meinung, dass die Ziele des Ordens wichtiger sind, als das Schicksal eines einzelnen."

„Wer?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Ich möchte keine Namen nennen, aber glaub mir, Sirius ist einer von ihnen."

Harry schwieg einen Moment.

„Und was werdet ihr nun machen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Remus leise, wobei er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn es nicht den gesamten Orden in Gefahr bringen würde, hätte ich schon längst auf eigene Faust etwas unternommen, aber es ist einfach zu riskant."

Harry blickte Remus direkt in die Augen. „Bitte sag mir, sobald es etwas neues gibt", bat er sein Gegenüber.

„Selbstverständlich Harry", sagte Remus, wobei er versuchte sein Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln zu verziehen. Leider misslang der Versuch und es sah eher kläglich aus.

„Ich werde dir alles sagen, was ich sagen kann, ohne den Orden zu gefährden. Geh jetzt besser, bevor du zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommst", beendete Remus das Thema.

„Aber Remus ....", versuchte Harry zu widersprechen.

„Kein ‚aber', Harry", beharrte Remus. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du schon an deinem ersten Tag Ärger bekommst. Was hast du jetzt?"

„Hm", überlegte Harry, „das weiß ich gar nicht. Moment, lass mich mal nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche. Einen Augenblick sagte er gar nichts, dann murmelte er „Zaubertränke. Aber Snape ist ja heute zum Glück noch in Surrey."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Soweit ich informiert bin, hat Albus beschlossen, dass es dort zu gefährlich ist und er hat Severus gebeten, hier zu bleiben. Also beeil dich, er wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn du bereits an deinem ersten Tag zu spät kommst."

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, verließ Harry rasch den Klassenraum und rannte den langen Korridor entlang. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte nahm er immer 2 Stufen auf einmal.

Er hatte keine Lust Snape schon wieder zu provozieren. Schließlich musste er gut Wetter bei ihm machen, sonst würde dieser nie mit sich reden lassen um das Nachsitzen am Samstag zu verschieben. (Wobei Harry ohnehin davon ausging, dass Snape sich niemals darauf einlassen würde.)

Nur Minuten später hatte er bereits die unteren Kerker erreicht, wo sich das Klassenzimmer für ‚Zaubertränke' befand.

Zu seinem Leidwesen war der Korridor leer, das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Snape seinen Unterricht schon begonnen hatte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Als er die Tür des Klassenzimmers erreicht hatte hielt er einen Moment inne. Er hatte einen Kloß im Magen. Was mochte Snape wohl wieder für Gemeinheiten von sich geben, wenn Harry ausgerechnet an seinem ersten Tag zu spät kam?

Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Türklinke nach unten und öffnete langsam die schwere Eichentür. Durch den Spalt konnte er einige seiner Klassenkameraden sehen.

Pansy Parkinson, eine Slytherin, hatte sich über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt und schrieb hochkonzentriert. Neville hatte sich ebenfalls über ein Blatt gebeugt und kaute nervös an der Spitze seiner Feder. Auf seinem Bogen stand noch kein einziges Wort.

Professor Snape stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür an seinem Vorratsschrank und schien einige Zaubertrankzutaten einzusortieren.

Harry öffnete die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter, schlüpfte durch den Spalt in den Klassenraum und schlich lautlos zu seinem Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine. 

Als er seinen Platz fast erreicht hatte drehte Severus sich plötzlich um. Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sie mal an, der große Harry Potter findet also doch noch die Zeit den ‚Zaubertrank-Unterricht' zu besuchen", sagte er kalt.

„Was war los, Mr. Potter? Mussten Sie noch ein paar Autogramme verteilen, oder sind Sie der Meinung, dass Sie Ihren Klassenkameraden so weit voraus sind, dass Sie es nicht nötig haben an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen?"

„Entschuldigung, Professor", antwortete Harry gepresst.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit Snape seinen Ärger über diese schnippischen Kommentare nicht bemerkte.

„Ich war noch bei Professor Lupin, er hat mir den Stoff aus den vergangenen Stunden ...", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

Bei dem Namen ‚Lupin' verengten sich Severus' Augen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte seinen Hass aus früheren Jahren zu begraben.

„Sie wollen mir also damit sagen, dass ich dem Werwolf die Punkte abziehen sollte, statt Ihnen? Eine wirklich sehr erfrischende Idee. Jedenfalls sollte ich dem Mutanten noch einmal die Bedeutung eines Pausenklingelns erklären."

Ein paar Slytherins lachten. Hermine und Ron blickten immer wieder vorsichtig von Harry zu Snape.

Dann verschwand Severus' Lächeln.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„ZWANZIG?", entfuhr es Harry aufgebracht.

„Nicht genug?", fragte Severus kalt lächelnd. „Nun gut, wenn Sie es wünschen, sagen wir _dreißig_." Das letzte Wort betonte er genüsslich.

Harry starrte Snape mit aufgerissenem Mund an. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen. Ein zu spät kommen bestraften andere Lehrer höchstens mit zwei oder drei Punkten Abzug, wenn überhaupt.

„Setz dich lieber", zischte Hermine ihm warnend zu, doch Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Snape unverwandt an. Er kochte vor Wut. Seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte, waren schweißnass und in seiner Stirn pochte das Blut schmerzhaft.

„Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, Potter?", fragte Severus provozierend.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu antworten, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, als er Hermines und Rons warnende Blicke bemerkte.

Stattdessen knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Nein, _Sir_."

„Dann setzen Sie sich gefälligst auf Ihren Platz, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere", zischte Severus gefährlich.

Harry ging wortlos zu seinem Platz und ließ sich nieder. Er kochte noch immer vor Wut. All seine Klassenkameraden starrten ihn neugierig an, aber das war ihm egal.

„Sie dürfen mit Ihrer Arbeit fortfahren", sagte Snape mit drohendem Unterton und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen.

Sofort richteten alle wieder ihre Blicke auf die Pergamente, die vor ihnen lagen und begannen zu schreiben.

Harry, der nicht wusste, über was sie schreiben sollten blickte sich einen Moment unsicher um, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Tafel. Dort stand: Beschreiben Sie mindestens fünf Verwendungsmöglichkeiten der ‚Iris draconis'.

Harry stöhnte leise. War das nicht genau die Pflanze gewesen, über die er erst vor zwei Tagen einen Aufsatz hatte schreiben müssen?

Er holte ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder aus der Tasche und begann lustlos das aufzuschreiben, was er noch in Erinnerung hatte.

Severus war Harrys Reaktion nicht entgangen und ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich erneut auf seinem Gesicht breit. Langsam schritt er durch den Raum, bis er direkt vor Harrys Pult stand. Dann beugte er sich leicht nach vorne.

Harry hatte Snapes Näherkommen nicht bemerkt, und als er nun aufblickte war Severus' Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem seinem entfernt. Harry zuckte vor Schreck leicht zusammen.

„Ich rate Ihnen, sich bei diesem Aufsatz mehr Mühe zu geben", zischte Severus drohend. „Denn dieses Mal werden Sie eine Note für den Schwachsinn erhalten, den Sie hier zu Papier bringen."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause.

„Falls Sie überhaupt etwas zu Papier bringen", fügte er dann hinzu.

Harrys Wut kochte erneut hoch. Um nicht irgend etwas unüberlegtes zu sagen, und damit noch einen Tag Nachsitzen zu riskieren, biss er seine Zähne fest zusammen, bis sein ganzer Unterkiefer schmerzte.

„Nun sind die Verhältnisse wieder hergestellt, Mr. Potter", zischte Severus noch leiser, sodass nur Harry ihn verstehen konnte. „Diese Runde haben Sie eindeutig verloren."

Mit einem kalten, selbstzufriedenen Lächeln wandte Severus sich von Harry ab und begab sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Am Ende der Stunde sammelte Severus die Arbeiten ein, um sie zu bewerten.

Nach und nach verließen alle Schüler den Raum. Harry ließ sich viel Zeit mit dem Einräumen seiner Schultasche, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten. Im Prinzip war es egal wann er Snape fragte, ob er das Nachsitzen verschieben würde, also konnte er es genauso gut auch jetzt tun.

Er räusperte sich leise.

Severus, der bereits wieder an seinem Tisch saß und den ersten Aufsatz über die ‚Iris draconis' durchlas, blickte erstaunt auf.

Als er sah, dass es Harry war, verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

„Was gibt es noch, Mr. Potter?", fragte er gereizt.

Harry schluckte. Vielleicht war dies doch der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

„Professor", begann Harry zögernd. „Ich habe am Samstag ein Quidditch-Trainingslager mit dem Gryffindor-Team."

„Und?", fragte Snape kalt.

Harry glaubte zu bemerken, dass ein Ausdruck von Triumph in Snapes Gesicht aufblitzte.

„Nun, äh", fuhr er vorsichtig fort, „ich wollte Sie fragen, ob wir das Nachsitzen vielleicht verschieben könnten."

Severus starrte ihn einen Moment wortlos an, dann erhob er sich und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf Harry zu, bis er direkt vor dessen Tisch stand. Als er ihn erreicht hatte beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Harry versuchte zurück zu weichen, was die Lehne seines Stuhls jedoch verhinderte.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?", zischte Snape drohend, wobei seine Spucke Harry genau auf der Wange traf.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern starrte Snape erschrocken an. Er traute sich nicht einmal die Spucke aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, aus Angst, Snape könnte endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Haben wir diese Unterhaltung nicht bereits vor einem Jahr geführt?", fauchte Snape weiter.

Harry schwieg.

„Haben wir?", wiederholte Snape fordernd.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

„Und kann sich der berühmte Mr. Potter auch noch an die Antwort erinnern?", fragte Severus mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln weiter.

Harry senkte leicht den Blick, dann antwortete er leise: „Sie sagten damals ‚nein', Sir."

„Und warum sollte meine Antwort heute anders lauten?", fragte Severus provozierend.

„Professor, bitte, es ist wirklich unheimlich wichtig für unser Team", wagte Harry einen letzten Vorstoß.

„Nicht einmal, wenn Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen würden, Potter", zischte Severus gefährlich. „Sie werden sich am Samstag pünktlich um 9 Uhr in meinem Büro einfinden. Falls Sie versuchen sich mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Ausrede zu drücken, werden Sie es bereuen, da können Sie versichert sein", fügte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinzu.

Harry starrte den Lehrer wortlos an.

Severus richtete sich wieder auf, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Warum in aller Welt", murmelte er gereizt vor sich hin, „riskiere ich immer wieder meinen Hals für diesen arroganten Bengel?"

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um, der noch immer reglos auf seinem Platz saß.

„Ich hätte eigentlich etwas mehr Dankbarkeit erwartet, nach allem, was ich für Sie getan habe", sagte er zu Harry. „Aber der berühmte Mr. Potter hat es ja nicht nötig, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. In diesem Punkt stehen Sie Ihrem Vater in nichts nach. Zu aufgeblasen und arrogant, um es überhaupt wahrzunehmen."

Harry öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Leider werde ich mich auch in diesem Schuljahr wieder öfter mit Ihnen abgeben müssen, als mir lieb ist. Professor Dumbledore besteht darauf, dass wir unsere Lektionen aus dem vergangenen Schuljahr fortsetzen."

Harry starrte den Lehrer mit aufgerissenem Mund an.

„Die genauen Termine werde ich Ihnen am Wochenende mitteilen."

Dann wandte Snape sich wieder den Aufsätzen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

„Und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich", sagte er kalt, ohne noch einmal aufzublicken.

Harrys Herz klopfte ihm noch immer bis zum Hals, auch als er endlich den düsteren Kerker verlassen hatte und die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinauf stieg.

Eigentlich hatte er bereits erwartet, dass der Lehrer sich nicht auf seine Bitte einlassen würde, dass es allerdings so enden würde hatte er nicht einmal im Entferntesten in Erwägung gezogen.

Leider hatte Snape in einem Punkt recht: Er hatte Harry wirklich vor wenigen Tagen das Leben gerettet! Und tief in seinem Herzen empfand er tatsächlich so etwas wie leichte Dankbarkeit, schließlich würde er sich ohne dessen Hilfe bereits in den Händen Voldemorts befinden oder wäre vielleicht sogar schon tot.

Aber vor dieses Gefühl der Hochachtung schob sich sofort wieder ein Hassgefühl, das jedes Mal in Harry aufloderte, sobald er an den Lehrer dachte.

Er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass jemand, den er so wenig ausstehen konnte, ihm das Leben rettete.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, berichtete Harry seinen Freunden mit knappen Worten von seiner Unterredung mit Snape.

Beide starrte ihn fassungslos an, als er geendet hatte.

Viel Zeit hatte Harry nicht mehr zum Essen, und so ließ er es ganz, der Hunger war ihm gründlich vergangen.

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete er sich knapp von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Hoffentlich hatte dieser bereits einen Plan, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab wiederbekam.

Als er den Wasserspeier, der das Büro von Albus Dumbledore verbarg, erreicht hatte, traf er auf Professor McGonagall. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Harry lächelte schwach zurück. Nach einem solchen Vormittag war ihm das Lachen gründlich vergangen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", fragte Professor McGonagall prompt. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Harry irgend etwas bedrückte.

„Ja, alles klar", antwortete Harry knapp.

Professor McGonagall musterte ihn prüfend, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an den Wasserspeier.

„Schokofrosch."

Augenblicklich sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und gab den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro frei.

Als sie die Gemächer des Direktors erreichten, wartete dieser bereits. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte die Neuankömmlinge freundlich an.

„Schön, dass ihr beide gekommen seid", begrüßte er sie lächelnd.

Professor McGonagall nickte nur kurz, dann ging sie zu dem Schreibtisch des Direktors und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle, die davor standen.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore", murmelte Harry, dann folgte er seiner Hauslehrerin und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Dann wollen wir gleich zur Sache kommen", begann Dumbledore geschäftig.

„Dein Zauberstab, Harry", sagte er und blickte den Jungen dabei direkt an, „befindet sich in der Winkelgasse, bei Mr. Olivander."

„Bei Mr. Olivander?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Da Maximus Olivander ein angesehener Fachmann im Umgang mit Zauberstäben aller Art ist, unterhält das Ministerium im Keller seines Ladens ein Hochsicherheitslager für konfiszierte Zauberstäbe. Ich habe heute morgen bereits mit Maximus gesprochen und er hat mir bestätigt, dass sich auch dein Zauberstab darunter befindet."

„Und wann gehen wir?", fragte Harry eifrig.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „wir müssen einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Die Winkelgasse ist seit Voldemorts Rückkehr ein sehr unsicheres Pflaster. Vor allem für dich, Harry."

„Albus", unterbrach Professor McGonagall ihn überrascht, „hältst du es für weise, den Jungen dorthin mitzunehmen?"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", antwortete Dumbledore. Ihm war anzusehen, dass auch er nicht begeistert davon war, Harry einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen.

„Die Zauberstäbe sind durch verschiedene Flüche geschützt. Nur ein hoher Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ist in der Lage einen Zauberstab dort zu entnehmen. Außerdem kann der Eigentümer eines Zauberstabes, unter gewissen Umständen und mit einer ausdrücklichen Genehmigung des Ministeriums, seinen Zauberstab dort entnehmen."

„Aber woher sollen wir eine solche Genehmigung bekommen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das sollte das geringste Problem darstellen", antwortete nun Professor McGonagall. „Wir haben gute Kontakte zu ein paar nicht gerade unwichtigen Leuten im Ministerium. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern."

„Sehr gut, danke Minerva", sagte Dumbledore und nickte seiner Kollegin dankbar zu. „Wann glaubst du, hast du diese Genehmigung?"

„Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt müsste ich sie binnen 24 Stunden haben", antwortete Professor McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Gut. Je schneller wir handeln desto besser. Wir werden uns morgen Nachmittag um Punkt fünf wieder hier treffen. Minerva, ich möchte, dass du Harry in die Winkelgasse begleitest."

Professor McGonagall runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Glaubst du, dass das ausreichen wird?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt, „Remus Lupin wird euch ebenfalls begleiten. Außerdem habe ich noch den ein oder anderen Schutzzauber, um euch ein wenig zu tarnen."

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Die Aussicht, zusammen mit Remus in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, hob seine Laune gewaltig.

Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend. Sie schien mit dieser Lösung ebenfalls einverstanden zu sein.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, „dann also bis morgen. Kommen Sie, Potter."

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte seiner Hauslehrerin. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Als sie den Korridor, in dem sich der Wasserspeier befand, erreicht hatten, verabschiedete Harry sich von Professor McGonagall und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.


	9. Der 'Trank der Schatten'

**9. ****Der ‚Trank der Schatten'**

Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er endlich wieder in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore gehen konnte, aber wie immer, wenn man sehnsüchtig auf etwas wartet, schien die Zeit noch langsamer zu vergehen als normal.

Der nächste Unterrichtstag zog sich wie noch nie in Harrys Leben. Professor Binns hielt in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' einen langatmigen Vortrag über die Unabhängigkeitskriege der Zentauren und in ‚Wahrsagen' mussten sie in diesem Jahr die Zukunft aus Tarot-Karten lesen. Jede Karte, die Professor Trelawney für Harry aufdeckte, hatte entweder etwas mit Tod oder einem großen Unglück zu tun. Dies besserte seine Laune nicht gerade, aber eigentlich überraschte es ihn auch nicht. Bis jetzt hatte die Lehrerin ihm in jedem Schuljahr den Tod vorausgesagt.

Endlich, nachdem auch ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' hinter ihnen lag, machte Harry sich erneut auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.

Auf halbem Weg traf er auf Remus. 

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte er den Jungen herzlich, „alles klar?"

„Na ja, es geht so", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Remus lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Es wird dir sicherlich besser gehen, wenn wir deinen Zauberstab geholt haben", sagte Remus aufmunternd.

Harry nickte.

„Remus", begann er zögernd, „habt ihr gestern irgend etwas wegen Sirius beschlossen?"

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts genaues sagen darfst, ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob ihr Sirius helfen werdet", fügte Harry rasch hinzu.

Remus atmete tief aus, dann antwortete er langsam: „Eigentlich habe ich dir schon viel zu viel gesagt."

„Remus, bitte", bat Harry flehend.

„Na schön", seufze Remus, „Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen, nur soviel, dass wir beschlossen haben, ihn nicht in Askaban verrotten zu lassen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber es wird noch einige Zeit dauern", fuhr Remus fort. „Wir müssen noch einiges vorbereiten. Es könnten noch Monate vergehen, bis er wieder bei uns ist."

„Monate?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Geht es denn nicht schneller?"

Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Der gesamte Orden ist in Gefahr, wenn diese Mission scheitert. Wir müssen sorgfältig planen, bevor wir etwas unternehmen können."

„Armer Sirius", murmelte Harry bedrückt.

„Sirius ist stark", versuchte Remus Harry zu überzeugen, „er hat zwölf Jahre in Askaban überlebt ohne wahnsinnig zu werden, er wird es wieder schaffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."

„Ich hoffe du hast recht", murmelte Harry noch leiser.

Remus schwieg.

Harry musterte den besten Freund seines Paten genau, und ihm fiel auf, dass Remus sehr müde und mitgenommen aussah, obwohl der nächste Vollmond erst in 2 Wochen sein würde.

Harry vermutete, dass Remus selbst nicht wirklich von dem überzeugt war, was er ihm soeben gesagt hatte. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund, und wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Grund.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg zum Büro des Direktors fort. Jeder hing seinen eigenen, trüben Gedanken nach.

Als sie schließlich Dumbledores Büro erreicht hatten wurden sie bereits erwartet. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall, die ungeduldig in dem vollgestopften Raum auf und ab ging.

Beide verstummten augenblicklich, als Remus und Harry eintraten.

„Sehr gut", begrüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich, „dann sind wir ja fast alle da."

„Fast alle?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Kommt denn noch jemand mit?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging zu dem großen Kamin an der Wand. Dort angekommen nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver aus einer kleinen Dose auf dem Kaminsims und warf sie in die Flammen. Sobald sich das Feuer grün verfärbt hatte steckte er seinen Kopf hinein.

Harry beobachtete die Szene gespannt. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore sich mit irgend jemandem unterhielt, er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wer sie noch auf ihrem Ausflug begleiten sollte.

Dumbledores Gespräch schien zufriedenstellend verlaufen zu sein, denn schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zog er seinen Kopf wieder aus den Flammen und lächelte zufrieden.

„Er kommt", erklärte er den Anwesenden.

Professor McGonagall und Remus nickten. Harry blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Scheinbar wussten beide, wer sie noch begleiten würde. Aber warum hatte ihm das niemand gesagt, schließlich wurde diese Reise nur wegen ihm und seinem Zauberstab unternommen.

Noch bevor Harry sich richtig in seinen Ärger und seine aufkeimende Frustration hineinsteigern konnte verfärbten sich die Flammen erneut grün. Einen Augenblick später trat ein Mann aus dem Kamin.

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Der Mann, der soeben das Büro des Direktors betreten hatte, war ausgerechnet Professor Snape.

Severus begrüßte den Direktor und Professor McGonagall mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, Harry und Remus jedoch bedachte er nur mit einem abschätzigen Seitenblick.

„Haben Sie es tatsächlich geschafft?", fragte Professor McGonagall beeindruckt.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Severus fast beleidigt.

Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte sechs winzige Phiolen heraus, die mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren.

„Ist es das, was ich denke?", fragte Remus ebenso beeindruckt.

Severus starrte Remus verächtlich an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. Dumbledore war währenddessen an Severus' Seite getreten und hatte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf dessen Arm gelegt.

„Ja", antwortete Severus stattdessen knapp.

Remus pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Harry blickte noch immer verständnislos von einem zum anderen. Er verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das ist der ‚Trank der Schatten'", antwortete Remus, bevor Severus einen bissigen Kommentar über Harrys, seiner Meinung nach, unangebrachte Neugierde machen konnte.

Harry starrte Remus verständnislos an.

„Dieser Trank wird es uns ermöglichen ungesehen durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen", erklärte Remus weiter. „Wir selbst werden nicht mehr zu sehen sein, nur wer ganz genau hinschaut wird noch unsere Schatten erkennen können."

„Da dieser Trank und seine Wirkungsweise allerdings fast gänzlich unbekannt ist, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, dass irgendjemand, der vielleicht unsere Schatten sehen könnte, Verdacht schöpft", ergänzte Professor McGonagall.

Harry betrachtete neugierig die Phiolen auf Dumbledores Tisch.

„Ich danke dir vielmals, Severus", wandte Dumbledore sich lächelnd an seinen Zaubertrankmeister. „Außer dir kenne ich niemanden, der in der Lage gewesen wäre, diesen Trank zu brauen."

„Dann ist meine Anwesenheit wohl nicht länger von Nöten", sagte Severus emotionslos.

Er ließ sich in keinster Weise anmerken, ob er Dumbledores Lob überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Ich habe heute noch viel zu erledigen", knurrte er und wandte sich zum Kamin, ohne die Anwesenden weiter zu beachten. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie in die Flammen und verschwand.

„Wow", sagte Remus fasziniert und blickte an die Stelle, wo Severus soeben verschwunden war. „Der hatte ja eine Laune."

Harry grinste. Dumbledore jedoch bedachte Remus mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Hey, ist doch wahr", verteidigte Remus sich.

„Remus", seufzte Dumbledore, „Severus hat es im Moment nicht leicht. Er hat viel Leid auf sich genommen um uns zu helfen. Wir alle sind ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht die besten Freunde seid, aber ich bitte dich, ihn nicht noch zu provozieren."

Remus verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Moment mal, ich habe nichts in seiner Gegenwart gesagt", verteidigte er sich.

„Nur wenn wir zusammen halten können wir gegen Voldemort bestehen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Den Luxus von persönlichen Fehden können wir uns nicht leisten."

Harry konnte sich ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Fast im selben Moment blickte er sich vorsichtig um, aber zum Glück hatte keiner der Umstehen seine Reaktion bemerkt.

Nach seiner Meinung hatte Remus sich in Snapes Gegenwart absolut neutral verhalten, er war sogar recht freundlich gewesen. Snape jedoch hatte Remus und ihn nur mit Verachtung gestraft. ER war es doch, der Zwietracht unter ihnen säte, nicht Remus.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen", beendete Professor McGonagall die Diskussion.

„Ja", pflichtete Remus ihr bei, „lasst es uns hinter uns bringen."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm die sechs Phiolen und gab jedem von ihnen zwei.

„Eine werdet ihr jetzt nehmen", erklärte er. „Leider könnt ihr nicht direkt zu Maximus Olivander in den Laden, ihr werdet von meinem Kamin aus in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' reisen. Sobald ihr den Laden von Maximus erreicht habt könnt ihr eure Tarnung aufgeben. Das funktioniert mit dem Zauberspruch _‚finite umbra'_. Die zweite Phiole ist für den Heimweg. Ist alles klar?"

„Alles klar", antwortete Professor McGonagall sofort.

„Wird schon schief gehen", sagte Remus und grinste. Dann wandte er sich an Harry und wurde wieder ernst.

„Du wirst dicht an meiner Seite bleiben", ermahnte er ihn, „unternimm _nichts_ auf eigene Faust."

„Jaaaa", antwortete Harry langgezogen.

Es ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven ständig bevormundet zu werden, schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr.

Professor McGonagall warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu. Es schien, als wollte sie etwas zu Harrys barscher Antwort sagen, unterließ es jedoch.

Auch Professor Dumbledore schien von Harrys Antwort nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ich werde schon keinen Blödsinn machen", fügte Harry schnell hinzu.

„Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Remus, nahm eine der beiden Phiolen und leerte sie mit einem Zug.

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, dann grinste er.

„Ich glaube Severus hat aus Prinzip etwas dagegen seine Tränke etwas wohlschmeckender zu machen."

Dieses Kommentar brachte ihm erneut einen tadelnden Blick des Schuldirektors ein, doch Remus ignorierte ihn.

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann, plötzlich, schien es, als würde Remus' Körper flackern. Er flackerte wie eine Kerze im Wind. Einen Augenblick später verliefen die Konturen und wurden immer transparenter, bis Remus schließlich verschwunden war.

Harry starrte einen Moment fasziniert auf die Stelle, wo Remus eben noch gestanden hatte. Der Raum, den sein Körper eingenommen hatte, schien leer zu sein, nur auf dem Boden konnte man bei genauem Hinsehen eine menschliche Silhouette erkennen.

Dann nahm Harry ebenfalls eine seiner Phiolen und trank sie aus. Remus hatte wirklich recht gehabt, es schmeckte abscheulich.

Sekunden später wurde ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt, dann lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Als er an sich hinunter blickte bemerkte er, wie sein Körper anfing zu flackern und nach und nach seine Konturen verlor.

Als die Konturen schließlich verschwunden waren hielt er sich fasziniert eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Es sah aus, als bestünde seine Hand aus fließendem Wasser, das in der Hülle eines menschlichen Körpers floss.

„Das hat was, oder?", hörte er Remus' Stimme neben sich.

Harry blickte automatisch in die Richtung wo er Remus vermutete, obwohl er nicht erwartete irgendetwas zu sehen.

Als er Remus erblickte riss er überrascht die Augen auf. Neben ihm konnte er die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt erkennen, die ebenso von Wasser durchflossen wurde wie sein eigener Körper.

„Der Vorteil an diesem Trank ist, dass man sich gegenseitig sehen kann, so ist das Risiko kleiner sich zu verlieren", erklärte Remus.

„Das ist ja cool", sagte Harry beeindruckt.

Professor McGonagall trank nun ebenfalls ihre Phiole leer. Auch sie verlor langsam ihre Konturen, bis sie schließlich für jemanden, der den ‚Trank der Schatten' nicht genommen hatte, unsichtbar war.

Sie ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver. Bevor sie sie jedoch in die Flammen warf, blickte sie sich noch einmal zu ihren Begleitern um.

„Wir werden direkt im Schankraum des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' ankommen. Wenn ihr dort ankommt versucht so leise wie möglich zu sein."

Harry nickte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor McGonagall das erkennen konnte.

Sie warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen und sagte: „Tropfender Kessel".

Dann trat sie in die Flammen und verschwand.

Remus und Harry folgten ihr sofort.

Als Harry nach einer turbulenten Reise aus dem Feuer trat musste er die Luft anhalten um nicht zu husten. Der Ruß kitzelte in seiner Nase und brannte in seinen Augen.

Als er endlich wieder sehen konnte blickte er sich neugierig in dem düsteren Wirtsraum um. Früher war der ‚Tropfende Kessel' einmal ein gemütlicher Pub gewesen, ein Treffpunkt für Zauberer aus allen Teilen Großbritanniens, um Informationen auszutauschen oder um einfach nur gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten.

Nun war davon jedoch nicht mehr all zu viel zu erkennen. Ein gutes Dutzend dunkel gekleideter Gestalten saßen an mehreren Tischen und verliehen dem ganzen Raum eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre.

Hinter der Bar stand Tom, der Wirt. Harry erschrak, als er ihn erkannte. Sein Haar war weiß und er hatte tiefe Falten im Gesicht. Seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte schien er um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein.

Plötzlich legte jemand sanft seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er die fließende Silhouette von Remus erkannte.

„Komm", flüsterte dieser leise.

Harry folgte ihm zögernd durch den Raum. Als sie schließlich durch die halb geöffnete Hintertür schlüpften und den Hinterhof erreichten, der das Tor zur Winkelgasse verbarg, atmete Harry erleichtert auf.

Allmählich ließ die Beklommenheit nach, die er in diesem Raum verspürt hatte. Obwohl er keinen der Männer, die dort gesessen hatten, jemals gesehen hatte, wusste er instinktiv, dass sie Anhänger Voldemorts sein mussten.

Wahrscheinlich saßen sie den ganzen Tag dort, um zu kontrollieren, wer die Winkelgasse betrat oder verließ.

Remus und Professor McGonagall hatten sich inzwischen in eine Ecke des Hinterhofs zurückgezogen.

„Worauf warten wir?", fragte Harry flüsternd.

„Wir warten darauf, dass jemand das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnet", antwortete Professor McGonagall ebenso leise.

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Remus, „es würde unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn das Tor geöffnet wird, ohne dass jemand hindurch geht. Schließlich wissen wir nicht, wer sich gerade dahinter befindet."

„Ach so", antwortete Harry.

„Kommen Sie besser her, Mr. Potter, falls irgend jemand aus dem Pub kommt und in Sie hinein läuft haben wir den Salat", flüsterte Professor McGonagall besorgt.

Harry nickte und machte den Weg zum Zugang der Winkelgasse frei.

Glücklicherweise brauchten sie nicht lange zu warten. Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen, da geriet die Backsteinmauer in Bewegung. Die Steine schoben sich zur Seite und gaben einen breiten Durchgang frei.

Sobald das Tor geöffnet war kam eine junge Frau aus der Winkelgasse gestürmt.

„Wo in Merlins Namen soll das noch hinführen?", murmelte sie verzweifelt und eilte an ihnen vorbei in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'.

Harry blickte ihr bedrückt nach.

„Komm, Harry", flüsterte Remus ungeduldig und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass sich der Zugang zur Winkelgasse bereits wieder schloss. Professor McGonagall stand schon auf der anderen Seite. Remus befand sich direkt vor dem Zugang und wartete ungeduldig auf Harry. 

Harry rannte zu ihm und gemeinsam schafften sie es mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung die Winkelgasse zu erreichen, bevor sich das Loch in der Mauer endgültig schloss.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Einkaufsstraße entlang, wobei sie darauf achteten, so nah wie möglich an den Wänden der Häuser zu laufen, um zu vermeiden, mit irgend jemandem zusammen zu stoßen. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme war jedoch eigentlich unnötig, da die gesamte Winkelgasse fast menschenleer war.

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Noch nie hatte er die Winkelgasse in einem solch heruntergekommenen Zustand gesehen. 

Fast die Hälfte der ansässigen Geschäfte schien geschlossen zu haben. Die Schaufenster, die einst prall gefüllt gewesen waren mit allem, was das Zaubererherz nur begehrte, waren nun mit Brettern vernagelt.

An den Wänden zeugten hässliche Graffiti vom immer größer werdenden Hass gegen Muggelgeborene.

In den düsteren Seitengassen konnte Harry schemenhaft einige dunkel gekleidete Gestalten erkennen, die sich in den Schatten der Häuser verbargen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie dank des ‚Tranks der Schatten' nicht zu sehen waren hatte er das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf um diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Selbstverständlich war das alles reine Einbildung.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als der Laden von Mr. Olivander in Sicht kam. Sobald er seinen Zauberstab in Händen hielt würde er sich wieder sicherer fühlen, denn dann war er endlich wieder in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Sie hatten den Laden fast erreicht, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hinter sich hörten. Alle drei drehten sich abrupt um und blickten in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel Harry die Kinnlade nach unten. Die Stimmen gehörten Roger Colby, dem Auror, der ihn nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort in Godric's Hollow zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, und Lucius Malfoy.

Die beiden Männer schienen direkt auf sie zuzukommen. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sie an. Erst im letzten Moment machte er einen Satz zur Seite, um einen Zusammenstoß zu verhindern.

Malfoy und Colby gingen zielstrebig zu dem Laden von Mr. Olivander. Professor McGonagall, Remus und Harry folgten ihnen. Als sie den Verkaufsraum betraten schlüpften die drei ungesehen mit hinein.

Mr. Olivander blickte die beiden Männer überrascht an, als sie eintraten. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er heute nicht mehr mit Kundschaft gerechnet hatte.

„Guten Tag. Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, meine Herren?", fragte er, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Wir wollen nichts kaufen, Mr. Olivander", sagte Lucius Malfoy ohne eine Begrüßung und beraubte Mr. Olivander augenblicklich jeglicher Hoffnung endlich einmal wieder einen Zauberstab zu verkaufen. Wie in der gesamten Winkelgasse liefen auch bei ihm die Geschäfte seit einiger Zeit sehr schleppend.

„Womit kann ich ihnen ansonsten helfen?", fragte er, wobei man deutlich die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

„Wir möchten im Auftrag des Ministeriums einen Zauberstab abholen, der seit ein paar Wochen bei ihnen eingelagert ist", antwortete Roger Colby.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Mr. Olivander, „darf ich bitte Ihre Autorisierung sehen?"

Lucius Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und starrte Mr. Olivander abschätzig an.

„Das ist selbstverständlich reine Routine", fügte der Zauberstabverkäufer schnell hinzu, als er Malfoys Blick bemerkte.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Malfoy herablassend, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament hervor, das mit dem offiziellen Siegel des Ministeriums verschlossen war.

Mr. Olivander nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen, brach das Siegel auf und entrollte das Schriftstück. Er überflog den Text, dann blickte er die beiden Männer ihm gegenüber wieder an.

„Den Zauberstab von Mr. Potter möchten Sie holen?", fragte er etwas verwundert.

Harry starrte zuerst Mr. Olivander, dann Lucius Malfoy wortlos an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Sehr richtig", antwortete Malfoy mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Das Ministerium hat im Moment, nun, sagen wir, ein paar geringfügige Probleme mit diesem kleinen Quertreiber."

Mr. Olivander blickte Malfoy verständnislos an.

„Auf mich machte der Junge einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck, als er damals seinen Zauberstab bei mir gekauft hat", murmelte Mr. Olivander mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Besuchern.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich", antwortete Malfoy kalt. „Ich hatte gestern ein langes Gespräch mit Minister Fudge, und wir sind beide der Meinung, dass der Zauberstab hier nicht sicher genug ist."

„Wie Sie meinen", antwortete Mr. Olivander etwas beleidigt. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, er befindet sich im Keller."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer. Lucius Malfoy folgte ihm, Roger Colby jedoch blieb wo er war. Er ging angespannt in dem kleinen Laden auf und ab und warf ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick durch die dreckigen Scheiben auf die menschenleere Straße.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Mr. Olivander und Lucius Malfoy wieder auftauchten. Malfoy hielt Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Harry verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich, als er seinen Zauberstab nach so langer Zeit wieder sah, und das ausgerechnet in den Händen von Malfoy. Am liebsten hätte er ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und wäre davongerannt, aber er wusste, dass er sie damit alle verraten würde. So wartete er angespannt und beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam.

Wortlos reichte Malfoy den Zauberstab Roger Colby. Dieser nahm den Zauberstab entgegen und musterte ihn.

„11 Zoll, Stechpalme, Phönixfederkern", erklärte Mr. Olivander.

Colby beachtete ihn nicht, sondern blickte unsicher zu Malfoy.

„War das Ihr Ernst, als Sie sagten ....?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Machen Sie schon", drängte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Colby seufzte leise, dann nahm er den Zauberstab in beide Hände und brach ihn mit einem hässlichen _KNACKS_ in zwei Teile.

Harry entfuhr ein Stöhnen. Remus, der direkt hinter ihm stand, legte warnend seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um den Jungen daran zu hindern irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen.

„Psssst", zischte er fast unhörbar.

Mr. Olivander, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Colby sahen sich verwundert um. Selbstverständlich hatten auch sie Harry gehört.

„Was war das?", fragte Roger Colby unsicher.

Maximus Olivander schüttelte zitternd den Kopf und blickte sich immer wieder ängstlich um.

„In letzter Zeit geschehen in der Winkelgasse viele unerklärliche Dinge", murmelte er angsterfüllt.

Malfoy, den das Geräusch am wenigsten zu beunruhigen schien, ging zu dem mit Graffiti besprühten Schaufenster, und blickte nach draußen.

„Was auch immer es war, es ist weg", sagte er unbeeindruckt.

„Es klang aber eher so, als ob es direkt hier im Laden gewesen wäre", warf Mr. Olivander mit zitternder Stimme ein.

„Ich sehe hier niemanden außer uns", antwortete Malfoy bestimmt, wobei er den armen Mr. Olivander mit einem Blick bedachte, der eindeutig erkennen ließ, wie lächerlich dieser Einwand gewesen war.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen", wandte er sich schließlich an seinen Begleiter, „wir haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen."

Ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes wandte Malfoy sich zur Ladentür, öffnete Sie und verließ den Verkaufsraum. Roger Colby nickte Mr. Olivander kurz zu, dann folgte er Malfoy auf die verlassene Straße.

Sobald die beiden außer Sicht waren sagten Harry, Remus und Professor McGonagall den Zauberspruch, der sie wieder sichtbar machen würde, und augenblicklich materialisierten sich ihre Körper.

Mr. Olivander starrte die drei einen Augenblick mit aufgerissenem Mund an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Professor McGonagall, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, ich freue mich Sie einmal wieder zu sehen", begrüßte er sie.

„Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar, ich dachte schon, ich hätte Halluzinationen", fügte er hinzu.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Olivander", begrüßte Professor McGonagall den Zauberstabverkäufer ernst.

Harry beachtete das Gespräch der beiden nicht. Stattdessen ging er langsam zu dem Auslagentisch in der Mitte des Verkaufsraums, wo die Überreste seines Zauberstabes lagen.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Hand und betrachtete die Bruchstellen, an welchen der Stab zerbrochen war.

„Wir scheinen wohl zu spät gekommen zu sein", sagte Remus ebenso ernst.

Er ging zu Harry und legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ja, es ist ein Jammer", sagte Mr. Olivander betroffen, „der erste Zauberstab ist immer etwas ganz besonderes für einen jungen Zauberer. Nur selten findet man noch einmal einen Stab, der so gut harmoniert."

Mit diesen Worten war er neben Harry und Remus getreten.

„Er war wirklich ein mächtiger Zauberstab", sagte er traurig.

Vorsichtig nahm er Harry die beiden Teile aus den Händen und betrachtete sie bekümmert.

„Es ist immer, als verlöre ich ein Kind, wenn ein Zauberstab, der durch meine Hand, oder die meines Vaters entstanden ist, zerstört wird", sagte er leise, fast zu sich selbst.

„Können Sie ihn reparieren?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

Mr. Olivander schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich", antwortete er schließlich bestimmt.

„Wir werden einen neuen Zauberstab für Sie suchen müssen, Mr. Potter", fuhr er an Harry gewandt fort, „aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bezweifle, dass ich einen passenden Stab für Sie habe. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie schwierig es war, diesen hier für Sie zu finden."

„Mr. Olivander", ergriff Harry nun das erste Mal das Wort, „wo ist der andere Zauberstab? Ist er auch .... zerstört?"

„Der andere?", fragte Mr. Olivander überrascht.

Auch Remus und Professor McGonagall blickten Harry fragend an.

„Ja, ich meine den Zauberstab meines Vaters."

„Der Zauberstab Ihres ........", begann Mr. Olivander entgeistert.

„Mr. Potter, wollen Sie etwa behaupten, dass dieser Stab noch existiert?"

Harry nickte.

„Und Sie sind in der Lage damit komplexe Zauber auszuführen?", fragte er weiter.

Harry nickte erneut.

„Das ist wirklich unfassbar", sagte Mr. Olivander leise.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass der Zauberstab beim Angriff von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zerstört wurde."

„Nein, Mrs. Figg hat ihn damals in Godric's Hollow gefunden und für mich aufbewahrt", erklärte Harry.

„Das ist unglaublich", sagte Mr. Olivander kopfschüttelnd.

Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Mr. Potter, das ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberstäbe, der jemals hergestellt wurde. Seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen die des Ihrigen bei weitem. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als Ihr Vater hier durch diese Tür trat ....."

„Ja ja, aber was nun wirklich wichtig ist", unterbrach Remus ihn etwas schroffer als geplant, „ist dieser Zauberstab bei Ihnen?"

„Nein", antwortete Mr. Olivander leicht pikiert.

„Aber wo kann er dann sein?", fragte Professor McGonagall und blickte von Mr. Olivander zu Harry.

„Vielleicht", begann Harry langsam, „hat Percy Weasley ihn noch. ER kam damals im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums in den Ligusterweg und hat beide Zauberstäbe konfisziert."

„Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Hogwarts und das abklären", sagte Professor McGonagall entschlossen.

Sie holte ihre zweite Phiole aus der Tasche und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Augenblicklich wurden ihre Umrisse unklar, dann verschwand sie.

Harry und Remus tranken ebenfalls ihren Zaubertrank.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Olivander, und vielen Dank", verabschiedete sich die unsichtbare Lehrerin von dem Zauberstabverkäufer, der etwas verdutzt auf die Stelle starrte, an welcher sein Besuch eben noch gestanden hatte.

Dann verließen sie den Laden und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Glücklicherweise verlief ihr Rückweg ohne Schwierigkeiten und sie erreichten das Büro von Albus Dumbledore nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später.


	10. Ruhe in Frieden

**10. Ruhe in Frieden**

Professor McGonagall berichtete dem Direktor knapp, was in der Winkelgasse geschehen war.

Als sie geendet hatte nickte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„So, Percy Weasley sagst du, Minerva", murmelte er schließlich.

Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Was denkst du, Albus, wie steht er zu uns?", fragte Remus skeptisch.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Mr. Weasley arbeitet nun seit über zwei Jahren für das Zaubereiministerium. Soweit ich weiß ist er den Entscheidungsträgern dort sehr zugetan."

„Also können wir nicht auf ihn zählen", stellte Remus enttäuscht fest.

„Aber warum hat er den Zauberstab von Potters Vater nicht zusammen mit dem anderen bei Mr. Olivander abgeliefert?", fragte Professor McGonagall verständnislos in die Runde.

„Vielleicht weil er mir damals versprochen hat gut auf ihn aufzupassen", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen.

Remus blickte Harry mitleidig an, sagte jedoch nichts um ihn aufzuheitern. Er wusste, dass Harry fest damit gerechnet hatte heute Nachmittag endlich seinen Zauberstab zurück zu bekommen.

Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass der Zauberstab _nicht_ bei Mr. Olivander sein würde. Andererseits war dies jedoch auch ihr Glück gewesen, denn sonst hätten Malfoy und Colby ihn mit Sicherheit ebenfalls zerstört.

„Das ist doch unlogisch", fuhr Harry plötzlich aufgebracht fort, „Wenn Percy dem Ministerium gegenüber loyal wäre, hätte er den Zauberstab doch abgeliefert. Warum hat er Dads Zauberstab dann überhaupt konfisziert, wenn er nicht vor hatte ihn dem Ministerium auszuhändigen? Niemand sonst hat gewusst, dass ich überhaupt einen Zweiten habe."

„Vielleicht", überlegte Professor Dumbledore nachdenklich, „war er in einem Gewissenskonflikt."

Die umstehenden blickten ihn fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus.

„Nun ja, Percy Weasley hatte von seinem Vorgesetzten die Anweisung Harrys Zauberstab zu konfiszieren, damit er nicht mehr zaubern konnte. Da Mr. Weasley wusste, dass Harry noch einen zweiten Zauberstab besitzt, fühlte er sich wohl verpflichtet auch diesen an sich zu nehmen. Schließlich war das Ziel seines Auftrags erst in dem Moment erreicht, in dem Harry nicht mehr in der Lage war einen Zauberspruch auszuführen.

Ich denke jedoch, dass Mr. Weasley im Grunde seines Herzens genau wusste, wie sehr er Harry damit verletzte und hat so seinem Wunsch entsprochen, und verwahrt nun den Zauberstab an einem sicheren Ort."

„Glauben Sie, dass er ihn mir zurück gibt, Professor?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore überzeugt.

Der kleine Funken Hoffnung, der in Harry zu glimmen begonnen hatte erlosch wieder, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Wasser über ein Streichholz gekippt.

„Jedenfalls nicht ohne Weiteres. Im Grunde ist Mr. Weasley seinem Arbeitgeber gegenüber loyal, und wenn er dir deinen Zauberstab zurück gibt wäre dies eindeutig gegen die Absichten des Ministeriums, das dich ja aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausgeschlossen hat", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Ich werde das in die Hand nehmen", sagte Professor McGonagall plötzlich entschlossen.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Die ganze Familie Weasley war in Gryffindor. Molly und Arthur sind zwei unserer vertrauenswürdigsten Ordensmitglieder. Beide sind Gryffindor noch immer sehr verbunden. Dass beide auch Harry sehr zugetan sind, brauche ich wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen.

Auch Percy Weasley ist ein Gryffindor mit Haut und Haaren. Da ich sieben Jahre lang seine Hauslehrerin war, und er mir stets vertraut hat, denke ich, dass ich vielleicht etwas erreichen kann."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Vielleicht ist das eine Chance", sagte er zustimmend.

„Ich werde Arthur und Molly heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Sagen Sie mir sofort Bescheid, sobald es etwas Neues gibt?", fragte Harry drängend.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Professor McGonagall und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht konnte seine Hauslehrerin ja tatsächlich etwas bei Percy erreichen. Schließlich hatte Percy immer eine sehr hohe Meinung von seiner Lehrerin gehabt.

Nun ja, eigentlich hatte Percy generell eine sehr hohe Meinung von Autoritätspersonen. Schließlich hatte er ja auch große Stücke auf seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, Mr. Crouch, gehalten, obwohl dieser nicht gerade eine weiße Weste gehabt hatte.

Nach dieser Unterredung ging Harry zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort wurde er bereits von Ron und Hermine erwartet.

Beide waren sehr bestürzt, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht zurück bekommen hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten, „ich denke Percy weiß, dass wir die Guten sind. Und er hat großen Respekt vor Professor McGonagall. Er muss ihr den Zauberstab einfach geben. Oder etwa nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten blickte sie Ron erwartungsvoll an.

Ron schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er langsam: „Ich weiß nicht."

„Nein", sagte Hermine entschieden, „Er würde nie eine direkte Bitte von Professor McGonagall abschlagen."

„Was glaubst du", fragte Ron, um das Thema zu wechseln, „hat Malfoy den Zauberstab im Auftrag von Fudge oder von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem zerbrochen?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry, „Zutrauen würde ich es beiden."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass Fudge dir noch vor wenigen Jahren aus der Klemme geholfen hat, als du deine Tante aufgeblasen hast ....", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Scheinbar haben wir uns damals in ihm getäuscht", stellte Harry ungerührt fest.

„Lasst uns was essen gehen, ich habe einen Bärenhunger", sagte Harry schließlich, um das Thema endgültig zu beenden.

Er hatte keine Lust immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass er noch immer keinen seiner Zauberstäbe zurück bekommen hatte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Die meisten Schüler hatten ihr Abendessen bereits beendet, denn es war mittlerweile schon recht spät geworden, und so waren sie alleine an dem langen Gryffindor-Tisch.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Harry, der dem Schulstoff mehrere Wochen zurückhing, nahm sich seufzend seine ‚Geschichte der Zauberei Band 6' zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Aber er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren.

Jedes Mal, wenn sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete blickte er abrupt auf, in der Hoffnung, es könnte Professor McGonagall sein, die seinen Zauberstab dabei hatte. Doch sie kam nicht.

Um kurz vor elf ging Harry schließlich enttäuscht nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte zwar den ganzen Abend in seinem Geschichtsbuch gelesen, aber er konnte sich an keine einzige Zeile erinnern.

Müde legte er sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen, aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Viel zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry leise aufstand. Geräuschlos, um seine Klassenkameraden nicht zu wecken, schlich er zum Fenster des Schlafsaals und blickte auf die nächtlichen Ländereien des Schlosses. Wie so oft hatte dieser Anblick etwas beruhigendes und gleichzeitig tröstliches an sich.

Harry seufzte leise. Hier war sein zu Hause, komme was wolle. Er blickte sich kurz zu seinen Klassenkameraden um. Dean Thomas schnarchte leise und gleichmäßig und Neville, der einen sehr bewegenden Traum zu haben schien, strampelte unruhig in seinem Bett, wobei er sein Kopfkissen auf den Boden schleuderte.

Harry schlich zu Nevilles Bett, hob das Kissen auf und legte es wieder an das Kopfende des Bettes. Dann ging er wieder zum Fenster und blickte nach draußen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits so da gestanden hatte, als er plötzlich circa ein duzend dunkle Gestalten entdeckte, die vom Schloss weg schlichen. Harry stockte der Atem. Wer um alles in der Welt war um diese Zeit auf den Ländereien unterwegs?

Die Gestalten entfernten sich weiter und schlugen einen Weg in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes ein. Wer um alles in der Welt konnte das nur sein?

Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er vielleicht Ron wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er konnte Ron auch morgen noch von seiner Beobachtung berichten, heute Nacht konnten sie ohnehin nichts mehr ausrichten, denn die dunklen Gestalten waren inzwischen aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwunden und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich in den Wald gegangen waren, oder vorher einen anderen Weg genommen hatten.

Grübelnd ging er wieder zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Nach einiger Zeit fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunter ging berichtete er ihnen aufgeregt von seiner nächtlichen Beobachtung.

„Wer sollte denn um so eine Zeit über die Ländereien schleichen? Ich meine außer uns", fragte Ron grinsend.

„Genau das frage ich euch", antwortete Harry ohne Rons Scherz zu beachten.

„Das ist alles sehr seltsam", murmelte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihren Freunden.

„Du hast gesagt es waren ungefähr ein duzend?", fragte sie Harry schließlich.

Harry bejahte die Frage.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwelche Schüler waren, die irgend etwas aushecken. Es gibt an der ganzen Schule keine einzige Gruppe mit so vielen Schülern, die so etwas machen würden. Jedenfalls kenne ich keine", grübelte sie.

„Vielleicht waren es die Lehrer?", warf Ron ein.

„Nein", antwortete Harry sofort, „Wenn es Lehrer gewesen wären hätte ich sie mit Sicherheit erkannt. Silhouetten wie Snape oder Flitwick sind unverkennbar, und auch die anderen hätte ich sicherlich erkannt."

Dagegen konnten Ron und Hermine nicht viel einwenden.

„Wir sollten auf alle Fälle ein Auge darauf halten", sagte Ron entschlossen.

„Das denke ich auch", pflichtete Harry ihm bei.

Auch Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten spähte Harry erwartungsvoll zum Tisch der Lehrer, doch Professor McGonagall war nicht da, ihr Platz war leer.

Auch während des Frühstücks erschien die Lehrerin nicht.

Nach dem Frühstück trottete Harry enttäuscht neben seinen Freunden her zur ersten Stunde. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er ausgerechnet in einem Fach wie ‚Zauberkunst' am Unterricht teilnehmen, wenn er keinen Zauberstab hatte?

Er war zwar mittlerweile in der Lage einfachste Zauber nur mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken auszuführen, aber das, was Professor Flitwick von seiner sechsten Klasse verlangte, war weitaus komplexer als ein simpler Schwebe-Zauber.

Wie auch die anderen Lehrer begann Professor Flitwick die Stunde mit einer kurzen Wiederholung des bisher durchgenommenen Stoffes.

Scheinbar hatte Professor Dumbledore seine Lehrer darum gebeten Harry zuliebe, der ja eine ganze Menge verpasst hatte, eine Wiederholungsstunde abzuhalten.

Eigentlich hätte Harry dankbar sein müssen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, den Ausführungen des kleinen Lehrers zu folgen.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung gestern in der Winkelgasse mit Malfoy und überlegte, was Sirius wohl dazu sagen würde.

Sirius! Wie mochte es seinem Paten wohl ergehen? Konnte er den Dementoren noch stand halten?

In diesem Moment klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür des Klassenraums und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Professor Flitwick blickte einen Augenblick irritiert die Tür an, das sagte er: „Herein".

Die Tür öffnete sich und Professor McGonagall steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, aber könnten Sie Mr. Potter wohl für einen Moment entbehren?", fragte sie.

Noch bevor Professor Flitwick antworten konnte, war Harry von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, wobei er versehentlich seinen Stuhl umstieß, der geräuschvoll zu Boden fiel.

„Aber nicht zu lange, Mr. Potter", piepste Professor Flitwick hinter Harry, der bereits fast die Tür erreicht hatte.

Harry verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken den Klassenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Professor McGonagall wartete bereits im Korridor auf ihn.

„Haben Sie ihn?", fragte Harry aufgeregt ohne eine Begrüßung.

Professor McGonagall lächelte, dann griff sie in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, holte einen abgegriffenen Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn Harry.

Harry erkannte sofort den Zauberstab seines Vaters und machte einen kleinen Luftsprung.

„Percy hat ihn Ihnen tatsächlich gegeben?", fragte er atemlos.

„Nicht sofort", antwortete Professor McGonagall, „Es hat mich viel Überredungskunst gekostet, wobei Arthur und Molly mir geholfen haben. Aber Schlussendlich konnten wir Mr. Weasley überzeugen."

Harry strahlte. Am liebsten wäre er der Lehrerin um den Hals gefallen, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. Stattdessen streckte er langsam seine Hand aus und nahm seinen lange vermissten Zauberstab entgegen.

Ehrfürchtig strich er mit der Hand über das spröde Holz.

Professor McGonagall schwieg und ließ Harry diesen Moment in Ruhe auskosten.

„Danke", sagte Harry schließlich und strahlte die Lehrerin an.

„Jetzt gehen Sie rasch wieder in die Klasse, Mr. Potter, ich bin sicher Professor Flitwick wartet bereits", sagte sie.

Harry nickte und ging wieder zurück in das Klassenzimmer.

So glücklich war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, nun, endlich, fühlte er sich wieder wie ein richtiger Zauberer.

Der Rest der ‚Zauberkunst-Stunde' flog an Harry vorbei, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekam. Immer wieder betrachtete er zärtlich seinen Zauberstab und strich mit den Fingern über das Holz, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Traum war.

Sein Glück hätte nun eigentlich perfekt sein können, wenn nicht ein dunkler Schatten wie das Schwert des Damokles über ihm geschwebt hätte: heute war Freitag.

Sicher hatte Snape sich für Harry wieder etwas besonders fieses ausgedacht, aber heute war ihm das egal. Selbst Snape würde es nicht schaffen seine gute Laune zu zerstören.

Nach der letzten Stunde brachte Harry seine Schultasche in den Gryffindor-Turm und machte sich danach direkt auf den Weg zum ‚Zaubertrank-Kerker'.

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht ratsam war Snape warten zu lassen.

Der Lehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf einen Bogen Pergament. Als Harry den Raum betrat blickte er auf und starrte ihn kalt an.

„Sie kommen spät, Potter", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Die letzte Stunde ist erst seit 15 Minuten vorbei, ich habe nur meine Tasche .....", antwortete Harry aufgebracht, konnte seinen Satz jedoch nicht beenden, da Snape ihn sofort unterbracht.

„Ich habe Sie nicht nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt", zischte er.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Harry starrte Snape hasserfüllt an, dann ging er jedoch ohne noch etwas zu sagen zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

Severus Snape erhob sich und ging in sein Büro zu dem großen Vorratsschrank, in dem er seine privaten Zaubertrankzutaten aufbewahrte.

Als er wieder in den Klassenraum zurückkehrte hatte er ein riesiges Einmachglas mit frischen Augen in der Hand. Mit einem kalten Lächeln trat er zu Harry und stellte das Glas vor ihm auf den Tisch.

Harry drehte sich fast der Magen um, als er die glitschigen Augen betrachtete. Sie schwammen in einer gallertartigen Masse und schienen ihn alle anzustieren.

An die kleinen, schwarzen, nicht einmal erbsengroßen Molchaugen war er ja gewöhnt, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Um nicht zu würgen wandte er seinen Blick schnell von den Augen ab und starrte Snape an. Was sollte das? Wollte der Lehrer etwa, dass er sich hier in seinem Klassenraum übergab?

Er wollte Snape fragen, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete überkam ihn eine neue Welle der Übelkeit und er musste würgen. Harry schloss seinen Mund augenblicklich wieder.

Snapes Lächeln wurde noch breiter als er Harrys Ekel bemerkte.

„Ich habe eine schöne Aufgabe für Sie. Sie werden diese Harpyienaugen säubern und danach ordentlich klein hacken", erklärte er dem sprachlosen Harry.

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und starrte Severus fassungslos an.

„Dachten Sie etwa, Sie könnten hier däumchendrehend Ihre Zeit absitzen, bis ich Sie entlasse?", fragte Snape provozierend.

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Ich benötige diese Zutaten für einen wichtigen Zaubertrank, also machen Sie Ihre Arbeit ordentlich", fügte er hinzu.

Harry starrte ihn noch immer wortlos an. Wer in aller Welt sollte einen Zaubertrank zu sich nehmen, in dem solch ekelhafte Zutaten waren?

„Sie dürfen anfangen", sagte Snape ungeduldig.

Dann drehte er sich um, kehrte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und vertiefte sich wieder in die Aufsätze.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schraubte angewidert das Glas auf. Ein bestialischer Gestank schlug ihm entgegen sobald der Deckel geöffnet war und Harry musste erneut würgen.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen in der Hoffnung, sein rebellierender Magen würde sich auf diese Weise wieder etwas beruhigen. Aber auch wenn er die Augen nicht mehr sah konnte er sie noch immer riechen.

„Wir haben heute noch einiges vor, Potter", riss Snape ihn in diesem Moment mit scharfem Ton aus den Gedanken.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht an wie ein alberner Erstklässler und machen Sie sich gefälligst an die Arbeit!"

Harry knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Dann streckte er zögernd die Hand aus, griff in das Glas und holte eine Handvoll Augen heraus. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sie sich noch glitschiger anfühlten, als sie aussahen.

Erneut spürte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals und biss die Zähne noch fester zusammen. Er musste einfach durchhalten. ‚Im Prinzip war es doch nichts anderes als überdimensionale Molchaugen', versuchte er sich einzureden.

Mit höchster Konzentration begann er angewidert die Augen zu säubern und zu zerkleinern. Später konnte Harry sich nie wieder daran erinnern, wie er es an diesem Tag geschafft hatte die unzähligen Augen zu hacken, aber er schaffte es, ohne sich ein einziges Mal übergeben zu müssen.

Als er endlich, nach mehr als einer Stunde, fertig war seufzte er erleichtert.

Snape blickte von seiner Lektüre auf, erhob sich, und ging zu Harry hinüber um zu kontrollieren, ob dieser seine Aufgabe auch ordentlich erledigt hatte.

Er beugte sich über das Glas mit den nun gehackten Augen und musterte sie eingehend.

„Na also, es geht doch", sagte er schließlich und blickte Harry kalt an.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war mittlerweile völlig grün im Gesicht und musste all seine Kraft aufwenden um sich gerade auf seinem Stuhl zu halten.

Aber Snape ließ ihm keine Zeit um zu verschnaufen. Er ging erneut zum Vorratsschrank und holte mehrere große Gefäße heraus. Dann kehrte er zu Harry zurück und stellte sie vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Sie können nun hier weitermachen", sagte er schlicht und ging zurück zu seinem Pult.

Harry seufzte. Er würde Stunden brauchen, um die ganzen Drachenlebern, Phantom-Wurzeln und Krötenzähne zu zerkleinern, aber wenigstens war dies alles bei weitem nicht mehr so ekelhaft wie diese widerlichen Augen.

Die Abendessenszeit war mittlerweile schon lange vorüber, doch Harry war der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Er konnte nicht sagen wie spät es inzwischen war, aber elf Uhr war mit Sicherheit schon vorbei.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war er im Moment dabei die letzte Drachenleber zu zerhacken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape an diesem Abend nicht noch mehr Überraschungen für ihn auf Lager hatte, denn seine Hände taten ihm mittlerweile weh und er hatte Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.

Als hätte der Lehrer seine Gedanken gelesen stand er von seinem Tisch auf und ging zu Harry.

„Wenn Sie mit dieser Leber fertig sind können Sie gehen", sagte er kalt.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen um neun Uhr. PÜNKTLICH", fügte er hinzu.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry müde. Er war viel zu müde, um sich über Snapes Anspielung über seine heutige angebliche Verspätung zu ärgern.

Ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte Snape sich um, verschwand in seinem Büro und ließ Harry in dem Klassenzimmer alleine.

Gähnend stand Harry auf, verließ den düsteren Kerker und schlurfte die unzähligen Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte war dieser bereits menschenleer. Im Kamin glimmten die letzten Holzscheite und tauchten den gemütlichen Raum in ein warmes, diffuses Licht.

Harry ging zu dem Sessel, der dem Kamin am nächsten stand und ließ sich erschöpft in die Polster fallen.

Obwohl er todmüde war wollte er noch nicht in den Schlafsaal. Er wollte einfach nur einen Moment alleine sein, ohne an irgend etwas denken oder ohne etwas tun zu müssen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er gedankenverloren in die verglimmende Glut des Kamins gestarrt hatte, als er plötzlich aufschreckte.

Irgendwie musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein. Mit steifen Gliedern erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und schleppte sich die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Auf halbem Weg warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf die nächtlichen Ländereinen von Hogwarts und war augenblicklich hellwach.

Wie schon in der letzten Nacht erkannte er wieder mehrere Gestalten, die sich vom Schloss entfernten. Wie das letzte Mal schlichen sie in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Dieses Mal schienen es jedoch mehr zu sein, nach Harrys Schätzung mussten es wohl 15 oder 16 sein.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen um zu sehen, wohin diese schattenhaften Gestalten verschwanden, aber es war zu dunkel und Harry verlor sie aus den Augen.

Angestrengt versuchte er sie wieder zu finden, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. Erschöpft schleppte er sich in sein Bett und legte sich schlafen.

Doch trotz seiner Müdigkeit lag er in dieser Nacht noch lange wach. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Wer war diese Gruppe von Leuten, die er nun schon zum zweiten Mal beobachtet hatte?

Irgendwann fiel Harry schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

-------------------------------------------------------

Die beiden jungen Death Eater waren sichtlich nervös, als sie die Stufen zu den Kerkern tief unter Malfoy Manor hinunter stiegen.

Dies war der erste Auftrag, der ihnen übertragen worden war, seit sie vor wenigen Wochen Lord Voldemort die Treue geschworen hatten.

Es war eigentlich nur eine Kleinigkeit, die sie erledigen sollten, aber beiden war die Anspannung anzumerken.

Im Prinzip sollten sie nur eine alte Frau aus den Kerkern hinauf in die große Halle bringen, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass kein erfahrener Death Eater dabei war um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts falsch machten.

„Locker, Oliver", sagte Mark, der Ältere der beiden.

Oliver Wood warf seinem Kumpel einen unsicheren Blick zu. Er war ganz und gar nicht überzeugt von dem, was er hier tat. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er sich nur auf all das einlassen können?

Er hatte Mark Nott während seines ersten Jahres als Profi bei der bekannten Quidditch-Mannschaft ‚Oxford Outlaws' kennen gelernt.

Mark hatte ihm begeistert von den Junior-Death-Eatern vorgeschwärmt, und ihn später zu einigen Treffen der Gruppe, die von seinem Vater geleitet wurden, mitgenommen.

Zuerst hatte Wood nicht genau gewusst, um was es sich bei diesen Zusammenkünften handelte, und als er es endlich gemerkt hatte, hatte er schon zu tief dringesteckt.

Als schließlich Lord Voldemort persönlich eines der Treffen besucht hatte, hatte Oliver nicht den Mut gehabt, als einziger das Dunkle Mal abzulehnen, das der Dunkle Lord ihnen allen angeboten hatte.

Mark Nott öffnete die Tür der Zelle. Ihre Zauberstäbe hielten die beiden fest umklammert, wer wusste, wie gefährlich der Feind des Dunklen Lords war, der sich in dieser Zelle befand.

Als Mark die Tür geöffnet hatte, starrte Oliver Wood mitleidig auf die Frau, die dort auf dem Bettgestell saß und ließ langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken. Von ihr hatten sie sicher nichts zu befürchten.

Als Mark die Reaktion seines Kumpels bemerkte stieß er ihn mit dem Ellbogen unsanft in die Rippen, und Oliver hob seinen Zauberstab augenblicklich wieder.

Bei dem plötzlichen Klicken der Tür war Arabella Figg abrupt aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und hatte sich verwirrt aufgesetzt. Sie hatte bereits darauf gewartet, dass Voldemort erneut kam um sie über die Geheimnisse der Wicca zu befragen, jedoch nicht mitten in der Nacht.

Noch überraschter war sie, als sie, nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, zwei junge Männer erkannte, die unschlüssig vor ihrer Zelle standen.

„Na Jungs, was wollt ihr?", fragte sie verschlafen.

Die beiden jungen Death Eater starrten die alte Frau einen Moment unschlüssig an. Hielt sie sie etwa für Kinder?

Mark Nott fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder.

„Kommen Sie mit", sagte er, wobei er versuchte sehr autoritär zu klingen.

Mrs. Figg schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Ist er so tief gesunken, dass er nun schon Kinder für seine dunklen Machenschaften heranzieht?", fragte sie mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton.

Die beiden Jungen waren sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollten und blickten sich verwirrt an.

„Kommen Sie mit", wiederholte Nott schließlich, dieses Mal allerdings nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher.

„Der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne."

Mrs. Figg seufzte, erhob sich, und ging auf die beiden Jungen zu.

„Fessel sie. Sicher ist sicher", raunte Nott Oliver zu.

Doch bevor Oliver Wood einen Fessel-Spruch aussprechen konnte hatte Mrs. Figg ihm schon das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Lasst doch den Unsinn Jungs. Und steckt diese Dinger weg, bevor ihr noch jemanden verletzt."

Bevor die beiden Jungen wussten wie ihnen geschah war Arabella Figg an ihnen vorbei gegangen und stapfte entschlossen die Treppe nach oben.

Mark und Oliver mussten sich beeilen um ihr zu folgen. Beide waren von der resoluten Frau völlig überrumpelt worden.

Als Mrs. Figg endlich die Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, hatten die beiden jungen Death Eater sie endlich eingeholt.

Mark drückte sich an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Er wollte, dass es wenigstens so aussah, als hätten sie alles unter Kontrolle.

Sie verließen den dunklen Korridor und traten in eine große Halle, wo bereits mehr als 30 vermummte Gestalten warteten. Es handelte sich um die Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels und ihrer jüngsten Rekruten, so wie sie selbst es waren.

In ihrer Mitte stand Lord Voldemort.

„Die Kapuze", raunte Mark Oliver erschrocken zu, und beide griffen hastig in die Taschen ihrer Umhänge und holten ihre schwarzen Masken hervor.

Rasch zogen sie sie über den Kopf, noch bevor Lord Voldemort sie bemerkt hatte.

Nur einen Augenblick später drehte der Dunkle Lord sich zu ihnen um.

Die beiden Jungen ignorierte er völlig, stattdessen fixierte er mit seinen stechend roten Augen die Frau, die sie nach oben eskortiert hatten.

Die anwesenden Death Eater traten ehrfürchtig zurück und machten eine Gasse zwischen Voldemort und Mrs. Figg frei. Dabei wagte keiner auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu machen. In der ganzen Halle war es totenstill.

Nur die Schritte Voldemorts waren zu hören, als er langsam auf die alte Frau zuschritt.

Mrs. Figg stand reglos am Ende der Reihe und starrte Voldemort fest in die Augen.

Oliver Wood beobachtete die Frau bewundernd. Kein Muskel regte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien überhaupt keine Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord zu haben.

Als Voldemort sie erreicht hatte, breitete sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinem schlangenhaften Mund aus.

„Hallo Arabella", sagte er leise, es war fast ein Flüstern.

„Hast du dir überlegt, ob es noch etwas gibt, das du mir mitteilen möchtest?"

„Es gibt nichts, das du nicht schon weißt, Tom", antwortete Mrs. Figg laut.

Dabei blickte sie Voldemort noch immer in seine rot glühenden Augen.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und strich der Frau mit seinen kalten, skelettähnlichen Fingern über die Wange.

Mrs. Figg verzog keinen Muskel.

„Das ist wirklich bedauerlich", sagte Voldemort noch leiser.

Als seine Hand Mrs. Figgs Hals erreicht hatte griff er blitzartig zu, wie eine Schlange, die ihr ahnungsloses Opfer anfällt, und drückte der alten Frau die Kehle zu.

Mrs. Figg riss überrascht die Augen auf und rang nach Luft.

„Das ist wirklich _sehr_ bedauerlich", zischte Voldemort nun gefährlich.

„Tom, bitte", keuchte sie atemlos.

Voldemorts schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Er drückte noch ein wenig fester zu, bis Mrs. Figg sich panisch an den Hals fasste um Voldemorts Griff zu lockern.

Voldemort griff in die Tasche seines schwarzen Umhangs, holte eine kleine Phiole heraus, entkorkte sie mit einer Hand und träufelte der panisch röchelnden Mrs. Figg drei Tropfen in den geöffneten Mund.

Dann stieß er sie unsanft fort und löste damit seinen gnadenlosen Griff.

Mrs. Figg strauchelte rückwärts, schaffte es jedoch gerade so auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, atmete sie mehrmals tief durch.

Fast im selben Augenblick, als sich ihre Atmung endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, verspürte sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend.

Stöhnend krümmte sie sich zusammen und sank vor Schmerz auf die Knie. Wie durch einen Schleier sah sie den Dunklen Lord, dessen schattenhafte Gestalt unheilverkündend vor ihr aufragte.

„Noch so ein kleines Andenken, an meinen verschollenen ‚Meister der Zaubertränke'", sagte Voldemort, nun jedoch so laut, dass jeder in der Halle ihn mühelos verstehen konnte.

„Es handelt sich um eine perfektionierte Form des guten, alten ‚Veritas-Serum'. Severus Snape war so freundlich und hat seine Wirkung um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Da dies meine letzte Phiole war hoffe ich, dass du mir nun etwas interessantes mitzuteilen hast. Es wäre sehr bedauerlich, wenn ich dich für die nutzlose Verschwendung meines kostbarsten Zaubertrankes bestrafen müsste."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um die Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Wie lautet das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens, welches die ‚Wicca' seit Jahrhunderten kennen?", fragte er schließlich.

Mrs. Figg stöhnte leise.

Voldemort verzog ungeduldig das Gesicht und gab zwei Death Eatern, die Arabella Figg am nächsten standen ein kurzes Zeichen. Es waren Mark Nott und Oliver Wood.

Die beiden traten nach vorne, griffen der Frau unter die Arme und zogen sie auf die Füße.

Sie mussten all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um die schwache, vor Schmerz stöhnende Frau auf den Beinen zu halten.

Voldemort trat noch einen Schritt näher heran und wiederholte seine Frage.

„Wie lautet das Geheimnis?", fragte er, mit unverkennbarer Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Mrs. Figg hob schwerfällig den Kopf und blickte Voldemort an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Bestimmt hat ihr jemand das ‚Anti-Veritas-Serum' gegeben", flüsterte ein Death Eater seinem Nachbarn leise zu.

Blitzschnell drehte Voldemort sich zu dem Sprecher um. Seine roten Augen waren zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt, seine dünnen Lippen bebten zornig.

„Wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?", zischte der Dunkle Lord drohend.

Der Angesprochene riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte Voldemort erschrocken an.

Im Raum war es totenstill. Keiner der anwesenden Death Eater wagte sich auch nur zu bewegen und den Dunklen Lord durch das Rascheln seiner Kleidung oder lautes Atmen auf _sich_ aufmerksam zu machen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Starre sackte der angesprochene Death Eater auf die Knie.

„Verzeiht meine vorlaute Bemerkung, mein Lord", flüsterte er fast unhörbar. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Wer glaubst du, Loyer, hätte ihr diesen Trank geben sollen?", fragte Voldemort weiter.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht ....", stotterte Loyer eifrig.

„Vielleicht du?", unterbrach Voldemort ihn barsch.

„So etwas würde ich nie tun, mein Lord", verteidigte Loyer sich, wobei er sich bemühen musste, dass Voldemort seine Entrüstung über diese Unterstellung nicht bemerkte.

„Dann frage ich mich, wie du auf solch einen absurden Gedanken kommst. Wenn du es nicht warst, würde das bedeuten, du beschuldigst Lucius, dass seine Wachen ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machen", fuhr Voldemort fort.

„Das würde ich Mr. Malfoy niemals unterstellen", sagte Loyer schnell.

„Du hast in den letzten Wochen gute Arbeit geleistet, das halte ich dir zu gute, außerdem bist du jung", sagte Voldemort, ohne Loyers Antwort zu beachten.

„Trotzdem werden wir uns nach diesem Treffen noch ein wenig _unterhalten_. Du wirst mich im Salon erwarten."

Loyer starrte Voldemort einen Moment erschrocken an, dann antwortete er unterwürfig: „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

Voldemort wandte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick von Loyer ab und ging wieder zu Arabella Figg.

Als wäre nichts gewesen setzte er seine Befragung fort.

„Also?", fragte er und funkelte Mrs. Figg an.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dir nichts sagen kann, das ich nicht weiß", stöhnte Mrs. Figg ärgerlich.

„Schade", antwortete Voldemort.

Seine Stimme klang jedoch nicht wirklich bedauernd, sie hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton.

Er bedeutete Nott und Wood die alte Frau loszulassen. Nott löste sofort seinen Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Oliver Wood brach unter dem plötzlichen zusätzlichen Gewicht fast zusammen. Mit großer Mühe setzte er die Frau vorsichtig auf den Boden, dann trat auch er einen Schritt zurück, in die Reihen der restlichen Death Eater.

Unmerklich atmete er auf, als er wieder auf seinem Platz stand, seine Erleichterung kam jedoch zu früh.

„DU", sagte Voldemort plötzlich laut und deutete auf Wood.

Oliver stand einen Moment reglos da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, trat er, wie er es in den Treffen der Junior-Death-Eater gelernt hatte, vor, und fiel vor seinem Meister auf die Knie.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte er leise, mit zitternder Stimme.

„Töte sie", befahl Voldemort knapp und deutete auf Arabella Figg.

„TOM!", rief Mrs. Figg erschrocken und blickte Voldemort flehend an.

Wood starrte zuerst die Frau neben sich auf dem Boden, danach Voldemort entgeistert an.

Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Er hatte erst einmal in seinem Leben einen Menschen getötet, und das war bei seiner Aufnahmezeremonie gewesen.

Seit diesem Tag plagten ihn unbeschreibliche Albträume, die ihn keine einzige Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen ließen. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass der Dunkle Lord und sein Mentor, Mr. Nott Senior, dem er direkt unterstellt war, so etwas nie wieder von ihm verlangen würden.

Im Grunde seines Herzens jedoch hatte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass diese Hoffnung absurd war.

„Töte sie, bevor ich _dich_ töte", zischte Voldemort ungeduldig.

Olivers Hände zitterten, ansonsten kniete er jedoch weiterhin reglos zu Füssen seines Meisters und starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Bitte Tom", flehte Mrs. Figg erneut, „Vor langer Zeit hast du mich einmal geliebt, du kannst doch nicht alles vergessen haben. TOM!"

Voldemort starrte Mrs. Figg einen Moment wortlos an, dann wanderte er seinen Blick wieder zu Wood.

„Verdammter Feigling", fauchte er.

Dann griff er in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„TOM!", rief Mrs. Figg erneut, nun mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt: _TOM RIDDLE IST TOT_", sagte der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Arabella, lächelte sie noch einmal kalt an und zischte: „_Avada Kedavra_"

Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und traf Arabella genau ins Herz.

Augenblicklich wich jegliches Leben aus ihrem Körper und sie sackte in sich zusammen.

Voldemort beachtete den leblosen Körper zu seinen Füßen nicht weiter sondern wandte sich an seine Death Eater.

„Die Versammlung ist beendet", sagte er laut.

Wortlos verließ ein Death Eater nach dem anderen den Raum.

„Nott", rief Voldemort plötzlich, als eine stämmige schwarzgekleidete Gestalt in einigem Abstand an ihm vorbeiging.

Mr. Nott, Mark Notts Vater, drehte sich abrupt um.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte er, ohne sich die Überraschung anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich erwarte, dass du diesen Feigling für seinen Ungehorsam entsprechend bestrafst."

Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf Wood, der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Nott und warf Wood dabei einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Nott", fuhr Voldemort fort.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass gerade du deine Rekruten besser unterweist. Bei passender Gelegenheit werden wir noch einmal über dieses Versagen sprechen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", antwortete Mr. Nott, ohne sich sein Unbehagen anmerken zu lassen.

Dann disapparierte der Dunkle Lord und ließ seine Diener alleine.

Sobald Voldemort verschwunden war eilte Mr. Nott zu Oliver Wood, packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn unsanft auf die Füße und riss ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden, Junge?", blaffte er den noch immer zitternden Wood an.

„Deine Dummheit hätte uns _beide_ den Kopf kosten können", donnerte Nott weiter.

Wood antwortete nicht.

„Darüber werden wir noch sprechen, Bürschchen", fuhr er ärgerlich fort.

„Der ‚Cruciatus-Fluch' hat noch jeden gefügig gemacht", murmelte er nun leiser, so dass Wood ihn gerade noch verstehen konnte.

Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Sir, bitte, ich ...", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, aber Mr. Nott schnitt ihm barsch das Wort ab.

„Halt die Klappe, du Blindgänger. Du wirst dich morgen um zehn Uhr bei mir melden. Dann werden wir uns eingehend über deine Befehlsverweigerung unterhalten. Ich verspreche dir, das wirst du nicht noch einmal wagen."

„Aber Sir, ...", versuchte Wood es erneut, wurde jedoch wieder von Nott unterbrochen.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt du sollst die Klappe halten?", blaffte er.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Wood kleinlaut.

Dann disapparierte auch Mr. Nott.

„Oh Mann, Oliver", sagte nun Mark Nott und trat zu seinem Kumpel, „Das hast du ganz schön verbockt, du Weichei. Ich hätte mir alle Finger danach geleckt, diese Frau vor den Augen des Lords töten zu dürfen."

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ Oliver Wood alleine in der großen Halle zurück.


	11. Wie der Vater so der Sohn

**11. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn**

Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus fuhren mitten in der Nacht plötzlich aus dem Schlaf.  
Irgendwer hatte geschrieen.  
Ron, der als erster auf den Beinen war, blickte sich verschlafen um. Wer oder was konnte das gewesen sein?  
„Was war das, Harry?", fragte er seinen besten Freund.  
Aus Harrys Bett war statt einer Antwort nur ein leises Stöhnen zu hören.  
„Harry?", fragte Ron unsicher.  
Harry stöhnte erneut.  
Ron eilte zu Harrys Bett und riss den Vorhang zur Seite.  
Harry lag zusammengekrümmt auf seinem zerwühlten Laken und hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Stirn.  
„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron erschrocken.  
Mittlerweile waren auch Neville, Dean und Seamus herangekommen und starrten Harry sprachlos an.  
„Was hat er?", fragte Dean, der als erster die Sprache wiederfand.  
Ron antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich zu Harry hinunter.  
„Deine Narbe?", fragte er leise.  
„Ja", stöhnte Harry fast unhörbar.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron weiter.  
„Ich .... ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry mit gebrochener Stimme.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort .... wieder jemanden .... getötet", fügte er schwach hinzu.  
Die drei Jungen starrten Harry fassungslos an.  
„Helft mir, er muss auf die Krankenstation", sagte Ron schließlich entschlossen zu Neville, Dean und Seamus und richtete sich auf.  
„NEIN", protestierte Harry schwach.  
Die Jungen ignorierten Harrys Protest und hievten ihn gemeinsam aus dem Bett.  
Seamus und Ron legten Harrys Arme um ihre Schultern und schleppten ihn gemeinsam die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.  
Sie verließen den Gryffindor-Turm und gingen gemeinsam durch die dunklen Gänge direkt zum Krankenflügel.

„Madam Pomfrey", rief Ron, als sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten.  
„MADAM POMFREY!"  
„Himmel, ich komme ja schon", antwortete schließlich eine verschlafene Stimme.  
Kurz darauf kam Madam Pomfrey, nur bekleidet in einem Nachthemd und einem rosa Morgenmantel, aus ihren Privatgemächern geeilt.  
„Was ist denn geschehen?", fragte sie sofort, als sie die drei Jungen erblickte.  
Sie ging zu Seamus und nahm ihm Harrys Arm ab. Gemeinsam mit Ron brachte sie den immer noch vor Schmerz stöhnenden Harry zu einem freien Bett und legte ihn behutsam hin.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie erneut und blickte Ron erwartungsvoll an.  
„Er hat ganz plötzlich geschrieen", erklärte Ron, „Ich glaube es ist seine Narbe."  
Madam Pomfrey nickte.  
„Geht ihr zwei jetzt ins Bett, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", sagte sie, während sie zu ihrem Medikamentenschrank ging und eine Flasche herausholte.  
Dann ging sie wieder zu Harry.  
Ron und Seamus standen noch immer an seinem Bett und rührten sich nicht.  
„Jetzt geht schon", sagte die Krankenschwester ungeduldig.  
„Hier könnt ihr nichts mehr für ihn tun."  
Zögernd wandten Ron und Seamus sich ab und verließen den Krankenflügel.  
„Komm her, mein Junge", sagte Madam Pomfrey freundlich, hob vorsichtig Harrys Kopf an und flößte ihm einen Zaubertrank ein.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später entspannte sich Harrys Körper und er seufzte leise.  
„In ein paar Minuten wird es dir besser gehen", erklärte die Krankenschwester fürsorglich.  
„Fluchnarben sind eine schlimme Sache. Man kann nichts gegen sie machen, man kann lediglich die auftretenden Symptome ein wenig lindern."  
Madam Pomfrey ging zurück zu ihrem Schrank und begann einen weiteren Trank zusammen zu mixen.  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgerissen. Es war Remus Lupin. Er trug einen alten, zerschlissenen Pyjama und sah sehr zerzaust aus.  
Madam Pomfrey drehte sich abrupt um und starrte den Neuankömmling entrüstet an.  
„Professor Lupin", sagte sie überrascht.  
„Was in Merlins Namen machen Sie um diese Zeit hier? Sind Sie krank?"  
„Ich habe gehört was geschehen ist und wollte sehen, wie es Harry geht", antwortete er.  
Madam Pomfrey blickte ihn skeptisch an.  
„So?", fragte sie schnippisch.  
„Das hat sich aber schnell herumgesprochen."  
Remus lächelte und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Professor, es tut mir leid", erklärte die Krankenschwester entschieden, „Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie gehen. Potter muss sich ausruhen."  
„Remus?", hörten sie in diesem Moment Harrys schwache Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Ja", antwortete Remus sofort, und ging entschlossen an der verdutzten Krankenschwester vorbei.  
„Professor", protestierte sie erneut, aber Remus war schon bei Harry angekommen und hatte sich an sein Bett gekniet.  
„Na schön, aber nur fünf Minuten", seufzte sie und ging in ihr angrenzendes Büro.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus leise und strich Harry über die schweißnasse Stirn.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Harry ebenso leise.  
Er war noch immer sehr schwach, aber seine Schmerzen ließen ganz langsam nach.  
„Ich denke Voldemort war wieder ziemlich sauer", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.  
Remus nickte nachdenklich.  
„War es schlimmer als in den Ferien?", fragte er.  
„Ja", antwortete Harry ohne Zögern.  
„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Harry seinen Freund.  
„Ron war bei mir", erklärte Remus.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er und Seamus dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben. Seamus hatte er schon wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm geschickt, er selbst hat noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu mir gemacht."  
„Es hat mich einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, damit auch Ron wieder in den Schlafsaal geht", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
„Das reicht jetzt", wurden sie von der resoluten Stimme von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen.  
Sie war aus ihrem Büro zurückgekehrt und stand nun mit einem dampfenden Becher hinter Remus.  
„Er braucht jetzt Ruhe", erklärte sie etwas freundlicher.  
„Ich komme morgen früh wieder", sagte Remus mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu Harry, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Remus noch vor dem Frühstück zurück.  
Harry hatte die restliche Nacht kein Auge mehr zugemacht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was Voldemort wohl wieder getan hatte, ob er wohl dieses Mal gar jemanden umgebracht hatte?  
„Harry, du siehst nicht gut aus", stellte Remus fest, als er Harry erblickte.  
„Ich fühle mich auch nicht besonders gut", gab Harry müde zu.  
„Ich war heute morgen schon bei Albus und habe ihm berichtet, was geschehen ist", erzählte Remus und ließ sich auf Harrys Bettkante nieder.  
„Und?", fragte Harry.  
„Was hat er gesagt?"  
„Nicht viel", antwortete Remus niedergeschlagen.  
„Es wird erst aufhören, wenn Voldemort tot ist", sagte Harry matt.  
„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Remus leise.  
„Ich werde nachher noch mal zu dir kommen", sagte Remus nach einer kurzen Pause.  
„Ich werde erst mal frühstücken gehen."  
„Ist OK, bis später", antwortete Harry.  
Remus erhob sich und ging zur Tür.  
„Remus", rief Harry ihm plötzlich aufgeregt nach.  
Remus drehte sich abrupt um.  
„Was gibt es, Harry? Brauchst du was?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Äh, kannst du mir sagen wie viel Uhr es ist? Ich hab meine oben im Schlafsaal", antwortete Harry.  
Remus blickte auf seine Uhr, dann antwortete er: „Es ist zwanzig vor neun."  
„Zwanzig vor neun?", rief Harry entgeistert und war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett.  
Remus starrte ihn überrascht an.  
Madam Pomfrey, die die Szene aus ihrem Büro beobachtet hatte, kam wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herbeigestürzt.  
„Mr. Potter, was denken Sie sich eigentlich?", sagte sie entrüstet.  
„Machen Sie, dass Sie wieder ins Bett kommen. Sie sind noch viel zu schwach zum Aufstehen."  
„Da muss ich Madam Pomfrey allerdings recht geben", pflichtete Remus ihr bei.  
„Nein, ich muss los", antwortete Harry atemlos.  
Er hatte die Tür zum Krankenflügel bereits erreicht. Als er den Raum verlassen wollte hielt Remus ihn am Ärmel seines Pyjamas fest.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verständnislos.  
Harry erklärte in knappen Worten, dass er um neun Uhr bei Professor Snape sein musste, ansonsten hatte Snape ihm sehr unangenehme Folgen angedroht.  
„Wenn du willst spreche ich mit Severus", bot Remus ihm an, „Du bist noch viel zu schwach."  
„Nein, danke", lehnte Harry ab, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape _das_ beeindrucken würde. Bitte Remus, lass mich gehen."  
Remus seufzte, dann nickte er.  
„Ich befürchte du hast recht, also, mach, dass du wegkommst."  
Harry bedankte sich schnell bei Remus, dann spurtete er los in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, um seinen Umhang zu holen, er konnte ja schlecht im Schlafanzug bei Snape auftauchen.  
Später erfuhr er, dass Madam Pomfrey Remus noch gehörig den Marsch dafür geblasen hatte, dass er Harry hatte gehen lassen.  
Glücklicherweise waren all seine Freunde beim Frühstück, als er den Schlafsaal erreichte, so musste er wenigstens keine Fragen beantworten, die ihm noch mehr Zeit rauben würden.  
In Windeseile zog er sich um, wusch sich, und verließ den Turm wieder so schnell er konnte in Richtung Kerker. Obwohl er noch immer recht schwach war erreichte er das Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer zu seiner großen Erleichterung exakt um eine Minute vor neun.  
Wenigstens konnte Snape heute nicht behaupten, dass er zu spät war.  
Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich und seine Hände zitterten.  
‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch etwas frühstücken sollen', dachte Harry, aber nun war es zu spät.  
Mit leicht zitternder Hand drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür.  
Wie am Tag zuvor saß Snape an seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry den Raum betrat. Er blickte nicht auf als die Tür sich öffnete, sondern war in einen Aufsatz vertieft.  
Harry blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann ging er zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.  
Snape beachtete ihn noch immer nicht.  
Harry überlegte gerade, ob er etwas sagen sollte, doch in diesem Moment hob Snape den Kopf und starrte Harry finster an.  
„Sind Sie des Lesens mächtig, Potter?", fragte er gefährlich freundlich ohne eine Begrüßung.  
Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an. Worauf wollte Snape hinaus?  
Da er sich nicht sicher war schwieg er lieber.  
„Ich fragte, ob Sie jemals gelernt haben zu lesen", wiederholte Snape, nun deutlich weniger freundlich, sondern in einem Ton, der eindeutig eine Antwort verlangte.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Seine Narbe ziepte noch immer.  
Snape antwortete nicht, stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging zu Harry hinüber.  
Als er ihn erreicht hatte knallte er ihm ohne Vorwarnung den Aufsatz, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, geräuschvoll auf den Tisch und funkelte ihn böse an.  
Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Er erkannte sofort seine eigene Handschrift. Es handelte sich unzweifelhaft um den Aufsatz, den er am Dienstag geschrieben hatte. Quer über seiner Schrift prangte nun jedoch ein riesiges, rotes ‚S'.  
„Was ....", wollte Harry fragen, aber Snape schnitt ihm barsch das Wort ab.  
„Wenn Sie in der Lage wären zu lesen, Mr. Potter, wäre Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde einen Aufsatz über die ‚Iris draconis' verlangt habe."  
„Aber darüber habe ich doch .....", wollte Harry sich aufgebracht verteidigen, doch Snape fiel ihm abermals ins Wort.  
„_Sie_ haben über die ‚Iris _draconia_' geschrieben, und äußerst unbefriedigend und lückenhaft noch dazu", zischte Snape bösartig.  
„Es handelt sich hierbei um zwei völlig verschiedene Pflanzen. Die ‚Iris draconia' wird hauptsächlich für Schlaf- und Beruhigungstränke verwendet, während die ‚Iris draconis' vor allem Verwendung in Heiltränken findet."  
Harry starrte den Lehrer einen Moment sprachlos an, dann kam ihm eine böse Vorahnung.  
„Das haben Sie doch absichtlich gemacht", sagte er ärgerlich.  
Auf Snapes Gesicht machte sich ein kaltes Lächeln breit.  
„Wälzen Sie nicht Ihr Unvermögen auf andere ab, Potter, das ist eine Eigenschaft, mit der Sie es im Leben nicht weit bringen werden. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, an wen mich diese impertinente Selbstüberschätzung einmal mehr erinnert."  
Harry knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen, konnte sich aber gerade noch ein Kommentar verkneifen. Er würde ohnehin den kürzeren ziehen, wenn er sich mit dem Lehrer anlegte. Außerdem war er überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, eine Auseinandersetzung zu führen.  
„Wie auch immer", fuhr Snape kalt fort, „Da Ihr Aufsatz, wenn ich dieses literarische Verbrechen einmal so nennen darf, völlig am verlangten Thema vorbei geht, erhalten Sie darauf ein ‚S'. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich diese Zensur am Ende des Schuljahres bei Ihrer Endnote voll berücksichtigen werde."  
Harry starrte Snape an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Unter dem Tisch jedoch ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis sie schmerzten.  
Er würde den Rest dieses Schuljahres in diesem Klassenraum nachsitzen müssen, wenn er Snape ins Gesicht sagen würde, was er dachte.  
Snape starrte Harry einen Moment finster an, doch als dieser keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge leicht.  
„Nun lassen Sie uns also zu unserem heutigen Vorhaben kommen", sagte er.  
Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste. Was hatte Snape sich wohl für heute ausgedacht? Konnte es noch schlimmer sein, als die Harpyien-Augen von gestern?  
„Ich habe Professor Dumbledore über Ihre kläglichen Versuche des mentalen Zauberns berichtet, und der Direktor ist, im Gegensatz zu mir, der Meinung, dass wir diese zugegebenermaßen seltene Fähigkeit weiter ausbauen sollten."  
Harry starrte den Lehrer ungläubig an. Hatte Snape nicht noch vor wenigen Tagen behauptet, dass das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab nutzlose Spielereien waren?  
‚Vielleicht', dachte Harry, ‚war Snape ja nur eifersüchtig auf seine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit.'  
In diesem Fall war Snape mit Sicherheit der Letzte, der dazu geeignet wäre, Harry darin zu unterrichten.  
„Was können Sie, außer einem lächerlich einfachen Levitationszauber?", riss Snape ihn in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken.  
Harry überlegte einen Moment. Er musste zugeben, dass es nicht wirklich viel war.  
„Das dachte ich mir", fuhr Snape lächelnd fort, noch bevor Harry antworten konnte.  
Er blickte sich kurz in dem düsteren Klassenraum um, dann deutete er auf eine dicke Spinne, die auf einem Tisch, zwei Reihen hinter Harry, krabbelte.  
Harry folgte Snapes Fingerzeig und sah die Spinne verständnislos an.  
In diesem Moment sprach Snape einen kurzen Zauberspruch und die Spinne verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen großen, schwarzen, kunstvoll verzierten Kessel.  
Harry starrte den Kessel mit offenem Mund an.  
„Wow", flüsterte er staunend.  
Fast im selben Augenblick ärgerte er sich, dass er Snape so offen gezeigt hatte, wie beeindruckt er von dieser Demonstration gewesen war. Aber dies war einer der kompliziertesten Verwandlungszauber, den er je gesehen hatte (abgesehen von einem Animagi-Zauber). Wahrscheinlich hätte sogar Professor McGonagall, seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung, es nicht besser machen können, und sie benutzte in der Regel einen Zauberstab dafür.  
„Wie ich schon einmal sagte, unnütze Spielerei", sagte Snape abfällig, wobei er Harry, der noch immer den Kessel anstarrte, genau beobachtete.  
„Der Kessel wird nicht weglaufen, Mr. Potter, Sie brauchen ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause scharf hinzu.  
Harry löste unwillig seinen Blick von dem Kessel und wandte sich wieder zu Snape.  
„Nun lassen Sie uns erst einmal die theoretischen Grundlagen zusammenfassen", fuhr der Lehrer fort.  
Harry seufzte leise und holte etwas zum Schreiben aus seiner Tasche. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass dies einmal wieder ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag werden würde. Aber immerhin musste er nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen ekelhaften Zaubertrankzutaten herumhantieren. Das war schon mal ein Lichtblick.  
„Es gibt vier Stufen der Zauberei", begann Snape, wobei er mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor Harrys Tisch auf und ab ging.  
„Die erste Stufe ist das Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab. Dies zu erlernen ist auch für jemanden mit geringer magischer Begabung kein großes Problem. Selbst Longbottom schafft mittlerweile einfache Zauber, ohne dass jedes Mal eine Katastrophe passiert."  
Harry blickte von seinem Blatt auf und warf Snape einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Natürlich war Neville nicht gerade einer der begabtesten Zauberer, das musste selbst er zugeben, aber immerhin bemühte er sich redlich, damit er besser wurde.  
Snape schien Harrys Blick nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er fuhr ungerührt fort.  
„Ein Zauberstab verstärkt und bündelt einen ausgesprochenen Zauber, so dass auch eine schlampig ausgesprochene Formel meistens noch das gewünschte Ergebnis liefert. Wie Sie sicher wissen gibt es verschiedene Arten von Zauberstäben. Die meisten haben bestimmte magische Tendenzen, das heißt, sie unterstützen vor allem bestimmte Arten von Zaubern, wie zum Beispiel Verwandlungen besonders gut.  
Die zweite Stufe ist das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab unter Verwendung der althergebrachten Zauberformeln. Dies bedeutet, dass der Zauberer zwar keinen Zauberstab benötigt, aber trotz allem noch die Formel aussprechen muss. Außerdem muss er wie beim Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab noch die Bewegung mit der Hand vollführen, die er normalerweise mit dem Zauberstab gemacht hätte. Man nennt sie auch ‚Wort-Zauberer'. Die meisten, die sich ohne Zauberstab versuchen kommen über dieses Stadium nie hinaus."  
Bei diesen Worten bedachte er Harry mit einem abfälligen Blick, der eindeutig erkenne ließ, dass er fest davon ausging, dass auch Harry diese Grenze nie überschreiten würde.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich ein bissiges Kommentar zu verkneifen.  
„Die dritte Stufe sind die sogenannten ‚Hand-Zauberer'. Sie benötigen für die Ausführung ihrer Magie keine Zauberformeln mehr, sie benutzen lediglich Gesten.  
Die vierte, und vollendetste Stufe der Magie ist das Zaubern mit reiner Geisteskraft. Nur mit der Kraft der Gedanken ist es diesen ‚Gedanken-Zauberern' möglich auch die kompliziertesten Zauber auszuführen."  
„Also sind Sie ein Wortzauberer?", fragte Harry, ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte, aber dieses Thema war einfach zu faszinierend.  
„Manchmal", sagte Snape mit einem kalten Lächeln.  
Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu dem großen, schwarzen Kessel. Harry folgte seinen Blick.  
Dann schnippte Snape wortlos einmal kurz mit den Fingern, und der Kessel verwandelte sich zurück in eine hässliche, dicke Spinne.  
Harry starrte zuerst die Spinne, dann Snape fassungslos an.  
„Aber", begann er stotternd, „Mit dieser Fähigkeit hätten Sie Voldemort ja mit Leichtigkeit erledigen können. Weiß er davon?"  
Snape starrte Harry einen Moment wortlos, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Zweifellos überlegte er, ob er überhaupt auf die Frage des Jungen antworten sollte.  
Fast im selben Moment bereute Harry seine Frage. Sicherlich würde Snape gerade mit ihm nicht über dieses Thema sprechen.  
Zu seiner Verblüffung antwortete Snape jedoch überraschend ruhig.  
„In der Regel ist es ratsam, wenn Sie Ihren Feind nicht wissen lassen, über welche Fähigkeiten Sie tatsächlich verfügen. Dies kann Ihnen einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen."  
Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er dachte jedoch nicht über die Antwort des Lehrers nach, sondern viel mehr über die Tatsache, dass er ihm so bereitwillig Antwort gegeben hatte, und noch dazu ohne versteckte Anspielungen oder abschätzige Blicke.  
Von der Redseligkeit Snapes ermutigt sagte Harry langsam: „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Sie auf diese Weise zaubern. Ist es ...."  
„Ich habe es seit über 20 Jahren nicht mehr getan", unterbrach Snape ihn, nun wieder in seinem gewohnt abweisenden Ton.  
Harry blickte Snape neugierig an, wagte es jedoch nach dieser Abfuhr nicht, weiter zu fragen. Stattdessen wartete er, bis der Lehrer weitersprach.  
Doch Snape sprach nicht weiter. Er schien Harrys Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben und starrte in die Ferne auf einen Punkt, der weit jenseits der Mauern dieses Kerkers zu liegen schien.

_Severus Snape stand bereits seit vielen Stunden neben seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer.  
Mr. Snape hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, tippte provozierend mit dem Fuß_ _auf den Boden und starrte seinen vierzehnjährigen Sohn ungeduldig an.  
Severus versuchte die Ungeduld seines Vaters so gut es ging zu ignorieren und fixierte weiterhin eine schwere Eichenkommode, die neben der Zimmertür stand.  
„Bist du zu dumm einen einfachen Reduktor-Fluch auszuführen, oder willst du etwa meine Geduld auf die Probe stellen?", zischte Mr. Snape ärgerlich.  
Severus löste seinen Blick widerwillig von der Kommode und blickte seinen Vater entschuldigend an.  
„Es, tut mir leid, Sir, ich versuche es wirklich", versuchte er seinem Vater zu erklären, „Aber der Reduktor-Fluch ist so schwierig, in Hogwarts lernen wir ihn frühestens in der 5. Klasse, und da dürfen wir einen Zauberstab benutzen."  
„Womit habe ich nur solch einen Dummkopf als Sohn verdient?", murmelte Mr. Snape mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn.  
Severus starrte seinen Vater kleinlaut an. Seine fettigen, schulterlangen Haare klebten auf seinem schweißnassen Gesicht und seine Hände zitterten von der Anstrengung der letzten Stunden.  
Er gab sich wirklich die größte Mühe, den hohen Erwartungen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden, aber was auch immer er tat, was auch immer er vollbrachte, sein Vater schien niemals zufrieden zu sein.  
Seit die Ferien vor sieben Wochen begonnen hatten, hatte sein Vater ihn in der schwierigen Kunst des Zauberns ohne Zauberstab unterwiesen, und Severus hatte es tatsächlich innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen geschafft nicht nur kleine Zaubertricks, sondern sogar einfache Verwandlungen zu bewerkstelligen. Doch Mr. Snape hatte sich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben und verlangte immer kompliziertere Zauber von seinem Sohn.  
„Und wie viele Stunden gedenkst du es noch zu _versuchen_?", fragte Mr. Snape weiter, ohne auf Severus' Erklärung zu achten.  
„Ich tue wirklich mein Bestes, Sir", erklärte Severus zähneknirschend.  
Mr. Snape atmete geräuschvoll aus, als müsse er all seine Konzentration aufwenden, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
„Dein _Bestes_!", wiederholte er abfällig und starrte seinen Sohn an als wäre er ein ekelhaftes Insekt.  
Er öffnete erneut den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, als sich plötzlich die Tür des Arbeitszimmers einen Spalt öffnete und eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Locken und_ _einem puppenhaften Mädchengesicht den Kopf hinein steckte.  
„Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte sie überrascht.  
„Leider hat unser nutzloser Spross beschlossen meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe zu stellen", antwortete Mr. Snape bissig und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem geringschätzigen Blick.  
Severus schrumpfte unter dem Blick seines Vaters noch weiter in sich zusammen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.  
Mrs. Snape öffnete die Tür ganz, trat in den Raum und ging zu ihrem Sohn. Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und streichelte liebevoll sein fettiges, zerzaustes Haar.  
Severus' angespannter Körper entspannte sich bei der sanften Berührung seiner Mutter augenblicklich.  
„Dann macht doch für heute Schluss", sagte sie freundlich, wobei sie ihren Mann direkt anblickte.  
„Ich wollte mit Sevy noch in die Winkelgasse, seine neuen Schulsachen kaufen. Außerdem habe ich ihm versprochen, dass er einen neuen Besen bekommt."  
Mr. Snape starrte seine Frau verständnislos an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ondine, aber Severus hat die ihm gestellte Aufgabe noch nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt. Er wird nie Disziplin lernen, wenn wir jetzt abbrechen."  
„Ach komm schon, Zoran", sagte Mrs. Snape, wobei sie ihren Sohn liebevoll an sich drückte.  
Severus, dem diese all zu offene Zärtlichkeit seiner Mutter in Anwesenheit seines Vaters etwas peinlich war, versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. Er liebte seine Mutter, natürlich, aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater glaubte, er müsse von ihr beschützt werden.  
Mrs. Snape entließ ihren Sohn widerwillig aus der Umarmung, streichelte ihm jedoch weiter über den Kopf.  
„Ich sagte _nein_, Ondine", antwortete Mr. Snape ungehalten.  
„Glaubst du denn, dass Severus besser wird, wenn du ihn Stunde um Stunde üben lässt?", fragte Mrs. Snape nun vorwurfsvoll.  
„Er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er noch die Kraft sich zu konzentrieren."  
Mr. Snapes Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Sohn, der sich mittlerweile erfolgreich von seiner Mutter gelöst hatte.  
„Nun Severus, hat deine Mutter recht? Bist du zu _schwach_?", fragte er seinen Sohn von oben herab.  
„Nein, Sir", antwortete Severus kaum hörbar.  
Er hätte es nie im Leben gewagt zuzugeben, dass er tatsächlich fast am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Was würde sein Vater von ihm denken? Er musste einfach durchhalten und seinem Vater beweisen, dass er es würdig war sein Sohn zu sein.  
„Also möchtest du, dass wir weitermachen?", fragte Mr. Snape weiter.  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus sofort, wobei er seine Mutter aus dem Augenwinkel genau beobachtete.  
Mrs. Snape hatte missbilligend das Gesicht verzogen.  
„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest Sevy-Schatz, das weißt du", sagte Mrs. Snape und blickte ihren Sohn mitfühlend an.  
„Nein, Mum, es ist OK, wirklich", beteuerte Severus hastig.  
„Ich möchte weitermachen. Bitte."  
Mrs. Snape nickte langsam. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn nie etwas tun würde, was gegen den Willen seines Vaters war. Dazu hatte er viel zu viel Angst vor ihm, und sie war in all den Jahren nicht im Stande gewesen dies zu kompensieren.  
„Na also", sagte Mr. Snape triumphierend und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.  
Oh, wie Severus dieses Lächeln hasste. In diesem Moment schwor er sich, wie schon viele Male zuvor, dass er niemals so werden wollte wie sein Vater.  
„Na schön", seufzte Mrs. Snape resignierend, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
Severus blickte ihr sehnsuchtsvoll nach. Wie gerne wäre er mit ihr gegangen.  
Bevor Mrs. Snape die Tür hinter sich schloss drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ich sage euch bescheid, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist."  
Mr. Snape nickte knapp.  
Dann schloss sich die Tür und Severus war wieder mit seinem Vater alleine.  
„So, einen neuen Besen hat sie dir also versprochen", wandte Mr. Snape sich nun wieder an seinen Sohn.  
Severus ahnte schon, was nun kommen würde. Wut stieg in ihm auf.  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete er.  
„Sie meinte, dass ...", versuchte er zu erklären, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn barsch.  
„Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, womit du einen neuen Besen verdient haben solltest", stellte er fest.  
Severus ballte die Fäuste.  
„Für Versagen? Für Unfähigkeit? Oder etwa für das _zweitbeste_ Zeugnis hinter dem Potter-Balg?"  
Severus starrte seinen Vater ärgerlich an.  
Natürlich hatte er Recht: Auch in diesem Schuljahr hatte er es nicht geschafft, als Bester seines Jahrgangs abzuschneiden. Auch dieses Mal war wieder ein Gryffindor besser gewesen als er. Aber er hatte trotzdem ein Zeugnis voller Einser und Zweier mit nach Hause gebracht, eine Leistung, für die er sich ganz bestimmt nicht schämen musste.  
„Du weißt Severus", sprach Mr. Snape weiter, „Der zweite Platz ist genauso viel wert wie der Letzte. NICHTS."  
Severus antwortete nicht gleich sondern verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er kannte diesen Vortrag seines Vaters zur Genüge.  
Mr. Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja ich weiß", antwortete Severus schließlich zähneknirschend, bemüht, seinem Vater den Ärger, der in seinem Inneren immer weiter anschwoll nicht zu zeigen.  
Mr. Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
„_Sir_", fügte Severus knurrend hinzu.  
„Was weißt du?", fragte Mr. Snape provozierend, wobei er seinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Der zweite in einem Duell ist meistens ziemlich tot", leierte Severus wie auswendig gelernt herunter.  
Fast im selben Moment, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass er den Bogen überspannt hatte. Er hatte sich eindeutig im Ton vergriffen.  
Noch bevor Severus sich jedoch entschuldigen konnte hatte sein Vater in die Tasche seines Umhangs gegriffen und seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn gerichtet.  
„Vater, es tut .....", versuchte Severus sich noch zu entschuldigen, aber es war zu spät.  
Mr. Snape blaffte „Crucio", und Severus wurde von einer unbeschreiblichen Schmerzwelle überrollt.  
Stöhnend brach er zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein gesamter Körper auseinander gerissen.  
Einen Augenblick später nahm Mr. Snape den Fluch wieder von seinem Sohn.  
Severus seufzte, als der Schmerz so schnell nachließ, wie er gekommen war.  
Mr. Snape hatte sich drohend über seinem Sohn aufgebaut.  
„Wage es nie wieder in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen", donnerte er.  
Er bückte sich, packte seinen Sohn am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft auf die Füße.  
„Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen und hör auf, weiter meine Zeit zu vergeuden."  
Als Severus endlich wieder stand schwankte er einen Moment, schaffte es aber auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Unbändiger Hass loderte in ihm. Er starrte seinen Vater an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Mach schon", zischte Mr. Snape.  
Severus wusste, was sein Vater von ihm erwartete. Er wandte sich wieder der Kommode zu, mit der sie den ganzen Tag geübt hatten und streckte langsam seine Hand aus. Er konzentrierte seinen gesamten Hass, seine Wut und seine Hilflosigkeit auf das leblose Objekt.  
Dann geschahen plötzlich mehrere Dinge auf einmal.  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Ondine Snape stand in der Tür. Im selben Augenblick explodierte die hölzerne Kommode mit einem ohrenbetäubenden KNALL, statt, wie es sich für einen ordentlichen Reduktor-Fluch gehörte einfach zu Staub zu zerfallen.  
Mrs. Snape wurde von der Wucht der Explosion von den Füßen gerissen und mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, bis sie mit dem Kopf gegen die nächste Wand krachte.  
Dort blieb sie bewegungslos liegen.  
Holzsplitter und Teile des Deckenputzes prasselten auf sie nieder. Der ganze Raum war mit Rauch und Gestank gefüllt.  
„Ondine", rief Mr. Snape entsetzt.  
Mit einem Satz war er bei seiner Frau, bückte sich und nahm ihren reglosen Körper in den Arm.  
Severus, fassungslos von dem, was er getan hatte, stand wie versteinert zwischen den Trümmern und beobachtete die Szene.  
Es schien ein Jahrhundert vergangen zu sein, bis Mr. Snape sich aufrichtete und seinen Sohn anfunkelte.  
„Du hast sie umgebracht", zischte er.  
„WAS?", rief Severus entsetzt, „NEIN !!"  
„Du hast sie getötet", wiederholte Mr. Snape und richtete sich drohend auf.  
Severus starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.  
Das konnte unmöglich sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, seine Mutter konnte unmöglich tot sein.  
„Vater, bitte", flehte Severus hilflos, „Es war ein Unfall."  
„Nenn mich nie wieder Vater, und geh mir aus den Augen", brüllte Mr. Snape, „Verschwinde aus meinem Haus und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken."  
Severus rührte sich nicht. Er stand unter Schock.  
Mr. Snape fingerte mit zitternden Händen nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn.  
„VERSCHWINDE!", brüllte er erneut.  
Severus stolperte erschrocken rückwärts, dann drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Raum.  
So schnell er konnte lief er die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer, warf hastig ein paar Habseeligkeiten in seinen Hogwarts-Koffer, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und disapparierte._

Dies war das letzte mal gewesen, dass er ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatte, schoss es Severus Snape durch den Kopf.  
Er hatte an diesem Tag das Haus seiner Eltern verlassen und nie wieder betreten. Bis zu seinem Schulabschluss hatte er all seine Ferien alleine und verlassen in Hogwarts verbracht.  
„Professor?", riss ihn plötzlich eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme aus seiner Erinnerung.  
Er wandte sich zu Harry um und starrte den Jungen ärgerlich an.  
„Raus hier, Potter", zischte er.  
„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Ich sagte RAUS", wiederholte Snape hasserfüllt. Seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.  
Harry nahm erschrocken seine Schultasche und verließ so schnell er konnte den Raum.  
Sobald die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss gefallen war atmete Severus auf.  
Seine Gedanken schienen Purzelbäume zu schlagen, alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich, da hatte er nicht auch noch die Kraft, sich mit diesem aufsässigen Jungen herum zu schlagen.  
Mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte hatte er diese Erinnerung in seinem tiefsten Inneren vergraben, warum um alles in der Welt war sie nun wieder hochgekommen?  
War das vielleicht eine Nachwirkung der Dementoren?  
Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.  
Er atmete tief durch, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ diese verhasste Erinnerung noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete lachte er bitter.  
‚Nein', dachte er grimmig, ‚Ich wollte nie so werden wie du, Vater. Ich wollte immer so sein wie sie.'  
Aber was war aus ihm geworden? War er seinem Vater nicht doch verdammt ähnlich?  
Einen Moment blieb Severus unschlüssig sitzen, dann erhob er sich und ging entschlossen zur Tür.  
Vielleicht, so dachte er, wusste er ja eine Person, die ihn aus seinem Gefängnis der Bitterkeit befreien konnte.  
Immerhin war es eine Chance möglicherweise sogar seine Letzte.


	12. Ein kaltes Herz erwacht

Ja, ich weiß, ihr musstet sehr lange auf die Fortsetzung warten. Wahrscheinlich dachtet ihr ich hätte aufgegeben.  
NEIN, das habe ich nicht. „Fern der Heimat" ist FERTIG und in den nächsten Tagen (noch vor dem Erscheinen des 7. Bandes) bekommt ihr alle Kapitel stolzbin

...

**12. Ein kaltes Herz erwacht  
**  
Harry rannte zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Er hatte im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre schon einige Gefühlsschwankungen und Wutausbrüche seines Zaubertranklehrers miterlebt, aber heute war es wirklich außergewöhnlich gewesen.  
Als er den Korridor erreicht hatte, der zum Portrait der fetten Dame führte, lief er Ron und Hermine in die Arme, die sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machen wollten.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron überrascht.  
„Hat Madam Pomfrey dich schon entlassen?"  
Harry erklärte den beiden knapp, was eben geschehen war.  
Als er geendet hatte grinste Ron breit.  
„Ob er langsam wahnsinnig wird?", fragte er boshaft.  
„Ron", tadelte Hermine ihn sofort und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Snape hat in den letzten Monaten viel durchgemacht, ist es da ein Wunder, dass er etwas labil ist?"  
Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Du findest aber auch bei jedem noch was positives", entgegnete Ron verständnislos.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.  
„Wenn Snape dich so früh hat gehen lassen kannst du mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen."  
Bei diesen Worten strahlte er ihn an.  
„Ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee", antwortete Harry.  
Ron und Hermine blickten ihn fragend an.  
„Na ja", erklärte Harry, „Ihr wisst doch, dass Angelina für heute ein Trainingscamp für die Quidditch-Mannschaft veranstaltet, und, hm, ich denke sie wäre ziemlich sauer, wenn sie erfährt dass ich in Hogsmeade war statt zu trainieren."  
„Stimmt ja, hast recht Alter", entgegnete Ron etwas enttäuscht.  
Er hatte sich schon auf einen unbekümmerten Dorfausflug mit seinem besten Freund gefreut.  
„Viel Spaß", wünschte ihm Hermine, und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.  
Harry blieb im Korridor zurück und blickte seinen Freunden etwas wehmütig nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann ging er entschlossen in den Gryffindor-Turm, zog sich seinen Quidditch-Umhang an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Spielfeld.  
Angelina und das gesamte Team brachen in wahre Begeisterungsstürme aus, als Harry so ganz unerwartet zum Training erschien.  
Als er endlich wieder auf seinem Feuerblitz saß und über die leeren Tribünen raste, bedauerte er es schon nicht mehr, dass er Hermine und Ron nicht nach Hogsmeade begleitet hatte.  
Fliegen war einfach das Größte. 

Severus ging entschlossen in seine Privaträume und begann in seinem Kleiderschrank zu kramen.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er gefunden was er gesucht hatte.  
Er zog seinen Zaubererumhang aus und zog stattdessen eine schwarze Hose und den altmodischen, schwarzen Gehrock an, den er so viele Wochen in der Muggelschule getragen hatte.  
Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er einen Augenblick zweifelnd stehen.  
Sollte er das wirklich tun? War es klug? Noch vor wenigen Tagen, nein, noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er das, was er nun vor hatte niemals auch nur für möglich gehalten. Und doch stand er nun hier, gekleidet wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel drauf und dran eines der törichtsten Dinge zu tun, die er jemals in seinem Leben getan hatte.  
‚Was würde ER wohl sagen, wenn er ihn so sehen könnte?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Der Gedanke wie sein Vater wohl reagiert hätte, wenn er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, _seinen_ Sohn in dieser Aufmachung gesehen hätte ließ Severus den Mund zu einem kalten Lächeln verziehen.  
Entschlossen drückte er die Klinke nach unten und verließ seine Privatgemächer.  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade achtete er peinlich darauf, dass er keinem Schüler über den Weg lief. Diese Peinlichkeit wollte er auf alle Fälle vermeiden.  
Als er die Grenzen der Ländereien von Hogwarts endlich erreicht hatte verlor er keine Zeit sondern disapparierte augenblicklich.

Nur Sekunden später apparierte er hunderte Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt in einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe von London.  
Er wusste genau wo er hin wollte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Auf den Straßen wimmelte es nur so von Muggeln, die ihre Einkäufe erledigten oder einfach spazieren gingen.  
Unzählige Köpfe drehten sich nach der ungewöhnlichen Gestalt um, aber Severus beachtete sie nicht.  
Nach einer knappen viertel Stunde hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er befand sich in einer Siedlung von Einfamilienhäusern mit kleinen, gepflegten Vorgärten.  
Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch.  
‚War das wirklich eine so gute Idee?', fragte er sich erneut.  
‚Wollte sie ihn überhaupt noch sehen, wo er doch so sang und klanglos aus ihrer Welt verschwunden war?'  
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf um seine Zweifel zu vertreiben.  
Nun war er schon einmal hier, also würde er es auch durchziehen.  
Unsicher betrat er einen der Vorgärten und ging langsam auf die Eingangstür zu. Die drei Stufen, die zur Tür des Hauses führten kamen ihm vor wie ein unüberwindbarer Berg, den es zu erklimmen galt.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, als er eine Stufe nach der anderen empor stieg. Als er schließlich die Eingangstür erreicht hatte streckte er seine Hand in Richtung Klingelknopf aus.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter vor der Klingel hielt er abermals inne.  
Noch konnte er zurück, und niemand würde von seinem törichten Vorhaben erfahren. Noch hatte er die Gelegenheit, noch ...  
In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür abrupt aufgerissen und eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Severus!", rief sie überrascht.  
„Hallo Penny", antwortete Severus etwas verlegen.  
Ein herzliches Lächeln machte sich auf Penny Tevions Gesicht breit.  
„Das ist ja eine Überraschung dich wieder zu sehen. Nachdem du nicht mehr in der Schule aufgetaucht bist hat Direktor Connery uns erklärt, dass du ganz kurzfristig einen neuen Job bekommen hast und sofort abreisen musstest."  
„Äh, ja, das stimmt", antwortete Severus noch immer etwas verlegen.  
Penny Tevion schien Severus' Unbehagen angesichts dieser Situation nicht zu bemerken, jedenfalls ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, und plapperte munter drauf los.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade einkaufen gehen, aber ich denke das kann ich auch später noch machen. Komm doch rein, lass uns einen Tee zusammen trinken."  
Severus nickte erleichtert. Das war ja leichter gewesen als er gedacht hatte.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das gemütliche Haus der Muggel-Lehrerin. Sie schob Severus in ein kleines, freundliches Wohnzimmer und verschwand selbst für einige Minuten in der Küche um den Tee zu bereiten.  
Severus blickte sich währenddessen neugierig um. Er war noch nie zuvor in einem Wohnhaus der Muggel gewesen, außer natürlich in dem, wo er für einige Wochen gezwungenermaßen gewohnt hatte.  
Der Raum besaß an zwei Wänden riesige Fenster, durch die das warme Sonnenlicht des späten Vormittags herein schien.  
An einer der beiden anderen Wände stand ein großes, helles Sofa mit einem kleinen Glastisch davor.  
An der vierten Wand befand sich ein großer Schrank mit einigen ungewöhnlichen Gerätschaften.  
Severus ging näher heran und betrachtete interessiert einen großen grauen Kasten mit einer Art Fenster in der Mitte. Scheinbar war hinter dem Fenster so etwas wie ein Vorhang, denn so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was dahinter war.  
Neugierig beugte er sich nach vorne um hinter den Kasten zu blicken, aber enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass dort nur eine Rückwand war.  
Warum hatte Penny solch ein Fenster im Kasten in ihrem Schrank stehen, wenn man noch nicht einmal hindurch sehen konnte?  
Zu gerne hätte er sie gefragt, aber was hätte sie dann bloß von ihm gedacht? Wenn er Pech hatte war es ein Ding, das alle Muggel hatten, und da sie ihn auch für einen gewöhnlichen Muggel hielt konnte ihn eine solche Frage in eine ziemlich peinliche Situation bringen.  
Während er noch über den sonderbaren Kasten grübelte fielen ihm plötzlich einige Knöpfe unterhalb des Fensters auf.  
Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig einen großen Roten. Mit einem Knistern erwachte der Kasten zum Leben und ein Mann, der hinter einem Tisch saß erschien im Fenster.  
Severus machte überrascht einen Satz zurück.  
Der Mann in dem Fenster schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu beachten, stattdessen starrte er unverwandt auf einen Zettel in seiner Hand und las laut davon vor.  
„... Am frühen Morgen fand die Polizei den toten Körper einer Frau am Ufer der Themse. Bis jetzt ist noch nicht geklärt, wer die Frau ..."  
Noch während er wie gebannt in den großen grauen Kasten starrte, kam Penny zurück aus der Küche.  
Als sie Severus vor dem Fernseher sah sagte sie stolz: „Den habe ich mir erst vor ein paar Wochen gekauft. Ich habe schon seit Jahren von einem 16:9 Fernseher geträumt."  
‚Fernseher', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, ‚so nannten die Muggel diese Dinger also.'  
Er nickte zustimmend und antwortete: „Ja, äh, die sind wirklich toll."  
„Nicht wahr?", entgegnete Penny und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du die Nachrichten fertig sehen, oder kann ich ihn wieder ausmachen?", fragte sie Severus und griff nach einem kleinen Kästchen mit vielen bunten Knöpfen, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gelegen hatte, wobei sie in der anderen Hand ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und 2 Tassen balancierte.  
„Nein", antwortete Severus, wobei er immer noch gebannt auf den Kasten starrte.  
Penny drückte auf einen Knopf an dem kleinen Kästchen in ihrer Hand, und der Mann in dem Kasten verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.  
Dann wandte sie sich zu dem Wohnzimmertisch um und stellte das Tablett ab.  
Sie setzten sich und Penny goss ihnen Tee ein.  
„Also", begann Penny und strahlte Severus noch immer an.  
„Wo ist diese Schule, an der du jetzt arbeitest?"  
„Sie ist ein ganzes Stück weg von hier", antwortete Severus wahrheitsgemäß.  
Penny blickte ihn fragend an und Severus merkte, dass sie nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort war.  
„In London", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Dies schien Penny als Antwort zu genügen. Sie trank einen Schluck Tee, dann fuhr sie munter fort: „Stell dir vor, der Junge, um den du dich so bemüht hast, ... wie hieß er noch gleich ..."  
„Potter", antwortete Severus fast mechanisch und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
Hatte er nicht einmal hier und jetzt Ruhe vor ihm?  
„Ja, genau", sagte Penny glücklich und schien Severus' Stimmungswechsel nicht zu bemerken.  
„Stell dir vor, er muss wohl einen Tag vor dir plötzlich verschwunden sein. Jedenfalls hat keiner der Lehrer oder Schüler ihn seitdem gesehen. Direktor Connery hat bei seinen Verwandten angerufen, und die erzählten ihm, der Junge ginge nun auf das ‚St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen'. Also mir kam der Junge ganz und gar nicht kriminell vor."  
Severus blickte sie finster an.  
„Es wird schon seinen Grund haben", antwortete er kalt, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln.  
Der Gedanke mit dem Sicherheitszentrum für Potter gefiel ihm.  
Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Als Severus schließlich aus dem Fenster blickte näherte sich die Herbstsonne bereits dem Horizont, es musste also später Nachmittag sein.  
Entschlossen erhob er sich.  
„Du willst schon gehen?", fragte Penny enttäuscht.  
„Ja, ich muss", antwortete Severus, „Ich muss wieder zurück."  
Und das erste mal in seinem ganzen Leben bedauerte er es nach Hogwarts, seiner Heimat, zurückkehren zu müssen.  
Penny begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
„Besuchst du mich mal wieder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, „London ist ja keine Weltreise von hier entfernt."  
Auf Severus' Gesicht breitete sich ein zaghartes Lächeln aus, und das erste mal seit unzähligen Jahren war es nicht kalt und berechnend.  
„Wenn du es gerne möchtest", antwortete er vorsichtig.  
„Blödmann", antwortete Penny belustigt und begann zu lachen.  
„Natürlich möchte ich es."  
Severus öffnete die Tür um zu Gehen, aber bevor er sich umdrehen konnte hatte Penny ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange gegeben.  
Severus starrte sie einen Moment entgeistert an, was Penny nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.  
„Du bist wirklich zu komisch", sagte sie glucksend.  
Severus, der nicht so recht wusste wie er reagieren sollte antwortete nur, „Mach's gut", und verließ fluchtartig das Haus.  
Er ging ein paar Meter, dann huschte er in eine verlassene Einfahrt, die von der Straße nicht direkt einsehbar war und disapparierte.  
Als er zurück zur Schule ging hatte er ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, wie er es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.  
‚Ob er vielleicht etwas falsches gegessen hatte?', überlegte er, aber eigentlich fühlte er sich nicht schlecht dabei, im Gegenteil.  
Zum Glück begegnete ihm auf dem Weg zum Schloss keiner seiner Schüler, diese hätten sich nämlich mit Sicherheit sehr darüber gewundert, warum der mürrische, stets schlecht gelaunte Zaubertranklehrer so selbstvergessen lächelte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich frisch und erholt. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem anstrengenden Tag voller Quidditch war er abends bereits um kurz nach neun ins Bett gegangen, und zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte er die ganze Nacht ruhig durchgeschlafen, ohne dass seine Narbe ihn geweckt hatte.  
Gut gelaunt ging er mit seinen Freunden hinunter in die große Halle um zu frühstücken.  
„Wann musst du eigentlich heute bei Snape sein?", fragte Hermine ihn, während sie die Stufen hinab stiegen.  
„Snape?", fragte Harry verständnislos.  
„Der hat mich doch gestern rausgeschmissen. Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass ich da heute wieder hin gehe."  
Ron grinste bei Harrys Antwort.  
Hermine jedoch blickte ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Harry", antwortete sie nachdenklich.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Rauswurf für dein komplettes Nachsitzen galt. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihn wenigstens fragen, ob du heute wiederkommen sollst."  
Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.  
„Bist du verrückt?", fragte er aufgebracht.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ihn auch noch frage, ob der gnädige Herr vielleicht heute Lust hat mich wieder zu schikanieren."  
„Aber Harry", versuchte Hermine einen letzten Vorstoß, „Stell dir vor wie sauer er sein wird, wenn er heute auf dich wartet und du nicht erscheinst. Dann kannst du gleich den Testament machen."  
„Das ist mir egal", antwortete Harry trotzig.  
„Ich werde heute Quidditch spielen gehen, und wenn Snape platzt."  
„Oh Harry", seufzte Hermine, wobei sie ihn unverwandt anblickte.  
Auch Ron hatte nun ein eher skeptisches Gesicht aufgesetzt. Scheinbar war auch ihm nach Hermines Einwand klar geworden, dass sie zweifelsohne Recht hatte.  
Harry drehte sich um und stapfte entschlossen die Treppe hinunter.  
Hermine seufzte erneut, dann folgte sie Harry in die große Halle. Während des gesamten Frühstücks versuchte sie ihn verzweifelt zu überzeugen, mit Snape zu reden, aber Harry wollte nichts davon wissen.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück kehrte Harry zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, zog seinen Quidditch-Umhang an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training.  
Er war gerade dabei den großen Korridor im Erdgeschoss zu durchqueren, der zum Hauptportal des Schlosses führte, als eine kalte Stimme ihn stoppte.  
„Mr. Potter"  
Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Professor Snape stand in dem Gang, der zum Zaubertrankkerker hinabführte und starrte ihn kalt an.  
„Mr. Potter, ich hoffe ihr Quidditch-Training, zu dem Sie augenscheinlich im Moment unterwegs sind, ist in 15 Minuten beendet. Wenn Sie nämlich nicht pünktlich um 9 Uhr in meinem Büro sind sehe ich mich gezwungen Gryffindor ... sagen wir ... 250 Punkte abzuziehen."  
„Was?", rief Harry entgeistert.  
„Außerdem", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, „Wird Professor Dumbledore nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm berichte, dass Ihnen ein albernes Quidditch-Training wichtiger ist als Ihr Überleben."  
Harry kochte vor Wut. Glaubte Snape etwa, dass er nur darauf wartete bis dieser Lust dazu hatte, Harry nachsitzen zu lassen?  
„Gestern sagten Sie, ich solle verschwinden", knurrte er ärgerlich, „Woher sollte ich riechen, dass das nicht auch für heute galt?"  
Zu Harrys größter Überraschung dachte Snape einen Moment nach, dann sagte er ruhig: „In der Tat, vielleicht habe ich mich gestern etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt. Nichts desto trotz erwarte ich Sie in 15 Minuten. PÜNKTLICH."  
Dann drehte der Lehrer sich um und verschwand in Richtung der Kerker.  
Harry stapfte, kochend vor Wut, zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm um sich umzuziehen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ron und Hermine gemeinsam in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Ansonsten war der Gemeinschaftsraum so gut wie leer. Die anderen Schüler verbrachten ihren freien Tag auf den Ländereien und genossen die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Herbstsonne.  
Als das Portrait der fetten Dame aufschwang drehten sich Ron und Hermine neugierig um.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Ron überrascht als er Harry sah.  
„Snape hat mich abgefangen", knurrte Harry wütend.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte Ron weiter.  
„Nichts _‚und jetzt'_", fauchte Harry, „Ich muss zu ihm, sonst zieht er Gryffindor 250 Punkte ab."  
„250 Punkte", stöhnte Ron entgeistert, wobei er Harry anstarrte, als hätte Snape gerade Weihnachten abgesagt.  
Hermine, die ihn mit ihrem ‚ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt-Gesicht' angesehen hatte öffnete den Mund, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte fuhr Harry sie an.  
„Sag nichts", schnaubte er.  
Hermine schloss ihren Mund augenblicklich wieder, sah Harry nun aber noch vorwurfsvoller an.  
Harry ließ seine Freunde stehen ohne noch etwas zu sagen und stapfte in seinen Schlafsaal um sich umzuziehen.  
Als er wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam waren Ron und Hermine verschwunden.  
‚Auch gut', dachte Harry ärgerlich, dann brauchte er sich wenigstens nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe anzuhören.  
Er rannte quer durch das weitläufige Schloss hinab zu den Kerkern und erreichte Snapes Büro exakt um neun Uhr.  
Erleichtert atmete er auf und öffnete die Tür.  
„Ah, wie ich feststelle haben Sie Ihre Prioritäten noch einmal überdacht. Unerwartet, aber erfreulich. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung", begrüßte Snape ihn, als er den Raum betrat.  
Der Lehrer saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte in einem Buch gelesen.  
Harry verkniff sich eine Antwort und ballte stattdessen nur die Hände zu Fäusten bis sie schmerzten.  
„Sie sind wütend", stellte Snape emotionslos fest, „Für das, was wir heute vorhaben wird sich dieser Umstand als nützlich erweisen."  
Harry starrte ihn noch immer wütend an, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung verlief der Tag bei Snape relativ ereignislos. Für Snapes Verhältnisse, so musste Harry zugeben, war der Lehrer sogar relativ _freundlich_.  
Sie übten, wie Snape es am Vortag schon angekündigt hatte das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab und am Ende des Tages hatte Harry nicht nur einen Schwebe- sondern auch einen ordentlichen Aufrufezauber hingekriegt.  
„Für den ersten Tag war das recht annehmbar, Potter", sagte Snape schließlich (es war bereits früher Abend), „Wie ich erwartet habe war Ihre Wut sehr hilfreich. Wir werden uns von nun an, wie schon im letzten Jahr, jeweils Dienstags und Donnerstags um 19 Uhr hier treffen."  
Harry nickte.  
„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er erschöpft.  
„Ja, ich denke das reicht für heute", antwortete Snape zu Harrys Erleichterung.


	13. In Freiheit gefangen

**13. In Freiheit gefangen  
**

Am nächsten Tag erfuhren die Bewohner von Hogwarts aus dem Tagespropheten von Mrs. Figgs Tod.  
Ihr lebloser Körper war von Muggeln am Ufer der Themse gefunden worden, die daraufhin sofort die Muggel-Polizei alarmiert hatten.  
Diese war natürlich ratlos gewesen. Nichts an der Leiche deutete auf einen gewaltsamen Tod hin.  
Die Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft wussten es jedoch besser, für sie bestand kein Zweifel, wer die alte Frau ermordet hatte.

„Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Harry leise.  
Er saß gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke des Hofs und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Die morgendliche Herbstsonne stieg langsam über die hohen Zinnen des Schlosses empor und tauchte den Hof in ein goldenes Licht.  
„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würde Mrs. Figg noch leben", fügte er noch leiser hinzu.  
„Harry, es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld", entgegnete Hermine scharf.  
„Du verstehst das nicht", sagte Harry zornig und starrte sie nun direkt an.  
„Mrs. Figg war meine Geheimniswahrerin. Nur aus diesem Grund hat Voldemort sie getötet."  
Bei dem Klang des Namens ‚Voldemort' zuckten Ron und Hermine leicht zusammen, was Harry jedoch ignorierte.  
„Voldemort wollte von ihr wissen wo ich mich befinde, nur darum hat er sie getötet."  
„Aber Harry, das hat sie doch freiwillig gemacht. Niemand hat sie dazu gezwungen dein Geheimniswahrer zu werden", schaltete sich nun Ron in das Gespräch ein.  
„Ach, was wisst ihr denn schon", antwortete Harry gereizt, „Ihr hattet noch nie ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen."  
„Und du auch nicht!", erklang eine matte Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten sich überrascht um und blickten in das müde, traurige Gesicht von Remus Lupin.  
„Ron hat recht, Harry", fuhr er ruhig fort, „Arabella hat diese Aufgabe damals freiwillig übernommen, sie hat es sogar als Ehre empfunden dein Geheimniswahrer sein zu dürfen."  
Harry machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.  
„Eine Ehre", wiederholte er höhnisch.  
Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
„Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich nicht dauernd etwas besonderes wäre", fuhr Harry leiser fort.  
„Wir können uns unser Schicksal nicht aussuchen", sagte Remus sanft, wobei er auf Harry zuging und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Aber wir können versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen", fügte er hinzu und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen.  
Harry erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam.  
„Du kannst mir glauben, Harry, Albus ist auch sehr betrübt über Arabellas Tod. Sie war eine seiner ältesten Freunde. Als wir hörten, dass sie in Voldemorts Gewalt ist, war ihm von Anfang an klar, dass die Chancen sehr schlecht stehen sie jemals lebendig wieder zu sehen. Aber sie ist nicht umsonst gestorben. Du bist in Sicherheit – und das gibt ihrem Tod einen Sinn."  
„Aber warum müssen andere für mich ihr Leben lassen?", fragte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
Remus dachte einen Moment nach bevor er weiter sprach.  
„Arabella hat das Leben eines anderen über ihr Eigenes gestellt. Sie hat nicht anders gehandelt als ich es getan hätte – oder Sirius. Es war sehr ehrenvoll, was sie getan hat, und ich bin mir sicher sie hätte es für jeden von uns getan."  
Wieder folgte ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Ich hoffe das alles ist bald vorbei", sagte Harry schließlich dumpf.  
Remus senkte traurig den Kopf.  
„Das hoffen wir alle, aber ich befürchte, dass noch viele gute Hexen und Zauberer ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort verlieren werden. Er droht stärker zu werden, als er es jemals war. Wir wissen, dass er wieder irgend etwas im Schilde führt, aber wir haben keine Ahnung was."  
„Haben Sie denn noch einen Spion unter seinen Leuten, Professor?", fragte nun Hermine neugierig.  
Remus sah sie einen Moment forschend an.  
„Darüber darf ich mit euch nicht sprechen", sagte er zögernd, „Aber seit Severus seine Maskerade aufgeben musste, ist es zugegebenermaßen sehr viel schwieriger geworden an Informationen heran zu kommen."  
„Also nein", beantwortete Ron Hermines Frage.  
Remus widersprach nicht, was die anderen eindeutig als Zustimmung verstanden. Das machte es nicht nur schwerer Voldemorts Pläne zu durchschauen, sondern so gut wie unmöglich, dachte Harry niedergeschlagen.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Remus fühlte Harry sich deutlich wohler und im Laufe der folgenden Wochen und Monate nahm das nagende Gefühl der Schuld in seinem Inneren ganz langsam ab, bis nur noch Trauer zurückblieb.  
Die folgenden vier Wochen zogen an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte. Seine Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Unterricht, Quidditch und natürlich seinen Sonderstunden bei Professor Snape.  
Wie zu erwarten war, hatte der Zaubertranklehrer nie ein Lob für Harry übrig und forderte ihn schonungslos, aber Harry machte trotzdem (oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb) recht gute Fortschritte.  
An den Abenden, an welchen Harry weder bei Snape war noch Quidditch-Training hatte (und das waren die wenigsten), halfen Ron und Hermine ihm aus Leibeskräften, damit er mit seinen Klassenkameraden im Unterricht Schritt halten konnte.  
Dank der Hilfe seiner Freunde hatte Harry es innerhalb von nur 2 Wochen geschafft, seinen Rückstand aufzuholen. Aber durch seine umfangreichen und anstrengenden Abend-Aktivitäten musste er sich trotzdem anstrengen um auch weiterhin Schritt halten zu können, denn die Lehrer verlangten auch in diesem Schuljahr wieder viel von ihren Schülern.  
Sie erinnerten die sechsten Klassen regelmäßig daran, dass dies ihr vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, und dass sie sich langsam auf ihr zukünftiges Berufsleben vorbereiten mussten.  
Diese Vorbereitung, so hatte Harry das Gefühl, bestand vor allem aus fast unüberwindbaren Hausaufgaben-Bergen.  
Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin gewann Gryffindor mit 210 zu 100, und da Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw mit 90 zu 190 Punkten verlor war Gryffindors Chance auf den Quidditch-Pokal noch nicht ganz verspielt.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam mit ihrem Klassenkameraden bei der traditionellen Halloween-Feier.  
Die Decke der großen Halle zeigte einen trüben Himmel. Dunkle Wolken zogen über die Feiernden, doch sie konnten die gute Stimmung in der Halle nicht trüben. Niemand ließ sich davon die Laune verderben.  
Wie in jedem Jahr ächzten die vier Haustische unter der Last der kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten, welche die Hauselfen für diesen Anlass zubereitet hatten.  
Harry und seine Freunde ließen es sich schmecken, als hätten sie die letzten Wochen nichts zu essen bekommen.  
Harry war gerade dabei eine riesige Portion Bananeneis auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln, als plötzlich die Flügeltüren der großen Halle mit einem dumpfen Knall aufflogen.  
Alle Köpfe wandten sich sofort zur Tür. Einige Mädchen schrieen laut auf, dann herrschte eine eigentümliche Stille in der gesamten Halle. Professor Dumbledore und einige der Lehrer waren aufgesprungen.  
Harry reckte den Hals um sehen zu können, was es dort so erschreckendes gab.  
Im Schatten der Tür stand eine zerzauste Gestalt. Sie war dürr und ihre schulterlangen Haare waren dreckig und verfilzt. Das Gesicht war von einem wilden Bart fast vollständig verdeckt. Die Kleidung der Gestalt bestand aus nicht mehr als ein paar dreckigen Fetzen.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als bleibe sein Herz stehen. Das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein!  
Die Stille schien alles zu erdrücken, dann kreischte ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen: „Das ist Sirius Black!!"  
Als hätte sie damit alle Anwesenden aus einer Art Ganzkörperstarre befreit sprangen nun die meisten Schüler auf und drängten panisch schreiend in Richtung der Lehrer – weg von Black.  
Harry, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war versuchte vergeblich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu seinem Paten, zu gelangen. Der Strom der Schüler, die angsterfüllt vor Sirius flohen machten es ihm jedoch unmöglich.  
„RUHE", dröhnte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme, magisch um ein vielfaches verstärkt, durch den Raum.  
Die panischen Schreie verstummten und die Schüler blieben stehen, wo sie gerade waren.  
Remus Lupin, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, eilte durch die Halle und pflügte, so schnell er konnte, durch die Massen der aufgeregten Schüler, um zu Sirius zu gelangen. Harry versuchte vergeblich Remus zu folgen, da seine Klassenkameraden ihn komplett eingekeilt hatten.  
Als Remus seinen alten Freund endlich erreicht hatte schob er ihn behutsam, und doch energisch, zurück in die dunkle Eingangshalle, außer Sichtweite der Schüler.  
Nachdem Sirius aus dem Sichtbereich der Schüler verschwunden war, wandten sich die Blicke nach und nach wieder zum Lehrertisch.  
Harry bemerkte, dass Dumbledore Mühe hatte seine Fassung zu bewahren. Er war bleich und konnte seinen Blick nur mit Mühe von der nun menschenleeren Tür abwenden.  
Professor Snape, der direkt neben Dumbledore stand war, wie Harry feststellte, ebenfalls bleich, allerdings waren seine Augen zusammengekniffen und voller Abscheu.  
„Ich möchte", sprach der Schulleiter, noch immer mit lauter Stimme, „dass die Vertrauensschüler die Mitglieder ihrer Häuser augenblicklich und ohne Umwege in die Gemeinschaftsräume geleiten. Es gibt keinen Anlass zur Panik. Ihr könnt mir glauben, wir haben alles absolut unter Kontrolle."  
Nach und nach leerte sich die große Halle. Als die Schüler durch die Eingangshalle gingen reckten alle ihre Hälse und schauten sich suchend nach Remus und Sirius um, sie waren jedoch nirgends zu sehen.  
Harry blieb hinter seinen Kameraden zurück und blickte sich suchend um. Wo war Sirius?  
„Bitte geh auch in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry", erklang plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Aber ...", wollte Harry widersprechen.  
„Kein _aber_, Harry, du kannst Sirius noch früh genug sehen. Zuerst einmal müssen wir klären, warum er überhaupt hier ist", sagte Dumbledore freundlich aber doch so bestimmt, dass seine Anweisung keine Widerworte zuließ.  
Murrend gehorchte Harry und trottete in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraums.

Remus hatte seinen Freund so schnell er konnte in einen kleinen Nebenraum geschoben, um ihn vor den Blicken der Schüler zu verbergen.  
Er hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, da sackte Sirius in sich zusammen und fiel kraftlos auf den Boden.  
Remus kniete sich neben seinen Freund und blickte ihn besorgt an.  
Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und regte sich nicht. Seine Haut war fahl und seine Wangen waren eingefallen.  
‚Was hatte Askaban innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit aus seinem Freund gemacht', dachte Remus bitter.  
Wut stieg in ihm hoch.  
Er nahm Sirius' Hand in die seine und drückte sie, in der Hoffnung dass sein Freund seine Anwesenheit spürte.  
Ein Schauer lief durch Sirius' Körper, ansonsten zeigte er jedoch keine Reaktion.  
„Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit", flüsterte Remus.  
Er musste wohl einige Minuten so da gehockt haben, als sich abrupt die Tür öffnete. Remus blickte sich erschrocken um, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder, als er Albus Dumbledore erkannte.  
Dumbledore betrat den Raum und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Sirius.  
„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden", sagte Remus leise.  
Dumbledore nickte stumm, kniete sich ebenfalls neben Sirius und musterte ihn eingehend.  
„Ich denke ihm fehlt nichts ernstes", sagte er schließlich ebenso leise.  
Remus seufzte erleichtert.  
„Es gibt Leute, die fallen immer wieder auf die Füße", sagte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm.  
Remus blickte überrascht auf.  
Severus Snape stand lässig in der Tür und hatte die ganze Szene verächtlich beobachtet.  
Remus sprang auf und fauchte: „Pass lieber auf, dass _du_ nicht fällst, Schlange."  
Severus funkelte Remus hasserfüllt an und öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine passende Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, aber Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.  
„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Streitigkeiten", sagte er tadelnd und blickte Remus vorwurfsvoll an.  
„_Er_ hat angefangen", verteidigte Remus sich.  
Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Remus einen Moment missbilligend. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem ohnmächtigen Sirius zu. Für ihn war diese Diskussion damit beendet.  
Severus feixte triumphierend.  
Remus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um die Beherrschung nicht gänzlich zu verlieren.  
„Severus", sagte Dumbledore in diesem Moment und blickte wieder auf.  
„Bitte hole Sirius einen Aufpäppel-Trank. Du hast doch noch einen vorrätig?"  
„Da krepiere ich lieber", sagte Sirius schwach.  
Alle starrten ihn überrascht an. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte bemerkt, dass Sirius wieder aufgewacht war.  
Severus öffnete erneut den Mund, kam aber wieder nicht zu Wort.  
„Bitte, Severus, geh und hole für Sirius einen Aufpäppel-Trank", wiederholte der Direktor nachdrücklich.  
Severus nickte knapp, wobei er Sirius und Remus noch einmal hasserfüllt anfunkelte, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Remus seinen Freund.  
„Besch...eiden", antwortete Sirius müde.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte nun Dumbledore, „Wie konntest du aus Askaban fliehen?"  
„Gar nicht", antwortete Sirius dumpf.  
Dumbledore und Remus starrten ihn verständnislos an.  
„Sie haben mich gehen lassen", fuhr Sirius ausdruckslos fort.  
„Sie haben was?", fragte Remus fassungslos.  
„Mich gehen lassen", wiederholte Sirius.  
Einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort, dann fuhr Sirius fort.  
„Sie holten mich heute morgen aus meiner Zelle, fesselten meine Hände mit einem Klammerfluch, brachten mich zu einem Boot und fuhren mich zur Küste. Dort nahmen sie den Fluch von mir und sagten mir ich sei frei, könne gehen – also ging ich."  
All dies sagte er in einem Ton, als gäbe es keine Gefühle mehr in ihm, dumpf und ausdruckslos.  
„Und sie haben dir nicht den Grund gesagt?", bohrte Dumbledore nach.  
„Nein", antwortete Sirius knapp.  
Dumbledore und Remus blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Verstehst du das?", fragte Remus an Dumbledore gewandt.  
Dumbledore schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.  
„Fudge hatte mir damals seinen Standpunkt unmissverständlich klar gemacht, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihn irgend etwas umgestimmt haben könnte", antwortete er schließlich.  
„Außer sie haben Wurmschwanz erwischt", gab Remus zu bedenken.  
„Nein", sagte Dumbledore überzeugt, „Das würde Voldemort zu verhindern wissen. Dafür hat er zu viele Anhänger unter den Auroren."

Als Severus zurückkehrte hatte Sirius es mit Hilfe von Remus und Dumbledore geschafft sich aufzusetzen.  
Wortlos reichte Severus dem Schuldirektor einen großen, dampfenden Becher und wich sofort wieder zurück, als hätte Sirius eine schlimme, ansteckende Krankheit.  
„Das werde ich nicht trinken", sagte Sirius matt.  
„Oh doch, du wirst", entgegnete Dumbledore unerbittlich.  
Er setzte Sirius den Becher an den Mund und Sirius, der nicht die Kraft hatte sich zu widersetzen, trank artig.  
Nach dem ersten Schluck verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht und hustete.  
Severus lächelte selbstgefällig.  
„Bekommt es etwa deinem Askaban verwöhnten Gaumen nicht, Black?", fragte er spöttisch.  
„Ich dreh dir deinen dürren Hals um, Snape", zischte Sirius und versuchte sich von Dumbledore und Remus loszureißen, die ihn krampfhaft am Boden festhielten.  
Obwohl Sirius sehr geschwächt war mobilisierte er noch enorme Kraftreserven, doch am Ende musste er sich geschlagen geben.  
„Das kann so nicht weiter gehen", donnerte Dumbledore ärgerlich.  
Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn überrascht an.  
„Wie sollen wir uns gemeinsam gegen einen Feind behaupten, wenn wir uns selbst Feind sind?", fuhr Dumbledore, nun wieder in etwas ruhigerem Ton, fort.  
Dabei blickte er in die Runde und musterte jeden einen Augenblick lang kritisch. Sirius setzte ein trotziges Gesicht auf, Severus verzog keine Miene, nur Remus senkte betreten den Kopf.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause ergriff zuerst Remus das Wort.  
„In der Vergangenheit sind zu viele Dinge passiert, die keiner von uns so schnell vergessen wird", versuchte er zu erklären.  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, dessen Gesicht noch immer wie versteinert war, dann sah er zu seinem geschwächten Freund, der neben ihm auf dem Boden saß.  
„Das ist viele Jahre her", entgegnete Dumbledore beschwörend, „Ihr seid erwachsene Männer, bei Merlin, könnt ihr nicht einfach die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?"  
Wie als Antwort drehte Severus sich um und rauschte wortlos aus dem Raum.  
Alle sahen ihm nach. Dumbledore seufzte.  
„Du siehst, Albus, es waren zu viele Dinge, und zu wenige Jahre", sagte Remus leise.  
„Viel zu wenige", knurrte Sirius, der langsam wieder zu Kräften kam.

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich bereits deutlich kräftiger als am Vortag.  
Er hatte die Nacht in den Räumen seines Freundes Remus verbracht. Dumbledore hatte dies für sicherer gehalten, als ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen - jedenfalls für so lange, bis einwandfrei geklärt war, warum Sirius so plötzlich aus Askaban entlassen worden war.  
Kaum hatten Sirius und Remus sich angezogen klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Geh ins Bad", zischte Remus seinem Freund zu.  
Als Sirius außer Sicht war ging Remus zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
Es war Harry.  
„Morgen Remus", sagte er aufgeregt, „was ist mit ..."  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
Sirius, der Harrys Stimme sofort erkannt hatte kam aus dem Badezimmer gestürmt und nahm seinen Patensohn überschwänglich in den Arm.  
„Harry", seufzte er glücklich.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist", fügte er hinzu, „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
„Wir haben uns auch Sorgen um dich gemacht", antwortete Harry, als Sirius ihn endlich aus seiner Umarmung entließ.  
„Wie konntest du entkommen?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.  
Sirius wiederholte noch einmal knapp die Geschichte, wie er sie schon am Vorabend erzählt hatte.  
Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
„Einfach so?", fragte er schließlich, „Und keiner hat versucht dich aufzuhalten?"  
„Na ja", antwortete Sirius zögernd, „Keiner vom Ministerium."  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte nun Remus.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass ihr euch noch nachträglich sorgt, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es euch doch sage", fuhr Sirius langsam fort.  
„Padfoot, was ist passiert?", fragte Remus nun fordernd.  
Ihm schwante fürchterliches.  
„Sobald die Wachen, es war übrigens auch Keith dabei, meine Fesseln gelöst hatten stürmten wie aus dem Nichts 5 Death Eater auf mich zu. Es war wirklich haarscharf, aber ich habe es gerade noch so geschafft zu disapparieren."  
„Aber sie konnten doch gar nicht wissen, dass du entlassen wirst?", sagte Harry verwirrt.  
„Ich denke sie wussten es sehr genau und haben dort bereits gewartet", korrigierte Remus Harry.  
Harry starrte Remus und Sirius mit offenem Mund an.  
„Aber warum?", fragte er.  
„Weil Voldemort nicht nach Askaban hinein kann. Obwohl er viele Spitzel auf der Insel hat, hat er Askaban noch nicht völlig unter seiner Kontrolle. Es wäre also viel zu gefährlich für ihn, persönlich dort aufzutauchen", antwortete Remus.  
Harry wandte seinen Blick noch verwirrter zu Sirius.  
„Was will Voldemort von dir?", fragte er, wobei er ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme nicht verbergen konnte.  
„Genau das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", antwortete Sirius mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er es war, der meine Freilassung arrangiert hat, und zwar nur, um mich direkt danach abzufangen."  
„Glücklicherweise ist ihm das jedoch nicht gelungen", stellte Remus fest.  
„Ich frage mich aber, wie er das geschafft hat", überlegte er weiter.  
„Albus hat im Ministerium alles versucht, das kannst du mir glauben, Padfoot, aber Fudge war unerbittlich. Nur eine Aussage von Wurmschwanz würde ihn umstimmen, hatte er damals gesagt."  
Nach diesen Worten trat einen Augenblick Stille ein.  
Dann wurde abrupt die Tür aufgerissen.  
Alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, Remus griff blitzschnell in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Remus, ich bin es nur", sagte Dumbledore atemlos.  
Er musste den ganzen Weg von seinem Büro gerannt sein, so wie er schnaufte.  
Remus seufzte erleichtert und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.  
Dumbledore betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann lächelte er Harry an und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du bereits hier bist", sagte er immer noch schwer atmend, aber seine Stimme war nicht tadelnd sondern eher freundlich.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius besorgt und blickte auf den Tagespropheten, den Dumbledore in der Hand hielt.  
„Das hier", antwortete Dumbledore, schlug die Zeitung auf und deutete auf einen winzigen Artikel. Ein unaufmerksamer Leser hätte ihn sicherlich übersehen, denn die Redakteure der Zeitung hatten ihn genau zwischen zwei bombastische Werbeanzeigen von „Mr. Marvins Modeboutique", und „Quickzaubern für Fortgeschrittene" gequetscht.  
Sirius nahm die Zeitung und begann zu lesen:

15 Jahre alter Justizirrtum aufgeklärt

Gestern am frühen Morgen konnte das Zaubereiministerium endlich ein 15 Jahre zurückliegendes Verbrechen aufklären, für das Sirius Black zu unrecht zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe verurteilt worden war.  
Black wurde damals beschuldigt 12 Muggel und den Zauberer Peter Pettigrew kaltblütig ermordet zu haben.  
Zur Überraschung des Ministeriums tauchte gestern der tot geglaubte Pettigrew im Ministerium auf, nahm den Mord der Muggel auf sich und entlastete somit Black.  
Black wurde noch am gleichen Tag auf freien Fuß gesetzt.  
Es ist im Moment noch unklar, ob er mit einer offiziellen Entschuldigung des Ministeriums rechnen kann.

„Verdammtes Pack", fluchte Sirius laut, „Kleiner hätten sie den Artikel wohl nicht mehr drucken können. Den wird doch keiner lesen, und wenn ich mich das nächste Mal auf die Straße traue wird eine Massenpanik ausbrechen."  
„Ich denke der Tagesprophet wurde dazu angehalten den Artikel so klein wie möglich zu halten", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Aber warum?", fragte Harry.  
„Das liegt doch auf der Hand", antwortete Remus.  
„Es ist dem Ministerium peinlich zuzugeben, dass sie damals einen Fehler gemacht haben. Aber langsam ergibt alles einen Sinn."  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.  
„Dann scheinst du die ganze Geschichte wohl besser zu durchblicken als ich."  
Remus lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Stimmt, du warst ja bei unserem Vorgespräch nicht dabei."  
Dann berichtete er Dumbledore knapp, über was sie soeben gesprochen hatten.  
„Meint ihr Voldemort hat Wurmschwanz dorthin geschickt?", fragte Harry.  
„Davon ist auszugehen", antwortete Remus.  
„Nun, glücklicherweise ist sein Plan misslungen, dafür werden wieder einige Köpfe rollen", stellte Dumbledore fest.  
„Ja", grinste Sirius, „Und das Beste daran ist, dass er auch noch einen seiner treuesten Diener verloren hat."

Der Herbst wechselte langsam in den Winter und Weihnachten rückte näher.  
Albus Dumbledore hatte den Schülern mitgeteilt, dass Sirius Black vor 15 Jahren zu unrecht verurteilt worden war und bis auf weiteres in Hogwarts bleiben würde.  
Sirius vermied es jedoch, sich tagsüber all zu oft auf den Korridoren blicken zu lassen, denn fast überall wo er auftauchte begegnete ihm trotz der Erklärung des Schulleiters nur Furcht und Argwohn.  
Aber nur fast überall. Viele der älteren Slytherins schienen keine Angst vor Sirius zu haben. Im Gegenteil: Sie zischten Beleidigungen hinter ihm her, sobald sie ihm begegneten. Manchmal schien es so, als wüssten sie etwas mehr als die anderen.  
Seine Mahlzeiten nahm Sirius ausschließlich in seinem Zimmer ein, wobei ihm Harry, Ron und Hermine oft Gesellschaft leisteten. Remus war sowieso fast immer an seiner Seite, soweit es sein Unterricht zuließ.  
Doch all diese Ablenkung konnte nicht verhindern, dass Sirius im Laufe der Wochen immer trübsinniger und launischer wurde.  
Er war nun zwar endlich ein freier Mann, aber da das Ministerium auf jedwede offizielle Erklärung verzichtet hatte wussten dies die wenigsten in der Zaubererwelt - ganz zu schweigen von den Muggeln, die Sirius noch immer für einen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher hielten.  
So war es ihm unmöglich die schützenden Mauern des Schlosses zu verlassen ohne eine Massenpanik auszulösen und eine Gefangennahme durch die Muggel-Polizei zu riskieren.

Sirius saß in seinem Zimmer und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Heute war Heiligabend. Unten in der großen Halle gab es wie immer ein herrliches Festessen, aber er hatte keine Lust sich den anderen anzuschließen.  
Sicherlich wollte niemand, dass er dabei war. Die Schüler machten noch immer einen großen Bogen um den Korridor, in dem sein Zimmer lag und er wollte ihnen seine Gesellschaft nicht aufzwingen.  
Severus Snape tat sein Übriges dazu, um den Argwohn gegen Sirius weiter zu schüren, obwohl sie sich seit dem Tag von Sirius' Ankunft nicht mehr begegnet waren.  
Sirius vermutete, dass Severus sich sehr oft außerhalb des Schlosses aufhielt. Seit er in Hogwarts war hatte er ihn des öfteren durch sein Fenster beobachtet, wie er sich in der Abenddämmerung wegstahl.  
Trotzdem, so wusste Sirius, nutzte Severus die Zeit, die er im Schloss war, um unter den Lehrern der Schule gegen Sirius zu hetzen.  
Er seufzte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wo er sonst hingehen könnte hätte er sie alle schon lange von seiner Anwesenheit befreit.  
Er fühlte sich hier in Hogwarts fast ebenso gefangen wie in Askaban, nur dass er hier Ruhe vor den Dementoren hatte, und ab und an sogar einmal Besuch von Dumbledore, Remus oder Harry und seinen Freunden bekam.  
Er wusste, dass er im Moment kein angenehmer Gesellschafter war, er gab sich auch kaum Mühe dies zu ändern, umso mehr verwunderte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich seine Besucher davon scheinbar nicht abschrecken ließen.  
Natürlich wusste er ihre Fürsorge zu schätzen, aber tief in ihm brannte die Eifersucht. Sie alle waren frei zu tun, was ihnen beliebte, er jedoch war hier gefangen und musste geduldig darauf warten, bis die anderen ein Plätzchen für ihn in ihrem Terminplan übrig hatten.  
Sirius seufzte erneut und legte seine Gabel zur Seite. In diesem Moment wurde abrupt die Tür aufgerissen und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus kamen schnatternd und lachend herein.  
Sie waren beladen mit Bonbons, Keksen, Lebkuchen und allerhand anderer Leckereien.  
„Was wollt ihr?", knurrte Sirius abweisend.  
„Was wir hier wollen?", fragte Harry verständnislos, „Wir wollen mit dir Weihnachten feiern."  
Sirius grunzte etwas unverständliches, was die vier Neuankömmlinge als Einladung ansahen sich zu setzen.  
Sie stellten die Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch neben Sirius' noch fast vollen Teller und verteilten sich auf die Stühle im Raum.  
Da nicht genügend da waren setzten Harry und Remus sich auf das Bett.  
„Wollt ihr nicht lieber mit den anderen feiern?", knurrte Sirius unwirsch.  
„Nein", antwortet Remus, der den abweisenden Ton von Sirius nicht zu bemerken schien.  
„Wir wollen mit _dir_ feiern."  
„Dieses Jahr sind sowieso fast nur Slytherins hier geblieben, nur Merlin weiß, warum die nicht nach Hause gefahren sind. Stell dir vor, fast zwei Duzend sind über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben", sagte Ron mit leichtem Ekel in der Stimme.  
Hermine und Harry sahen ihn warnend an. Dies war bestimmt nicht die Erklärung, die Sirius aufheitern würde.  
Und tatsächlich wurde der Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius' Gesicht noch mürrischer.  
„Aha", stellte er trocken fest, „dann bin ich also das kleinere Übel."  
Rons Gesicht lief bis zu den Ohren rot an.  
„Aber so habe ich das doch nicht ...", versuchte Ron zu erklären, aber Remus fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Padfoot, du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht der Grund ist."  
Sirius seufzte erneut, antwortete jedoch nicht. Natürlich wusste er es, aber er hätte es nie im Leben zugegeben.  
Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen begannen Remus, Harry, Ron und Hermine nun Sirius mit unnatürlich guter Laune zu berichten, was im Schloss so alles geschehen war.  
Es waren jedoch nicht wirklich aufregende Sachen dabei. Peeves, der Poltergeist hatte zum Beispiel mal wieder ein paar Rüstungen vom 3. Stock die Treppe hinunter geworfen und damit fast ein paar Erstklässler erschlagen. Filch, der Hausmeister, war daraufhin so wütend gewesen, dass er dem Poltergeist zum 100sten Mal mit Rauswurf gedroht hatte.  
Sirius unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Am liebsten hätte er seine Gäste gebeten zu gehen. Er wollte alleine sein und sich ein wenig selbst bemitleiden.  
Er überlegte gerade wie er es am Besten anfangen sollte, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Alle blickten sich überrascht um.  
„Herein", sagte Sirius matt.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum, gefolgt von - Severus Snape.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Dumbledore strahlend und trat ein paar Schritte näher, wobei er Snape bestimmt vor sich her schob.  
Harry bemerkte sofort, dass Snape ein Gesicht machte, als wolle er Dumbledore gleich an die Kehle gehen.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten", antworteten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus leicht zögernd.  
Sirius brummte nur etwas undeutliches.  
„Möchtest du gerne mit uns feiern?", fragte Remus freundlich an Dumbledore gewandt, wobei er Severus geflissentlich übersah.  
„So gerne ich es auch würde, aber meine Anwesenheit wird in der großen Halle verlangt", antwortete Dumbledore leicht bedauernd.  
„Aber ich habe euch einen anderen Gast mitgebracht."  
„Ihn?", fragte nun Sirius entgeistert und deutete auf Severus.  
„Nun", erklärte Dumbledore, „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, und ich denke es wäre die beste Gelegenheit um endlich Frieden zu schließen, oder?"  
Mit diesen Worten bedachte er Remus und vor allem Sirius mit strengen Blicken.  
„Albus, ich denke nicht, dass das ...", begann Remus entsetzt, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn fröhlich.  
„Das Fest der Liebe, Remus", sagte er augenzwinkernd.  
Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und augenblicklich begann es in dem kleinen Raum zu schneien.  
Remus seufzte und blickte zu seinem Freund Sirius.  
Sirius machte ein Gesicht als stünde er kurz vor einem Mord - ebenso wie Severus.  
„Harry, Ron, Hermine", wandte sich Dumbledore nun an die drei, „Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ihr mit mir in die große Halle kommt."  
Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich zögernd und gingen zur Tür. Dumbledore folgte ihnen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Ich werde diese Tür für genau eine Stunde magisch verschließen. Nutzt diese Zeit sinnvoll."  
Dann verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür.


	14. Weihnachten im Wald

**14. Weihnachten im Wald**

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten keine besondere Lust mit Dumbledore hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen, und so verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Es war kurz nach neun, als sie den Gryffindor-Turm erreichten.  
Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum ließen Ron und Hermine sich in zwei Sessel am Kamin fallen, während Harry zu einem der großen Fenster ging, sich auf die Fensterbank lehnte und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte.  
„Was bezweckt Dumbledore bloß damit?", fragte Ron verständnislos.  
„Er möchte, dass die drei endlich das Kriegsbeil begraben", erklärte Hermine altklug.  
Ron beachtete Hermines Erklärung nicht, sondern blickte zu Harry hinüber.  
„Was meinst du denn dazu, Kumpel?", fragte er.  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte nur die Achseln. Er konnte sich nur zu gut in Sirius hinein versetzen. ER wusste wie es war, zwei mal in der Woche mit Snape alleine in einem Raum zusammengepfercht zu sein. Und da er Sirius so gut kannte wie kaum ein Mensch (ausgenommen Remus natürlich) war er sich sicher, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg war, damit Sirius sich mit Snape versöhnte.  
„Harry!", beharrte Ron.  
"Lass ihn", flüsterte Hermine.  
Ron beobachtete Harry noch einen Moment, dann drehte er sich wieder zum Feuer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Schnell, kommt her", rief Harry plötzlich aufgeregt.  
Ron und Hermine sprangen abrupt auf und eilten zum Fenster.  
„Seht", sagte Harry erregt und deutete hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich sehe nichts", murrte Ron enttäuscht.  
„DA", beharrte Harry und wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Finger in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Hermine überrascht.  
Nun hatte auch Ron entdeckt was Harry gemeint hatte und pfiff durch die Zähne.  
Dort unten, auf dem nächtlichen Schlossgelände, schlichen mehr als 15 Schatten in Richtung des Waldrandes.  
„Meinst du, das sind die, die du auch die letzten Male gesehen hast?", fragte Ron.  
Er flüsterte, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass die Gestalten dort unten ihn nicht hören konnten.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher", sagte Harry aufgeregt.  
Bevor einer der anderen noch etwas sagen konnte drehte er sich um und spurtete die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, bis er mit seinem Tarnumhang unter dem Arm zurück kam.  
„Bis wir da unten sind, sind die längst über alle Berge", sagte Hermine, als sie erkannte, was Harry vor hatte.  
„Nicht unbedingt", entgegnete Harry ungeduldig.  
„Klar, die holen wir noch ein", sagte nun auch Ron begeistert.  
„Ich komme nicht mit", sagte Hermine und ignorierte Rons Begeisterung.  
„Aber Hermine ...", versuchte Harry sie umzustimmen, aber bevor er weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach Hermine ihn.  
„Zu dritt kommen wir unter dem Umhang sowieso nicht schnell genug voran", erklärte sie, „wenn ihr zu zweit geht habt ihr eine größere Chance sie einzuholen. Ich bleibe lieber hier und fange mit meiner Hausarbeit für ‚Alte Runen' an."  
Harry seufzte angesichts dessen, dass Hermine selbst an Weihnachten noch an ihre Hausaufgaben dachte, dann packte er Ron am Ärmel und beide rannten aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Unterwegs warfen sie sich den Tarnumhang über, was sie sich jedoch hätten sparen können, denn sie hatten es so eilig, dass sie nicht darauf achteten, dass ihre Schritte laut in den Korridoren hallten und der Tarnumhang sie nur zum Teil verdeckte, da er wie eine Fahne hinter ihnen her wehte.  
Keuchend erreichten sie das große Portal. Sie hielten jedoch nicht inne, sondern rannten weiter in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes, an die Stelle, an der sie die Schatten hatten verschwinden sehen.  
Als sie am Rand des Waldes angekommen waren hielten sie endlich an.  
Ron riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf, stützte sich erschöpft auf die Knie und rang keuchend nach Luft, während Harry, ebenso keuchend, in die Dunkelheit spähte.  
„Ich glaube", keuchte Ron, „Hermine hatte Recht. Die sind weg."  
„Nein", japste Harry, „Irgendwo müssen sie noch sein."  
Nachdem sie noch einen Moment verschnauft hatten klemmte Harry sich den Tarnumhang unter den Arm und sie gingen gemeinsam am Waldrand entlang in der Hoffnung irgendein Zeichen von den seltsamen Gestalten zu entdecken.  
Der Mond war inzwischen aufgegangen und tauchte die Wiese vor dem Wald in ein fahles, silbriges Licht.  
Er war noch nicht ganz voll, aber sein Licht reichte aus, damit Harry und Ron ohne ihre Zauberstäbe genug sehen konnten.  
‚In zwei Tagen ist wieder Vollmond', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er spürte einen leichten Stich als er an Remus dachte.  
Es musste wohl eine gute halbe Stunde vergangen sein, als Ron stehen blieb.  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn", sagte er müde.  
Harry bemerkte, dass sein Freund vor Kälte leicht zitterte. In der Eile hatten sie beide vergessen ihre Mäntel mitzunehmen.  
Er nickte niedergeschlagen.  
„Hm, ich glaube du hast recht", murmelte er enttäuscht.  
„Lass uns zurück gehen."  
Sie machten kehrt und gingen zurück in Richtung Schloss. Ron gähnte herzhaft.  
Auch Harry war müde, aber vor allem war er frustriert, dass ihr nächtlicher Ausflug scheinbar umsonst gewesen war.  
Sie hatten fast den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie den Waldrand verlassen mussten, um die nächtliche Wiese in Richtung Schloss zu überqueren, als Harry plötzlich leise Stimmen hörte.  
Reflexartig riss er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und bedeutete Ron aufgeregt stehen zu bleiben. Ron reagierte sofort und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Die Stimmen schienen aus dem Wald zu kommen und wurden allmählich immer lauter.  
Schnell versteckten Harry und Ron sich im dichten Unterholz und lauschten gespannt.  
„... endlich einen Sinn ...", konnten sie verstehen.  
„Das ist Crabbe", flüsterte Ron aufgeregt.  
„Pssst", zischte Harry und versuchte gespannt weitere Wortfetzen zu verstehen.  
Die Stimmen kamen immer näher, bis sie eine Gruppe von etwa 20 Personen nur knapp zehn Meter neben sich aus dem Wald kommen sahen.  
Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, so dass es nicht möglich war einzelne Worte zu verstehen und gingen geradewegs hinüber zum Schloss.  
„Goyle und Malfoy waren auch dabei", flüsterte Ron.  
„Ja", antwortete Harry, „Ich habe sie auch gesehen. Ich konnte sie zwar nicht alle erkennen, aber ich glaube es waren alles Slytherins."  
Ron nickte zustimmend.  
Sie kauerten noch eine ganze Weile in ihrem Versteck, bevor auch sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten.  
Kurz bevor sie das große Eingangsportal erreichten warfen sie sich den Tarnumhang über.  
Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf und Harry streckte eine Hand aus um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch dazu kam er nicht.  
Gerade in dem Moment, als seine Fingerspitzen den Türknauf berührten öffnete die Tür sich langsam wie von Geisterhand und eine große, schwarze Gestalt erschien.  
Harry machte vor Schreck einen Satz zur Seite und stieß auch Ron mit sich. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er sich sicher war, dass die Gestalt es ebenfalls hören musste.  
Die Gestalt trat hinaus ins fahle Mondlicht und nun konnten sie erkennen um wen es sich handelte. Es war Professor Snape.  
Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
Snape schloss die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich, dann blieb er stehen und spähte einen Augenblick in die Dunkelheit.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die nächtlichen Ländereien schweifen, als prüfe er, ob auch niemand zu dieser späten Stunde unterwegs war.  
Harry und Ron drückten sich so fest sie konnten an die Wand neben dem Eingangsportal und hielten den Atem an. Wenn Snape sie entdeckte hatten sie wirklich ein Problem.  
‚Hoffentlich nimmt er nicht mehr diesen _‚Spectabilis-Trank'_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als Snapes Blick immer weiter in ihre Richtung wanderte.  
Als Snapes Blick sie erreicht hatte, hatte Harry das beängstigende Gefühl, dass der Lehrer ihm für einen kurzen Moment direkt in die Augen blickte. Harry wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.  
Doch dann drehte Snape sich wieder um, stieg die Treppen hinunter und entfernte sich wie ein leiser, gleitender Schatten vom Schloss.  
Harry und Ron blieben reglos an der Stelle stehen wo sie waren, bis Snape außer Sicht war. Dann erst wagten sie es vorsichtig das Portal zu öffnen und hinein zu schlüpfen.  
Ohne ein einziges Wort schlichen sie die Treppen und Korridore hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm.  
Erst als das Portrait der fetten Dame hinter ihnen zu schwang atmete Harry erleichtert auf.  
Hermine saß wieder in einem der Sessel am Kamin und war eifrig dabei auf einen Bogen Pergament zu kritzeln.  
Als Harry und Ron den Raum betraten blickte sie sofort auf.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt, „Ihr seid ja ganz blass."  
Harry und Ron berichteten ihr von ihren nächtlichen Begegnungen.  
„Snape verlässt so spät noch das Schloss?", fragte sie überrascht.  
„Das ist in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich."  
„Hatte Lupin nicht gesagt, dass er nicht mehr bei den Death Eatern spioniert?", fragte Ron in die Runde.  
„Doch, hat er", bestätigte Harry.  
„Ob er sich ihnen doch wieder heimlich angeschlossen hat?", grübelte Ron.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht", antwortete Hermine sofort überzeugt.  
„Ob er etwas mit der Gruppe von Slytherins zu tun hat, die wir gesehen haben?", überlegte Harry.  
„Ja, genau", rief Ron zustimmend.  
„Bestimmt führen sie irgendwas gemeinsam im Schilde."  
„Und warum hat Snape dann das Schloss erst verlassen, als die Slytherins bereits wieder drin waren?", fragte Hermine schnippisch.  
Auf diese Frage hatten Harry und Ron leider auch keine Antwort.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das Geschehene, dann sagten sie sich gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Schlafsääle.

- - -

Severus Snape apparierte nur 2 Häuser von seinem Zielort entfernt.  
Die Straßen der gepflegten Wohnsiedlung waren verlassen, nur eine getigerte Katze kauerte im Schatten eines großen, alten Baumes.  
Severus trat aus seinem geschützten Versteck in das Licht der Straßenlaternen und eilte zu dem Haus Nummer sieben ohne das Tier zu beachten.  
In den letzten Wochen war dies seine Zuflucht gewesen. Hier, an diesem Ort, hatte er endlich das Gefühl willkommen zu sein - und er konnte endlich diesen widerlichen Black für ein paar Stunden vergessen.  
Er hatte kaum die Klingel betätigt, als die Tür sich auch schon öffnete und eine junge Frau ihn hineinzog.  
„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
„Es tut mir leid, Penny", antwortete Severus zerstreut und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Hatte dein Zug wieder Verspätung?", fragte sie nun freundlicher.  
Severus nickte zögernd.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und Severus ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen.  
Penny setzte sich neben ihn, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und kraulte ihm zärtlich die fettigen, schwarzen Haare.  
„Du bist in letzter Zeit immer so angespannt", sagte sie schließlich besorgt.  
„Hast du Ärger in deiner Schule? Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
Severus antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Nein", sagte er schließlich verschlossen, „Das ist eine Privatangelegenheit."  
Penny setzte sich abrupt auf und blickte ihn noch vorwurfsvoller an als zuvor.  
„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte sie gekränkt.  
Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Das ist es nicht ... aber du würdest es nicht verstehen", antwortete er.  
„Dann erklär es mir", flehte Penny und nahm ihn wieder in den Arm.  
Severus seufzte.  
Er wusste, dass er Penny eines Tages die Wahrheit über sich erzählen musste, über sich selbst, seine Welt und seine eigene, schreckliche Vergangenheit. Aber nicht heute.  
Die Bande zwischen ihnen waren noch zu frisch, zu zerbrechlich, und er hatte Angst alles, was sich in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte wieder zu zerstören.  
Dies war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich wirklich geliebt fühlte - auch wenn diese Liebe auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war.  
„Hat es etwas mit diesem Mann zu tun, der seit einigen Wochen an eurer Schule lebt? Wie war noch sein Name? White?", bohrte Penny weiter.  
"Black", antwortete Severus angewidert.  
„Hat es?", fragte sie.  
„Wir waren schon zu unserer eigenen Schulzeit verfeindet", sagte Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zu Penny.  
„Er und seine blasierten Freunde hielten sich für die Größten an der Schule. Sie stolzierten herum, als wären sie die Könige. Anderen spielten sie fiese und zum Teil gefährliche Streiche."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fort fuhr, fast als überlegte er, ob er den nächsten Satz überhaupt aussprechen sollte.  
„Weißt du", begann er schließlich langsam, „Ich war damals nicht gerade beliebt. So wurde ich zu einem ihrer Lieblingsopfer."  
„Und kein Lehrer hat etwas dagegen unternommen?", fragte Penny bestürzt.  
„Die Lehrer?", gab Severus mit einem bitteren Lachen zurück.  
„Sie waren die Lieblinge der Lehrer. Immer höflich und die besten im Unterricht. Sie waren schlau genug niemals etwas törichtes in Anwesenheit eines Lehrers zu tun."  
„Und euer Direktor hat ihn aufgenommen, obwohl er wusste, dass ihr solche Probleme habt?", fragte Penny weiter.  
Severus lachte erneut bitter.  
„Nicht nur das", antwortete er erbost, „Er hat Blacks besten Freund seit Anfang diesen Schuljahres als Lehrer engagiert."  
Penny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
„Aber warum hat er ...", begann sie fassungslos.  
„Er hat seine Gründe", unterbrach Severus sie barsch.  
„Das Schlimmste ist", seufzte Severus, „dass er auf eine Versöhnung besteht."  
„Und? Gibt es eine Chance auf Versöhnung?"  
„Niemals", zischte Severus hasserfüllt.  
„Eher wird es einen Mord geben."  
Bei diesen Worten funkelten seine Augen gefährlich und seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis.  
Penny starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
„Du machst mir Angst", sagte sie ängstlich.  
Severus schloss eine Sekunde die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als versuche er einen dunklen Schatten loszuwerden, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich zärtlich, „Ich hatte nur einen schlimmen Abend."  
„Jetzt bist du hier", sagte Penny leise und kuschelte sich in Severus Arm.  
„Ich werde dich beschützen."  
Severus lächelte traurig.  
‚Wenn du das nur könntest', dachte er bitter.

Seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Snape war Sirius noch übellauniger als zuvor. Keiner hatte ein Wort über dieses Treffen verloren, aber Harry brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein um zu erraten, dass es nicht besonders gut gelaufen war.  
Snape hingegen hatte man für den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr im Schloss gesehen.  
Sirius' Laune sank endgültig auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt, als am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag Vollmond war und Remus seinen Freund alleine lassen musste.  
Sirius hatte zwar darauf gedrängt Remus beistehen zu dürfen, aber Remus hatte abgelehnt. Snape experimentierte noch immer mit seinem Wolfstrank und nach den Ereignissen von Weihnachten im Vorjahr wollte Remus kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Sicher war sicher und er wollte Sirius auf keinen Fall unnötig in Gefahr bringen.  
Kurz nach Neujahr kamen die restlichen Schüler aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück und in Hogwarts kehrte wieder Leben ein.  
In der zweiten Januarwoche begann wieder der Unterricht und Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten ihre Besuche bei Sirius wieder einschränken.  
Vor allem Harry hatte nun wieder einen gefüllten Stundenplan. Da das letzte und entscheidende Quidditch-Spiel vor der Tür stand hatte Angelina für ihre Mannschaft in jeder freien Minute Trainingsstunden angesetzt.  
Bereits das erste Training hatte sie zielsicher genau auf einen Dienstag Abend gelegt, den Abend, an welchem Harry bei Snape erscheinen musste.

„Beim Barte Merlins, Harry, so schlecht kann doch nun wirklich keiner in Zaubertränke sein, dass er ständig Nachhilfe braucht", fuhr sie ihn gereizt an.  
Sie hatte ihn nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde auf halbem Weg zum Zaubertrankkerker abgefangen und starrte ihn ärgerlich an.  
„Doch, ich schon", antwortete Harry gepresst.  
Ihm war es ganz und gar nicht recht, dass die halbe Schule sich erzählte, dass er Nachhilfestunden von Snape bekam, aber wie sollte er sonst seine regelmäßigen Besuche in den Kerkern erklären.  
Angelina seufzte.  
„Na schön", sagte sie schroff, „Aber wenn du morgen nicht zum Training kommst werde ich mit Professor McGonagall wegen eines neuen Suchers sprechen."  
Sie funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Das ist mein Ernst, Harry", fügte sie warnend hinzu.  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich werde morgen auf alle Fälle da sein", antwortete Harry matt.  
Ihm war nicht danach mit Angelina zu diskutieren. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, wie gerne er an diesem Abend mit ihr zum Quidditch-Feld gegangen wäre. Stattdessen würde er wieder bis spät in die Nacht in einem düsteren, feuchten Kerker sitzen dürfen und seine (nach Snapes Meinung) bescheiden Fähigkeiten im Zaubern ohne Zauberstab trainieren.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er Angelina stehen und schlurfte weiter in Richtung Kerker.


	15. Der Angriff

**15. Der Angriff**

Die nächsten Wochen flogen an Harry vorbei ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte, und bevor es ihm richtig bewusst wurde war es bereits Frühling.  
Heute stand das letzte Quidditch-Spiel der Saison an: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw.  
Gryffindor musste dieses Spiel gewinnen, wenn sie den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen wollten und entsprechend groß war die Anspannung im gesamten Team.  
Bereits eine halbe Stunde vor Spielbeginn trafen sie sich in der Umkleidekabine. Kaum einer sagte ein Wort, jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
Schließlich trat Angelina vor ihre Mannschaft. Sie war sehr blass und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass das große, schlanke Mädchen in den letzten Wochen noch schmaler geworden war.  
„OK, Leute", sagte sie entschlossen.  
„Wir haben eine realistische Chance auf den Quidditch-Pokal. Ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen können. Wir sind seit Jahren das beste Team, das Hogwarts hat und wir verdienen diesen Pokal."  
Alle hörten Angelina aufmerksam zu. Harry wusste wie viel ihr der Pokal bedeutete. Dies war ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und somit ihre letzte Chance noch einmal den Quidditch-Pokal in ihren Händen zu halten.  
„Wie ihr wisst", fuhr Angelina fort, „hat Slytherin im Januar gegen Ravenclaw knapp gewonnen. Letzte Woche haben sie mit 180 zu 150 gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen. Wenn wir den Pokal noch gewinnen wollen müssen wir dieses Spiel auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Wichtig ist natürlich, dass unsere Jäger so viele Tore wie möglich erzielen."  
Sie blickte in die Runde und erkannte zufrieden die Entschlossenheit in Kathy Bells und Alicia Spinnets Gesichtern.  
„Am wichtigsten aber bist du, Harry", sagte sie weiter und blickte nun ihren Sucher an.  
„Du darfst den Schnatz nicht fangen, bevor wir nicht mindestens 7 Tore erzielt haben. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht mehr als 20 Punkte hinter Ravenclaw zurück liegen. Ansonsten hätten wir zwar das Spiel gewonnen, aber durch das bessere Tore Verhältnis hätte Slytherin trotzdem den Pokal."  
Harry nickte. Er wusste dass es schwierig werden würde. Er würde sich nicht nur auf den Schnatz konzentrieren müssen, sondern musste auch noch auf den Spielstand achten, um den kleinen, goldenen Ball genau im richtigen Moment zu erwischen.  
Außerdem musste er vor allem in der Anfangsphase, in der er den Schnatz noch nicht fangen durfte, darauf achten, dass auch der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft ihn nicht fing.  
Dies war eine verdammt knifflige Angelegenheit, aber er würde sein Bestes geben, genau wie der Rest des Teams.  
Nachdem Angelina ihre Ansprache beendet hatte zogen alle ihre scharlachroten Umhänge an, schulterten ihre Besen und verließen gemeinsam die Kabine in Richtung Spielfeld.

Ron, Hermine und Sirius hatten sich Plätze genau in der Mitte der Tribüne gesucht. Es hatte Ron und Hermine einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet Sirius zu überreden mitzukommen. Er hatte sich zuerst strikt geweigert, aber das Argument, dass er es Harry zuliebe tun sollte hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt.  
Das Spiel war vor wenigen Minuten angepfiffen worden und nun rasten 14 Besen über ihre Köpfe hinweg, jeder einzelne Spieler mit der festen Absicht diese Partie zu gewinnen.  
Ron beobachtete gerade einen perfekten Pass von Angelina zu Alicia, als Hermine ihn anstieß.  
„Ron", zischte sie.  
„Was?", antwortete Ron unwirsch.  
Er wollte viel lieber das Spiel sehen als sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten.  
„Da, sieh doch", zischte sie noch leiser und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Malfoy, der genau zwei Reihen vor ihnen saß.  
Dieser beugte sich gerade zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber und flüsterte mit ihnen.  
Dann standen alle drei auf und verließen die Tribüne.  
„Und?", fragte Ron verständnislos.  
„Seit wann interessiert es dich, ob Malfoy und seine Kumpels sich das Spiel anschauen?"  
„Seitdem kurz vorher bereits vier Siebtklässler aus Slytherin gemeinsam die Tribüne verlassen haben."  
Ron starrte sie einen Moment fragend an, dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.  
„Glaubst du etwa, dass sie sich _jetzt_ ..."  
„Treffen", vollendete Hermine den Satz.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben finden wir es bestimmt nicht heraus."  
In diesem Moment wurden sie von ohrenbetäubenden Jubelrufen der Gryffindors um sie herum übertönt.  
Alicia hatte ein Tor erzielt.  
„Aber das Spiel", sagte Ron sehnsüchtig und blickte genau in dem Moment wieder nach oben zu den Spielenden, als Harry gerade einem Klatscher auswich, den einer der Ravenclaw-Treiber auf ihn gefeuert hatte.  
„Na schön", seufzte er schweren Herzens.  
„Was ist mit Sirius? Sollen wir ihn fragen, ob er mitkommt?"  
„Nein, besser nicht", antwortete Hermine, die bereits stand und zog Ron nun ebenfalls auf die Füße.  
Als sie sich durch die engen Sitzreihen an Sirius vorbei quetschten sagte Hermine ihm, dass sie gleich wieder da seien und Sirius nickte gelangweilt.  
Ihn schien die Quidditch-Partie, die über seinem Kopf im Gange war, nicht wirklich zu interessieren – genau wie alles andere, das um ihn herum geschah.

Als Ron und Hermine den Fuß der Tribüne erreicht hatten konnten sie Malfoy und seine Kumpanen gerade noch sehen, wie sie im Verbotenen Wald verschwanden.  
Die Beiden blickten sich vorsichtig um, dann rannten sie in Richtung Wald.  
Als sie den düsteren Wald erreicht hatten blieben sie einen Moment stehen.  
„Siehst du jemanden?", flüsterte Ron.  
Hermine starrte einen Moment schweigend in die Dunkelheit, dann deutete sie mit dem Finger in eine bestimmte Richtung.  
„Da sind sie", sagte sie ebenso leise und zog Ron entschlossen hinter sich her.  
Sie folgten Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle gut 10 Minuten, bis die drei eine Waldlichtung erreicht hatten.  
Hermine und Ron versteckten sich am Rand der Lichtung hinter einem Gebüsch, so dass sie alles überblicken konnten, aber selbst von der Lichtung aus nicht zu sehen waren.  
Die drei Jungen gingen direkt zu den anderen Slytherins, die bereits in der Mitte der Lichtung versammelt waren und stellten sich mit ihnen gemeinsam in einem Kreis auf, der an der von Hermine und Ron abgewandten Seite eine Öffnung hatte, auf.  
Es herrschte absolute Stille, keiner der Slytherins sagte ein Wort.  
Einige Minuten passierte nichts, dann trat wie aus dem Nichts eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus dem dunklen Wald auf die Lichtung.  
Ron versuchte über das Gebüsch zu schielen um zu erkennen um wen es sich handelte, aber Hermine zog ihn energisch zurück.  
Der Mann ging auf den jungen Slytherins zu und nahm den noch freien Platz im Kreis ein.  
Die Slytherins fielen auf die Knie, sobald der Mann den Kreis erreicht hatte.  
„Erhebt euch", sagte er leise.  
„Das ist Malfoys Vater", flüsterte Ron aufgeregt.  
„Was macht DER denn hier?"  
„Pssst", zischte Hermine und bedeutete Ron ruhig zu sein.  
„Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch, Junior-Death-Eater, dass ihr unsere Rituale mittlerweile so gut beherrscht", fuhr Mr. Malfoy fort.  
„JUNIOR-DEATH-EATER?", platzte es aus Ron heraus, bevor Hermine ihn daran hindern konnte.  
Einige der Slytherins auf der Lichtung blickten sich unsicher um und begannen zu tuscheln.  
„Hast du auch was gehört?", fragte Crabbe seinen Nachbarn Draco.  
Malfoy schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, den Blick noch immer fest auf seinen Vater gerichtet.  
Mr. Malfoy räusperte sich und die Anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder ihm zu.  
Mr. Malfoy blickte ärgerlich in die Runde.  
„Für solch eine Entgleisung hätte der dunkle Lord euch hart bestraft", sagte er ungehalten.  
Diejenigen, die sich eben noch nach der Quelle des vermeintlichen Geräuschs umgesehen hatten senkten nun beschämt die Köpfe.  
„Ich erwarte, dass dies bei unserem nächsten Treffen nicht mehr vorkommen wird ... wenn der dunkle Lord hier sein wird."  
Einen Moment herrschte gespannte Stille.  
„Der dunkle Lord kommt hier her?", sprach schließlich ein Siebtklässler die Frage aus, die allen auf den Lippen brannte.  
Malfoy verengte wortlos die Augen.  
„Sir", fügte er Siebtklässler hastig hinzu.  
„Ja", antwortete Mr. Malfoy, nachdem der Junge die ihm gebührende Respektsbezeugung im letzten Moment nachgeschoben hatte.  
„Ich habe dem dunklen Lord von euren Fortschritten berichtet und er möchte sich nun selbst davon überzeugen. Ich möchte, dass euch bewusst ist, dass dies eine ganz besondere Ehre für euch ist. Der dunkle Lord besucht sonst nie vor der eigentlichen Aufnahme-Zeremonie ein Treffen der Junior-Death-Eater."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die gesamte Gruppe.  
„Draco", wandte Mr. Malfoy sich nun direkt an seinen Sohn.  
Draco trat einen Schritt vor und blickte seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.  
„Der dunkle Lord ist sehr stolz auf dich und das, was du hier für ihn bis jetzt getan hast. Du kannst dir seines Dankes gewiss sein."  
„Vielen Dank, Vater", antwortete Draco und ein gewisser Stolz war in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.  
In diesem Moment verlor Ron hinter dem Gebüsch das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf seinen Hintern – genau auf einen Ast, der geräuschvoll unter seinem Gewicht zerbrach.  
Die Slytherins auf der Lichtung starrten alle augenblicklich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
„Bleibt hier", befahl Mr. Malfoy und ging entschlossen genau auf Ron und Hermine zu.  
„LAUF", rief Hermine aufgeregt Ron zu und spurtete los.  
Ron rappelte sich auf und folgte ihr so schnell er konnte.  
Er hatte keine Zeit sich umzusehen, aber er konnte Mr. Malfoy und die Slytherins hinter sich hören, wie sie Flüche auf sie abfeuerten.  
Ein roter Blitz schlug nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm in einem Baum ein. Ron zog das Genick ein und rannte weiter so schnell er konnte.  
Hermine feuerte im Laufen über ihre Schulter einen Schockzauber, der ebenfalls irgendwo in einem Baum einschlug.  
„Wenn wir am Quidditch-Feld angekommen sind, sind wir in Sicherheit", keuchte Hermine.  
„Sie werden es nicht wagen uns unter den Augen der Lehrer anzugreifen."  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben rannte Ron weiter. Er rannte so schnell, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihre Verfolger aufholten.  
Wieder schlug dieses Mal ein blauer Blitz direkt neben seinem linken Fuß in den feuchten Waldboden ein.  
Er versengte den Boden und ein großer, rauchender Krater blieb zurück.  
Plötzlich ergriff eine Hand Rons Arm und stoppte ihn mitten im Lauf.  
Er wurde herumgewirbelt und blickte in das vor Zorn verzerrte Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Wiesel", zischte Blaise.  
Aber bevor Blaise einen Fluch auf Ron abfeuern konnte, oder einer der anderen Slytherins sie erreicht hatte, wurde Blaise plötzlich von einem Schockzauber getroffen und fiel reglos nach hinten um.  
„LAUF", ertönte Sirius' Stimme und Ron spurtete erneut los.  
Ron rannte, bis er das Quidditch-Feld erreicht hatte. Die anderen Schüler strömten aus dem Stadion, demzufolge musste das Spiel wohl vorbei sein.  
Er blickte sich suchend nach Hermine um und entdeckte sie sogleich in der Menge.  
Er kämpfte sich zu ihr durch und bleib keuchend bei ihr stehen.  
„Das war knapp", japste er.  
„Zu knapp", antwortete Hermine ebenfalls außer Atem.  
„Wo ist Sirius?", fragte Ron nun und blickte sich suchend um.  
„Sirius?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
„Er hat mir da drin den Hals gerettet", antwortete Ron.  
In diesem Moment kam Harry auf sie zu gerannt.  
„Das war ein Spiel", jubelte er.  
„Habt ihr das Gesicht von Snape gesehen, als ich den Schnatz aus einem Sturzflug von etwa 50 Metern gefangen habe?", fragte er aufgeregt.  
„Wir haben gewonnen?", fragte Ron sofort.  
Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick fassungslos an.  
„Aber das habt ihr doch gesehen. Wir haben den Pokal", antwortete er.  
„Nein, Harry, das haben wir nicht gesehen, wir sind gerade um Haaresbreite Malfoy und seinen Kumpels entkommen", antwortete Hermine.  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.  
„WAS?", fragte er entgeistert.  
„Ja, im Verbotenen Wald, erzählen wir dir später, komm mit, Sirius ist noch da drin", antwortete Ron kurz angebunden und zog ihn in Richtung des Waldes.  
Harry folgte den Beiden sofort ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen, aber als sie sich endlich durch den Pulk von feiernden Gryffindors gekämpft hatten sahen sie, dass Sirius gerade aus dem Wald gehechtet kam.  
Er rannte direkt auf sie zu und blieb erst stehen, als er die drei erreicht hatte. Einige der Umstehenden beobachteten ihn mit unverhohlener Abneigung.  
„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht in den Wald zu gehen, ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen?", fragte er Ron und Hermine ärgerlich nachdem er wieder zu Atem kam.  
„Entschuldige, Sirius", antwortete Hermine kleinlaut, „Aber wir dachten ..."  
„Kann mir vielleicht mal irgend jemand erklären, was genau passiert ist?", fiel Harry ihr gereizt ins Wort.  
Ihm war anzumerken, dass er etwas beleidigt war, dass Ron und Hermine sein großartiges Spiel verpasst hatten.  
Um einer weiteren Zurechtweisung von Sirius zu entgehen erzählten die Beiden bereitwillig, wieso sie in den Wald gegangen waren, und was genau sie dort gehört hatten.  
„DAS habt ihr gehört?", fragte Sirius fassungslos.  
„Seid ihr sicher?"  
„Ganz sicher", antwortete Hermine entschieden.  
„Ich will, dass ihr drei augenblicklich in den Gryffindor-Turm geht und ihn für heute nicht mehr verlasst", ordnete Sirius an.  
„Ich werde zu Albus gehen und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen, was eben im Verbotenen Wald geschehen ist. Er muss etwas unternehmen bevor es zu spät ist."  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten und schlossen sich den anderen Schülern an, die unbekümmert und lachend ins Schloss strömten.

- - -

Severus hatte sich sofort nach dem Ende des Quidditch-Spiels auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um nach Little Whinging zu disapparieren.  
Er war über sich selbst überrascht, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachte, dass in diesem Jahr schon wieder Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatte, und nicht Slytherin.  
Er hatte zwar (wahrscheinlich aus alter Gewohnheit) sein grimmigstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, als Potter mit dem zappelnden kleinen Schnatz in der hoch erhobenen Hand an der Tribüne vorbei geflogen war, doch im Grunde seines Herzens war es ihm, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, egal.  
Aber in letzter Zeit waren ihm so viele Dinge egal, die sich in Hogwarts ereigneten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens befand sich schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr hinter den Mauern des alten Schlosses. Eigentlich, überlegte er, hatte sein Leben erst wirklich begonnen, seit er diese Mauern hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
Heute, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, würde er Penny die Wahrheit sagen, die ganze Wahrheit und seine gesamte, dunkle Vergangenheit vor ihr offen legen.  
Er konnte und wollte diese Liebe nicht weiter auf einer Lüge aufbauen, Penny hatte ein Recht das alles zu erfahren. Sie vertraute ihm blind, und er konnte und wollte sie nicht länger belügen.  
Wenn sie ihn nach seiner Beichte verstieß, ihn vielleicht sogar für das, was er in seinem früheren, düsteren Leben alles verbrochen hatte, hasste, so würde er eher damit leben können, als mit dieser alles verschlingenden Lüge.  
(Natürlich hoffte und betete er jedoch zu den Mächten der großen Zauberer, dass sie seine Geständnisse gefasst aufnahm und ihn NICHT verstieß.)

Nachdem er in Little Whinging appariert war eilte er, ohne sich umzusehen, zum Haus von Penny Tevion. Hätte er sich jedoch umgeblickt, wäre ihm bestimmt die getigerte Katze aufgefallen, die wie so oft reglos im Schatten eines Baumes saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.  
Er öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den er seit einiger Zeit besaß, und betrat das Haus.  
Die Katze räkelte sich, dann machte sie es sich bequem und legte den Kopf auf ihre Pfoten –ohne jedoch die Tür des Hauses auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.  
So vergingen etwa zehn Minuten ohne dass etwas aufregendes geschah. Die Katze gähnte herzhaft, als die Luft plötzlich von einem lauten Knall zerrissen wurde.  
Eigentlich war es nicht ein einziger Knall, es waren unzählige einzelne Knalle, die jedoch fast zeitgleich ertönten, so dass sie für ein weniger empfindliches Ohr als das einer Katze wie ein einziger geklungen haben mussten.  
Die Katze fuhr vor Schreck auf und sprang behände zum Gartentor um nach der Quelle des Geräuschs zu forschen.  
Sie musste nicht lange suchen.  
Das Haus war von unzähligen schattenhaften Gestalten umzingelt, die langsam und geräuschlos näher rückten.  
Als sie eine fast undurchdringliche, dunkle Mauer um das Haus gebildet hatten lösten sich etwa ein Duzend der schwarzen Gestalten aus der Menge und gingen ohne Umschweife auf die Tür zu.  
Die Katze sträubte die Nackenhaare, dann duckte sie sich und spurtete los.  
Keiner der Männer nahm Notiz von dem Tier, als es wie von der Tarantel gestochen zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch witschte.

- - -

Professor McGonagall war sich sicher, dass sie den Weg von Hogsmeade hoch zum Schloss noch nie so schnell hinter sich gebracht hatte, und sie war als junges Mädchen wahrlich eine schnelle Läuferin gewesen.  
Aber hier und heute ging es um Leben und Tod. Jede Minute, nein, jede Sekunde konnte in diesem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit entscheidend sein und eventuell unschuldige Leben retten.  
Als sie die Schule endlich erreicht hatte flog sie förmlich die unzähligen Treppen hinauf, bis sie das Büro von Professor Dumbledore erreicht hatte.  
Sie sagte dem Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, atemlos das Passwort und als dieser gehorsam zur Seite sprang spurtete sie weiter ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken.  
Professor Dumbledore und Sirius Black blickten überrascht auf, als die Tür des Direktoren-Büros so abrupt aufgerissen wurde.  
Dumbledore war sofort auf den Beinen und eilte auf Professor McGonagall zu, er hatte an dem aufgelösten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Lehrerin sofort erkannt, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.  
„Was ist geschehen, Minerva?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.  
„Ich war auf meinem Posten", keuchte Professor McGonagall noch immer atemlos.  
„Du hattest Recht Albus, du hattest mit all deinen Befürchtungen recht, aber es waren so Viele, ich hätte keine Chance gegen sie gehabt."  
„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, dass du nicht eingegriffen hast", antwortete Dumbledore sanft um seine aufgewühlte Kollegin zu beruhigen.  
„Es war gut, dass du sofort her gekommen bist, so können wir sofort die Mitglieder des Ordens benachrichtigen. Hättest du tatsächlich eingegriffen, dann hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell erfahren und kostbare Zeit wäre unnütz verronnen."  
„Du hast recht, Albus", antwortete Professor McGonagall, die sich langsam wieder zu fassen schien, wobei sie fahrig an ihrem zerzausten Haarknoten fingerte.  
„Die Ereignisse scheinen sich zu überschlagen", schaltete sich nun Sirius in das Gespräch ein.  
Er war ebenfalls von seinem Sessel aufgestanden und beobachtete die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin genau.  
Professor Dumbledore nickte nur, während er entschlossen zu seinem Schreibtisch eilte und einen kleinen Handspiegel aus der obersten Schublade seines großen Schreibtisches holte um die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens zu alarmieren.  
Wahrend dessen nutzte Sirius die Zeit und erzählte Professor McGonagall, was am Nachmittag im verbotenen Wald geschehen war und was er soeben Dumbledore berichtet hatte.  
Durch die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatte Sirius scheinbar seinen Kampfgeist wieder gefunden. Er sprühte nur so vor Tatendrang und konnte es kaum erwarten etwas zu unternehmen.

Nachdem Severus das Haus betreten hatte wurde er sofort überschwänglich begrüßt, denn Penny hatte ihn bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet.  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Sollte er dies alles wirklich aufs Spiel setzen, indem er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Penny", begann er vorsichtig, nachdem sie ihn aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte.  
„Oh Sev, ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten", sprudelte Penny drauf los, ohne Severus' Unsicherheit zu bemerken.  
„Penny, vorher muss ich dir auch etwas sagen", wagte Severus einen neuen Versuch.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Penny nun verwundert.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber setzen", sagte Severus ernst.  
Pennys Lächeln verschwand. Instinktiv merkte sie, dass Severus etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen hatte.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Penny noch einmal, nun jedoch sehr zärtlich, und nahm seine Hand in die Ihre.  
Severus, dem diese Berührung im Hinblick auf sein dunkles Geständnis unangenehm war zog seine Hand hastig zurück.  
Penny betrachtete einen Moment ihre leeren Hände, dann blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Was auch immer es ist, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst", sagte sie liebevoll.  
Severus seufzte.  
Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er anfangen? Wie sollte er all das erklären?  
„Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst", sagte er schließlich schlicht.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Penny vorsichtig.  
„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr, als ich jemals einen Menschen geliebt habe und deswegen hoffe ich, dass du mir verzeihst, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich in vielen Dingen angelogen habe."  
Penny starrte ihn wortlos an.  
„Bevor ich an eure Schule kam, hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben Chemie unterrichtet."  
Penny runzelte die Stirn. Wo um alles in der Welt sollte das hinführen?  
„In Hogwarts, der Schule, wo ich normalerweise unterrichte, ist mein Fachgebiet das Brauen von Zaubertränken, denn ich bin ein ..."  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
Mit einem markerschütternden Knall zerbarst die Eingangstür und mehrere schwarz gekleidete, maskierte Männer stürmten ins Wohnzimmer.  
Penny schrie vor Schreck laut auf.  
Severus sprang von der Couch auf, doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Gehrocks ziehen konnte hatte ihn bereits ein Schockzauber getroffen und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert.  
„_Expelliarmus_", sagte einer der Vermummten und Severus' Zauberstab flog, ohne, dass er etwas unternehmen konnte, aus seiner Tasche exakt in die ausgesteckte Hand des Mannes.  
Durch den Nebel seiner Benommenheit hörte Severus, dass Penny noch immer Schrie.  
„_Petrificus totalus_", sagte der Mann, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und Pennys Schrei erstarb.  
Wie ein Stein fiel sie neben Severus auf den Boden.  
„Lasst sie gehen, sie hat euch nichts getan. ICH bin es, den ihr wollt", keuchte Severus, der sich nur langsam von dem Schockzauber erholte.  
Einer der vermummten Männer lachte.  
Severus erkannte das Lachen sofort, es war Lucius Malfoy.  
„Oh Snape, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir sie gehen lassen, nach allem, was sie gesehen hat", sagte Malfoy mit zuckersüßer Stimme.  
„Außerdem glaube ich, dass du viel kooperativer sein wirst, wenn wir sie mitnehmen", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.  
Severus sammelte all seine Kräfte und sprang mit einem Satz auf, um Malfoy an die Kehle zu gehen, aber bevor er ihn erreichen konnte wurde er von einem Cruciatus-Fluch erneut von den Füßen gerissen.  
Unsagbarer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, als der Fluch über ihn hereinbrach. Severus stöhnte laut auf.  
Als der Fluch nach einigen Sekunden von ihm genommen wurde kniete Malfoy sich über den zusammen gekrümmten Severus, nahm seine Maske ab und lächelte ihn gefährlich an.  
„Du kannst es auf die harte Tour haben, oder auf die Sanfte, du Scheusal", zischte er.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat uns lediglich beauftragt dich _lebend_ zu ihm zu bringen. Über den genauen Zustand hat er jedoch nichts gesagt", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
„Glaube mir, Snape, er ist ganz begierig darauf dich wieder zu sehen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er dich vermisst hat."  
Einige der umstehenden Death Eater lachten.  
„Lasst sie gehen", wiederholte Severus nun deutlich geschwächt.  
„Du hast hier keine Bedingungen zu stellen", zischte Malfoy.  
Dann holte er blitzschnell aus und rammte seine Faust mit voller Wucht in Severus' Magen.  
Severus krümmte sich vor Schmerz und stöhnte erneut auf.  
„Euch fällt auch nichts Neues ein", keuchte er, als er endlich wieder Luft bekam.  
„Oh, uns fällt noch so einiges ein, Snape, aber wir wollen unserem Meister doch nicht den ganzen Spaß vorweg nehmen. Mit dir hat er etwas ganz Besonderes vor."  
Wieder lachten einige Death Eater.  
„Betäubt ihn", befahl Malfoy kalt.  
Fast im selben Moment wurde Severus von 2 weiteren Schockzaubern getroffen und brach bewusstlos zusammen.


	16. Malfoy Manor

**16. Malfoy Manor**

Im Büro des Schulleiters drängten sich mittlerweile etwa zwei duzend Personen. Einige saßen auf den wenigen Stühlen, andere standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise.  
Als die Tür, die zu Dumbledores Privatgemächern führte, sich öffnete verstummten die Gespräche abrupt.  
Professor Dumbledore trat in sein Arbeitszimmer und blickte kurz in die Runde.  
„Ich grüße euch, meine Freunde. Wie ich sehe sind alle eingetroffen", sagte er zu den Umstehenden.  
Einige murmelten ihrerseits eine Begrüßung andere blieben stumm und beobachteten den Schulleiter von Hogwarts angespannt.  
Professor McGonagall trat zu Dumbledore und sagte leise: „Ich habe sie bereits über das Wichtigste informiert."  
„Danke, Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore.  
„Ist Remus schon zurück?"  
„Nein, aber da er schon eine ganze Weile fort ist hoffe ich, dass er jeden Moment kommen wird", antwortete Professor McGonagall.  
Zu den anderen gewandt erklärte sie: „Remus ist noch einmal nach Little Whinging um nach Hinweisen zu suchen wo sie Severus hingebracht haben könnten."  
„Albus, glaubst du wirklich, dass die Death Eater so schlampig arbeiten?", fragte Satjana Melur, eine Hexe mit kurzen dunklen Haaren und einer großen, spitzen Nase.  
Dumbledore seufzte.  
„Da wir noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt haben wo sich Voldemorts neuesVersteck befindet ist dies unsere einzige Hoffnung."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein vor Anstrengung schwer atmender Remus Lupin eilte herein.  
Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn.  
„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Dumbledore erwartungsvoll.  
„Und ob", antwortete Remus grimmig und reichte dem Direktor eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle.  
„Ich wollte sie nicht öffnen bevor wir nicht sicher sind, dass sich nicht mit einem Fluch belegt ist", sagte er.  
Dumbledore nickte und nahm die Rolle entgegen.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er einen Moment das Siegel – ein in grünes Wachs gedrücktes dunkles Mal. Es stand also außer Frage, dass das Pergament von Voldemort kam.  
Dumbledore ging durch die Menge zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und legte die Rolle vor sich auf den Tisch.  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte die Rolle kurz an. Nichts geschah. Dumbledore murmelte eine komplizierte Zauberformel und die Pergamentrolle begann leicht zu erzittern.  
Als sie wieder ruhig auf dem Tisch lag ergriff Dumbledore sie, brach das Siegel und entrollte die Nachricht.  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens beobachteten ihn gespannt, während Dumbledores Gesicht sich immer mehr verfinsterte.  
„Was ist?", fragte Satjana.  
„Er schlägt uns einen Handel vor", antwortete Dumbledore gedrückt.  
„Einen Handel? Seit wann verhandelt Voldemort?", fragte Sirius überrascht.  
Dumbledore reichte ihm wortlos den Brief.  
Während Sirius den Brief las wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Was ist denn nun?", fragte Satjana ungeduldig.  
„Er ist bereit Severus gehen zu lassen, wenn wir ihm stattdessen Sirius und Harry übergeben", erklärte Dumbledore den Umstehenden.  
Ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens ging durch den Raum.  
Remus starrte seinen Kumpel Sirius fassungslos an.  
„Was will er von _dir_, Padfoot?", fragte er erschüttert.  
Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er, „ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass wir nicht Harry ausliefern – ich werde alleine gehen."  
Den letzten Satz sagte er bestimmt.  
„Ich denke Harry ist mittlerweile alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden was er machen will", entgegnete Professor McGonagall.  
„NEIN, Minerva", empörte Sirius sich, „ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Harry mitgeht. Er ist immer noch ein Junge. Ich werde meinen Patensohn nicht opfern um _Snape_ zu retten!!"  
Einige der Ordensmitglieder blickten ihn verständnislos an.  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass er Snape gehen lässt wenn er Harry und mich hat", blaffte Sirius in die Menge.  
„Nein, sicher nicht, aber um überhaupt verhandeln zu können muss Harry mit uns kommen", sagte nun Remus.  
„Willst du mir jetzt etwa auch noch in den Rücken fallen?", fauchte Sirius seinen Freund an.  
„Ich werde zu Harry gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Minerva hat recht, Harry ist mittlerweile alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden", beendete Dumbledore die Diskussion.  
Sirius starrte ihn entgeistert an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Allerdings hoffte er inständig, dass Harry sich auf diesen absurden Tauschhandel nicht einlassen würde.

- - -

Ganz langsam erwachte Severus aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Das erste, das er spürte war Schmerz – eine Nachwirkung der Schockzauber, die ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit tausend Nadeln gespickt.  
Das zweite, das er spürte, war eine Hand, die ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich.  
Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in Pennys verängstigtes Gesicht.  
Severus versuchte sie zu berühren, doch seine Hände waren mit einem Klammerfluch hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.  
Mühsam setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um.  
Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen fensterlosen Kerker ohne jegliche Einrichtungsgegenstände. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Penny.  
Die junge Frau lächelte ihn gequält an.  
„Es wird alles gut", sagte Severus mit rauer Stimme.  
„Wer sind diese Leute, Sev?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Sie nennen sich selbst Death Eater", antwortete Severus dumpf.  
„Und was wollen sie von dir?", fragte Penny weiter.  
„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ihrem Boss vor einiger Zeit etwas auf die Füße getreten", antwortete Severus ausweichend.  
„Aber was sind das für Leute?", fragte Penny erneut.  
„Sie machen so komische Sachen."  
Severus seufzte gequält. _So_ hatte er Penny nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollen.  
„Es sind Zauberer", sagte er schließlich leise.  
„Genau wie ich", fügte er nach kurzer Pause hinzu.  
Penny starrte ihn wortlos an.  
„ZAUBERER?", wiederholte sie verstört.  
Severus nickte.  
Angsterfüllt wich Penny zurück.  
„Ich wollte es dir vorhin erklären", sagte Severus unglücklich.  
Er blickte in Pennys ängstliches Gesicht und hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde entzwei gerissen. Wie gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, sie getröstet, doch mit gefesselten Armen war dies unmöglich.  
„Du bist einer von denen?", fragte Penny mit zitternder Stimme und wich noch weiter vor ihm zurück.  
„Ja – NEIN, ich bin zwar ein Zauberer, aber ich bin keiner von _denen_."  
Severus seufzte schwer.  
„Ich war es jedoch ... vor langer Zeit", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.  
Penny starrte ihn an.  
„Oh Penny", flehte Severus nun, „es ist so schwer zu erklären."  
„Dann versuch es, ich möchte dich endlich verstehen. Ich dachte ich würde dich kennen, könnte dir vertrauen, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl vor einem völlig Fremden zu stehen", antwortete Penny mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
Stockend begann Severus ihr in knappen Zügen seine Geschichte bei den Death Eatern zu erzählen, von seinen Taten, seinen Morden und davon, wie er schließlich zu Dumbledores Spion wurde.  
Während er sprach wandelte sich Pennys Gesicht von Überraschung über Entsetzen zu Mitleid.  
Als Severus schließlich geendet hatte kroch sie wieder zu ihm hinüber, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Du bist ein Held", flüsterte sie sanft.  
„Ich bin ein Mörder", widersprach Severus ihr kalt.  
„Das bist du nicht", entgegnete Penny „Du bist ein Held."  
Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Nein", sagte er leise, „Das hat nichts mit Heldentum zu tun. Ich kann meine Taten nicht ungeschehen machen, und alles was ich noch unternehmen werde, kann nichts von all dem aufwiegen. Es ist eine Lebensschuld, die ich niemals begleichen kann."  
Penny küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund und Severus ließ es geschehen.  
Als Penny ihn wieder anblickte bemerkte sie, dass Severus eine Träne die blasse Wange hinunter lief.  
Zärtlich wischte sie die Träne weg.  
„Wie unglaublich rührend", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Sie hatten mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesessen, so dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, als diese sich leise geöffnet hatte.  
Severus wirbelte herum und starrte hasserfüllt in das grinsende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.  
„Was willst du, Lucius?", knurrte Severus ärgerlich.  
„Ich will nur das, was der dunkle Lord will", sagte er feixend.  
„Und das wäre?"  
„Dass du unterhaltsam stirbst", antwortete er leichthin.  
Severus hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet.  
„Und was wird mit ihr geschehen?", fragte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Penny.  
„Mein lieber, einfältiger Severus, was glaubst du denn, was wir mit ihr machen?", antwortete Malfoy abermals feixend.  
„Glaubst du im Ernst, dass wir sie gehen lassen? So dumm kannst selbst du nicht sein."  
„Sie hat nichts damit zu tun", fauchte Severus.  
„Nein, aber sie weiß zu viel", entgegnete Malfoy.  
Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf die Beiden.  
Penny drückte sich ängstlich an Severus.  
„Aufstehen", befahl Malfoy kalt.  
Langsam erhoben Severus und Penny sich. Severus schwankte ein wenig, fühlte sich zu seiner Erleichterung aber kräftig genug um zu gehen.  
„Bevor du stirbst darfst du dem dunklen Lord noch einen großen Dienst erweisen", sagte Malfoy grinsend.  
„Da kann er lange warten, dass ich ihm auch nur einen einzigen Trank braue", knurrte Severus.  
„Oh nein, Severus, dem dunkeln Lord ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du wahrscheinlich jeden Trank vergiften würdest, den du jetzt noch für ihn braust. Du dienst ihm lediglich als Köder für Potter und Black."  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Glaubt Voldemort wirklich, dass Dumbledore Potter in Gefahr bringt um _mich_ zu retten? Der Direktor weiß seine Prioritäten zu setzen und das Leben des Jungen ist weitaus wertvoller als das Meine."  
Malfoy war sichtlich zusammengezuckt, als Severus den Namen seines Meisters ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Nenne nicht diesen Namen – erst recht nicht unter meinem Dach!!", blaffte er sein Gegenüber an.  
Dann fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort.  
„Die Guten sind viel zu leicht zu berechnen. Selbstverständlich wird Dumbledore versuchen deine erbärmliche Haut zu retten. Er könnte es vor seinem Gewissen niemals verantworten nicht alles menschenmögliche unternommen zu haben."  
Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, dass Malfoy recht hatte, und das war es eigentlich, das ihn am Meisten ärgerte.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore schlau genug war und den Jungen innerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts zurück ließ.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort bedeutete Malfoy ihnen die Zelle zu verlassen und beide setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Penny klammerte sich noch immer ängstlich an Severus und er wusste genau, dass die Angst der jungen Frau nicht unbegründet war. Wenn Malfoy sie beide jetzt zum dunklen Lord brachte war ihre Angst mehr als berechtigt.

- - -

Bereits seit über einer Stunde warteten die Mitglieder des Ordens nun auf die Rückkehr von Albus Dumbledore, der in den Gryffindor-Turm gegangen war, um Harry über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu informieren.  
Sirius ging ungeduldig im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab. Er hoffte inständig, dass Harry bei diesem absurden Vorhaben nicht mitmachen würde.  
„Padfoot, jetzt setz dich endlich hin", sagte Remus schließlich entnervt.  
Sirius setzte sich gehorsam auf einen Stuhl, nur um Minuten später wieder aufzustehen und erneut im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.  
Remus seufzte.  
Als Dumbledore schließlich das Büro wieder betrat hatte Sirius das Gefühl als wären Jahre vergangen.  
Als er an Dumbledore vorbei blickte wich ihm zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, denn hinter dem Schulleiter stand Harry. Etwas blass, aber mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.  
„NEIN", rief Sirius, „Harry, das werde ich nicht zulassen!!"  
Remus legte seinem Freund beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sirius atmete tief durch, dann blickte er in die Runde.  
„Ich werde JEDEN hier persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen, der nicht alles dafür gibt, dass Harry unbeschadet aus dieser Sache raus kommt", knurrte er schließlich.  
„Sirius, das steht wohl außer Frage", entgegnete Satjana.  
Es war nicht zu überhören, dass ihre Antwort ein wenig beleidigt klang. Wie konnte Sirius nur glauben, dass auch nur einer von Ihnen nicht sein Bestes geben würde um JEDEN der Anwesenden hier mit seinem eigenen Leben zu schützen.  
„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen nach Malfoy Manor", beendete Dumbledore die Unterhaltung und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.  
„_Interuptus praesidium_", sagte er laut.  
Ein bläuliches Licht brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und erhellte den gesamten Raum.  
„Ich habe den Schutz dieses Raumes für etwa eine Minute außer Kraft gesetzt, so dass wir direkt von hier aus nach Malfoy-Manor apparieren, und uns den Weg nach Hogsmeade sparen können. Beeilt euch", erklärte Dumbledore den Ordensmitgliedern.  
Dann schwenkte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und disapparierte.  
„Harry, halt dich an mir fest, du wirst mit mir gemeinsam apparieren", sagte Sirius.  
Harry umklammerte gehorsam den Arm seines Paten und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ waren sie fast im gleichen Augenblick verschwunden.

Nur Sekunden später apparierten sie wenige hundert Meter von Malfoy Manor entfernt.  
Es war mittlerweile früher Abend und die Sonne stand tief am Horizont.  
Das imposante Anwesen der Malfoys lag direkt vor ihnen und sie konnten in der Ferne die erleuchteten Fenster des großen Landhauses sehen.  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt haben", sagte Dumbledore leise, als alle Mitglieder des Ordens schließlich appariert waren.  
„Wie genau ist dein Plan, Albus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.  
Dumbledore zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe keinen, wir werden improvisieren müssen."  
Sirius stöhnte hörbar.  
Dann wandte er sich an Harry.  
„Was auch immer passiert versprich mir, dass du dich raus halten wirst", sagte er ernst.  
„Aber Sirius, ich will kämpfen", antwortete Harry gekränkt.  
„Nein", sagte Sirius bestimmt, „du wirst dich im Hintergrund halten und den Rest uns überlassen. Versprich es mir !"  
„Ja, ich verspreche es", murmelte Harry verstimmt.  
„Wenn James noch leben würde, würde er mir am lebendigen Leibe die Haut abziehen wenn er wüsste, dass ich das hier zugelassen habe", seufzte Sirius matt.  
„Kommt jetzt", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Malfoy Manor.

- - -

Als sie die große Halle erreicht hatten wurden sie bereits vom inneren Zirkel erwartet.  
Severus hatte das befürchtet. Voldemort würde auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollen.  
Als sie den Kreis der Death Eater erreicht hatten traten zwei der vermummten Gestalten einen Schritt zur Seite und Malfoy versetzte Severus einen Stoß, so dass er und Penny in die Mitte des Kreises stolperten. Danach schloss sich der Kreis wieder und Malfoy nahm seinen Platz ein.  
Severus spürte, dass Penny neben ihm zitterte. Zu gerne hätte er schützend einen Arm um sie gelegt, aber seine Hände waren noch immer auf dem Rücken gefesselt.  
„Alles wird gut", flüsterte er schließlich leise.  
Ein paar der Death Eater lachten verächtlich.  
Severus war es egal. Sollten sie doch von ihm denken was sie mochten.  
Einige Minuten geschah nichts, Severus jedoch kam diese Zeit vor wie Stunden.  
Dann zog plötzlich am anderen Ende der weitläufigen Halle schwarzer Nebel auf, der sich schnell verdichtete. Schließlich materialisierte sich der dunkle Lord.  
Gemessen schritt er auf den Kreis seiner Anhänger zu. Als sein Blick den von Severus traf trat ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein schlangenhaftes Gesicht.  
Severus erwiderte den Blick Voldemorts standhaft, dann wandte er seinen Blick kurz zu Penny. Die junge Frau hatte sich fest an Severus geklammert. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich nackte Panik.  
Als Voldemort den Kreis erreicht hatte trat einer der Death Eater zur Seite und Voldemort schritt durch die Reihe seiner Diener hindurch.  
Die Death Eater fielen augenblicklich vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie.  
Voldemort beachtete sie jedoch nicht sondern fixierte weiterhin Severus. Der Frau neben ihm schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung.  
„Möchtest du deinem Meister nicht auch den ihm gebührenden Respekt erweisen?", zischte er.  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich.  
Ruhig griff der dunkle Lord in seinen Umhang, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Severus.  
„_Imperio_", zischte er.  
„Auf die Knie", befahl er dann laut.  
In Severus Kopf drehte sich alles. ‚Du darfst nicht nachgeben', dachte er ärgerlich, aber bevor er sich wirklich gegen den Imperius-Fluch zur Wehr setzen konnte spürte er, wie seine Knie langsam einknickten. ‚NEIN', dachte er angestrengt.  
Ganz langsam sank er vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.  
In seinen Ohren dröhnte das hohe, kalte Lachen Lord Voldemorts.  
„Der verlorene Sohn ist abermals zurück gekehrt", zischte er noch immer lachend.  
Severus spürte, dass Penny sich hinter ihn gekauert hatte. Er wusste, dass sie das alles nicht verstehen konnte – wie sollte sie auch.  
Der dunkle Lord beugte sich nun ein Stück nach vorne und packte Severus' fettige Haare, so dass Severus ihm nun in seine rot glühenden Augen blicken musste.  
„Als du vor knapp 2 Jahren so überaus reumütig zu mir zurück gekrochen kamst hatte ich bereits meine Zweifel. Du aber schworst mir erneut die Treue. Ich habe dich daraufhin eindringlich gewarnt deinen Meister nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen. Hat meine Warnung so wenig Eindruck auf dich gemacht?"  
„Eure Warnung war sehr ... unmissverständlich", presste Severus angestrengt hervor während er immer noch erfolglos gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankämpfte.  
Voldemort starrte Severus erwartungsvoll an. Severus wusste genau, auf was der dunkle Lord wartete, aber darauf konnte er lange warten, dachte er grimmig.  
„Meister", zischte Voldemort fordernd.  
‚Nein', dachte Severus, ‚diese Genugtuung wirst du ihm nicht gönnen'. Aber er konnte sich gegen den Fluch erneut nicht zur Wehr setzen.  
„Meister", presste er schließlich gegen seinen Willen hervor.  
Voldemort lächelte befriedigt.  
„Etwa geläutert mein lieber Snape?", fragte Voldemort selbstgefällig.  
„Das bezweifle ich ehrlich gesagt", beantwortete er selbst seine Frage.  
„Du bist mir bereits zwei mal untreu geworden. Aber gerade DU hättest wissen sollen, dass ein Pakt mit dem dunklen Lord ein Leben lang gilt."  
„Das muss ich wohl verdrängt haben", antwortete Severus gequält.  
„_Crucio_", zischte Voldemort erbost.  
Vom Schmerz überwältigt sackte Severus in sich zusammen und wand sich vor Schmerz zu Füßen seines ehemaligen Meisters.  
In seinen Ohren gellte ein Schrei, doch es war nicht sein eigener, es war Penny, die neben ihm kauerte und vor Entsetzen schrie.  
Er selbst stöhnte nur, während er das Gefühl hatte entzwei gerissen zu werden.  
Schließlich hob der dunkle Lord den Fluch wieder auf und gab zweien seiner Diener ein Zeichen vor zu treten.  
„Schafft dieses kreischende Muggelweib hier weg", zischte er.  
„NEIN", stöhnte Severus entsetzt.  
Voldemort lachte erneut.  
„Bist du etwa in sie verliebt, Snape?", fragte er amüsiert, „verliebt in eine Muggel? DU?"  
Severus schwieg.  
„Zoran", sagte Voldemort laut, „Komm zu mir und sieh dir deinen Sohn an."  
Severus stockte der Atem, als eine der vermummten Gestalten sich aus dem Kreis löste und langsam auf sie zu kam.  
Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sein Vater ein Death Eater war, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er mittlerweile zum inneren Zirkel gehörte.  
Früher, als er selbst noch zum Zirkel gehört hatte, hatte er es all die Jahre geschafft, seinem Vater nicht zu begegnen, und ausgerechnet JETZT musste er hier sein? Das war nicht fair.  
Als Zoran Snape seinen Meister und seinen Sohn erreicht hatte nahm er langsam seine schwarze Maske ab.  
Das Gesicht, das Severus über 20 Jahre nicht gesehen hatte war vor Wut verzerrt. Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes schienen Funken zu sprühen.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die beiden Death Eater, die Voldemort zuvor angesprochen hatte Penny Tevion gepackt und die schluchzende Frau aus dem Kreis gezerrt.  
„Na los, Zoran, sag etwas zu deinem Sohn", zischte Voldemort amüsiert.  
„Ich habe keinen Sohn, mein Lord, und wenn ich einen hätte, dann würde er mich mit Stolz erfüllen", antwortete der angesprochene hasserfüllt während er noch immer Severus anstarrte.  
„Dann macht es dir sicherlich nichts aus, diesen Mann mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen", sagte Voldemort.  
‚Das hat ihm noch nie etwas ausgemacht', dachte Severus bitter.  
Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht explodierte seine Welt erneut in unsäglichem Schmerz.  
Den Schrei den er dieses Mal hörte war sein eigener, denn der Schmerz nahm ihm jegliche Selbstkontrolle.  
Wie lange der Fluch auf ihm gelastet hatte wusste er nicht, und als er endlich von ihm genommen wurde ebbte der Schmerz nur langsam ab.  
„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus, Meister", hörte er seinen Vater sagen.  
„Wenigstens _ein_ Snape weiß wem er verpflichtet ist", zischte Voldemort zufrieden.  
Wie um das nur noch einmal zu bestätigen fiel Zoran Snape vor seinem Meister auf die Knie und küsste dessen Umhangsaum.  
„Dann habe ich jetzt nur noch eine Aufgabe für dich. Töte die Frau."  
„NEIN", rief Severus schwach.  
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er aufzuspringen.  
„Ich habe dich noch nicht entlassen", zischte Voldemort verärgert und zwang Severus erneut mit dem Imperius-Fluch auf die Knie.  
„Früher hattest du weniger Probleme mit dem Gehorsam, Meister der Zaubertränke", sagte Voldemort, während er befriedigt auf Severus hinab starrte.  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich vor deinem Tod noch an das ein oder andere erinnern wirst. Zumindest werde ich mir die allergrößte Mühe geben dir die Bedeutung von Respekt und Demut noch einmal nahe zu bringen bevor du endgültig stirbst."  
Die umstehenden Death Eater lachten.  
Severus' Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was in aller Welt konnte er tun, um Pennys Leben zu retten. Sein eigenes Leben war ihm egal, aber seiner geliebten Penny durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas geschehen.  
Binnen nicht mal einer Sekunde hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
„Ich werde alles tun, was Ihr verlangt, wenn Ihr sie nur gehen lasst ... Meister", keuchte Severus verzweifelt.  
„Diese Einsicht, Meister der Zaubertränke, kommt ein wenig spät. Du hattest deine Chance, Snape, eine Chance, die ich nicht jedem gewähre", kreischte Voldemort aufgebracht.  
Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
„Töte sie", zischte Voldemort erneut an Zoran gewandt.  
Zoran Snape verließ den Kreis der Death Eater und ging hinüber zu der jungen Frau, die noch immer von den beiden anderen Death Eatern festgehalten wurde.  
Voldemort gab seinen Untergebenen ein Zeichen, und der Kreis öffnete sich, um den Blick frei zu geben.  
Severus zitterte vor Anstrengung, schaffte es aber noch immer nicht, sich von dem Fluch, der auf ihm lastete zu befreien.  
Zoran Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die wimmernde Frau und sagte: „_Avada Kedavra_".  
„NEEEEIIIIIIN", schrie Severus.  
Aber es war zu spät, Penny Tevion sackte leblos in sich zusammen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Halle und 6 Personen traten ein. Zweien waren die Hände mit einem Klammerfluch auf den Rücken gefesselt, die anderen trugen schwarze Umhänge und Masken.  
Alle Blicke wandten sich zu ihnen um.  
„Harry Potter und Sirius Black ich freue mich euch zu sehen", sagte Voldemort entzückt.  
„Diese Freude beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Voldemort", entgegnete Sirius trocken.  
Die Death Eater zuckten zusammen, als der Name ihres Meisters fiel.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich, aber leider nicht zu ändern", sagte Voldemort – allerdings ohne dass irgendeine Art des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme erkennbar gewesen wäre.  
„Darf ich nun endlich den Grund erfahren, warum _ich_ hier her kommen sollte?", fragte Sirius um Voldemort am Reden zu halten.  
„Weißt du es wirklich nicht, Black?", entgegnete Voldemort leicht überrascht.  
„Nun, mein treuer Diener Thomas Loyer hat etwas Interessantes entdeckt, als er dich vor einiger Zeit in Askaban besucht hat. Ihm fiel auf, dass du eine kleine, sehr seltene Tätowierung besitzt. Natürlich wusste der gute Loyer anfangs nicht viel damit anzufangen, aber nachdem Lucius Malfoy ihm von den Wicca erzählt hatte, erinnerte Loyer sich an dein kleines, nun, nennen wir es Schmuckstück."  
Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus. Darum ging es Voldemort also.  
„Nun, Black, jetzt ist deine Chance mir freiwillig zu sagen was du über die Geheimnisse der Wicca weißt. Ansonsten habe ich – vor allem dank meines etwas in Ungnade gefallenen Zaubertrankmeisters", sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Snape der mit hasserfülltem Gesicht noch immer zu seinen Füßen kniete und dem Tränen der Trauer die Wange hinunter liefen, „Mittel und Wege dich zum Reden zu bringen."  
„Welches _Geheimnis_ darf es denn genau sein", fragte Sirius leicht spöttisch.  
„Wie lautet das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig.  
„Nun", antwortete Sirius und tat so, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken würde.  
„Zuerst einmal solltet ihr immer artig euren Spinat aufessen, dann würde euch auch ein bisschen Sonne gut tun, ihr seht sehr blass aus, außerdem ..."  
„SCHWEIG", donnerte der dunkle Lord. Sein schlangenhaftes Gesicht war verzerrt vor Wut.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius, doch bevor er einen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern konnte rissen die vier Death Eater, welche die Gefangenen in die Halle geführt hatten ihre Umhänge herunter.  
Es waren Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Satjana Melur und Minerva McGonagall.  
Voldemort starrte sie einen Moment überrascht an.  
Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Dumbledore. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierten die hohen Bundglasfenster der großen Halle von Malfoy Manor.  
Dann hob er die Klammerflüche, die auf Harry, Sirius und Severus lagen auf und unterbrach den Imperius-Fluch, der Severus noch immer am Boden hielt.  
Unzählige Glassplitter prasselten auf sie nieder und die Death Eater stoben in Panik auseinander.  
Fast im gleichen Moment stürmten die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix durch die zerbrochenen Fenster und bombardierten Voldemorts Anhänger mit Schockzaubern und Flüchen.  
Die Death Eater brauchten einen Moment um zu begreifen was soeben geschehen war, dann jedoch zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und griffen ihrerseits die Eindringlinge an.  
Severus, endlich von seinen Fesseln befreit, sprang auf und wollte Voldemort an die Kehle gehen, doch dieser löste sich fast im selben Moment in schwarzen Rauch auf und Severus bekam nur noch die sich langsam verziehenden Schwaden zu fassen.  
„Geh in Deckung, Harry", rief Sirius seinem Patensohn über die Schulter zu, während er einen Schockzauber auf einen der Death Eater abfeuerte.  
Dieser schrie kurz auf als der Zauber ihn traf. Er wurde mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert und blieb dort reglos liegen.  
„Treffer", triumphierte Sirius.  
Harry war sich einen Moment unschlüssig, was er tun sollte.  
Eigentlich wollte er kämpfen, beweisen, dass er kein Kind mehr war, andererseits hatte er Sirius versprochen sich aus allem heraus zu halten.  
Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn überall um ihn herum tobte der Kampf. Auf dem Boden lagen geschockte Death Eater und Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens und Flüche zischten durch die Luft, nur Zentimeter von Harrys Kopf entfernt.  
Albus Dumbledore war während dessen in einen Zweikampf mit Walden McNair verwickelt. McNair schleuderte einen Schockzauber auf Dumbledore, aber dieser wehrte den Fluch mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs mühelos ab und schleuderte seinerseits einen Fluch auf den ehemaligen Henker des Ministeriums.  
McNair wurde von dem blauen Blitz in den Magen getroffen, seine Augen verdrehten sich und er fiel bewegungslos wie ein Stein nach vorne auf den Steinboden.  
Severus Snape pflügte indes durch die Kämpfenden auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Lord. Er war zerrissen von Hass und Trauer und das einzige an das er noch denken konnte war Rache.  
Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, aber den brauchte er auch nicht. Er feuerte Schockzauber auf all die Vermummten, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten ohne auch nur ein Wort sagen zu müssen. Ein kurzer Schnick mit dem Finger genügte und grüne Lichtblitze schossen durch die Luft.  
Plötzlich stellte sich ihm einer der Death Eater in den Weg.  
„Du bist die größte Enttäuschung meines Lebens", brüllte dieser um den Lärm des um ihn herum tobenden Kampfes zu übertönen.  
„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, _Vater_", fauchte Severus.  
„Aber zumindest waren nicht all meine Mühen umsonst, wie ich sehe hast du die Lektionen deiner Kindheit nicht vergessen", brülle Zoran Snape weiter.  
„Nein, dafür haben deine Methoden gesorgt", schnaubte Severus verächtlich.  
Zoran Snape lächelte selbstgefällig.  
‚Elender Tyrann', dachte Severus ärgerlich.  
Dann hob Zoran Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn.  
„Trotzdem hätte ich es schon vor 20 Jahren beenden sollen", grollte er.  
„_Avada Ked..._ ", setzte er an.  
Aber weiter kam er nicht.  
Obwohl Severus sich nicht bewegt hatte, hatte sich direkt vor ihm in der Luft wie aus dem Nichts ein grüner Lichtblitz gebildet, der nun auf seinen Vater zuraste.  
Mr. Snape wurde von dem Schockzauber mitten in die Brust getroffen. Er wurde einige Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert und blieb dort liegen.  
Severus starrte den reglosen Körper seines Vaters einen Moment fassungslos an. Er hatte es zuvor noch nie geschafft einen ‚Gedanken-Zauber' zustande zu bringen. Über das ‚Hand-Zaubern' war er bisher nie hinaus gekommen.  
Severus trat auf ihn zu und blickte kalt zu ihm herab.  
„Ja, vielleicht hättest du es beenden sollen", sagte er bitter.  
Severus bückte sich, hob den Zauberstab seines Vaters auf und richtete ihn auf den Körper zu seinen Füßen.  
In diesem Moment hörte er hinter sich einen kurzen Aufschrei. Er drehte sich blitzartig um und sah Dumbledore, der gerade einen gelben Lichtblitz auf Voldemort abfeuerte.  
Severus brauchte nur eine Sekunde um sich zu entscheiden, dann stürmte er auf die Kämpfenden zu.  
Als er sie fast erreicht hatte wurde Dumbledore von einem Fluch Voldemorts getroffen und brach stöhnend zusammen. Voldemort lachte triumphierend.  
„NEIN", entfuhr es Severus.  
‚Beim Barte Merlins', fuhr es Severus durch den Kopf ‚das durfte einfach nicht sein'.  
Bevor er die beiden erreicht hatte löste Voldemort sich abermals in schwarzen Rauch auf.  
Severus stürzte zu Dumbledore und legte seine Hand an dessen Hals. Er konnte keinen Pulsschlag fühlen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Dumbledore konnte nicht tot sein, er _durfte_ einfach nicht tot sein.  
Er blickte sich Hilfe suchend um, aber keiner der Kämpfenden um ihn herum schien die Szene mitbekommen zu haben.  
Nur Harry stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenem Mund fassungslos an.  
In diesem Moment schlug ein Fluch nur einen Meter neben dem Jungen in die Wand ein.  
Harry reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, zielte, und traf genau ins Schwarze.  
Sein Angreifer wankte einen Moment, dann brach er zusammen.  
‚Gut gemacht', dachte Severus.  
Angestachelt durch diesen Erfolg stürzte Harry sich ins Getümmel.  
Severus brauchte nur einen Moment um die Gesamtlage zu erfassen: Black war in einen erbitterten Zweikampf mit Lucius Malfoy verwickelt und Lupin duellierte sich mit Thomas Loyer. Der Junge war also völlig auf sich alleine gestellt.  
Severus wusste, dass er Harry nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte, Übungen im Klassenzimmer waren das Eine, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes.  
Er durchmaß den Raum so schnell die kämpfenden Paare und die herumliegenden Körper es zuließen.  
Als er Harry fast erreicht hatte materialisierte sich der dunkle Lord vor dem Jungen.  
Harry feuerte einen Schockzauber ab, aber Voldemort lenkte den Fluch mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ab und der grüne Lichtblitz zischte mehrere Meter an ihm vorbei.  
„Mehr hast du mir nicht entgegen zu setzen, Harry Potter?", fragte er verächtlich.  
„Er vielleicht nicht, aber ich", brüllte Severus während er auf sie zustürmte.  
„Deine Zeit zu sterben ist auch gleich gekommen, Snape", zischte Voldemort ihm zu, während er einen Entwaffnungszauber Harrys lässig abwehrte.  
Noch bevor Severus einen Fluch auf den dunklen Lord abfeuern konnte zielte dieser mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte: „_Avada Kedavra_".  
Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und raste unaufhaltsam auf Harry zu. Harry starrte Voldemort überrascht an.


	17. Epilog

**17. Epilog**

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet. Er tastete nach seiner Nachttischlampe und knipste das Licht an.  
Verwirrt blickte er sich in seinem kleinen Verschlag unter der Treppe um.  
‚Whow', dachte er, ‚das war vielleicht ein Traum'.  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann drehte er sich um und schlief weiter.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er unsanft geweckt, als seine Tante an die Tür seines Schrankes hämmerte.  
„Steh auf", keifte sie.  
„An Dudleys elftem Geburtstag muss doch alles perfekt sein."  
Harry seufzte und stand auf.  
Von dem aufregenden Traum, den er in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte wusste er nichts mehr.

Erst eine Woche vor seinem elften Geburtstag hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte er diese Situation bereits schon einmal erlebt – aber das bezog er nicht mehr auf den Traum, den er vor einiger Zeit mal gehabt hatte.  
Sein Onkel hatte ihn an die Tür geschickt um die Post zu holen. Zwischen den Rechnungen und Postkarten war auch ein Brief, auf dem die Adresse mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben war. Sie lautete:

_Harry Potter  
Im Schrank unter der Treppe  
__Ligusterweg 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Harry starrte den Brief verwundert an. Wieso kam ihm diese außergewöhnliche Adressierung nur so bekannt vor?  
Langsam drehte er den Umschlag um und betrachtete die Rückseite.  
Auf der Rückseite befand sich ein purpurnes Siegel aus Wachs auf das ein Wappen eingeprägt war: ein Löwe, ein Dachs, ein Adler und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben H schlossen.

**E N D E**

Oder vielleicht doch erst der Anfang?


End file.
